Post Tenebras Lux
by OnASnowyDay
Summary: Meet Elowen Ramirez, a young witch who moved to Mystic Falls in her sophomore year of high school. Divorced parents, lives with her mom, and has one younger brother. Oh, and she also eerily looks like she could be Elena Gilbert's twin sister. But before that mystery is solved, Elowen's powerful premonition ability is put to the test as two unknown vampire brothers roll into town.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

Hi everyone! This is not only my first TVD story, but it's also my first story on this site. This has been in the works ever since the show ended and I'm still in the middle of finishing up s1 (I'm nearly there!). I'm planning on gauging how this installment goes before I continue onto s2. This doesn't follow the show 100%. There's certain things I've changed because one of my biggest pet peeves is when people add OCs to a story, but then it's basically the same plot with just an added character. I just find it boring. Therefore, my OCs impact the storyline a bit differently. Currently, this is rated T, however there will be mentions of abuse and even some scenes were it is written out/described, so it might change as the story progresses. I'm not sure yet. I hope you enjoy this fic nonetheless!

Elowen's FC: Victoria Justice

Josiah's FC: Blake Michael

Esmeralda's FC: Gina Rodriguez

* * *

Elowen woke up with a start. She had had a nightmare, though the scariest part was knowing it was real and not just a dream.

It had been of a couple in a car, driving through the woods heading back to town. They seemed to be playfully bickering about something when a figure suddenly appeared in the road. The driver didn't have time to break and appeared to hit it. They panicked, thinking they killed someone and rushed out of the car, only to be attacked by the man they had hit.

As a result from the dream, she was drenched in sweat and out of breath. A quick glance at the clock told her that it was a little past 4 in the morning. After a few failed attempts to go back to sleep, she decided to get up and get ready for the day. She needed a shower, anyway.

Elowen lived with her mom, Esmeralda, and her younger brother, Josiah. Her dad left shortly after her 8th grade year and even went as far as kicking them out of the house. They moved out of Atlanta shortly after. Her mother's power was empathy, which meant it was literally impossible to get away with anything (Elowen couldn't even do much as steal a cookie out of the cookie jar), while Josiah's power was pyrokinesis. Of course, the baby of the family got the active power. Elowen's power? Elowen had the power of premonition. Not only can she see the future, but she can see the past and the present as well. Whether it's in forms of dreams or touching something and getting an image (sometimes she just simply knows without even trying. It's actually a huge invasion of privacy, though it's not really her fault), Elowen is never wrong.

Which is why her mother immediately confronted her at breakfast later on in the morning. Elowen sighed and set the syrup down, watching as Josiah mosied his way into the kitchen. She turned back towards her mom and started to speak hesitantly.

"I um…" Elowen pushed her bangs behind her ear (her hair was really starting to get too long for her liking), "I had a dream last night."

Josiah had his head buried deep inside the fridge and pried it out at this piece of information. Esmeralda had also perked up, sitting up straighter.

"What about?"

The look she was giving her daughter told her not to lie, though it's not like she could even if she wanted to. Josiah was pouring himself a bowl of cereal as quickly as he could before sitting down at the table. Elowen had retold her dream to her mom and brother, and when she was done, Esmeralda had her lips pressed together in worry.

"Vampires. It has to be," she looked at Elowen and then to Josiah. "You two be extra careful at school today, understand? At any sign of danger, come right home." Esmeralda told them, her voice authoritative and stern. The two siblings nodded their heads. Neither of them were familiar with vampires, so they figured Esmeralda knew what she was talking about. They finished breakfast in silence before heading off to school.

Walking into the halls of Mystic Falls High, Josiah nudged Elowen's arm.

"So, what's it like being an upperclassmen now, Junior?" He asked, his voice teasing. He was trying to help lighten the mood from the walk to school. Elowen silently scoffed at her brother. He really had to find a way to joke about everything, huh? He wouldn't be Josiah if he didn't. She nudged him back.

"What's it like not being fresh meat anymore, Sophomore?" She retorted back and the two of them started laughing. They walked passed the office and saw Bonnie and Elena standing there, just looking in. The Ramirez siblings weren't exactly sure how to act around Elena. They weren't exactly friends to begin with, but ever since her parents died, it got harder to communicate with her. However, they remembered how much people tried so hard to act worried and concerned when their dad left. It's not the same thing, but the both of them had a silent agreement that they weren't going to bring her parents up when they said hi.

"Is there a celebrity that's going to attend or something?" Elowen asked casually, coming to stand next to Elena. Said girl just turned and awkwardly smiled in acknowledgment. They only knew each other because Elowen and Josiah knew Bonnie and the only reason they were friends with Bonnie was because Esmeralda was apparently friends with Sheila, Bonnie's grandmother. Go figure.

"Nah," Bonnie began to say, not even sparing Elowen or her brother a glance. "Just a hot new student."

Elena scoffed, waving her arm in the direction of the office. "We can't even see his face, Bon. How are you so sure he's hot?"

Bonnie shrugged. "I just know."

Being a wiccan witch, Bonnie had the power of knowing by default, which is a sub power of premonition. It wasn't as advanced or in depth as Elowen's power, but it was enough to let Bonnie know she could trust her instinct. She lightly wondered if Sheila had told Bonnie yet. She was broken out of her thought as Elena suddenly huffed, "I'll be right back," and walked off towards the boys bathroom. When Elowen turned back towards the office, she was abruptly struck with a new piece of information.

'Oh my god,' she thought to herself. 'He's compelling the secretary!' Pulling out her phone, she sent Josiah a discreet, one letter text.

 _Vampire._

Josiah read the text and glanced at Elowen as the new student began to turn around.

"Please be hot," she vaguely heard Bonnie mumble, but she was too focused on the fact that he was a real life vampire. What if he was the one from her dream? Oh god.

Elowen waited in anticipation as he finally turned all the way around. She got a good look at his face aaaaaaaand…. Fuck, Bonnie was right. He was hot. But she couldn't think of that right now. Josiah started tugging her away before he could notice them staring.

Elowen saw Elena exiting the bathroom. She panicked a little, because new guy was heading right towards her. No, she thought. She wouldn't let Elena become caught up in this mess. She had too much on her plate right now.

Acting without fully thinking, Elowen pulled out her phone and pretended to mess on it. She walked right in front of the boys bathroom entrance and collided with the mysterious vampire. Thankfully, she didn't have to continue acting too much, as her phone fell on impact and new guy dropped his class schedule. They both dipped down at the same time, Elowen grabbing his schedule as he grabbed her phone. She could see Bonnie and Elena walking away in the corner of her eye, the two of them trying to look back at her and new guy without being obvious.

Elowen winced as she looked up at the vampire, a sheepish look easily crossing across her face.

"I am so sorry. I guess I should watch where I walk instead of looking at my phone."

New guy lightly laughed as he started to stand. "It's okay. I should've been paying attention, too. Maybe I would've known to stop walking before I crashed into a pretty girl," new guy smoothly flirted, making Elowen tilt her head and raise an eyebrow.

"Huh," she mumbled, amused.

"Elowen," she introduced herself after a beat of silence, handing new guy his schedule back.

"Stefan," he introduced back, handing over her phone. They swapped items. Elowen put her phone back in her bag, while Stefan folded up his schedule. She glanced down at the piece of paper and tsked.

"Couldn't help but notice you have Tanner first period. Good luck," she patted his arm, nodding her head in the right direction down the hall to his class. Quickly looking back, Elowen gave her brother a look that told him she would be okay and watched as he grumbled. He reluctantly turned around and walked down a different hall to his first period class.

Stefan walked beside her, his hands in his pockets. "I'm assuming Tanner is a difficult teacher?" He asked. Elowen snorted.

"That's an understatement. I just transferred here last fall. I remember being told I was lucky to have him last period. Guess I wasn't so lucky this year." She shrugged and sighed dramatically. Stefan smiled at her, causing her to give a small smile in return.

"You're in the same class?"

"Unfortunately," she complained under her breath. Stefan used his elbow to nudge her arm.

"C'mon, he can't be _that_ bad," he joked, the air around them light and friendly. Elowen had to remind herself that vampires were known to manipulative and that she shouldn't trust anything. So, she just turned to him and gave him a look that caused the both of them to burst out laughing.

"So," Stefan spoke up a moment later. "Are you and the girl from earlier close?" He asked, trying to be slick but Elowen saw right through it.

"Girl from earlier? Are we talking long black hair, mocha skin, round face?" She tried first, but Stefan was shaking his head.

"No, the other one."

Elowen nodded her head in understanding. "Ahh, you mean, long brown hair, pale skin, doe eyes?" This time, Stefan nodded his head.

Elowen nonchalantly slung her arm around Stefan's shoulders. "Well, my friend," she began as they turned a corner. "I'm actually closer with mocha skin, round face. Sorry to burst your bubble. Her name is Elena, she recently broke up with her boyfriend Matt, and on top of that, she lost her parents over the summer. She's vulnerable right now, so if you're planning to pursue her, I wouldn't bother." Elowen removed her arm as they took the last turn. The first bell finally rang to indicate class would start soon. Stefan turned to her, an eyebrow raised.

"How did you know I was interested?"

She only shook her head and rolled her eyes.

"You were really obvious, dude," she clapped a hand on his shoulder. "Be more discreet next time. C'mon." She led him into Tanner's class and took a seat towards the back. Stefan sat next to her.

It turns out they also had English, Science and P.E together. Elowen felt relieved that she could keep an eye on him for most of the day. As she was exiting the locker room (P.E was her last period), she heard someone call her name and turned to see Stefan jogging up to her.

"Oh," she blurted, surprised. "Hey." He chuckled, seemingly amused that she was taken aback to see him.

"Elowen, you're the only person I know here," he reminded her.

"This is true."

"Do you ride the bus, or?" Stefan asked, noticing they were walking back toward campus. She shook her head.

"Nah, I have a younger brother who's in the year under us and our mom won't let him walk home alone so I have to wait for him," she shrugged her shoulders. "We're originally from Atlanta, so she's not used to that whole 'it's a small town where nothing ever happens' thing yet."

Stefan nodded. "Understandable."

A few moments of silence passed as they waited for Josiah. Stefan jabbed his thumb in the direction behind him.

"I can go if you want me to, y'know. I don't want to impose."

Elowen just waved him off with her hand. "It's fine, trust me."

Another few minutes passed. Eventually, a lanky boy slightly taller than Elowen emerged from the school building, talking with Jeremy Gilbert of all people. The two parted and Josiah started making his way towards his sister. He noticed Stefan but remained calm. Upon arriving, Elowen cast a questioning glance in the direction Jeremy went.

"What's up with you and Little Gilbert?" She questioned. He wasn't exactly the normal crowd he talked to. Josiah shrugged.

"He's in my advanced art class 7th period. Great drawer. He's a good kid," he added the end as an afterthought. He shook his head and looked up at Stefan.

"Sup, I'm Josiah, Ellie's brother. You gotta get through me first if you want to to date her." Josiah poked Stefan in the chest, who looked highly amused. Elowen, on the other hand, facepalmed and shook her head.

"I told you not to call me that in public." She yanked his beanie down over his face and grabbed Stefan by the arm. She headed in the direction of their house, leaving Josiah behind.

Stefan started to laugh. Elowen turned and smacked him across the arm.

"Shut up, it's not that funny!"

Behind her, she could hear her brother yelling after them, trying to catch up. Once he did, the trio fell into a steady pace with more small talk. They asked stuff like why Stefan moved back and little questions about his family. They arrive at the Ramirez residence and Elowen turned to Stefan.

"Did you want to stay for a bit?" She asks once Josiah is already inside the house.

Stefan starts to shake his head, a small, apologetic smile on his lips, but Elowen grabs his wrist and starts dragging him towards the door. She steps inside and faces Stefan, who's awkwardly standing outside. He starts to rub the back of his neck, unsure of what to do while Elowen crosses her arms.

"I know," she softly admits. "My mom is probably gonna kill me for even revealing this to you. Wouldn't be surprised if she's rushing downstairs right now."

"Know what?" Stefan warily asks, and Elowen sighs.

"You know what. I haven't invited you in yet and any normal person would've asked why you're just standing there."

"Oh," was all Stefan said. Before anything else could be said, Elowen heard footsteps descending down the stairs and knew it was her mom.

"I trust him," she blurted, turning to Esmeralda. "He doesn't mean any harm." Esmeralda looked at Stefan and sighed.

"No offense," she directed toward him before turning to her daughter. "You have no experience with vampires, honey. They can trick you."

"Yeah, and you're not the one with the power of premonition." Elowen talked back, and she saw Stefan blink and take a step back.

"Whoa, wait. You're witches? All three of you?"

"Yep, elementals," Esmeralda answer offhandedly, still staring at her daughter.

"Look, mom, if he were bad, I would've gotten some kind of premonition or jolt or something. I'm getting nothing but good vibes from him." Elowen turned to Stefan. "I need something really personal if I want to be sure to get a premonition, but….." she trailed off, looking down at his hand. "Your ring….." she mumbled. She knew the only way she was going to convince her mom was if she had a proper premonition about him, even though Elowen was never wrong.

"Quick, gimme your hand." She stepped outside again and reached for his fingers, feeling the cold metal from the ring come in contact with her own hand. Immediately, she felt images surge through her.

 _Fog. A crow. A shadowy figure. Dark Hair. Blue eyes._

Elowen opened her eyes again, her mouth agape. "Blue eyes," she breathed. "He has blue eyes. The vampire behind the animal attacks, his eyes are blue." She whipped around to stare at her mother. "Stefan's eyes are green."

Esmeralda sighed in defeat and stepped aside. "You may come in."

Elowen pulled Stefan inside seconds later and closed the door behind them. "The only way I could've gotten a vision like that must mean you know this person," she blinked. "Stefan, who do you know personally that has blue eyes?"

Stefan had a dark look in his eyes and he stared at the ground, silent. A few minutes passed before he spoke. "My brother. Damon must be in town," he looked up to stare at Esmeralda and Elowen. "This isn't good."


	2. Chapter 2

"The Battle of Willow Creek took place right at the end of the war in our very own Mystic Falls. How many casualties resulted in this battle? Ms. Bennett?" Tanner picked on Bonnie, knowing she wasn't actually paying attention. The girl in question looked up, looking like a deer caught in headlights.

"Umm…. a lot? I'm not sure. Like a whole lot," she answered, not even trying to get the question right. Tanner sighed.

"Cute becomes dumb in an instant, Ms. Bennett," Tanner turned his attention to someone else. "Mr. Donovan? Would you like to take this opportunity to overcome your embedded jock stereotype?"

"It's okay, Mr. Tanner," Matt shook his head. "I'm cool with it."

Tanner hummed and scanned around the room some more. "Elena? Surely you can enlighten us about one of the town's most significantly historical events?"

Elena looked up and broke out of her trance, becoming embarrassed. "I'm sorry. I- I don't know," she answered, and Elowen felt a little bad for her. But she knew Elena wouldn't want her to.

"I was willing to be lenient last year for obvious reasons, Elena. But the personal excuses ended with summer break," Tanner snapped at her, and Elowen felt anger flare up in her chest.

"346," she spoke up, trying to save Elena by taking the heat off of her. It worked, as Tanner turned around to face Elowen. "There were 346 casualties, Mr. Tanner." He opened his mouth to say something when Stefan butted in from the spot next to her.

"Unless you're counting local civilians."

Tanner turned his gaze briefly to Stefan, before turning back to Elowen.

"That's correct, Ms. Ramirez, Mister….?" Tanner trailed off, realizing he didn't know the new student's surname.

"Salvatore," Stefan supplied, and Tanner lit up with mild interest.

"Salvatore. Any relation to the original settlers here at Mystic Falls?" He asked. Stefan shrugged.

"Distant," he answered vaguely.

"Well, good," Tanner replied. "Except, of course, there were no civilian casualties in this battle," Tanner attempted to correct him.

"Actually," Stefan spoke up again. "There were 27, sir. Confederate soldiers, they fired on the church, believing it to be housing weapons. They were wrong. It was a night of great loss. The founder's archives are, uh, stored in civil hall if you'd like to brush up on your facts, Mr. Tanner."

Elowen and Stefan shared a look and smiled smugly, before turning to Elena. The girl in question was looking back at them gratefully, mouthing, 'Thank you.'

"Nice way to slam Tanner earlier, dude," Elowen praised Stefan after school, once again waiting in front of the school for Josiah to exit the building. Stefan only shrugged, feigning modesty.

"Ahh, what can I say? I'm quite the history nerd." The two shared a laugh over that, continuing to goof off while they waited. "So, what takes Josiah so long to get out of class?" Stefan asked to pass the time. Elowen shrugged.

"I dunno, he says he likes to help Mrs. Royse clean up afterwards so she doesn't have to deal with so much work. She's one of his favorite teachers and she's a little on the older side; it's just him being a sweetie, is all." Stefan seemed impressed with this and was about to say something when all of a sudden, Caroline bounded up to them.

"Hey!" She greeted, bright and bubbly. Elowen took a step back and Stefan looked over at her, looking slightly confused. Elowen just shrugged her shoulders in response.

"Hey, Caroline! Um, I have no idea where either Elena or Bonnie is, so maybe you should try texting them or something?" Elowen tried saying, in attempt to get her to go away. In all honesty, Elowen wasn't particularly fond of Caroline. She tried too hard instead of just being herself. Not to mention all she seemed to do was gossip. It wasn't Elowen's thing.

"Oh, no! I'm not here about them!" She turned to Stefan and Elowen realized what was happening. Caroline lightly bounced on her feet, playing with the tips of her hair. "So, Stefan, since you're new, I doubt you know about the party tonight."

Stefan could only look at Elowen through the corners of his eyes as he slowly shook his head. "No, I can't say I do."

"It's just this back to school thing at the falls," Elowen waved it off. "They do it every year. I went last year, it doesn't really live up to the hype."

Caroline gasped and lunged forward, one hand wrapped around Stefan's wrist and the other wrapped around Elowen's wrist. She felt a jolt and was sucked into a premonition.

 _Caroline crying at a table in The Grill with Bonnie. Bonnie gets up and leaves once Caroline calms herself down. Dark hair, blue eyes; Damon, sitting at the bar. He looks at Caroline and smiles. She notices him and smiles back._

Elowen came back to reality and blinked to refocus her eyes. Stefan was looking at her, worried, but Caroline was looking at her for an answer. "Sorry, repeat that? I just got really dizzy all of a sudden."

"Oh, well, I was saying that you guys have to come to the party and I'm not taking no for an answer. Please?" She begged, and Elowen thought of the vision she just had. So, she put on her best smile and nodded.

"You know what, I think I change my mind. I'll be there! And I'll make sure Stefan comes, too." Caroline's face lit up and she withdrew her hands to clap them excitedly.

"Yay! I'll see you guys there tonight! Bye!" With that, she turned around and walked off.

When she was out of earshot, Stefan turned to his friend. "Are you kidding me? What are you doing?" He asked, eyes wide.

"Chill, I had a premonition when she touched me. Damon goes after her. She looked like she was at The Grill, but she was crying and she must have come from the party. If we don't go to keep at eye on her, who knows what he'll do?"

Stefan was silent for a moment before he sighed, nodding. "Alright, alright. I hate parties, though."

Finally, Josiah came out of the school, once again with Jeremy Gilbert at his side. Except this time, they didn't part and kept talking, walking towards Elowen and Stefan. They appeared to be in a deep conversation about drawing techniques.

"God, I forget what an art nerd you are sometimes." Elowen rolled her eyes and playfully pushed her brother.

Josiah snorted. "Right, like I forget that you're a music geek," he playfully pushed her back. Elowen mock laughed at him as the four of them started walking in the direction of the Ramirez house.

"You're into music?" Stefan asked, genuinely interested, but Josiah just took it as an opportunity to poke fun at his big sister some more.

"Oh yeah, she hides out in the garage all the time. She sings about how hot she thinks Stefan Salvatore is."

Elowen sighed in exasperation, but Stefan broke out into laughter and even Jeremy snorted a bit. Josiah suddenly got serious.

"You still have to go through me, though." He gave Stefan the 'I see you' sign and Elowen pushed him into the street.

She looked toward Jeremy, sticking a hand out. "We've never officially met. I'm Elowen, Joey's awesome big sister."

Jeremy surprisingly returned her handshake (she was fully expecting him to ignore it) as Josiah complained about the nickname. Elowen couldn't respond as she felt herself sucked into another premonition.

 _Jeremy getting Tyler to back off of Vicki. Vicki snapping at Jeremy, so he leaves. Fogs starts to descend around Vicki and the figure of a man appears behind her. The man lunges forward and attacks her._

Elowen stumbled back this time, into Stefan, who grabs her to steady her.

"Whoa, are you okay?" Jeremy asks quietly, concerned.

"Yeah, yeah," Elowen shakes her head to try and clear it. "I'm fine. Just… dizzy. That's the second time today." Jeremy looked over at Josiah.

"Dude, maybe we should hang out another time. Your sister really doesn't look too good." Josiah nodded and Jeremy turned, waving.

"I'll see you later at the party, alright?" He bids farewell and after he's gone, Stefan effortlessly picks Elowen up and walks her the rest of the way home.

Once at home, Stefan set Elowen on the couch. He quickly found Esmeralda, who immediately sensed the worry seeping off of Josiah and Stefan.

"What's wrong?" She asked, kneeling down. Josiah had gone to the kitchen and came back with a wet washcloth. Esmeralda took it and started dabbing it across Elowen's face.

"I'm fine, mom. I just….. Got really dizzy."

"She had two premonitions within a couple of minutes," Stefan elaborated. "Maybe… 10 minutes apart? I don't know, I wasn't counting."

Esmeralda sighed and dabbed the cloth down her neck.

"She usually doesn't have that many in a matter of minutes. I guess her body doesn't like the feeling of being sucked into the future and then sent back happening so often. She'll be okay in a couple of minutes."

"Mom, I need to go to that party tonight," Elowen spoke up, feeling a bit better now that she wasn't moving around. Before her mom would ask why, she retold the two premonitions she had. "They both have to do with Damon, and I can tell that something bad happens to Vicki and since Jeremy cares about her, it hurts him too. And Caroline….. She's annoying but she doesn't deserve to be manipulated."

"We'll figure something out, honey. But for now, rest."

Later on in the evening, when Elowen had recovered, they discussed how to take care of everything. "I think Josiah should come, with his fire power he'd definitely be able to fight off Damon for a while so I can get Vicki. Stefan can be there as backup." Elowen explained her idea, but Stefan didn't like it.

"But I'm another vampire, why put Josiah in the line of danger?"

"Stefan, we both know you aren't as strong as Damon. Josiah can burn him which can definitely injure him far worse than you ever could. And you'll be there anyway to make sure he's okay," she explained, and Stefan nodded, realizing she was right. "Now, as for Caroline… someone needs to comfort her." She looked towards her baby brother, who immediately shook his head.

"No! You're already making me attack a vampire! Why can't Stefan do it?"

"Because most likely, Stefan's the one who made her upset." Elowen looked over at him and shrugged. "You probably rejected her and she didn't take it well. Besides," she turned back towards Josiah. "You're going to be the hero for saving Vicki from the vicious animal, so you're the perfect candidate."

Josiah eventually sighed in the end. "Fine," he grumbled, and Elowen clapped her hands together.

"We have a plan! Now let's make sure it works."

Stefan drove them to the falls where the party was and the three of them got out of the car. They kept an eye out for Vicki and as Elowen and Josiah went ahead, Stefan was stopped by Caroline coming up to him.

"Hey!" She greeted. "You made it!"

Stefan didn't want to be rude, so he nodded his head, saying, "I did."

Caroline made a grab for his wrist. "Well, let's get you a drink," she said, trying to tug him towards the kegs.

"Um, I'm- Caroline-" He softly yanked his wrist away from her as she turned back around.

"What's wrong?"

"Uh, it's just that, I'm kinda busy right now, Caroline," he politely told her, looking around to try and spot Elowen and Josiah.

Caroline's face fell, and she sighed. "You're into Elowen, aren't you?" She quietly asked, and Stefan looked down at her in shock.

"Huh? No, I'm-"

She cut him off. "She's the only girl you talk to, and you're always laughing and having a good time with her. Trust me, Stefan, you're attracted to her. Guess I was just too late…"

Stefan sighed, not knowing how else to handle the situation since something else more important was at hand right now. "I don't know about me liking Elowen that way, but I'm not going to lie to you. You're pretty, but I'm not into you. I'm sorry, Caroline." She nodded again.

"Thanks for being honest, I guess," she shrugged and turned around, walking off. Once she was gone, Stefan used his super hearing to try and find Elowen and her brother.

Elowen had realized they'd lost Stefan, but they didn't have time to look for him because they had already found Vicki. Tyler had just left and now she was talking to Jeremy. "Stefan…" Elowen whispered. "Please hurry up…"

"No, you're worse. You want to talk to me, get to know me, see into my soul and screw and screw and screw until you're done," Vicki snapped at Jeremy, and even though he was drunk, he looked hurt.

"Is that what you think?" He asked.

"That's what I know."

Jeremy didn't stay long after that, leaving Vicki by herself. Within a few minutes, fog started coming down the little hill and surrounded Vicki. Josiah moved around the trees, staying hidden.

"Jeremy?" Vicki called out, thinking he had come back. "Jeremy, is that you?" She tried again, and then the figure appeared behind her.

Elowen jumped out, yelling, "Vicki watch out!" and pulled her to the ground. Josiah created a fireball in his hand and threw it at the figure before it could react. As Josiah formed another fireball, Damon recovered and snarled.

"You're going to regret that," he growled, speeding over to Josiah. He threw him off his feet and into a nearby tree. Elowen had started running back towards the party with Vicki and as she got closer, she felt something zoom past her and hoped to god it was Stefan coming to back her brother up.

Stefan finally heard Elowen's voice and vamp sped that that location. He passed her on the way as he showed up in time to push Damon to the ground, preventing him from biting into Josiah and hurting him.

"Run!" He yelled, and Josiah didn't need to be told twice as he took off.

"Hello, brother," Damon greeted, struggling for a minute before getting the upperhand. He vamp sped both him and Stefan deeper into the woods where nobody from the party could hear them.

"Help!" Elowen screamed as the party came into view. Jeremy and Matt were the first two to respond upon seeing Vicki.

"What happened? Is she okay?" Matt asked worriedly.

"An animal just tried to attack her! It just came out of nowhere and it was going to attack and my brother- he- he…" Elowen looked around and noticed Josiah was still missing. If she had been acting before, she wasn't now. "Josiah?!" She screamed as Matt took Vicki from her. She yelled for him again before he finally came into view, blood dripping from his nose and a gash on his forehead. "Josiah," she breathed in relief, running over and hugging him. "Are you okay?" She asked and he nodded his head.

"Fine. How's Vicki?" They looked over and saw Vicki so terrified, she was shaking in Matt's arms. She noticed Josiah and reached out to hug him.

"Y-You saved my life! I don't know w-what you did but you sc-ared the a-animal away. Thank you." She started crying in his arms before she passed out, both from being drunk and from shock. Josiah gently sunk to the ground with her as Matt and Jeremy rushed forward. Tyler just got off the phone and announced an ambulance had been called and help was on the way.

Josiah had stood up and gone over to Elowen, and she leaned over to ask him in a low voice, "Where's Stefan?" But Josiah had only shrugged, and Elowen hoped he was okay.

Damon had stopped in the middle of the woods somewhere, letting Stefan drop to the ground.

"When'd you get here?" He asked, breathless as he laid on the grass, before beginning to sit up.

"Well, I couldn't miss your first day at school," he replied nonchalantly, shrugging. "Your hair's different. I like it."

"It's been 15 years, Damon," Stefan pointed out the obvious as he pushed himself to his feet.

"Thank god. I couldn't take another day of the 90's. That horrible grunge look? Did not suit you. Remember, Stefan, it's important to stay away from fads," Damon pointed a finger as his brother, tsking.

Stefan dusted off his shirt, fixing it before asking, "Why are you here?"

Damon, as usual, dodged the question. "I miss my little brother."

Stefan scoffed. "You hate small towns. It's boring. There's nothing for you to do."

Damon plucked a twig from off the ground and had started tearing the leaves off. "I've managed to keep myself busy," he stated as a matter of factly, looking directly at Stefan, who just crossed his arms.

"How are those burns healing up?" Stefan asked, smug that they'd successfully managed to catch him off guard. Damon scowled and lifted his shirt. There were still faint marks of the burns that were still healing.

"These hurt like a bitch, by the way."

"Good," Stefan said, before asking again. "Why are you here now?"

Damon put his shirt back down and walked toward Stefan, pointing the twig towards his brother. "I could ask you the same question. However, I'm fairly certain your answer can be summed up all into one little word… Elena."

Stefan stayed silent and watched as Damon circled around him, dragging the twig around his body. "She took my breath away. Elena. She's a dead ringer for Katherine." Damon stopped circling Stefan and put his hands on his hips. "Is it working, Stefan? Being around her, being in her world? Does it make you feel alive?" He taunted, trying to get a rise out of him. Except, instead of a reaction, Stefan merely shrugged.

"I wouldn't know. I've barely spoken a word to her since I've gotten here."

"Really? Hmm," Damon tossed the twig back onto the ground. "This doesn't have anything to do with that witchy friend of yours, does it? What was her name again? Elowen?" Stefan clenched his jaw at this, and Damon smirked upon finally getting a response. "So, let me get this straight, you came back to Mystic Falls to investigate a girl who looks exactly like our ex, only to fall for a completely different girl? Wow, Stef. I'm surprised." He ran a finger across Stefan's jaw, in which Stefan slapped it away. "I guess I'll have to meet this girl for myself to see what she's all about, now won't I?"

"Stay away from her," Stefan snapped, and Damon feigned fear.

"Oh no, big bad Stefan is going to come and get me! Please," he rolled his eyes. "This Elowen girl must really mean a lot if you chose her over Elena. I'm gonna go-"

"No, Damon-"

"See-"

"Damon!" With every word Damon said, he took a step backwards away from Stefan, slowly waving and tilting his head.

"Why. Bye, bye, Stef. It was nice seeing you." And with that, Damon was gone. Stefan groaned in response, before vamp speeding himself to The Grill. He saw Elowen's car parked out front and sighed, walking inside. Caroline was sitting at a table with Josiah, happily chatting away about some movie. Thankfully, she didn't even notice Damon sitting at the bar. Elowen, however, did, which is why she was sitting on the other side of the building. Stefan took the empty seat beside her and immediately, she lunged over and hug him.

"Oh my god, you're okay! I was worried when you didn't come out of the woods. I thought he'd like, I don't know…. Hurt you or something." She'd looked over at Damon briefly. "He's a really creepy stalker you know that? Although, he failed at seducing Caroline, so that was definitely a plus."

Stefan snorted, his eyes wide. "Are you serious? What happened?"

"Okay so, he walked in here all big and bad and mysterious and ordered a drink. Kept looking back at Caroline and she noticed. She smiled at him, but I was it was to be polite. But Josiah kept making her laugh because, y'know, he's Josiah. She was so interested in the conversation, that when Damon walked over to say hello, she said, and I quote, "Can't you see I'm talking to someone?" His face was priceless." The two of them broke out laughing.

"He didn't try to come and talk to you, did he?" Stefan asked, and Elowen shook her head.

"Nahh, like I'd even let him get close enough." She looked over at Caroline and Josiah, then looked at the time. "I think it's time we get her home. What do you think?" She turned to Stefan, who nodded. The two got up and talked Caroline into going home, although it was proven to be a bit difficult. Once she was home safe, Elowen drove to her house.

Josiah was the first one in, being greeted by their mom. Elowen and Stefan paused outside.

"Do you…. Um….. wanna come in?" She asked, and Stefan was going to decline but then saw the look on her face. "Obviously not through the front door, my mom will see. I mean-"

"Jump up to your window so you can sneak me in?" He finished, a light, teasing smile on his face. Elowen huffed a bit, glaring back at his teasing expression.

"Do you want to come in or not?"

Throwing his hands up in surrender, he disappeared onto the roof. Elowen stepped inside and closed the door, locking it before heading up to her room. She got there and closed the door. She walked over to the window and popped it open. Stefan slid in and she closed it.

"Huh," she hummed after a second, and Stefan looked at her questioningly.

"What?" She put her hands on her hips and looked up at him.

"This is my first time sneaking a boy into my room, yet this is probably your thousandth time sneaking into a girl's room. It's a weird feeling, that's all."

She walked over to her dresser and picked out a large shirt to sleep in. "Alright, look. Tonight was just really stressful and I don't really wanna spend it alone. Understood?"

"Understood."

Both her and Stefan turned around to change. Elowen climbed into bed and Stefan followed.

"I hope you realize I just want to cuddle," she mumbled into his chest. "I'm serious. Any funny business and you're going on the floor."

"Got it. And I hope you aren't uncomfortable with the fact that I'm just in my boxers," he mumbled back.

"Oh no, no, no. _Definitely_ not uncomfortable with that," she joked, giggling.

"Hey now, watch it," Stefan warned which made her giggle harder. He reached over to flip off the lamp and covered the room in darkness.

"Hey Stefan?" Elowen mumbled as she started to fall asleep.

"Hm?" He hummed against her shoulder.

"Thanks for being my friend," she sleepily responded at last before falling asleep.

"You're welcome."


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:**

Just a small TW of sorts! There is insinuated abuse in this but it's incredibly brief. Elowen also has a small PTSD attack but nothing too drastic. I will always put warnings in the beginning of chapters whenever stuff like this is featured. Just a PSA :) Hope y'all enjoy this chapter!

* * *

 _A man and a woman are out camping in the forest. The man leaves the tent and the woman follows, discovering her boyfriend dead up in a tree. The woman runs towards the car in terror, though the car is locked and she's left tugging helplessly on the car door. Suddenly, the car beeps and unlocks. The woman looks up and nervously scans the area, before someone jumps down from above and kills her._

Elowen woke up with a loud gasp, disoriented. She quickly sat up and looked around, not realizing where she was due to the dream premonition. When she finally calmed down and saw she was just in her room, she sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. Sweat was dripping down her face from the dream. Dropping her hand back down to her lap, she finally noticed her bed was empty. Stefan was gone. She tried to push down the sad feeling that bubbled in her chest and instead started getting out of bed so she could shower.

After showering and getting dressed, Elowen walked back into her room, still drying her hair. She slightly jumped when she saw Stefan standing in her room. "God!" She exclaimed, putting a hand on her chest. "Don't do that!"

"Sorry," he apologized, watching as Elowen tossed the towel on her bed. "I had to leave to get changed and get my bag, by the way," Stefan informed her, setting his school bag on her bed. "That, and I heard your mom wake up about an hour ago and I didn't want to get caught."

Elowen started to crack a smile, grabbing her brush. "She probably would've, to be honest. She's an empath, so I'm surprised she didn't sense that I was, um… content, last night," she chose her words carefully, not wanting to embarrass herself. "And if she did, she probably just thought I was happy we saved Vicki."

There was a ghost of a smile on Stefan's face, finding her hesitant choice of words amusing as he thought back to last night. "You're probably right," he said back quietly, watching as she brushed her still damp hair. Silence fell between them while Elowen messily combed through her hair, deciding to just let it air dry however it wanted.

Setting her brush down, she turned back toward Stefan, crossing her arms. "If you want to walk to school together, you should probably go down and knock on the front door," she advised. Stefan mirrored her stance, nodding.

"Esmeralda seems like a nice person, but….. I don't want to get you in trouble," he lightly chuckled, and so did Elowen. He grabbed his bag and headed for the window, jumping out. Elowen closed it behind him, then went to finish getting ready.

She had just gotten her shoes on when she heard the doorbell ring. She couldn't help the smile that creeped onto her face even though she had just seen Stefan minutes before. Grabbing her bag, she slipped her phone into her pocket and exited her room, heading downstairs.

"Oh, Elowen! Look who decided to join us for breakfast." Her mother motioned her head in the direction of the dining room, where Stefan was seated across from Josiah. He was adorning a bandage on his forehead from his fight with Damon the night before.

"Oh, hey, Stefan," she greeted, sitting next to him.

Esmeralda walked over and set a plate of waffles in front of her daughter. "You sure you don't want any?" She asked Stefan, and he politely shook his head.

"Really, I'm okay. I already ate," he declined, and Esmeralda shrugged as she walked off. Elowen knew he ate when he went home, so she didn't push anything as she started cutting into the waffles.

* * *

"Originally discovered nearly 5 centuries ago, it hasn't been over Mystic Falls in over 145 years. Now, the comet will be its brightest right after dusk during tomorrow's celebration." Tanner informed the class, before noticing Elowen and Stefan weren't paying attention. They kept stealing glancing at each other, smiling. Even though they hadn't known each other long, last night definitely changed how they saw one another.

"Are we bothering you, Mr. Salvatore, Ms. Ramirez?" Tanner interrupted them, causing the two to break eye contact. The bell rang shortly after, and in the hallway, Bonnie swooped in and threw her arm around Elowen before Stefan could catch up with her.

"So," she began. "You and new guy."

Immediately, Elowen groaned and shrugged Bonnie's arm off of her. "Bon, before you ask, there's nothing to tell." Bonnie didn't drop it, though, bumping her hip against Elowen's.

"You sure? You two have been all buddy buddy since school started."

"Talking about me?" Stefan questioned, catching up with them.

"No," Elowen said, while Bonnie replied, "Yes," at the same time.

"Bonnie!" Elowen whined, pushing her as she and Stefan laughed. Caroline caught up to them as well, turning to Elowen.

"Hey," she caught her attention. "Um," Caroline pushed her hair behind her ear. "Your brother is….. Cool. Can you tell him I said thanks for last night? I probably would've done something stupid if he hadn't been there."

"Yeah, sure," Elowen shrugged one shoulder, but then she saw the light blush that developed on Caroline's face. "Wait a second, are you into my little brother?" She asked loudly, eyes wide as Caroline clamped a hand over her mouth.

"Not so loud, Elle! God!"

Elowen pushed her off, causing her to collide with Bonnie. "Ew! Of all people for you to develop a crush on, it just had to be my brother. He's literally a child."

"He's 16! It's not like he's a baby or anything!" Caroline defended, but Elowen rolled her eyes. "Yes he is, but I'm done having this conversation!" She covered her ears with her hands. "La, la, la, la, la!" She started yelling, drowning out anything Caroline had to say.

Elowen had to admit, maybe she had read Caroline wrong if Josiah was able to have such a friendly conversation with her. Stefan pried her hands away from her ears, shaking his head. "Alright, alright, calm down and be quiet, Ramirez."

"Why don't you make me, Salvatore?" She challenged, stopping to turn to him. He stopped as well, raising an eyebrow.

"Maybe later," he replied at last, smirking as he walked off to his next class. Elowen stared at his retreating form as Bonnie's mouth dropped open and Caroline squealed.

"Oh my god! He just dropped a makeout hint! He wants to makeout with you! This is huge! You better spill the details later," Caroline gushed. Elowen hadn't quite caught up yet, still surprised that they were now at the flirting stage. At least, not counting when they first met.

"I guess now would be a good time to mention that he spent the night at my house last night?" Elowen questioned weakly, and Caroline grabbed her arm to shake her, exclaiming, "What?!" in surprise while Bonnie raised her eyebrows.

"You liar!" she accused. "You said there was nothing to tell!" Elowen helplessly shrugged her shoulders.

"I'm sorry! Even if I did, Stefan was right there. Now come on," she quickly changed the subject. "We're gonna be late for class."

* * *

Later on, after school, Elowen was at The Grill with Stefan, Bonnie, Elena, Caroline and Josiah. Him and Caroline were in their own little world, while Elena and Stefan were having their own conversation. Elowen tried her best not to feel jealous as Elena looked at him with interest. Instead, she distracted herself by turning to Bonnie.

"Hey, Elowen?" She called out, looking up from the table. "Has your mom said anything… odd to you lately?" Elowen tilted her head, her eyes questioning.

"Odd how?"

"It's just….. Recently, Grams keeps going on and on about how I'm psychic and how because my ancestors were witches from Salem, it makes me a witch, too." Elowen had picked up her drink to take a sip and choked when Bonnie finished talking. Josiah had even stopped talking and looked over to her.

"What?" He blurted as Stefan (who was sitting next to Elowen), made sure she was okay. Bonnie looked between the siblings, finding their reactions suspicious.

"Um, y-yeah," she stuttered at last. "But I can never tell if she's looped up on liquor when she goes on about it. Maybe it's just the alcohol talking?" She looked over at Josiah, who stared at her a few seconds before finally shrugging.

"Uh, I dunno, dude. Maybe you're right."

"It's your Grams, of course she was looped up on liquor," Caroline butted in, rolling her eyes. "No offense," she added as an afterthought.

Elena lightly winced, shrugging one of her shoulders. "Caroline's right, Bon. Your Grams has always said some weird stuff when drunk."

Bonnie sighed in the end, although she did glance between Josiah and Elowen again. Josiah had cleared his throat and began his conversation with Caroline again, while Elowen looked down and bit her lip, pretending to check her phone.

"Oh," Stefan looked over, reaching into his own pocket to pull out his phone. "We haven't exchanged numbers yet," he said, turning away from Elena with a newfound spark in his eye. Elena's shoulders slumped, as if just realizing he was already taken, whether he knew it or not. Bonnie rose her eyebrow in the brunette's direction, as if telling her, 'I told you so.'

Stefan took her phone and put his number in while she did the same. When they gave each other their phones back, Stefan turned back to Elena, who didn't seem as into the conversation as before.

"So, um," she started, awkwardly clearing her throat. "Are you going to the comet thing later tonight?" She asked. Stefan's eyes immediately flickered over to Elowen.

"I don't know. Will you be there?"

Elowen sat up straighter, but before she could answer, Caroline butt in. "Of course she will." Elowen looked over at her, confused, but Caroline just gave her a knowing smile.

Stefan smiled. "Good. Then yes, I'll be there."

About an hour or so later, Josiah dragged Stefan out of The Grill, claiming they needed "guy time," but Elowen knew Josiah just didn't want to be around when they started having "girl talk." She mentally sighed. He was such a baby sometimes.

"Well, I was talking to Grams, and she said the comet is a sign of impending doom. The last time it passed over Mystic Falls, there was lots of death. So much blood and carnage, it created a bed of paranormal activity," Bonnie explained, talking more about how recently her Grams had been convinced they were witches. Elowen frowned at this new revelation, quickly reminding herself to ask Stefan to see if he knew anything when she saw him again. She was brought back to the present when Caroline scoffed.

"Yeah, and then you poured Grams another shot and she told you about the aliens. So then what?" She question, changing the subject as she turned her attention onto Elowen. The girl in question squirmed under all the attention she was suddenly getting. Clearing her throat, she decided to answer the question as nonchalantly as possible so she wouldn't embarrass herself.

"So then nothing," she shrugged, and Caroline gave her and over exaggerated look of disbelief.

"Stefan spent the night at your house, in your bed with you, half naked, and you're saying nothing happened? I call bullshit." Caroline leaned back in her seat, crossing her arms. Elowen just shook her head, sighing.

"I swear all we did was cuddle. A lot happened last night and the thing with Vicki really freaked me out. He was there to comfort me, that's all."

"So there was no sloppy first kiss or touchy feely of any kind?" Caroline pressed, moving forward once again, so she could properly watch Elowen's expression to see if she was lying.

"Define touchy feely," Elowen dared to ask, watching as Caroline bobbed her head from side to side.

"Y'know….." she trailed off, then lifted her hand and made a crude jerking motion with it.

"Caroline!" The other three girls chorused at once. Both Bonnie and Elowen reached over to hit her on the shoulder.

"Ow!" Caroline cried, her hands flying up to rub both of her arms. "That hurt!"

"To answer your question, no, there was none of that. I promise," Elowen once again swore that she was telling the truth, and Caroline finally dropped it.

"Well, at least you two cuddled." Then, the blonde suddenly gasped, looking straight at Elowen. "You better share the details when you two finally have the makeout session he invited you to." She wiggled her eyebrows. Elowen groaned and buried her head in her hands, blushing.

"Wait, he what?" Elena quietly questioned from beside Bonnie. Caroline, oblivious, immediately began to explain what happened earlier that day, but Elowen smacked her again to silence her.

"Ouch! What did I do this time?" Caroline whined, but Elowen rolled her eyes and gestured to Elena.

"She obviously liked him, duh."

Elena sunk into her seat, trying to make herself smaller. "Um, it isn't that big of a deal," she mumbled, trying to get the attention off of her.

"I don't want to pry open old wounds but, isn't he the first guy you've showed interest in since…..?" Elowen trailed off, not wanting to say anything triggering in front of Elena.

Elena started fumbling with her fingers, before nodding. "Yeah…. He was new and mysterious and….. Nevermind. He's obviously got a thing for you and I don't want to ruin that."

A silence fell over the group of girls, but Elowen didn't let it last very long. She sighed and reached over to grab Elena's hand. "Hey, give it some time. I'm sure another new and mysterious guy will show up in your life. You're only 17, after all," she encouraged, watching as a smile spread across Elena's lips.

"Yeah, you're right. Thanks."

Elowen meant those words because, really, her witchy senses were tingling and she was positive someone else would come along. She opened her mouth to continue the conversation along when her phone buzzed. Picking it up, she saw she had a text from Josiah.

 _Think you can pick me up from Stefan's place? I'll text you the address._

Sighing, she quickly texted him back and then started putting her things away.

"I have to go pick up Josiah. Guess they walked to Stefan's and he has no way home," she rolled her eyes. "I'll see you guys at the comet thing?" Once the others nodded, she turned and made her way out of The Grill.

She punched the address Josiah sent her into her gps and set off, slightly annoyed her brother didn't have his license yet. She wasn't his personal taxi driver.

The farther away she got from town, the more confused she got. How far away was Stefan's house? Finally, it came into view and Elowen pulled into the driveway. She grabbed her phone to text Josiah.

 _I'm outside._

He texted back within seconds.

 _Just come inside._

Elowen scoffed, shutting the car off and getting out. It wasn't until she reached the door that it hit her how cryptic and vague and un-Josiah it sounded. Her fist was raised to knock but she was frozen now, eyes darting back to the car. But her brother could be in danger.

Before she could think any longer, the door opened by itself. Elowen took a step back in surprise and her hand flew to her pocket to pull out her phone so she could dial Josiah's number. In a few seconds, she could hear his ringtone going off somewhere in the house. Taking a deep breath, Elowen made a split decision to go inside, following the sound of Josiah's phone.

"Stefan? Josiah?" She called out loudly, trying to figure out which direction the sound was coming from. Eventually, the phone stopped ringing when she reached the parlor. She was getting ready to redial when a crow soared into the house. Spooked, she tried yelling out again. "Josiah! Stef-" She was cut off when she turned around, coming face to face with Damon Salvatore himself.

Noticing the phone in his hand that was obviously Josiah's, Elowen snapped. "What the _hell_ did you do to my brother?"

Damon, not exactly in the mood for her to cast some witchy joojoo on him, raised his hands in surrender. "Relax, your little brother and Stefan are both okay. Honest. You can even call Stefan to make sure." There was a beat of silence as Elowen stared Damon down before sighing. She unlocked her phone once more so she could call Stefan. He answered after the second ring.

"Elowen," he greeted. Damon rolled his eyes at how he could obviously hear the smile in his baby brother's voice. "Hey. What's up?"

"Nothing," she breathed into the phone, relief flooding her body at the sound of his voice. "Just wondering what you've done to Josiah. My mother will kill us both if he goes missing," she joked. "Seriously, though. He's not answering his phone."

"Aah, sorry about that. He wanted to explore the property so I decided to take him up a hiking trail near my house. Must've forgotten his phone. But I promise you that he's alive and well," Stefan explained and a second later she heard Josiah yell in the background, "He's lying!"

"Oh, will you shut up," Stefan scoffed and Elowen facepalmed as she listened to them begin to bicker.

"Alright, alright, break it up. Just remind him to take his phone next time; if it had been mom looking for him, she probably would've panicked so badly she'd do a locator spell so she could yell at him for not answering her calls."

"Will do. See you later?"

"See you later," she echoed, then hung up. Once her phone was back in her pocket, she put her hands on her hips and turned back to Damon. "So, what the hell do you want?"

"What makes you think I want something?" He asked innocently, putting a hand on his chest as if to act hurt or offended. Elowen wanted him to cut the bullshit, so she did the only thing she could do. She concentrated and Damon was on his knees the next moment, clutching at his head.

"Don't play dumb with me, Damon. You lured me here on purpose, so tell me what I'm doing here before I turn your brain to mush," she threatened. She probably didn't actually have the power to turn his brain into putty. He didn't need to know that, though.

"I'm going to release you and if you attack me, you're going to regret it. Understood?" He nodded and Elowen broke her concentration, allowing Damon to stand once more.

"I'm a vampire who can kill you in a heartbeat, but you came waltzing in as if you were God and attacked me without even thinking because you were irritated. Impressive," Damon complimented. "But risky. You're lucky I'm in a good mood or else I would've killed you."

"Don't continue to beat around the bush, asshole. I'm not helping you." Elowen stated, crossing her arms as she stood in the middle of the room. She watched as Damon poured himself a glass of bourbon. Pausing at her words, he stared at her for a few seconds before picking his glass up and taking a sip of the liquid.

"Help me with what?"

"Getting into the tomb, obviously," Elowen addressed the elephant in the room (well, elephant to her, at least). In the blink of an eye, he had her pinned against the wall, his hands around her throat.

"How the hell do you know about the tomb?" He hissed. Choking in his hold, Elowen attempted to cast the pain infliction spell but couldn't due to the lack of oxygen. She began to get lightheaded, her head lolling to the side as spots colored her vision. Damon, realizing he wouldn't get an answer if she were dead, released his hold on her. He watched as she dropped to the floor in a heap of limbs. It took her a minute to recover, coughing a bit as she attempted to sit up. Memories of her mom covering up marks on her neck surfaced, and Elowen felt her chest tighten. Now was not the time for a panic attack. She took a few long deep breaths to calm herself, trying to keep it as steady as she could. When she was sure she had it under control, she looked up at Damon from behind her bangs.

"What was that for?" She croaked out, going into a coughing fit again. The vampire in question rolled his eyes as he walked back over to his forgotten glass of bourbon.

"Enlighten me, little witch. How do you know about the tomb?" He ignored her, deciding to go back to his initial question. If she could scoff, she would have.

Elowen had started climbing her way back to her feet when she felt stable enough. She didn't answer him until she was seated safely on one of the couches in the room. "Well, Mr. I've-Been-Alive-For-Over-A-Century, you're aware that there are two types of witches, correct?"

"Of course. Traditional and Elemental. And you're an Elemental, that much I know."

"Ding, ding, ding! Give the winner a prize. You're a lot smarter than I thought," she sarcastically quipped.

"But I thought Elemental powers were exactly that, elemental. As in, the elements of the earth."

"Aha," Elowen sat up a bit, her voice beginning to return as Damon refilled his glass, seemingly interested in the conversation. As long as he wasn't threatening her life, she didn't care what he was doing. "That's how it started out. But as we progressed and evolved, so did our powers. Eventually, other powers started to manifest. Telekinesis, molecule manipulation, levitation, teleportation. Just to name a few."

"Huh," Damon mumbled, moving to take a seat on the couch across from Elowen's. "So, what power did you get saddled with?"

"Premonition and Knowing. Basically, I touch things and get visions about the future. It never works in my favor, though." She wrinkled her nose in annoyance. "The knowing part is just… me knowing things without a premonition. It's incredibly random and not always useful."

"You knew about the tomb because that's what your power is. Noted," Damon downed the last of his drink and sett the now empty glass on the coffee table. "So why won't you help me?"

"Why do you want my help?" Elowen retorted and Damon sighed.

"Because you're a Ramirez. I don't know any bloodline stronger than yours and I need a witch to open the tomb."

"Wait, how do you know about the Ramirez bloodline?"

"Sorry, little witch. That's a story for next time," Damon picked his glass back up and raised it in her direction before walking off into one of the halls. Elowen gaped at his retreating form, before snapping out of it.

"That's not fair! What do you mean-"

"Elowen?" Stefan's voice sounded from somewhere behind her. Elowen whipped around to find Stefan standing just outside the parlor. Josiah was wiping the bottoms of his shoes by the front door, oblivious to his sister being there for the time being. "What are you doing here?"

"Mom was starting to worry so she sent me to come get Jo," Elowen easily lied on the spot, shrugging her shoulders. "She's really overprotective." Stefan seemed to buy the lie, however….

"But, um, how did you know where I live?"

"Stefan," Elowen laughed (albeit a little nervously, though Stefan didn't seem to notice). "You're talking to a witch. C'mon now."

"Not to mention a witch whose power is to literally know everything," Josiah sighed, seeing his big sister as he walked into the room. Elowen lightly bumped shoulders with him.

"Awww, you know you love me," she ruffled his hair before patting his head. "Now come on, let's get you home before mom calls."

Josiah walked over and picked his bag up off the couch, before stopping as his eyes landed on his phone that was laying on the ground. "Huh, that's funny. I could've sworn I left that on the table," Josiah bent down to pick it up, mumbling to himself. "Weird….."

Elowen cursed in her head, remembering that Damon dropped it when she cast the aneurysm spell on him earlier. Oh well, she'll probably explain the whole thing when she gets home anyway. Until then, "Alright, let's go."

As they turned to leave the house, Elowen smiled at Stefan and he smiled back. "See you later?"

"See you later," he echoed. And with that, the two Ramirez siblings got into Elowen's car and went on their merry way.

Damon came back into the room, whistling to get Stefan's attention once they were gone. "Great gal. Whoo. She's got spunk," he half taunted, thinking back to how Elowen didn't hesitate to disarm him earlier. Stefan immediately got annoyed, turning to glare at his older brother.

"Stay away from her, Damon."

As the older Salvatore poured himself another drink, it finally hit Stefan. "Did you lure her here? Is that why Josiah's phone was misplaced? What do you want from her, Damon? Huh?" Stefan demanded, but Damon simply ignored him as he took a sip from his drink. There was a long moment of silence as the two brother's stared at each other before Damon spoke.

"You should keep her around, Stef," he stated, then turned around and walked away, leaving Stefan in a stunned stupor at the seriousness in his brother's voice.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:**

THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS MULTIPLE TRIGGER WARNINGS! They include mentions of self harm, physical abuse and suicidal thoughts/attempts. We learn more about the Ramirez's backstory and that is when most of it is talked about. None of it goes into too much detail, as it's all talked about in passing. There is also be a section that could be considered Elena bashing, but it isn't anything too serious.

Buckle up, y'all, because this is a long ass chapter (over 8k words!). Word vomit, am I right?

* * *

"I swear if he hurts you, I'm gonna kill him," Esmeralda threatened as she worked on her latest book (yeah, Esmeralda was an author). Elowen shrugged her shoulders as she opened the fridge. She looked for something to eat as Josiah did his homework across from his mother.

"I think I'd beat you to it, mom." Elowen pulled out leftovers from dinner the night before and walked over to the microwave to heat it up.

"Welp, that's the last time I leave my phone anywhere near Damon," Josiah mumbled. He turned to the next page so he could continue the geometry problem he was on.

"That's the last time you hang out over there while he's a threat," Esmeralda corrected. Josiah looked up in disbelief.

"Mom," he protested. "Stefan's a good guy, don't let Damon ruin me finally making friends. Besides, I can protect myself," Josiah lifted a hand, spouting fire from his fingertips. "Remember? Fire can seriously injure vampires." He extinguished the flames.

"And kill them," Elowen supplied as the microwave beeped, indicating her food was done.

"Thank you!" Josiah gestured in her direction and dropped his pencil on the table. Esmeralda peered at her son from over her reading glasses, sighing as she removed them.

"Josiah," she began, but before she could continue, Elowen walked over with a plastic container that held her food.

"Ah, ah," she interrupted, coming to her brother's defense. "We all know that Josiah has had trouble adjusting since we made this move." Elowen glanced over at Josiah. This was sort of a sensitive topic.. "The only "friend" he's made here is Bonnie, but we both know she's closer to me because we're in the same grade. I'm sure he's also tired of hanging out with his big sister and her friends because he doesn't have any of his own." Elowen crouched down so she was level with her mother. "The day Stefan brought me home because I was dizzy, the day we saved Vicki, Josiah was bringing over Jeremy Gilbert so they could hang out," a look of shock crossed Esmeralda's face. "He's making progress, and the fact that he's trying to be friends with Stefan proves that. It's time to release your hold on him just a bit, okay? Let him handle it by himself. If Damon hurts him, he'll know what's coming to him."

Esmeralda looked back at Josiah, who had gone quiet when Elowen had begun to speak. He looked up and met her gaze. After a beat of silence, Esmeralda caved and nodded her head. "Alright, I guess I'll allow this one vampire friend."

A smile broke out on Josiah's face and Elowen grinned in triumph as she picked her food back up. "Thanks, sis," Josiah went back to his homework as Elowen patted his head.

"No problem, nerd."

"Good thing you approved Stefan, mom. I think he might be your son in law in the near future," Josiah joked loudly as Elowen walked away. She twisted back around at his words, her mouth full of spaghetti.

"Hey!"

Esmeralda had put her glasses back on, tilting her head down to look at Elowen with an eyebrow raised. "Is that so?" Before Elowen could respond, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" Elowen yelled as she sped out of the kitchen, desperate to escape the conversation. She could hear Josiah laughing as she retreated. Opening the door, she found Bonnie standing there. "Oh, hey. What's up?"

"Sorry I didn't call or text but, Elena was supposed to help me pass out flyers for the comet thing this evening. She just bailed on me."

"I'll go get my things," Elowen turned back around so she could grab her bag and her phone, then left the house with her food still with her. Bonnie gave her a look and pointed at the tupperware.

"Um…."

Elowen helplessly shrugged her shoulders. "What? I'm hungry!"

"Okay," Bonnie held her hands up in surrender, laughing as they walked to her car.

They rode in silence for a few moments as Elowen ate the rest of her food. Bonnie took a deep breath and finally gained enough courage to speak up.

"Are you a witch?"

Elowen, caught off guard, slightly choked on her spaghetti as she looked over at Bonnie. Swallowing what was in her mouth, she raised an eyebrow. "Did Elena really bail on you, or was this your tactic to get me cornered and alone?"

"Just answer the question."

"And if I say yes?"

Suddenly, Bonnie turned the steering wheel and pulled over, shutting off the ignition. "Show me."

Elowen stared at her for a long while before sighing. She set the container on her lap. "Bonnie, listen, it isn't my place to tell you about this. You should try listening to your Grams one of these days."

"That's the thing, I _am_ trying to listen! But none of it is making any sense! I don't know what's right from wrong and I'm so confused. Grams is always so vague and answers my questions with more questions and it doesn't help that she's usually drunk. Please, Elowen. Help me try to understand."

Elowen bit her lip, unsure as to whether or not this was a good idea before giving in. "Okay. Let's start out plain and simple. What your Grams says is true, Bonnie. You're a witch. So am I, so is Josiah, so is Grams, and so is my mom. Bennetts' and Ramirez's have been friends for many generations. The saying goes that wherever there's a Bennett around, a Ramirez isn't too far away and vice versa. However, this is where things begin to differ: Bennett witches are Traditional witches, Ramirez witches are Elemental witches.

"Witchcraft lies heavily on our connection to mother nature and the earth itself. Traditional witches are exactly that, traditional. They use herbs and natural remedies in their spells and if focused enough, can perform many other forms of magic such as, telekinesis, pyrokinesis, hydrokinesis, and many others as they are basic abilities for Traditionals to master. But, these abilities don't always work? According to Sheila, at least; if you're thinking too much or don't have a clear mind, I guess you can't do the spells properly.

"Elemental witches aren't too different, but at the same time, we differ a lot. It depends on how you look at it. Elementals can do the same types of spells as Traditionals, use the same herbs and customs and such. It's when you get to the physical powers that things start to change. Elementals got their name because, in the beginning, they had full control over the earth's four elements. That meant they could perform these powers whenever they wished without trying or concentrating, unlike Traditionals who had to work hard to even get the air to change direction for a split second. As time went by, Elementals began to evolve to the point where we discovered other powers we could use, but the more it developed, the more we lost touch in being able to control all four of the elements. Nowadays, each Elemental is gifted with one power that is unique to them, whether it be an earth element or a newer power that mother nature decided to give us. I suppose that if we really tried, we would be able to learn how to control the elements again since it's distantly in our blood, but I don't know of anyone who's tried and succeeded. Anyway, our powers can grow and expand and it isn't uncommon for Elementals to inherit a second power in their lifetime."

"Okay, it sounds like you ate the Witchcraft Beginners' Manual," Bonnie joked nervously, causing the both of them to share a small laugh. She went quiet for a moment. "You're really serious about this, aren't you?"

"Yeah, I am."

"What power were you born with, then?"

"Premonition. Although this is kind of a power that Traditionals and Elementals share, the Elemental version is way more in depth and advanced. For example, Traditionals can only _sense_ when something is wrong, but Elementals with this power _know_ something is wrong. I've been told that when Traditionals get premonitions they're usually in dreams and always cryptic but Elementals get them whenever, wherever, 24/7 and we see exactly what's going to happen. Usually it gets triggered when I touch something or somebody but there have been cases where they just happen. It's a little exhausting actually."

"So the knowing part….. You just randomly know things?"

"Yep. For example, I know that you had a teddy bear named Ms. Cuddles that you lost when you were 9."

"Whoa. Okay, creepy much?"

Elowen smiled cheekily at Bonnie, who reached over and hit Elowen's shoulder. Elowen laughed and rubbed her shoulder. Then she went mute, sighing again. "Do you even believe anything I just told you?"

"Truthfully? I do, though I admit I'm still a bit skeptical. Between what Grams has been telling me and the weird stuff that's been happening lately, I don't know what to think. So yeah, it isn't the craziest thing I've heard within the past few weeks."

"After the comet passes by, come over so my mom can answer any questions you may have. We can teach you everything you need to know about being witch, alright?"

"No, no, I don't wanna intrude, plus Grams can-"

"Bonnie, stop. Any Bennett is automatically family to us. You're welcome over anytime."

Bonnie, getting slightly emotional at Elowen's declaration, felt herself getting choked up. Clearing her throat, she awkwardly smiled. "You're sure?"

"I'm sure," Elowen confirmed confidently. "Now, c'mon. Let's go hand out some flyers before Caroline eats us alive for being late."

* * *

"Tonight, night of the comet! Would you like a program?" Bonnie announced, handing a pamphlet to a person passing by. When no one was around, she turned to Elowen. "So, there's more witches than just our families, right?"

"Oh, of course. Before I moved here, I knew like, two different students at my school who were witches. There's entire generations of families who are witches," Elowen explained, before changing her attitude as more people passed by them. "Hi! Tonight's the night of the comet! Want a program?"

"So," Bonnie began once they were alone again. "Since Elementals only have access to one physical ability, does that mean they're at a disadvantage?"

"Depends on how you look at it. It's either excel at the one power you have, or constantly "train" to be able to briefly use many abilities at a time before it drains you. The latter sounds too exhausting to me, if I'm being honest."

"Are there other supernatural beings out there, or is it just us?" Bonnie changed the direction of the subject the thought occurred to her. Elowen gave her a look as someone passed by and half overheard her. The man fast walked quickly in the opposite direction.

"Bonnie!" Elowen whisper yelled. "You have to be more careful than that!"

"Sorry!" Bonnie apologized. "It's just…. Are there?"

Elowen glanced around and crept closer to Bonnie, significantly lowering her voice. "Yes. Vampires and werewolves are real, too. I don't know of any other things being real, but honestly, who knows."

Bonnie was getting ready to ask another question when Vicki Donovan walked over. She tapped on Elowen's shoulder. She turned around, surprised to see her. She looked over at Bonnie, who also looked as confused as she did. "Hey. Elowen, right? Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Yeah, sure. Be right back," she handed Bonnie the rest of the pamphlets in her hands and followed Vicki to a bench nearby. Sensing she didn't want anymore, 'How are you doing?' questions, Elowen stayed quiet until Vicki spoke.

"Listen, I just wanted to personally thank you and Jo….. siah?" Vicki looked to Elowen to make sure she got her brother's name right. When she nodded, Vicki continued. "If it weren't for him fighting off that animal and you dragging me to safety, I don't know what would've happened. I saw the bandage on his forehead earlier at school today….. Matty was surprised I went and to be honest, so did I," Vicki sighed, going silent for a moment. "It's common knowledge that I'm a druggie, right?"

Elowen, not expecting her to be so blunt with it, sputtered out nonsense in surprise before Vicki scoffed. "You don't have to be nice about it. Anyway, last night made me realize that being stoned all the time makes me vulnerable and that I hate feeling that way. Matty could've lost me last night, and I can't do that to him. I can't leave him alone. So I decided that I'm going to get clean. I wanted you to be the first to know." A look of shock crossed Elowen's face, before a genuine smile took place.

"I understand what it's like to do something harmful to your body and get addicted to it, and I know that it's difficult to quit once you start. You probably don't want to hear any sappy bullshit because I know I didn't, but I'm proud of you for making a healthy decision. Uh," Elowen reached into her purse and pulled out a pen. She searched around a bit more for something to write on but only found an old napkin. Quickly scribbling her number down, she handed the napkin to Vicki. "This is my number. Going through something like this alone isn't smart and definitely isn't fun, so call me just to talk or rant or if you need anything, okay? I'm here to help."

Vicki took the napkin, a smile on her face. "Thank you so much. Trust me, you don't know how much this means to me, for you not to laugh in my face and say I can't do it. You're almost a complete stranger and here you are, offering so much help and support. God, I forgot what it was like to have a real friend. Really, thank you." Vicki took a small glance down at Elowen's wrists. Her jacket sleeves were rolled up, exposing her wrists. "I, um, I noticed the scars. You're very brave. I admire that." Vicki smiled again, patting Elowen on the shoulder as she got up to leave. "I'll see you later."

"What did she want?" Bonnie asked as Elowen approached her, taking her half of the flyers back.

"She just wanted to thank me for last night."

By now, the sun was almost completely set, so both girls decided to head towards The Grill. People were beginning to crowd around in the town square for the comet and as they were weaving their way through said crowd, Caroline pushed her way through with a box in her hands. "I brought candles!" She announced, dropping the box onto a nearby bench. She began handing them out to some others close by, but saved the rest for her friends.

"One for you," she gave one to Bonnie. "One for you," she slid another to Elowen. "One for you," she tossed one over to Matt as he grew closer. "And one for you." She smirked as she passed a candle over to Stefan, effectively ruining his surprise.

"Oh, hey!" Elowen greeted, a goofy grin covering her face. Stefan mirrored her smile as they stared at each other for a moment before Caroline interrupted them. "Alright! Does anyone know if Elena is coming?"

"Right here." The brunette in question popped out of the crowd that seemed to get thicker within a couple of seconds. "I decided this would be good for me, to get out."

"Good choice," Caroline praised, taking another candle out of the box to give to Elena. Caroline picked up her own candle, her eyes lingering on the last candle in the box. Elowen knew she had grabbed it for Josiah, so she quickly pulled out her phone to text him to tell him to get over here. When Elowen put her phone away, Caroline had gotten her candle lit from another townsperson and had just lit Elena's candle, who lit Matt's. There was a slight awkwardness in the air, so Matt hastily turned and lit Bonnie's candle. Naturally, Bonnie lit Elowen's candle, so Elowen turned and lit Stefan's. Her phone buzzed and when she checked, it was a text from Josiah.

 _Jeez, calm down. I just got here. Where are you guys?_

Elowen texted him the spot they were at and put her phone away again. Josiah had found them within a matter of minutes. Caroline lit up once she saw him. "Oh my god, hey! You came!"

"Of course I did. I couldn't exactly leave my big sister alone with him," Josiah said playfully, jabbing his thumb in Stefan's direction. The group shared a laugh, and afterwards Caroline took the last candle out of the box. She handed it to Josiah so she could light it.

As the group of friends stood and watched the comet pass by, Elowen leaned up to whisper in Stefan's ear. "So, Bonnie's Grams says the last time the comet passed a lot of death followed. You wouldn't happen to know anything about that, would you?"

Stefan glanced down at Elowen and sighed, shaking his head in amusement. "I'll explain later, when we're alone. I promise."

As Elowen was about to respond, Matt spoke up, laughing. "Hey, lovebirds! We understand that we're too inferior for you guys, but at least get a room, yeah?" Everyone was sent into laughter as Elowen and Stefan flushed in embarrassment. Elowen reached over to hit Matt, though she felt herself being sucked into a premonition a second later.

 _Damon sitting at the bar as Vicki comes over to refill his glass of bourbon. Damon, recognizing Vicki as the girl Stefan and his little gang saved from him, immediately grew interest and started flirting with her. Vicki politely smiled and excused herself, leaving to use the restroom. As she was washing her hands, she looked up and saw Damon standing behind her. Red veins began to crawl down his face from under his eyes. Vicki turned around and screamed as Damon lunged and attacked her._

Elowen staggered backwards into Stefan as she was brought back to the real world. Josiah was by her side in a split second, holding her steady as Stefan leaned down to mumble in her ear, "What did you see?"

Elowen swallowed as she muttered back, "Vicki."

"Do you suffer from vertigo or something?" Caroline asked, oblivious as to what was happening. "You did that earlier when I was talking to you yesterday." Elowen blinked. She looked over at Caroline, ready to answer when she noticed Jeremy coming up from behind.

"Hey, has anyone seen Vicki? She just up and disappeared."

Tyler, who had showed up moments before looking for Matt, snorted. "She probably found somebody else to party with. Sorry, pill pusher, I guess you've been replaced."

"What's with the pill pusher?" Elena asked, looking towards Jeremy for answers. "Are you dealing?" Everyone seemed to ignore her as Tyler and Jeremy continued to argue.

"She's never gonna go for you."

"She already did, over and over again. And I didn't even have to force her into it." There was an underlying meaning in Jeremy's words, causing Tyler to suddenly get uncomfortable and quiet. Matt looked at his best friend, disbelief in his eyes. However, before the accusations could get any worse, Elowen cut in.

"Vicki isn't some kind of prize to be won!"

Once she had Tyler and Jeremy's attention, she continued. "She's a human being, not a trophy you walk around with to make other people jealous. If either of you really cared about her, you'd stop to consider what she wants and not what you want, so keep her out of your little 'I'm the alpha male' fight for once, alright? Now, are we all just gonna stand here, or are we going to look for Vicki?"

"Caroline and I will check around The Grill," Bonnie immediately offered, blowing out her candle as she grabbed Caroline.

"I'll check around the square, maybe she just got lost in this crowd somewhere," Matt announced, heading off. He stopped next to Elowen before he disappeared into the crowd. "Thank you," he murmured lowly in her ear, and in return she smiled at him. Jeremy tried following Matt, but Elena yanked him back to lecture him. Elowen had seen her do this a couple of times and she was fed up with it. Josiah, noticing what she was watching, pushed her to go help Vicki.

"It's okay, I'll deal with Jeremy. Go."

Once her and Stefan were gone, he turned towards the Gilbert siblings.

Jeremy had just stormed off. Elena watched him leave hopelessly when Josiah approached. "Y'know, you aren't really handling the situation very well. Can I offer some advice?"

Elena scoffed, turning to face Josiah. "No offense, but we aren't friends. You don't know me or what I've been through, so I'd appreciate it if you stayed out of my family matters." Normally, she wouldn't talk like that. She was just frustrated from her conversation with Jeremy. She moved to walk away, but Josiah reached out and grabbed her arm to stop her. The nice guy attitude was gone.

"You and your parents went over Wickery Bridge earlier this year. You survived but your parents died, and Jeremy's way of coping was getting high and drinking, right? And instead of just being there for him, as his big sister, you've been trying too hard to act like his mom and treating him like a little kid in the process. That's not the way to do this. Get your head out of your self victimizing ass and remember that he lost his parents, too, not just you. He just needs someone to talk to; he needs his sister. Not the parent police," Josiah let go of Elena's arm when he was done with his speech. He left Elena standing there, tongue-tied.

Josiah eventually found Jeremy sitting on the steps behind The Grill. He was holding a beer in his hand that he must've swiped from the bar somehow. Taking a seat beside him, a look of annoyance instantly crossed Jeremy's face. "Elena sent you after me, didn't she?"

"Nope," Josiah denied, shaking his head. "I came looking for you because I know you need a friend. Not someone who shares an interest in weed or someone who only sticks with you because you deal, but a real friend. I'm not here to reprimand you about how reckless you're being or any of the adult talk. I've been here long enough to watch you destroy yourself and I've also seen that deep down, you're just a kid hurting from the death of his parents. If you really were some kind of problem child, you wouldn't have accepted my offer to hang out the other day. I understand what you're going through right now, because I've been exactly where you are. I'm willing to tell you my story if you're willing to listen."

Jeremy had been looking at the ground as he listened to Josiah. He swallowed hard as tears filled his eyes. Knowing that there was someone out there like him, that there was someone out there who wasn't trying to change him by force, was the best thing he'd heard all day. Someone who was willing to just listen. So, Jeremy found himself nodding his head, because if Josiah was going to be his friend, it was only fair he treated him the same. Taking a deep breath, Josiah wet his lips before he spoke. He hadn't really talked about what happened since his parents split.

"My parents fought all the time, 24/7. There was never a time where they weren't yelling at each other. I guess it started getting really bad when he accused mom of cheating. It even got to the point where he almost made my mom believe that she had.

"Sometime after I turned 8, my dad started getting physical. Mom did everything she could to keep his anger directed at her so he wouldn't hit me or Elowen, but I made a mistake one day. I intervened. After that, he started hitting all three of us. Elowen and I chose different ways of coping. She decided to hide the bruises and lie to everyone, did everything she could to put off going home; buried herself in schoolwork and clubs, "studied" in the library, anything. I chose to act like it never happened and tried to carry on my day. When anyone asked where the marks came from, I'd laugh it off or ignore them. Eventually, we both became quiet and closed off. I slowly began picking fights at school and hung out with the wrong crowd, drinking, smoking, the works. If anything, I turned into a bully, taking my frustration out on innocent students. My grades dropped, I skipped classes, I never talked to anyone unless it was to threaten or talk shit. I was a walking time bomb, ticking, waiting to explode. I had so much pent up anger." Josiah laughed humorlessly, turning his head to look at Jeremy. "Sound familiar?" There was a beat of silence before he continued. "Elowen… she self harmed. It wasn't that hard to figure out. But we had each other to lean on, support from one another to get through those painful 2 years."

"What made your mom finally decide to leave?" Jeremy quietly spoke up from beside him. By this point, he had set his beer down and had his knees pressed against his chest. His arms were wrapped around his legs as he listened to Josiah. The boy in question sighed, shaking his head as he thought back.

"It was actually a bit unfair…. I had been in the hospital because I jumped off the roof of our house. I was super drunk and emotional and all I could think about was wanting the abuse to end….. So, I jumped. We only lived in a two story house so the worst injury I sustained was a fractured wrist, dislocated shoulder and a _really_ bad concussion. The rest of it was just more bruises. Elowen and my mom stayed by my side until I was released, and when we got home…. All of our stuff was packed and sitting neatly on the front porch. There was some bullshit note that said he couldn't deal with attention seeking crybabies, or something like that. We moved in with my aunt so we could recover while my mom filed for divorce. While Elowen and I unfortunately had to go through one more school year at our old school, the divorce went by pretty quickly once the abuse was revealed. Mom was automatically granted custody of both of us and since he has to pay child support, we had a good amount of money to move us here shortly before my freshman year. Now, a year later, we're almost happy. Nothing is perfect yet and we're definitely still healing. But we had Bonnie and her Grams here to ease us into small town life and my mom had a spark of inspiration for a new book series. Elowen finally wasn't using marching band as a way to stay away from home and found passion in music again. And me? I decided to broaden my art abilities, so I took up painting. I admit, I had the most trouble with the move. I don't even have any friends, if you don't count Bonnie." Josiah turned his gaze up towards the sky. The comet was still moving slowly across the stars. "It gets better, but only if you allow it."

It was silent for a moment. The only sounds were the slight gust of the wind and the crickets chirping when Josiah heard it. Sniffling. Looking back over at Jeremy, he discovered the younger boy crying. There were tears pooling out of his eyes as he tried hard to fight them back. Josiah's immediate reaction was to wrap an arm around him and pull him closer. Once Jeremy's head hit Josiah's chest, he broke down, full on sobbing as he started to hyperventilate.

"Just let it all out, Jeremy. Let it out."

Jeremy's crying intensified, getting slightly louder when he tried to talk. "I mis-s them s-so m-much," he choked out, hiccuping. "Why d-did they have to d-die?"

All Josiah could do was hold him, though he felt that this was the beginning of Jeremy's healing process.

Meanwhile, once Elowen had left her brother to deal with Elena, Stefan listened for anything out of the ordinary. "This way," he informed her, heading in a random direction. "I heard her scream."

Eventually, they found themselves in front of a building. They easily spotted two people on the roof. Without any hesitation, Stefan wrapped an arm around Elowen to steady her as he jumped up onto the roof.

"No! No!" Vicki screamed as Damon held her arms down so he could bite into her neck. Immediately, Elowen held her hand out, palm facing Damon as she cast the pain inflicting spell. Damon recoiled in pain. Vicki, in shock from the whole situation, didn't have time to question anything as she noticed Elowen and ran over to her.

"What the hell is going on here?!" Vicki questioned to nobody in particular, panic all over her face as she held a hand against the wound on her neck. Elowen released her hold on Damon as she turned to tend to her friend, removing her hand to check the bite. Seeing that she hadn't lost too much blood, Elowen placed Vicki's hand back on her neck.

"Keep applying pressure. I'll explain everything in a minute. Just stay behind me." Dazed, Vicki could only nod in response.

By this point, Stefan had Damon pressed against the door leading back downstairs. "What the hell are you doing, Damon?"

Damon sadistically laughed as a reply. His eyes landed on Vicki. "Finishing what I never got the chance to start."

Vicki, putting the pieces together, gasped in horror. "You mean it was you who tried to attack me last night?!" She looked down at Elowen. "You said it was an animal!" She accused.

"Well, what was I supposed to say? 'Vampires are real and one just tried to eat you'?" Elowen retorted, and Vicki bowed her head in defeat.

"I guess you're right," she mumbled.

"So, that's it? No ulterior motive?" Stefan asked, and Damon smirked. "Other than the fact that she smelled so… good," The veins started to form on his face again, and Damon attempted to vamp speed towards Vicki. Elowen was expecting this, so with a quick twist of her hand, Damon's neck snapped and he fell to the ground, limp.

"Oh my god!" Vicki covered her mouth in surprise. "You killed him!"

"Vicki, calm down. He's a vampire. He's not dead, trust me," Elowen briefly explained, turning towards her. "Now, come here before you bleed to death." Elowen carefully removed Vicki's hand and placed her own over the injury on her neck. She closed her eyes in concentration. It was silent, other than the noise from the crowd in town square, as Elowen muttered a healing spell under her breath. At first, nothing happened, but after a few painfully slow minutes, Vicki's wound started to heal. When she was done, Elowen took her hand away and opened her eyes.

"Your nose is bleeding," Vicki stated in confusion. Elowen wiped the blood off with the back of her hand. Not even a second later, her eyes rolled to the back of her head as her whole body suddenly gave out and she fell. Stefan caught her before she hit the ground and picked her up in his arms bridal style.

"Is she okay?" Vicki asked, her eyes wide as she stared at the now unconscious Elowen with concern.

"Her heartbeat is normal, so I think she'll be okay," Stefan reassured. "The healing spell must've been too much for her," He thought out loud, scanning Elowen for any other injuries.

" _Healing spell?_ Wha- Is someone going to tell me what's going on?" Vicki blurted. Her hand went to feel for the bite on neck, though she was met with nothing but skin and no blood. She blindly reached up with her second hand to paw at her throat. At last, her eyes landed determinedly on Stefan. "You better start explaining. Now."

* * *

"Basically, you're saying that vampires and witches are real? And that you're a vampire and Elowen's a witch?"

Roughly 5 or 6 minutes later, Stefan and Vicki were sitting on the floor of the rooftop as Stefan explained everything as calmly as he could. Elowen's head was resting on Stefan's lap as she peacefully slept and Damon's body was a few feet away. Every few seconds, Vicki would nervously glance at him. She was scared he was going to wake up any minute and attack her again.

"In a nutshell, yes, that's exactly what I'm saying. But I want this to be your choice, so if this is too much for you, I can make you forget. Once you know about the supernatural, you're constantly in danger at all times. If you don't want to be looking behind your shoulder all the time, let me know."

There was a short silence as Vicki thought this over. Her eyes stared down at Elowen's sleeping figure. Eventually, she shook her head. "No, I want to remember this. I consider Elowen a friend and if I'm gonna be her friend, that means I would've found out about this anyway. Let's just get out of here before, um," she looked over at Damon again, "he wakes up."

"Good idea."

Stefan lifted Elowen into his arms and headed towards the edge of the roof when Vicki spoke up. "Um, what are you doing?"

"Oh, uh, I figured jumping down would be faster than walking down all those steps. If you wanna do that, go ahead and I'll meet up with you but… if not, you can get on my back."

"Isn't that, like, dangerous?"

"As long as you hold on, no."

Vicki was a few seconds away from declining when Damon groaned and began to move. "On second thought," Vicki strode over and quickly climbed onto Stefan's back as he stepped onto the ledge. "This isn't too heavy, is it?"

Stefan couldn't help the amused smile that fought its way onto his face. "Don't worry, it's not." With that, he stepped off the roof and vamp sped to the ground. He didn't stop until when they were a good distance away from Damon, but still out of sight.

"Whoa," Vicki said as she got off of his back. "That was so cool!"

The two of them looked down at Elowen as she started to stir, groaning. Her eyes opened a little, squinting up at Stefan as she tried to un-jumble her thoughts. "What happened?"

"You fainted after healing me," Vicki answered nonchalantly. Elowen craned her neck to see who was talking. She was taken a bit off guard at seeing her. She thought Vicki would've been gone by now. She twisted herself out of Stefan's arms and back onto her feet. Wobbling slightly, Elowen had to grab Stefan again to steady herself. When she was finally centered, she turned to Vicki.

"So, you know now? And you're fine with it?"

"Yep," was Vicki's short reply. She started to walk ahead of them.

"That's it? You don't have any questions or concerns?" Elowen asked, catching up with her.

"Nope."

"Okay, well, Matt is worried sick. Go find him and then go straight home and don't invite anyone you don't know into your home. It's vampire safety 101," she explained at the end when Vicki shot her a weird look. "And I know that you're really close to Matt, but you can't tell him. It'll just put him in danger. Get some rest and then call me tomorrow so I can supply you with vervain. It'll keep vampires from being able to compel you."

"Got it. See you later, Elle." Vicki bid goodbye as the town square crowd came into view and walked off to find Matt.

"You're just gonna let her leave on her own?" Stefan asked skeptically, watching Vicki disappear in the crowd.

"She'll be fine. Damon isn't here anymore."

"Oh."

A comfortable silence fell over the two of them as they stood there together. Elowen was looking up at the comet while Stefan was looking at her. His eyes flickered down at her hand and he was slowly beginning to inch his own over to grab hers when she spoke up. "I should go find Josiah. As fun as this night has been, it's a school night. Everyone is starting to go home, anyway." She turned and gave Stefan a lopsided smile. "Until next time, Stef."

"Yeah…." he mumbled in return as she walked away.

* * *

Elowen found Josiah in The Grill. Jeremy was sitting next to him and Caroline was in the seat opposite of him. Vicki and Matt walked in after her. Vicki headed to the back to get her things so her and Matt could head home. Jeremy, upon seeing her, starting scrambling to get up and go after her.

"I wouldn't if I were you," Elowen casually remarked as she slid into the seat next to Caroline. "Vic's had a rough night and her and Matt have a lot to talk about when they get home."

Jeremy slowly sank back into his seat, brows furrowed together in confusion at Elowen. "What do you mean?" He asked, his voice filled with concern. "Is she okay?"

Elowen shrugged her shoulders, trying to act as relaxed as possible as to not give the young teen a reason to worry. "Let's just say I'm the one who found her. She's okay, trust me, but it's not my business to say what we talked about," she elaborated a bit, referring to their conversation earlier on in the evening. "Give her space for tonight, buddy. Talk to her tomorrow at school."

Jeremy sighed but didn't say anything else. Elowen couldn't help but notice that the air around him was different, lighter and, dare she say it, happier. She had to applaud Josiah for whatever he said or did after she left. Speaking of her brother, he was subtly flirting with Caroline as they talked. There was a smile at his lips and her fingers twirling her hair. She almost didn't want to interrupt them, but… "Josiah," she butt in anyway, getting his attention. "We need to get home. It's almost 11."

"Shit, is it really?" He asked, pulling his phone out of his jacket pocket. Upon seeing that it was indeed nearly 11, he groaned and shoved the phone back in his pocket.

"What's wrong? What happens at 11?" Caroline asked, looking between the two siblings in confused curiosity.

"11 is our curfew. Our mom doesn't like us out too late," Elowen explained, pulling herself out of the booth. Josiah followed suit. "Now, where's Bonnie?"

"She left already," Caroline piped up from behind her and Elowen grumbled. She turned back around to face the blonde.

"You're kidding me," she deadpanned. "She's the one who drove me here! Leave it to Bonnie to chauffeur me here but then forget to take me home."

"Well, how did Josiah get here?" Caroline innocently asked, her eyes darting over to the younger sibling. He sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck as Elowen put her hands on her hips, staring him down.

"I walked…." He meekly supplied, but Elowen snorted.

"He doesn't even have his license yet."

"Oh." Surprise laced Caroline's voice as she blinked at Josiah. "Um, I'm assuming walking will make you guys late and you'll get in trouble, right? So, I'll take you!"

"Oh, god, thanks, Care. You're a lifesaver!" Elowen exclaimed before Josiah could say anything. She quickly turned to Jeremy as Caroline scooted out of the booth. "Do you have a way home?"

"Yeah. I should probably go find Elena. Seeya tomorrow," Jeremy bid his goodbyes as he also crawled out of the booth to go find his sister. The three of them then headed towards Caroline's car and piled in. Elowen supplied directions as Caroline and Josiah talked away, almost acting as if she wasn't there. She couldn't help but roll her eyes at them. When the car came to a stop in front of their house, Elowen exited as quick as she could so the two of them could have some time alone before they said goodnight.

"Cutting it a little close, aren't we?" Esmeralda quipped from her spot on the couch. She lifted an eyebrow as she raised her cup of tea to her lips.

"A bit," Elowen responded, a sly smile creeping onto her lips. "Jo will be in in a minute. He's uh, saying goodnight to Caroline, if you get what I mean." Elowen nodded her head towards the door.

"Huh. Well that explains the nervous butterflies I'm feeling in my stomach," Esmeralda thought out loud, taking a sip of her tea. Elowen smirked slightly, knowing he was going to get bombarded with questions when he got in the house.

"Well, night, mom."

"Goodnight, honey."

Elowen headed upstairs and into her room. She removed her purse and threw it on the chair near her desk, then walked over to turn on the lamp that was on her nightstand. Turning, she nearly jumped out of her skin when she found Stefan laying on her bed, his head resting on his palm as he watched her. She put a hand on her chest, trying to catch her breath. "Stefan!" She whisper yelled, her eyes darting towards her door. Quickly, she ran over and closed said door so her mom wouldn't overhear, though she was probably going to be too busy interrogating Josiah to eavesdrop. "What the hell are you doing here?"

Stefan was sitting up now, his legs crossed as he sat on her bed. "I didn't want the night to end."

Elowen felt her heart swell at the his sweet words, but she had to shove those emotions down fast or else her mom would know something was up. There was the faint sound of the door opening and closing and a car starting up and leaving, indicating that Josiah was in the house now. Elowen pushed her hair behind her ear as she moved towards the door. She was trying to listen in.

"Caroline, huh?" She could hear her mom ask, her voice muffled through the door. Unfortunately, she couldn't make out Josiah's reply.

"She's just a friend," Stefan answered for her. Elowen had to hold in a shiver when she felt his breath on the back of her neck. He was directly behind her.

"So Caroline won't mind if I tell her you said that?" Her mom countered, causing Elowen to smile.

"He's stuttering. Can't get a word out," Stefan whispered, continuing to use his vamp hearing to listen in. After a few seconds, Stefan awkwardly laughed and Elowen urged him to tell her.

"What? What did he say?"

"'How come you don't hound Elowen with questions about Stefan?'"

Before she had time to process that sentence, Stefan was staring at her intently. She blinked at him. "What?"

"'Because Stefan isn't her first potential boyfriend.'

'Tobias doesn't count!'

'Tobias counts in my books.'" Stefan repeated what he heard, raising an eyebrow.

"Who's Tobias?" He questioned. Elowen tilted her head in thought, as she had forgotten about him.

"I don't think we're at the "awkward ex talk" yet so I'll be vague. Tobias was my first and only boyfriend back in 8th grade. We were 14, it was embarrassing but a good memory at the same time. Good ol' Tobes."

Stefan let out a laugh at her pet name and Elowen punched his shoulder. "Don't you dare start."

The two found their way onto Elowen's bed, sitting and idly talking about nothing until they heard Esmeralda come upstairs and go to sleep. Stefan listened in for a minute or two before giving the all clear, and then Elowen headed towards her window. She popped it open and went through it, onto the rooftop. She sat down and crossed her legs. Stefan followed her out. He sat next to her as they watched the comet in silence, the cool night breeze being the only sound.

"We're alone now, so are you gonna tell me about this comet or what?" Elowen broke the quietness, still watching the sky.

"I'm too tired to go into that story. Next time?"

"Ugh. Fine."

Another gap of silence followed, the two of them just enjoying each other's company as they watched the comet go by.

"You know, that comet….. It's been traveling across space for thousands of years. All alone," Stefan spoke, causing Elowen to laugh at the cheesiness of his line.

"That was so corny! God, Salvatore, just shut up. You're better off that way." There was another short beat of silence before Stefan responded.

"Why don't you make me, Ramirez?"

Elowen finally looked away from the comet, raising an eyebrow in surprise. She remembered their conversation earlier that day at school and smirked. "Maybe I will," she confidently stated, before the two of them leaned in and met in a long awaited kiss.

* * *

Damon sat at the bar in The Grill, a slight scowl on his face. He was thinking about his failed attempts to seduce someone inside Stefan and Co's inner circle to make them his spy. His initial pick had been Caroline, but the annoying blonde had a crush on Josiah and had already publicly turned him down. It would look suspicious if he compelled her and she suddenly showed interest in him. His next choice was Vicki, since she was the older brother of Elena's ex boyfriend and a potential friend of Elowen, but he had been caught when he was in the middle of feeding on her. Whoops. He'd only wanted a taste before he compelled the girl!

Sighing, he downed the rest of his drink and slammed the glass back onto the bar. At the same moment, a woman climbed into the seat next to him, exhaling loudly as she ran her hands down her face.

"Rough night?" Damon asked as the bartender came over to refill his glass. He motioned towards the woman beside him, signaling that she'll have the same as him. She wrapped her hands around the glass when it was set in front of her and mumbled a quick, 'Thanks,' to the bartender.

"You could say that," she replied, raising her glass to take a sip. When she finally turned towards him and he got a good look at her, Damon recognized her as Jenna, Elena and Jeremy's guardian/aunt. A smirk found its way on his lips as an idea formed in his head.

"I'm Damon."

"Jenna," she replied airily, trying to seem as casual as possible. Damon saw right through her "playing hard to get" attitude since he saw the spark of interest flash through her eyes seconds before. Bingo.

They exchanged playful banter for a few hours and several drinks later, Damon took the charm up a notch. He asked if she wanted to go back to his place.

"Well," Jenna began to say. Her brain was a little fuzzy from the alcohol, but was otherwise sober. She was tipsy at most. "It's a school night, and I have kids to worry about…." Damon raised an eyebrow, his eyes flirting and his usual smirk at his lips, and Jenna found herself pulled in. "But, they're old enough to get themselves to school," she finished, causing Damon's smirk to widen.

"Let's get out of here."

The two of them burst through the door, lips locked in a sloppy, but fiery, kiss. Jenna was in the middle of shoving Damon's jacket off as he knocked the door closed with his foot. He lead her over towards the parlor where the couches were. After doing a quick listen in, Damon was very pleased to find out that his guess was right. Stefan must've been over at Elowen's since he wasn't home. He didn't have to worry too much about Zach.

Lowering Jenna onto the first couch in sight, Damon started kissing down her neck, getting a whiff of her sweet, intoxicating scent. He did his best to resist as his hands went to the end of her shirt, pushed it up and over her head, and discarded it somewhere on the floor. A content sigh left Jenna's lips as Damon kissed down her stomach. God, she smelled so good….

Not being able to take it anymore, Damon felt his face change. Veins slithered out from under his eyes and his fangs poked him in the mouth. Just a taste.

Jenna, curious as the why he stopped moving, looked down only to find Damon's morphed face. She let out a scream as he lunged for her neck. His teeth sank into her flesh.

The next second, everything went black.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:**

Same TW's from the last chapter apply to this one: mentions of self harm, suicidal behaviors and abuse. Elowen tells Stefan her version of past events. Also, Stefan says some cheesy shit during this scene, but I figured it was in character for him so I left it in lmao. There's also talks about teen pregnancy. Idk if that counts as a trigger, but I know some people are uncomfortable with it, so I thought it was worth mentioning.

There's a part where Elowen recites a spell in Spanish, but since I'm not fluent (no one in my family taught me or my cousins,) I had to use a translator. If it's wrong, I'm sorry. Also idk anything about Puerto Rican dishes since I'm Mexican, but it's relevant to this chapter so I really hope I described the dish right. Uhhh I think that's it folks. Enjoy!

* * *

Sunlight poured into the window early that morning, shining onto Jenna's face. She started to stir around for a moment before she awoke. She grunted, her eyes still closed as she attempted to lull herself back to sleep. Carelessly, she threw an arm over her eyes to block the sun out. A dull pain shot through her neck at the sudden movement and Jenna grimaced in discomfort. However, before she could investigate it, she became vaguely aware of her phone buzzing somewhere on the floor. Sighing, she reached down with her other hand and blindly felt around the ground for a moment, found her phone, and was in the middle of moving her arm away to check who was calling when it finally clicked that she wasn't home in her bed.

She shot up abruptly, wincing as more pain ran down the side of her neck, and suddenly she became very hyper aware of Damon sleeping soundly on the couch across from her. With a shaky hand, Jenna touched the left side of her neck as memories of last night came flooding back to her head. Her anxiety spiked when she withdrew her hand and found it covered in blood. Her blood. Looking down at the couch she was sitting on, she found the pillow and cushion to also be drenched in blood.

Swallowing thickly, Jenna tried to take a few uneven deep breaths in an attempt to calm herself down, watching as Damon slept. Then, she went over her options. She could run, but that would probably wake him up and considering he wasn't human, it was likely he'd catch her. She could call for help, but what could the cops do? He was some kind of animal and he could kill them in an instant. But she could call Elena, drop hints that she was in trouble and maybe she could find some kind of help. Yeah, that might work.

Jenna quickly unlocked her phone and dialed Elena's number. She glanced back up to make sure Damon was still asleep, but she felt her blood run cold as she realized he was gone. Her eyes darted around, trying to find him when a voice spoke up from behind her.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Jenna's heartbeat increased and her breath picked up as Damon reached over and plucked the phone from her hand. He ended the call with a press of a button. "Good girl," he mock praised, slipping the phone into his back pocket.

"What do you want?" Jenna bit out, watching as Damon circled around the couch to stand in front of her. Instead, he cocked an eyebrow, his eyes amused.

"How come you didn't try to run? Or at least attack me?"

"I'm not stupid, Damon. Running or attacking always gets the girl in deep shit in movies."

Damon contemplated this for a moment before shrugging. "Guess you're right." He walked over and started pouring himself a drink. "So, what's your tactic, then?"

"What?"

"Y'know, to escape," Damon told her in a 'duh' tone, raising the glass to his lips to take a sip. Jenna inched closer to the edge of the couch, her hands gripping the ends so hard her knuckles turned white. Maybe running _was_ the smarter thing to do. Damon, sensing the change in her behavior, set down his drink and walked back over to her as if reading her mind. Jenna didn't dare look up into his eyes. "Running isn't smart. It'll just make me angry and you don't want to see me angry, trust me. If I get angry, it'll be your fault and then I'll have to hurt you. You don't want me to hurt you, right?" He spoke to her as if she was a little kid, squatting down so he could make her look at him. Jenna gulped, realizing that no matter what route she took, there was no escaping.

"Can't we talk through this like adults?" She weakly tried to ask anyway, tears beginning to fill her eyes as the fear overtook her. She was sure she was going to die here and all she could think about were the kids. Elena and Jeremy. God, who would take care of them when she died? They were barely coping with the death of her parents, but then adding hers to the pile? She felt sick to her stomach, like she was about the throw up.

Damon tsked, feigning sympathy as he shook his head. "No, I'm afraid not." He stared at her for a few more seconds before the veins popped out, his eyes darkening and the fangs extending from his lips. Jenna sobbed. Her entire body was frozen in terror as she watched the monster come out. He lunged forward and sunk his teeth into her flesh. Jenna released a bloodcurdling scream into the empty house.

Little did she know, the help that went by the name Zach Salvatore, laid unconscious on the floor upstairs. He'd been hit over the head by Damon the night before. It would be a while until he woke up, but by then he would be too late.

* * *

Elowen turned over to shut off the alarm blaring from her phone, her eyes opening into slits so she could see what she was doing. When she was finally able to hit 'dismiss' and her room went quiet, her mind went back to the events of last night. She smiled, thinking about her and Stefan's kiss on the rooftop and then their long talk about nothing in particular and various subjects all at once. She remembers snuggling up to him when the temperature started to drop, but after that…. She supposed she fell asleep. Realization hit her upon seeing she was in her bed. Stefan must've brought her in after she was out. Her heart warmed at the thought.

"Morning, sleepy head," a deep from said from behind her, causing Elowen to roll over in surprise. She came face to face with Stefan, who was laying on his side with his head resting in the palm of his hand. He had a lopsided grin on his face as he watched Elowen scoff in disbelief and hit him square in his chest. "Ow," he mumbled, pouting as he brought his other hand to rub the pain away. "What was that for?"

"Well for starters, you scared me!" She responded, beginning to sit up, Stefan following suit. "Second, I can't believe you stayed this time. Don't you have to get your school stuff and change?" Without missing a beat, Stefan reached under Elowen's bed and pulled out his backpack, tossing it on her bed. Elowen stared at the bag for a second before she looked up and found Stefan smiling cheekily back at her. "You planned on spending the night," she stated, rolling her eyes. "Wow, am I really that predictable to you?"

"Pretty much."

Elowen picked up her pillow and threw it at Stefan as he laughed at her. "Whatever," she quipped back, getting up to pick out clothes for the day. "You better behave while I'm gone," she pointed at him, squinting her eyes as she left the room to go shower.

Once the door closed, Stefan stood up and unzipped his backpack, taking out the clothes he'd hastily stuffed in there the night before. Using his superhuman speed, he changed rather quickly and shoved his used clothes back into the bag. Only a few minutes had passed when Stefan heard the shower turn on and out of curiosity, he listened in on the rest of the house. Josiah's alarm was sounding off obnoxiously loud and continued for a few seconds before the young teen rolled over and snoozed it. Stefan heard no movement of him getting out of bed so he assumed he went back to sleep. Chuckling, he moved to Esmeralda's room. He could hear shuffling around, indicating she was out of bed and getting dressed.

Since her job allowed her to work from home, she could probably get away without showering for one extra day. Deciding to move on, Stefan wandered around Elowen's room, looking at the pictures around her room. There was one on her nightstand of her and Josiah when they were little, roughly 4 and 5, with Esmeralda and a man who he figured was her dad. They were standing in front of the big Sleeping Beauty castle at Disney World. Josiah was in Esmeralda's arms while Elowen was on her dad's shoulders and they were all smiling at the camera. They looked happy.

However, he couldn't help but notice that was the only picture featuring her father. When exactly did her parents split? Or did he pass away? Stefan snooped around a bit more, finding another picture that seemed to be from a few years ago. It was of Elowen and another boy (Tobias, maybe?). They were standing in front of a mirror as the boy held a phone in his hand, his arm around Elowen as she leaned her head against his. The boy was smiling, but Elowen wasn't. Her lips were slightly quirked up, as if she was trying to force herself to smile and she just couldn't do it. Her eyes seemed worn down and tired, though at first glance nobody would see anything wrong with the picture. Stefan picked up the frame, examining the photo for any other things that might've been out of place, but he couldn't find anything. He set it back down and came to the conclusion that she must've just been exhausted at the time, but something in her face still didn't sit right with him. He'd ask her about it later.

He heard the shower shut off so he walked away from the nightstand and plopped himself back onto the bed. A few minutes later, Elowen entered the room, fully clothed, of course. Stefan smiled at her tiny form, watching as she ran a hand through her shoulder length hair. She sighed and looked at Stefan through the mirror. "Curly or straight?"

"I don't know, the natural wavy thing is a cute look for you." Stefan smirked. Elowen turned around to playfully throw her brush at him. He caught it effortlessly, amusement filling his eyes as he stood to return the brush to her. "If you must have an answer, curly."

"Thank you." She took the brush from him and set it back on her dresser before moving to plug her curling iron in. Stefan, taking this as an opportunity, walked back over to the picture from earlier and picked it up.

"So, is this Tobias?"

Elowen was in the middle of plugging her blow dryer in when he asked, so she looked up and into the mirror to see what he was talking about. Seeing the picture in question, her face softened considerably, a fond smile on her lips. "Yeah, that's him. That's the first photo we ever took together as 'boyfriend and girlfriend.' I kinda miss him."

"You aren't in contact with him anymore?"

Elowen sadly shook her head. "No. He moved out of the area shortly after we broke up. We tried to stay in contact, but, y'know….. life got in the way and we slowly stopped talking. I hope he's doing okay, though," she explained. Stefan could tell there was something she was dancing around (it was pretty easy to tell, if he were being honest), but now wasn't the time to worry about it. They needed to get to school.

"I should get going before I get caught. I doubt your mom would think it's a coincidence if I showed up for breakfast two days in a row."

"Good point, see you at school!"

Stefan heard her turn the blow dryer on as he hopped out of the window. He couldn't help but smile as he thought about what her hair would look like curled. He'd have to wait until he saw her at school. For now, he needed to get something to eat.

* * *

"Hey, you haven't happened to have seen my aunt Jenna anywhere this morning, have you?"

Elowen turned around, stopping in the middle of the campus when she realized the voice was talking to her. Jeremy stood behind her, worry etched across his face as he looked at her hopefully.

"She never came home last night and she's not answering mine or Elena's calls. I'm starting to get really scared," he explained, his voice dropping down lowly at the last sentence so nobody would hear him. "It's not like her to not call."

Elowen gave him a look of sympathy, shaking her head. Jeremy's face immediately dropped. "I'm sorry, Jeremy. I haven't seen her. If I do, you'll be the first one I call. Promise."

"Okay…. Thanks, Elowen." Jeremy gave her a tight lipped smile, pat her on the shoulder, and walked off. The older girl sighed, watching as he left. She didn't have a good feeling about this. As she turned to start walking again, Bonnie bounded up to her and jumped on her back.

"Whoa!" Elowen yelped in surprise, falling forward and crashing to the ground. "Ow," she whined a moment later, lifting her head to look at Bonnie in the corner of her eye. "What the hell was that for? And get off of me!" Bonnie rolled over in response, laying beside her on the grass.

"Grams showed me her grimoire last night. Started talking about teaching me basic spells." She turned her head, watching as Elowen pushed herself onto her knees. She was dusting off the grass and dirt that got onto her clothes. "Although, she did seem a little upset that I listened to you and not her. She almost called your mom up last night to tell her to keep you out of "family matters," but I stopped her by saying that we _are_ family. She then proceeded to grumble about the Bennett/Ramirez bond."

"And you had to knock me onto the ground just to tell me that _because_ …?"

Bonnie made a wincing sound, giving her an apologetic smile. "Sorry. I'm in a good mood and I was really excited to tell you."

A hand shot down in front of Elowen, and she looked up to meet eyes with Stefan.

"Need a hand?"

She accepted his help gratefully, hopping up as Stefan pulled her to her feet. Once Elowen was standing, he turned to Bonnie and offered her a helping hand as well. Bonnie raised an eyebrow, but took his hand anyway. Once her hand met his, she felt a sudden jolt. A cold, uneasy shiver ran up her spine, the feeling of dread filling the pit of her stomach. Stefan noticed something was wrong when she went limp in his grip. He had to grab onto her with both hands to steady her. When she was on her feet, Stefan looked at her in concern.

"Are you okay?"

Instead of answering, Bonnie looked at him like he was some kind of monster, her eyes wide and filled with fear. "What happened to you?" She blurted, tearing her hand away from his as if he had burned her. She blinked, snapping out of it. "Sorry," she hastily apologized, taking a step back. "I have to go." She turned on her heel, quickly scampering off in the direction of the school.

"Bonnie-" Elowen reached out, attempting to stop her but she was too far away. She tsked, muttering, "Dang it!" under her breath.

"What was that all about?"

Elowen turned to Stefan, sighing loudly. "It's a witch thing. We can sense the unnatural magic of vampirism. Bonnie's never encountered it before, so of course she'd freak out and flee the scene," she explained, watching the younger witch's retreating form.

"Bonnie's a witch?" Stefan asked, his voice laced with surprise. Elowen nodded. "A Bennett witch, on top of that."

"Huh…." he mused, also watching Bonnie as she disappeared into the school doors.

"Is something wrong with Bonnie?" The two turned around to find Elena approaching them, stopping in front of them.

"Uhh, she doesn't like me very much," Stefan vaguely elaborated, which must've been enough because Elena just nodded.

"Oh. That's weird. You seem like a great guy, Stefan. I don't see why she wouldn't like you."

"I think she's just being protective," Elowen commented, shrugging. "You know how Bonnie is when it comes to friendship."

"Oh, do I," Elena chuckled, before her face got serious. "Listen, have you-"

"Jeremy already asked me this morning. No, I haven't seen your aunt Jenna. Sorry." Elowen cut her off, already having a feeling that she knew what the brunette was going to ask. Judging by Elena's crestfallen face, she must've been right.

"Oh… okay. Thanks anyway, I guess."

"What's going on with your aunt Jenna?" Stefan asked curiously, his eyes darting between the two girls.

"She's missing. She didn't come home last night and she isn't returning my calls. I'm worried," Elena told him, her doe eyes filled with anxiety. "I just hope she's okay."

Stefan glanced at Elowen, telling her he had the same thoughts as her. Damon. Before either of them could say anything, Elena changed the subject. "So, what are you going to do to get Bonnie to like you?"

"Huh?"

"What?"

Meanwhile, Matt and Tyler stood nearby. Matt was throwing a football around with another teammate. He kept stealing glances at the trio, watching Elena in particular.

"Chill out, man," Tyler tried to reassure his best friend. "The new kid is too busy trying to get into Elowen's pants to even focus on Elena."

"You're a dick." Matt rolled his eyes, continuing to throw the football around.

"While you just stand there looking like one of those little yard trolls," Tyler retorted.

"Gnomes," Matt corrected.

"I have an idea," Elena spoke out loud before either two could respond. "You're both free tonight, right?"

"Yeah."

"Yes."

"Perfect. Dinner. 8:00. Elowen, Bonnie, Stefan and me. You two will spend some quality time and she'll get to see what a great guy you are. Elowen and I will be a buffer in case there's tension. Mission accomplished."

"Y'know, when Elowen first moved here I attempted to ask her out," Tyler told Matt, the latter looked over at his friend in surprise.

"Elowen? She doesn't seem like your type."

Tyler scoffed, shaking his head. "I don't have a type."

"Yes you do. Hot, dumb and an easy lay. Which is why I was a bit offended when you started dating my sister. But Elowen? She's gorgeous, smart, has her priorities straight and way out of your league, man."

Tyler scowled in reply. "You wanna know what she said when I asked her out? 'I don't date Lockwoods.' She didn't even know who I was at the time!" He looked back at the girl in question, watching her look at Stefan with a smile on her face. Anger flared up in his chest, and in a split second impulsive decision, he jumped in front of Matt and stole the football.

"What are you doing?" Matt asked, his face wary as Tyler started to bring his hand back.

"Telling her she made the wrong choice by rejecting me."

Realization dawned on the blonde jock, his eyes widening as he immediately tried to steal the ball back, but Tyler backed up and away from his hands.

"Ty, don't! Ty, don't! Ty!" Matt yelled protests, falling on deaf ears as Tyler threw the football straight at Stefan. Due to his vampire abilities, Stefan had been listening to them this whole time. When the football was about to hit him, he turned and caught it with lightning speed. Elena laughed in disbelief. Tyler and Matt were taken off guard, mouths open in shock. The other people around them had even turned and watched in awe at Stefan's abrupt, but amazing catch. Stefan lifted the ball in Tyler's direction and nodded at him before bringing his hand back. He threw the football with so much strength that when Tyler caught it, he staggered back from the force of the throw. He still had a starstruck look on his face, looking towards Matt before the two left.

"Show off," Elowen mumbled under her breath. Stefan smiled smugly at her as if he proved a point. She scoffed, hitting his shoulder as her, Elena and him walked towards the school building.

* * *

"World war II ended in….. Anyone got anything? Miss Juan? 1945," Tanner lectured, although nobody was paying attention, as usual. Elena was jotting down something on a piece of paper. She folded it up and then quickly scribbled something on the front and passed it to the girl sitting in the seat behind her. The people in her row kept passing the note back until it got to Stefan. Elowen, who was in the seat next to him, curiously leaned over to read it.

 _FYI, our team sucks. They could use you._

She must've been referring to his throw earlier. Elena was looking back at Stefan, waiting for his answer. He looked up from the note and shook his head. Matt watched on as Elena pouted, her doe eyes growing in size as she tried to convince him to do whatever it was she wrote on the note. He remembered when she used to give him that look. However, Tyler's words rang through his head as Stefan showed the note to Elowen, his eyes asking for her opinion. She shrugged at him. Matt squinted in an attempt to read what it said on the piece of paper.

"Pearl Harbor." Tanner sought out his next answer, looking around the class for someone who wasn't paying attention. He caught Elena turned around in her seat, so he zeroed in on her. "Miss Gilbert?"

The girl in question whipped around in her seat, blinking. "Hmm?"

"Pearl Harbor?"

"Umm…."

"December 7th, 1941," Elowen answered for her, once again trying to get the heat off of Elena. If she heard him take another jab at her parents death, Elowen might do something she regretted.

"Thank you, _Miss Gilbert_ ," Tanner sarcastically remarked, sending the rest of the class into a fit of giggles. However, Elowen was used to this, being the class know-it-all, so she just sent him her biggest fake smile and said, "Anytime, Tanner."

His lips twitched a bit in irritation, but he continued his lesson nevertheless. "Very well. The fall of the Berlin wall."

"1989," Stefan answered this time. "I'm good with dates, sir."

Oh great, Tanner thought. Now I have to deal with two obnoxious smart asses in my class. "Are you? How good? Keep it to the year. Civil Rights Act." He decided that for once he was going to prove the student wrong, his pride getting in the way. He felt more irritation flow through him as Elowen snorted. Little did he know, she was laughing because he didn't realize he just started a losing battle with a 100 something year old vampire.

"1964."

"John F. Kennedy assassination."

"1963."

"Martin Luther King."

"'68."

"Lincoln."

"1865."

"Roe vs Wade."

"1973."

"Brown vs Board."

"1954."

"The Battle of Gettysburg."

"1863."

"Korean war."

"1950 to 1953."

"Ha!" Tanner yelled in triumph, thinking Stefan finally got an answer wrong. "It ended in '52."

"Actually," Elowen cut in, a feeling of satisfaction washing through her as Tanner's nose flared in fury. "It ended in '53, sir."

The victorious smile slid off of his face as she backed up Stefan's answer, a scowl replacing it. "Look it up, somebody. Quickly," he barked. Half of the class took out their phones, trying to take advantage of being able to use them in class. After a few seconds, a student sitting a few seats in front of Elowen provided the answer.

"It was 19… 53."

* * *

"How did you know all of that?" Elena asked in amazement after class was over.

"The same way I know everything. Crossword puzzles," Elowen answered, the three of them laughing.

"About that, I'm getting the impression Tanner doesn't like you. Why's that?" Stefan questioned. Elowen and Elena looked at each other, laughing again.

"Oh boy, you should've seen her last year. She was constantly correcting him on his lectures and took jabs at him whenever she could. Saying Tanner doesn't like her is an understatement," Elena elaborated before Elowen could say anything. "Since nobody likes him, nobody stops her. It's the highlight of my day."

"You're welcome, then." Elowen turned to Stefan. "By the way, if you hang out with me, it's a first class ticket to the Tanner Hates Me club."

"I think I'm already there."

* * *

After school, Stefan sat in the bleachers, watching as the football team practiced. The cheerleaders were on the other side of the field doing stretches and warming up. Just a few feet away from them was the pep band, where Elowen and the other band members were playing scales and bits and pieces of other songs they knew by heart in order to also warm up. Surprisingly, Elena showed up to practice.

"Oh my god! You're here!" Bonnie squealed in excitement, drawing Caroline's attention, who joined in on the squeal fest. The two ran forward and hugged their best friend.

"Yep. I can't be sad girl forever. The only way to get things back to the way they were are to do things that were. Oh, and you're coming to dinner tonight," Elena directed the last sentence at Bonnie, who looked at her in confusion.

"I am?"

"Mmhmm. You, me, Elowen and Stefan. You have to give him a chance."

At the mention of Stefan, Bonnie stiffened and changed the subject. "Tonight's no good. Have you heard from your aunt Jenna yet?"

"Don't change the subject, Bonnie Bennett! You're going to be there."

"Fine. I'll go," she admitted defeat.

"Good."

"Wait, I'm confused. Explain." Caroline looked at the two of them, her eyebrows slightly furrowed. Bonnie rolled her eyes and Elena clicked her tongue at her, but turned to the blonde to explain anyway.

"Bonnie doesn't like Stefan so we're having dinner tonight as a way for her to get to know him."

"But you're not even friends with Elowen," Caroline accused, crossing her arms. "You're not gonna try and take Stefan from her, are you? Because I think they're cute together."

At this, Elena visibly got a bit uncomfortable. Her eyes darted to Elowen briefly. "No," she bit out, before taking a deep breath to calm down. "I'd like to get to know her and I figured this would be a nice way to kill two birds with one stone. Bonnie bonds with Stefan and I form a friendship with Elowen. It's a win-win situation."

"Besides, technically you're not friends with her either. I am," Bonnie pointed out. "You just want to get into Josiah's pants," she playfully nudged Caroline, whose cheeks flushed a bright red as she became flustered.

"I am _not_ trying to get into his pants, Bonnie!"

"Talking about me?" Josiah popped out of nowhere, slinging an arm around Bonnie's shoulder. Caroline just blushed harder. Elena and Bonnie burst into laughter. Josiah knitted his brows together, confused. "What? What's so funny? Is it something I said?"

"Don't worry about it," Caroline answered quickly, moving onto a different topic. "What are you doing here?"

Josiah jabbed his thumb behind him, turning to look at the pep band as they started rehearsing their first song.

"My mom apparently still thinks I'm a little kid so I'm not allowed to walk home by myself. Therefore, I have to wait until Elowen's band practice is over."

"Oh. Well that sucks."

"Nah, it's okay. This way I get to practice drawing for my next art assignment. Anyway, I better let you guys start practice. Seeya later," with a wave of his hand, Josiah turned and walked towards the bleachers, but not before sending one last smile towards Caroline.

"Aww, he's so sweet, in his own childish way," Elena teased, causing Caroline to hit her arm.

"Shut up, Elena!" She quickly turned towards the rest of the girls on the cheerleading team, starting practice before anyone could say anything else. "All right, let's start with the double pike herkie hurdler, what do you say? And 5, 6, 7, 8! 1, 2, 3 ,4, 5, 6, 7, 8!" She turned towards Elena, who was still just awkwardly standing there. "Maybe you should just observe for today?" She suggested, and Elena nodded, moving a step back and taking a seat on the grass.

As Josiah made it to the bleachers to take a seat. Stefan was coming down. "Oh, hey, man," Josiah greeted, setting his bag down. "You here to watch Elowen practice?"

"No, I'm actually gonna ask Tanner if I could maybe try out for the team. Elena suggested it earlier this morning."

"Aah, good luck. Tanner's kind of an ass."

"I know."

Stefan continued his way towards Tanner as Josiah sat down and pulled his sketchbook out. Before Stefan could say anything, Tanner spoke up. "Varsity trials were last spring, Mr. Salvatore," he spared a glance at him. "Overheard your conversation."

"I wasn't here then, sir."

"And you're not here now, as far as I'm concerned."

"Mr. Tanner, I realize that you and I didn't get off to the best start, and I want to apologize for that. I've played football before. Wide receiver, mostly, and I'm pretty good."

"Well, I won't be asking you who won the super bowl in '71."

"'71 was the….." Stefan started to speak, but Tanner threw him a look and his voice trailed off. "Sorry. I….. I um, understand, sir."

Tanner looked over at Stefan and sighed.

"Just to see you get knocked on your ass. Borrow some gear. Go! Before I change my mind." He looked back towards the team. "Let's run it again!"

Stefan came running back onto the field a few minutes later, pulling his helmet on and getting into position. Josiah looked up and nodded at him, glad he was able to convince Tanner to let him practice with the team. The pep band was taking a break, so Elowen walked over to check on Josiah. He noticed her coming over so he moved his backpack so she could sit down. He took notice of the bari sax in her hand and shook his head.

"Not enough bass players again?"

"No," Elowen wrinkled her nose. "Nobody ever wants to play the 'boring rhythm parts' even though it's probably the most important part of the band. If there's no bass then there's nobody setting the rhythm and then everyone is offbeat," she complained, setting the instrument on its side so it could rest on her lap.

"I know, you whine about it every year when you're stuck playing the bari instead of the flute. Last time you said, and I quote, 'If everyone just learned how to count and sight read properly, the lower instruments would probably be useless'." Josiah laughed and Elowen pouted at him for making fun of her. Then she remembered something and started laughing along with him.

"God, remember freshman year when I was put on the trumpet in jazz band because nobody could get the dolce or espressivo styles correctly?"

"Oh, do I. Didn't that one chick hate you for like, the rest of the year because of that?"

Upon being reminded of that, Elowen buried her face in her hands. "Oh, please don't remind me of her. She's the one who told everyone in school about dad."

Josiah looked at her, disbelief written all over his face. "You're kidding."

"No."

"So she told everyone our business just because she was upset Mr. Dickinson told her she couldn't play her instrument correctly? How did she even find out?"

"It wasn't exactly a secret. People with eyes noticed the marks. She just made it worse."

Unbeknown to them, Stefan was listening in during practice break. He didn't mean to, but he was still wondering about her dad and didn't know how to bring it up. Though, because he was focused on Elowen and Josiah, he didn't hear Tyler tell Matt to set up a throw on purpose. Practice resumed and Stefan got into position. Matt threw the ball and Stefan jumped up to catch it. Tyler ran over and tackled Stefan to the ground. Hard.

"Whoo!" He removed his mouth piece, leaning down towards Stefan. "Welcome to the team, buddy."

Elowen and Josiah had been talking about their old school still, but were abruptly jolted from it when they heard the crash. They had looked over just in time to see Stefan get knocked over.

"Ooh!" Josiah winced while Elowen looked on worriedly.

"You gonna live, Salvatore?" Tanner asked as Stefan sat up on his elbows.

"Yeah."

"Walk it off, son."

"Hey. That was my bad," Matt apologized, putting out a hand to help him up.

"It's all right," Stefan dismissed it, but still took Matt's hand and stood back up on his feet. As Matt walked away, Stefan removed one of his gloves, revealing a broken finger. Quickly, he popped it back into place before continuing practice. Elowen, knowing he was injured, got his attention.

"Stefan," she waited until he looked over at her. "You okay?"

Stefan smiled and nodded, giving her an okay sign with his hand, reassuring her that he was fine. Elowen sighed and nodded back, turning to Josiah. "Well, I have to get back to practice. We'll be done soon, promise."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever."

* * *

After all of the practices were over, Bonnie and Elena came over as Elowen was putting her instrument back in its case.

"So, dinner at my house or yours?"

Elowen looked up at Elena, eyeing her uncertainly. "You are sure you still want to do this dinner thing while your aunt Jenna is missing?"

Caroline was making her way over at this point. Elena was getting ready to open her mouth to respond, but as if on cue, a car pulled up. Damon was driving and Jenna in the passenger's seat. When the car stopped, Jenna leaned over and kissed Damon, causing Elena, Bonnie and Caroline to look on in shock. Elowen, on the other hand, rolled her eyes and shook her head. She went back to putting her instrument away. She was in the middle of taking the reed off of the mouthpiece when Caroline piped up.

"That's the mystery guy who tried to hit on me the other night!"

"That's not a mystery guy, that's Damon Salvatore." Elowen provided a name, watching as the three girls looked down at her, incredulous expressions on all of them.

"Salvatore, as in Stefan?!" Bonnie exclaimed.

They all looked in the direction of Jenna when they heard a car door slam. They watched as she walked over towards them. "Hey guys! Is practice over?"

"What the hell, Jenna? Where have you been?" Elena crossed her arms, standing her ground and asking the obvious. Jenna just turned, sending a flirty look in Damon's direction.

"I was uh, busy. Sorry."

" _Sorry?_ Jenna, you've been m.i.a all day, you haven't been responding to me or Jeremy when we tried contacting you and all you have to say is sorry? The least you could've done was text one of us saying that you were okay." Elena slightly raised her voice, causing Jenna to flinch back slightly. Her face softened.

"Listen, Elena, I _am_ sorry okay? I should've texted you or something. Now, do any of you need a ride home?" Jenna quickly changed the subject, brushing off Elena's concerns. Elena scoffed, shaking her head.

"No thanks, I'll catch a ride with Bonnie. At least let Jeremy know you're alright. He's been worried sick. C'mon, Bon." Elena turned away, leaving. Both Caroline and Bonnie were behind her.

"Nice scarf," Elowen commented, closing her instrument case and locking it. Jenna looked down, her hand coming up to absentmindedly touch the piece of cloth around her neck.

"Oh. Thanks."

"Where'd you get it?"

Jenna froze for a moment, laughing uneasily, waving her hand around as if attempting to seem nonchalant. "Oh, y'know. It was just something I had lying around."

"Huh." Elowen's eyes wandered over to Damon, who was still sitting in the car. She raised an eyebrow at him. Damon looked at her from over the top of his sunglasses.

"Excuse me for a minute." Elowen stood up, her instrument case in her hand as she walked over to Damon. "Did you really go through all of this trouble just to get invited into Elena's house?"

"Not exactly. Not that it's any of your business."

"It became my business when you asked for my help."

"Now, correct me if I'm wrong but, I don't think I ever verbally said, 'I need your help.'"

"Alright then, good luck finding another witch who was willing to give you a chance to hear you out, because the rest of my family doesn't trust you." Elowen turned around and walked away, despite Damon's protests.

"What? Elowen! Elowen, wait!"

She patted Jenna on the shoulder when she got back to her. "You should probably get going since Elena left," she told her, though she kept walking until she was back at the bleachers, finding Josiah already ready to go. Stefan had just come from the locker room, meeting up with them.

"C'mon, let's get home. I'm exhausted."

* * *

It was decided that the dinner was to be held at Elowen's house. Elena was still upset at Jenna and didn't want to be around her at the moment. Stefan had walked Elowen and Josiah home, but he excused himself and said he'd be back later. They assumed he was either going to shower or get something to eat. Either way, they went inside and dropped the bomb that 3, possibly 4 (because knowing Caroline, she might want to suddenly come if it meant spending time with Josiah), friends were coming over for dinner that night. Esmeralda had stopped what she was doing and looked up at her kids as if they'd murdered somebody, before she rushed into the kitchen to start figuring out what the hell she was going to make. The two siblings looked at each other, Josiah mumbling, "That could've gone a lot worse," as he made his way upstairs.

By the time both of them had cleaned up, Esmeralda was busy chopping up chicken. She didn't look up when the two set their homework on the table. "At least clean the table up, will you? And set it up while you're at it."

Elowen and Josiah shared a look of amusement before moving their homework to the coffee table in the living room. Josiah had the job of setting utensils down while Elowen moved their mom's things into her office. Since their dining table only fit 6 people, someone would have to eat at the island if Caroline showed up, which, she probably would. Once the table was all done, the doorbell rang and Elowen ran to answer it. Bonnie stood on the other side, a bottle of Hawaiian punch in her hands.

"Grams wouldn't let me come empty handed. She said it was rude," she sheepishly explained as she came in. "I kept telling her you guys wouldn't care, but she wasn't having it."

"Eh, it's fine," Elowen took the bottle from her and walked into the kitchen to stick it in the fridge.

"Oh, honey, can you set out some chips or something? I don't know if this'll be done by 8," Esmeralda asked as she continued cooking, putting a cup of rice into the pot.

"Calm down. It's only 6:30, of course it'll be done by 8," Bonnie reassured her, coming over to smell what she was making. "It smells amazing, by the way."

"Kiss up," Elowen said in a sing song voice as she moved towards the pantry to get snacks out anyway.

"Oh, shut up." Bonnie playfully rolled her eyes. Ever since they met Bonnie, she clicked with all three of them immediately and they welcomed her into the family without a second thought.

As Elowen poured the chips into a bowl, Bonnie spoke up.

"Since the whole witch thing is out in the open, I need to ask you guys something." As if they practiced, all three of them looked over at her in perfect unison. It kind of creeped her out. "Um, yesterday, Elowen explained how both Traditionals and Elementals get premonitions, and I just, uh, I think I might've had one?"

"How so?" Esmeralda questioned, stirring the soup around in its pot.

"Well, today I've been obsessed with numbers. 3 numbers. I keep seeing 8, 14, and 22, over and over again. Is that weird?" Bonnie looked at Elowen, figuring she must've been the most experienced with premonitions.

"No, that's not weird, Bon. That actually sounds pretty serious. But like I said yesterday, I've been told Traditionals get premonitions differently and that they're very cryptic. I don't mean to worry you, but you need to keep an eye on those 3 numbers because it could be anything." Elowen shook her head a bit, trying to think of an example. "Uh, like, something could happen at 8:14 on the 22nd, but you don't know if it's am or pm, which is the tricky part. I wish I could help more but, just, be on guard, okay?"

Bonnie nodded, taking a deep breath to calm herself down. In order to distract herself, she looked to Esmeralda. "Anything I can do to help?"

"Well, since you're offering, why don't you make a salad?"

"Got it."

About half an hour or so went by when Bonnie decided she couldn't keep quiet anymore and blurted, "Before Stefan gets here, what the hell was that I felt earlier?"

They were sitting in the living room now. Josiah was working on math homework while Elowen was reading material from her science class. She looked up from her assignment, glancing at Josiah as he sighed, also looking up.

"She touched him, didn't she?"

Elowen nodded. Josiah set his work down to give Bonnie both of their attention.

"Wait, how does he know? Can someone explain this to me?"

"Remember yesterday, when you asked if there were other supernatural beings and I said vampires and werewolves existed?"

"Yeah….." Bonnie looked between the two siblings, not liking where this was going.

"Well, Stefan's a vampire."

"He's a what?!"

"Calm down, Bonnie," Josiah soothed. "He's one of the good ones, trust us."

"And Damon? Is he….?"

"Yes, he's a vampire, too. But we don't know what his intentions are, so be careful around him," Elowen supplied, watching as Bonnie went quiet for a minute, taking everything in.

"Okay, so….. What was that feeling, then? When I touched him? Because it was horrible. It was what I envision death being like."

"Everything a witch goes by is the law of nature. Vampires are an imbalance in nature because they're undead beings. What you felt when you touched him was exactly that, death, because vampirism is an abnormal form of magic that brings people back to life. So technically, Stefan is dead and that's what you were sensing," Josiah explained, picking his homework back up and continuing like this was a normal everyday thing to talk about.

"But, you're absolutely sure we can trust him?" Bonnie asked, looking to Elowen as she wasn't fully convinced yet. She didn't like to feeling she got when she touched him. Elowen placed a hand on her shoulder, shaking her a bit.

"Bonnie, I _know_ we can trust him. And with mom's empath power, she didn't sense any distrusting emotions coming from him. It's okay."

Bonnie visibly relaxed a bit, nodding her head, caving. "Okay."

It was nearing 8 when the doorbell rang again. This time, it was Stefan. He smiled when he saw Elowen, who smiled back and stepped aside so he could come inside. He headed towards the kitchen and took the seat at the island.

"God, that smells wonderful," he complimented, watching as Esmeralda put the lid on the pot to let the soup simmer.

"Thank you. I'm not sure how great it'll taste since somebody, I won't say who, just walked in and said people were coming over so I didn't have a whole lot of time to plan it." Esmeralda came over and sat next to Stefan. Elowen sat on the other side of him.

"Mom, please, you're the best cook in Mystic Falls. It'll taste fine."

"Besides," Josiah walked in, slinging an arm around Esmeralda. "When has asopao ever tasted bad?"

Bonnie had joined them, unable to help herself from warily eyeing Stefan. "So, how come you can walk in the sunlight? Or is that just a myth vampires created to fool us?"

Stefan turned in his chair to face Bonnie. He lifted his hand to point to his ring. "Daylight ring. It's been spelled to allow me to walk during the day."

"Oh! That reminds me." Esmeralda stepped out of her chair and ran into her office. She reemerged a moment later with two pieces of jewelry, both necklaces. As she neared the table again, Stefan caught a whiff of the herb inside and recoiled on instinct.

"Vervain."

"Vervain? What's that?" Bonnie asked, once again feeling clueless and out of place.

"It's one of vampire's many weaknesses," Stefan explained, watching as Esmeralda set the jewelry on the island in front of them. "One vampire ability that's not a myth is that we can control someone's mind: it's called compulsion. Don't worry, we can't compel other supernatural beings," Stefan added at the end when Bonnie took a step back. "However, if you have vervain on you, compulsion doesn't work. Vervain also severely weakens us." As if to prove a point, Stefan reached over and picked up the locket, popped it open and touched the herb inside. Immediately, he hissed in pain and drew his hand back, shaking it a few times to shake the pain away. He probably didn't need to do a demonstration, but he wanted Bonnie to trust him. Elowen couldn't help but laugh at him as she leaned over to close the necklace.

"I'd still advise you ingest vervain, so that way a vampire can't feed on you. Or, at least, stun him enough so you can escape."

"Anyway, back on subject," Esmeralda cut in, gesturing to the jewelry. "These are for Elena and Caroline. Hiding the vervain in plain sight like this is an easy way to make sure your loved ones don't get compelled without telling them a thing." She picked up one of the necklaces and handed it to Josiah. "I'm sure you won't have trouble gifting this to Caroline without raising too much suspicion."

His cheeks flushed slightly, but he still took the necklace without another word. Esmeralda then picked up the other necklace and turned to hand it to Elowen. Bonnie, who was next to Elowen, thought she was handing the necklace to her and made a move to grab it. Esmeralda drew her hand back, shaking her head.

"What?" Bonnie asked, confused. "But, Elena's my best friend. Wouldn't it be most suited if I gave it to her?"

"Yes," Esmeralda agreed. "However, you don't know the compulsion spell."

"Compulsion spell?" Bonnie asked.

"It's a spell that mimics vampire compulsion, though it's more like a hypnosis spell instead. We need to make sure neither girl takes the jewelry off, because if they do, they're left vulnerable. It's just a precaution."

"Oh." Bonnie awkwardly withdrew her hand away, leaving room for Elowen to take the necklace.

"I'll just act like I'm giving her a thank you gift for thinking of the whole dinner thing. Easy."

"I didn't realize there was a spell for that…." Stefan spoke aloud, gaining a chuckle from Elowen.

"Of course you wouldn't. You're not a witch."

There was a knock on the door, indicating that Elena was here. Josiah walked over to get it and, sure enough, Caroline was with her.

"Hey!" She greeted enthusiastically. "I hope I'm not crashing the party."

"Nope, the more the merrier," Josiah smiled. Caroline was practically beaming back at him as the two came inside.

They were all eating now. Caroline was next to Josiah, Bonnie next to Elena, Esmeralda at one end and Elowen at the other. Stefan chose to sit at the island to be nice and let everyone else have a spot at the dining table.

"If I had known Puerto Rican food was this good, I'd have tried it a long time ago!" Caroline gushed. A smile on creeped onto Esmeralda's face.

"See, mom, I told you it'd taste fine," Elowen once again reassured her mother. Esmeralda rolled her eyes.

"So, did Tanner give you a hard time today?" Elena asked, looking up at Stefan.

"Well, he let me on the team, so I must have done something right."

"Even though Tyler totally smashed him at practice," Josiah laughed. Elowen reached over to hit him.

"Shut up! That wasn't funny."

"I'm okay, though." There was an amused smile on Stefan's face, as he usually had when watching Elowen and Josiah interact.

Elena looked down at Bonnie. "You should've seen Stefan today. Tyler threw a ball right at him, and-"

"Yeah, I heard," Bonnie cut her off, playing around with her salad. Despite knowing why she had a bad feeling about Stefan, she still couldn't help but feel some sort of hostility towards him. Maybe it was the witch in her talking, since he was, after all, unnatural magic that went against nature. Caroline, sensing the tension beginning to settle in the room, attempted changing the subject.

"Why don't you tell Stefan about your family?"

"Um, parents are divorced. No mom. Live with my dad."

"No, about the witch thing." Caroline turned in her seat to face Stefan. "Recently, her Grams has been going on and on about how Bonnie is a psychic or whatever. It sounds like a bunch of bullshit to me, but I guess it's kinda cool."

Bonnie shared a look with Elowen, then Esmeralda, who both nodded, indicating it was okay to talk about. Stefan already knew about her being a witch, but it wouldn't hurt to humor them. Catching on, Stefan said something before the silence got too bad. "Well, it's certainly interesting. I'm not too versed, but I do know that there's a history of Celtic druids that migrated here in the 1800s."

"My family came by way of Salem."

"Really? Salem witches?" Stefan looked intrigued, which took Bonnie a bit off guard.

"Um, yeah."

"I would say that's pretty cool."

"Really? Why?"

"Salem witches are heroic examples of individualism and nonconformity."

"Yeah, they are." Bonnie smiled for the first time since she'd been there. Elowen and Elena stole a glance at each other, glad they finally found something to talk about. Stefan seemed more at ease, too, as if he sensed Bonnie still didn't trust him (which, he probably did). He was about to say something else when the doorbell rang once again. Everyone at the table all shared a look, confusion on their faces as they hadn't been expecting anyone else.

"I wonder who that could be…." Elowen trailed off, getting up to answer the door. She pulled it open to reveal Jenna and Damon standing outside.

"Surprise! Elena mentioned you were doing dinner, so we brought dessert." Jenna lifted a container that looked like it held pie, before stepping inside without another word.

"Jenna? What are you doing here?" She heard Elena question faintly from inside the house, but right now she was focused on Damon. Leaning against the doorway, Elowen squinted at him.

"Did you really think you could come to a house full of witches and expect to get invited in?"

"No, but it was worth a try, right?"

When Elowen didn't move an inch, the nice guy act instantly fell from his face. "Alright, so I came with an ulterior motive. So what?"

"How the hell did you know where I lived?" She questioned instead. A look of annoyance crossed Damon's face.

"I have eyes around town."

"Yeah, or you're a grade A stalker."

"What are you doing here?" Stefan had heard Damon's voice and came to Elowen's rescue. He didn't trust him after the stunt he pulled the other day. Who knows what else he could do to her, other than luring her into a trap?

"Waiting for Elowen to invite me in." Damon smiled at her once again, somehow hoping his charm could change her mind.

"Nice try, not gonna happen," Elowen shot back. Damon sighed dramatically, his arms falling to his side. There was a tense silence between the three, before Elowen turned towards Stefan. "Go, I can handle him."

"But-"

"Go."

"You heard her, Stefan. She can handle me," Damon smirked, sending a wink towards Elowen. She rolled her eyes, and with one last look, Stefan walked back into the dining room. Once he was gone, Elowen stepped outside and shut the door behind herself. She crossed her arms.

"This is about the tomb, isn't it?" She asked lowly, trying to make sure Stefan couldn't hear her. Damon leaned forward, his hand coming to rest on the door behind her. His face inches away from hers.

"Maybe."

Elowen made a face of disinterest, turning her head away. "You're not my type."

"Obviously, considering you want to bone my brother."

She whipped her head back to stare at him and push him away. "What the hell?"

"Gotcha." His eyebrows wiggled up once, in either a teasing or mocking way. It made Elowen's nose flare in irritation, but she tried to not let him get to her. She knew that's what he was trying to do.

"You're a dick."

"So I've been told."

Done with the conversation, Elowen scoffed and turned the doorknob to the front door. She was halfway through the threshold when he caught her wrist.

"Wait."

Elowen looked down at Damon's hand on hers and sighed. She could've easily just pulled herself back in the house and be done with him, but she found herself stepping outside once more instead. The door closed with a small click.

"Talk fast before I scream and wake the neighborhood."

Damon wet his lips. "You said you were willing to give me a chance to hear me out."

"And?"

"Then hear me out. Later. Promise?"

"Will you leave me alone and accept that you aren't going to get invited in if I do?"

"For now, yes."

There was a moment of the two just staring at each other. Elowen crossed her arms as she felt herself give in. "Fine. Now get out of here."

Damon smiled a bit sadistically at her, a satisfied look on his face. He raised his hand and wiggled his fingers at her in a wave. "Toodles," and in a blink of an eye, he was gone. At that same moment, the door opened and Caroline's voice filled her ears.

"God, what is taking you so long? Where's Damon?"

"He had to go." Elowen turned and entered the house again. "Don't worry about it."

"Oh. Well, c'mon. Dinner's getting cold." Caroline left, heading for the dining room once again, where indistinct chatter and multiple conversations could be heard. Elowen began closing the door, but stole once more glance outside as the wind picked up. God, she hoped she wasn't getting herself into anything too horrible. Only time would tell.

* * *

Hours had gone by. Everyone in the household had collectively lost track of time. They'd shared embarrassing stories (including the time Josiah got into the baby powder and dumped it all over himself when he was 3, and when Elowen jumped into a water fountain because, "Look, mommy! Free money!" when she was 5), talked about school, and gotten into a deep conversation about how important family was. By now, everyone had broken off into their own little groups of different conversations. Esmeralda and Jenna were in the living room (if she had known Jenna was going to come, she would've prepared another vervain necklace to get her out of Damon's clutches. Oh well, next time), Josiah, Caroline and Bonnie were out on the porch in the backyard (because Bonnie would've been third wheeling no matter which sibling she hung out with) and Elowen, Stefan and Elena were upstairs, hanging out in the former girl's room.

There were empty plates, discarded and forgotten on her nightstand that had had pie on them. Elena and Elowen were on the bed, both sitting with their legs crossed, facing one another. Stefan was sitting on a beanbag in the corner of the room, his eyes closed as if he were sleeping. He wasn't, but Elena didn't seem to notice. She had taken an interest to the picture on her nightstand. She leaned over to pick it up. After examining for a few moments, she turned it towards Elowen to show her. "Is this your dad?"

"Uh, yeah." Elowen's voice had gotten a bit small and she awkwardly shifted around on her bed. Elena, however, was either oblivious to her discomfort or just didn't care. She seemed to be contemplating something before she looked down at the picture again.

"If you don't mind me asking… why did they divorce? Your parents, I mean."

Elowen cleared her throat, hoping her voice sounded stable as talking about her dad was difficult for her to do. Wetting her lips, she opened her mouth and attempted to find the right words. "Dad was uh…. He just….. Um, they fought a lot," she decided to say at last, figuring that telling someone she barely considered a friend the full truth wasn't a good idea. She didn't want Elena's pity. "He kicked us out, changed the locks and everything. It was my mom who filed, though."

"Oh…." Elena looked up from the photo, finally noticing how fidgety Elowen had gotten. Slowly, she placed the frame back onto the nightstand and caught the time on the clock. "Is it that late already? God, I better get going. I still have to practice the cheer routine for tomorrow's game." Elena made a move to get off the bed, but Elowen quickly followed her as the necklace in her pocket suddenly felt heavy.

"Wait. I wanted to give you something." Elowen pulled the necklace out, holding it up for Elena to see. It resembled a pocket watch, but smaller and gold all around. On the left side, there was a yellow hibiscus flower carved into it, the leaves and vines flowing out and wrapping around the edges of the locket. They stopped when it reached the halfway point. Elena gasped in surprise, not expecting Elowen to give her anything.

"Oh my goodness, it's so pretty," she breathed, her hand lifting the charm up a little more into the light. "And is that rose I smell?"

"Ah, no. It's an herb. I just wanted to give you something as a thanks to even bothering to help with the whole Bonnie situation."

"That's what friends are for, right?"

Elowen lifted her hand with the necklace, indicating that she wanted to put it on. Elena got the message and turned around. She pulled her hair to one side so she could put it on easier. Once the necklace was around her neck, Elena turned back around to thank Elowen, when she suddenly grabbed her shoulders. Elena was about to ask what was wrong when Elowen cast the hypnosis spell.

"Harás lo que digo. No tienes ninguna opción," she enchanted, watching as Elena's eyes glossed over, a mystified look on her face. Elena would be under her control until she let go. "You won't ever take this necklace off, under any circumstances. You will not take the herb out or replace it and you absolutely won't let anyone try to take it off of or from you. All you're aware of is that I gave it to you and that's what you'll tell people if somebody asks. Understood?"

Elena nodded robotically, her face expressionless. Elowen let go of her shoulders and almost immediately, Elena broke out of her trance. She blinked a few times before a smile made its way to her lips, continuing where she left off as if nothing happened. "Thank you so much, Elowen! You really didn't have to get me anything."

"I know, but I felt like it."

"Well, I better get going. I'll see you and Stefan at the game tomorrow, okay? Tell him I said bye when he wakes up." Elena waved,.Elowen waved back, watching as the brunette left the room and went downstairs. She could faintly hear her telling Jenna they needed to get going, before the backdoor opened and closed. Elena had scooped Caroline up to take her home. They exchanged goodbyes once more before the three of them left, leaving Bonnie, Esmeralda, Elowen, Stefan and Josiah as the only ones left in the house.

Elowen had gotten up from her spot on the bed and walked out towards the railing, leaning over a little before yelling, "Jo!"

"What!"

"You remembered to give Caroline the necklace, right?"

"Yeah!"

"Good!"

The quick conversation ended. The only noises were the voices faintly talking downstairs, the ceiling fan and the crickets chirping through the open window. The weather had actually been cooling down lately, but Elowen liked the cold, so she didn't mind. She plopped back down on her bed with a long sigh. Her eyes were closed, an arm draped over her face to block the light out. She had been beginning to relax when…

"You do spells in Spanish?"

Elowen dramatically flung her arm off of her face, turning her head to look at Stefan upside down. He was looking at her with wide, innocent eyes, as if that would help him from getting hurt because he interrupted her "I'm almost asleep" mood. Unfortunately, that was not the case for him. In one swift movement, she had her shoe off and in her hand, already throwing it in Stefan's direction. He dodged it, laughing, as Elowen twisted around to lay on her stomach.

"You expected witches from Puerto Rico, where the common language is Spanish, to recite spells in Latin? Does that make sense to you?"

There was a slight pause as Stefan thought this over. "When you put it that way….. I guess not."

Elowen chuckled, shaking her head at him as she once again flopped back onto the bed. Stefan observed her for a moment. He was struggling on whether or not he should ask her about her dad. From the lack of pictures, to what he heard her and Josiah talk about at practice (he really didn't mean to eavesdrop, but with vampire hearing it's hard to not to give into the temptation), and how she reacted when Elena asked, the curiosity was really started to get to him. He didn't want to say anything to upset her, especially now that they were getting closer, both romantically and platonically. He opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out as he was suddenly plagued with nervousness. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to ask. Maybe he should just let it go and let her tell him when she's ready.

"What is it?" Elowen asked, her voice muffled as her face was buried into her bedsheets. She broke him out of his thoughts. Anxiety ran through him as if he had just gotten caught. Which, he kind of did since she sensed he had something he wanted to ask. She'd actually been getting vibes like that from him all day, but it was more prominent right now than it was before.

(Somewhere downstairs, Esmeralda was glaring at the ceiling as Stefan's high strung emotions hit her like a ton of bricks. She could only hope that they weren't trying any funny business up there. Then again, she would know if they were. That was one perk of being an empath.)

Stefan hesitated for a moment longer before he finally gained the courage to blurt, "What happened with your father?" A second later, he started rambling on, not wanting her to get mad at him for asking. "It's just, I haven't seen very many photos of him around and nobody really mentions him, and in the picture of you and Tobias you looked really emotionally drained, so I wondered if he had anything to do with it. You don't have to answer if you don't want to, but-"

"Stefan." Elowen's soft voice stopped him from continuing. "It's okay. I figured you were going to ask eventually. Everyone does, but I usually dodge questions and act like it didn't happen. But you're not everyone, and I trust you enough to tell you about him." Elowen rolled over, onto her back again, and patted the empty spot next to her. Stefan immediately got up from the beanbag and came to lay down next to her. Her head rested on his chest and his arms wrapped around her on instinct.

"Luis Ortiz," Elowen began. "He was born in Mexico and his parents came to the states when he was still a baby. I know he briefly lived California, but he moved to Georgia when his mom died. Him and mom were high school sweethearts, I guess. She became pregnant with me in her junior year when she was 16. She was obviously shunned and made fun of at school, but they got through it and she had me towards the end of the school year. Then, sometime in her senior year, she got pregnant with Josiah. Mom said that at this point, people started calling her names I won't repeat behind her back. Sometimes I wonder how she got through it…." Elowen's voice trailed off as if she were going into thought, but quickly shook it off and continued with her story. "Anyway, both her parents and his dad were disappointed their children had children out of wedlock, so they got together and basically arranged the two to be married once they graduated, because it was the "right, traditional thing to do". My grandparents didn't leave any room for arguments. It was final. So that was what happened. And they were happy. In the beginning, at least. Dad wanted to be a neurosurgeon, which took a lot of money from us.

"Soon they started fighting about finances, so mom took up two jobs, plus taking care of Josiah and I while dad went to school. Then they fought about how much mom was gone and never home, and she used to retaliate by saying he was never home either. Then he accused her of cheating on him _because_ she was always off somewhere. Stress from school and money and work eventually got to them. My dad had always been a perfectionist and wanted things to go his way or no way. When he was about halfway through med school, he needed to start making good impressions in order to secure a job as a resident. He began to boss mom around, trying to get her to dress a certain way and act like the perfect, stereotypical housewife in front of his doctor friends. When she didn't meet his expectations at a business party… he hit her for the first time that night when they came home. Mom thought we were asleep, but I had stayed up to wait for them, so when I heard the door open I ran out of my room to greet them, only to see daddy backhand mommy as if he were scolding her." Elowen's voice cracked a little on the word 'backhand,' the memory still vividly burned into her brain. Stefan looked down at her. He brushed some hair out of her face and held her tighter, comforting her.

"Things just got worse from there. He got angrier and angrier and started hitting mom more often. Josiah and I had been conditioned to hide every time he raised his voice, because she was afraid he'd touch us if we got too close. When I was 12 and Josiah was 11, Jo had grown fed up with watching dad constantly hurt mom, so he tried to intervene one day. It only resulted in him beginning to abuse us, too. If we didn't act like his perfect little kids, we were hit. If we acted up at school, or got a bad grade, or talked back, anything like that, we were punished. I made sure I got the brunt of it, because Jo was just a kid and I was afraid of what he would do to him sometimes."

"You mentioned that he kicked you guys out?"

"Oh. Um, yeah, he did. Josiah got really drunk one night and climbed onto the roof. He kept saying things like, 'The only way I can escape is if I jump,' and, 'It'll be easier if I'm gone.'" Elowen swallowed, her eyes beginning to tear up.

"You don't have to continue if you don't want to….."

Ignoring him, Elowen pushed the sleeves of her shirt up and examined the horizontal lines on her wrists. Retelling this caused them to feel tingly, as if they were fresh wounds again. She wanted to make sure it was just her imagination. She felt Stefan take one of her wrists in his hands as he looked over the faint marks. "Long story short, I couldn't talk him down and Josiah jumped. He only broke a few bones, but dad said he couldn't deal with "overreacting teenagers who only wanted attention," so he kicked us out. We moved in with my aunt Eliana in her little two bedroom apartment across town, where mom filed for divorce. We moved here about a year ago and we've been happy ever since."

"Do you miss it?"

"What, Atlanta?" Elowen stared up at the ceiling fan, finding comfort in Stefan running his fingers over her scars. "Sometimes. I mean, I grew up there, after all. I think the thing I miss most is my dog. We couldn't afford to bring him with us, so my aunt is taking care of him back home."

"What was her name?"

" _His_ name is Binx. He's a retriever/husky mix that I got as an 8th birthday present. He's has the body of a retriever but he's got blue eyes like a husky. And he's super fluffy."

"... Did you name him after the cat from Hocus Pocus?" Stefan asked after a moment of thought, laughing amusedly at her. Elowen hit him in the chest, pouting.

"I wanted to name him Aladdin but Josiah wanted him to be called Simba. So we mutually decided on Binx."

They sat there in a comfortable silence. Elowen was still laying against Stefan's chest with his arms around her. He was still absentmindedly running his fingers across her skin, unsure if he should bring the topic back up. In the end, he decided that it might be something she needed to hear.

"They're like battle scars, you know," he spoke softly, turning his head to stare down at her. "They might have painful memories attached to them, but they're a reminder that you were at a bad part in your life and that you got passed it. You made it to the other side of the tunnel after wandering around in the dark, lost and confused. You got out, and that's all that matters. If you ever feel like you're having a hard time again, or if you want to give up, look at them and remember that you've done it before and that you can do it once more. I need you to always remember that you were one of the lucky ones."

Elowen perked up a bit at his words, tears stinging her eyes again but for different reasons this time. She looked up at him, her vision blurring as her eyes watered even more. She attempted to blink them away, not wanting to cry in front of him, but a tear spilled over and trailed down her cheek. Stefan reached over and gently wiped it away, caressing her jawline. She sniffled, clearing her throat as a means to steady her voice, laughing embarrassedly at herself.

"Thank you, that means a lot. Nobody has ever told me anything like that before."

"You're welcome," he whispered, pushing her hair behind her ear. His hand came to rest behind her neck. With a burst of confidence, Elowen felt herself moving on her own, leaning up to lock lips with Stefan. They shared a very emotional, passionate kiss, before pulling away and snuggling closer to one another. Quietness fell over the two of them again, like a blanket, but it was comforting to them both. They laid there for a while before Elowen finally fell asleep, the exhaustion from earlier consuming her body.

About 20 or 30 minutes later, Esmeralda, Josiah and Bonnie all came upstairs. Josiah was heading to bed, Bonnie was gonna crash with Elowen and Esmeralda to tell Stefan it was time for him to leave. However, the trio was (not so) surprised to find the two of them already asleep.

"Are you going to wake him?" Bonnie asked, watching as Elowen moved around to get in a more comfortable position.

"Eh," Esmeralda shrugged. "I'll let it slide. It's not like it's the first time Stefan has spent the night. They think they've been slick, but, mama knows all." She turned and walked off, heading to the master bedroom at the end of the hall. Bonnie stood in the doorway for a little bit longer. While they looked absolutely adorable, she knew this meant that she couldn't sleep here tonight. Sighing, she eventually turned and headed farther down the hall.

"Guest room it is, then."


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning, Elowen opened her eyes blearily. She looked at the clock on her nightstand to see what time it was (roughly 10:45 in the morning), though instead she became aware of the weight pressing down on her side. Looking down, she found Stefan's arm draped over her waist so she craned her neck to look behind her. He was still sleeping soundly. Trying to be as stealthy and quiet as she could, Elowen grabbed his wrist with one hand and attempt to wiggle out of his grip so she could use the bathroom. However, before she could move more than an inch, Stefan suddenly groaned and pulled her closer, holding her tighter than before. Elowen squealed in surprise, squirming in his hold.

"Stefan! I have to pee!"

He groaned again in response, his eyes still closed. "Hold it."

"But I can't," she pouted, looking at him until he opened his eyes. Upon seeing her wide eyes and jutted lip, Stefan sighed and gave in. His grip loosened and Elowen turned to get out of bed, but he tightened his grip once again. He stole a quick kiss and smiled. "Good morning."

Elowen rolled her eyes, but bid him a good morning as well. "Can I get up now?"

Finally, he released his hold on her and she sat up, making her way towards the door when a knock sounded through the room. "Put some clothes on, I'm coming in!" Bonnie's muffled voice came through the door, before it opened and she poked her head through. "Oh, thank god, you're already awake. Esmeralda told me to come up and get you downstairs because breakfast is ready." Her eyes flickered towards Stefan, who was now sitting upright and leaning against the headboard. "Hey, Stefan. I'd advise you not spend the night anymore because according to Esmeralda, she knows that last night wasn't the first time."

"What?!" Came Elowen's loud, worried yell a second later, horror crossing her face. "Oh god, I'm dead. I am _so_ dead."

"Well, I'm already dead, so what can she really do to me?" Stefan joked, though there was also a hint of nervousness in his voice as he was scared Esmeralda would banish him onto an island in the middle of the Gulf of Mexico or something.

Bonnie laughed, mildly amused at the two, but she shook her head. "Relax, guys. I think she's going to let you off with a warning this time. It's only the first offense, after all." She left, heading back downstairs. Elowen took a deep breath before leaving the room to use the bathroom a few doors down.

Stefan sat on the bed still, frozen, as he hesitated to get up. He could hear Esmeralda laugh downstairs, probably sensing his mild anxiety.

"Bonnie, did you tell them I knew Stefan stayed the night?" Esmeralda asked, and there was a pause as Bonnie probably nodded. Then there was a slapping noise, which was Esmeralda most likely hitting Bonnie in a (playful) scolding way. "Bonnie!" She sighed, then raised her voice though she was aware Stefan could hear her. "Stefan! You can come down, I won't bite your head off."

Stefan relaxed a bit, moving to get out of bed, when Esmeralda's voice rang out again.

"Yet."

* * *

Stefan was seated at the dining table when Elowen came downstairs. She immediately sensed the tension in the room, her eyes darting between the vampire at the table and her mom in the kitchen, who was cooking some eggs, potatoes and spam in a pan for breakfast burritos. Bonnie and Josiah were in the backyard, so she sensed that a serious talk was about to go down. Slowly and awkwardly, Elowen took a seat at the table across from Stefan. Esmeralda continued to cook away, as if she were oblivious to the atmosphere in the room or ignoring it on purpose. It was most likely the latter.

Stefan opened his mouth as if he were going to say something, but Elowen made a 'cut it' motion with her hand, swiping it across her neck while shaking her head. Her voice was down to a small whisper only Stefan could hear with his enhanced ears. "When we're in trouble, she likes to occupy her time with something else to get her thoughts together. That, or she does it to see us squirm. Just wait for her to lecture us before you say anything."

Stefan gave a quick nod and stayed quiet like Elowen instructed. Esmeralda finished up by sprinkling cheese over the food, letting the heat melt it down as she grabbed the tortillas and wrapped up two of them. Without saying a word, she walked over and set one plate in front of Elowen and then sat down at the end of the table with the second one. Stefan awkwardly sat at his seat. It was funny to think that a century old vampire was so worried about something like this. Elowen bit her lips trying not to laugh at him. Esmeralda took a bite of her burrito and didn't even spare him a glance.

"The food is over there if you want some."

Elowen couldn't help but snort, a giggle breaking through the silence, but she was quickly quieted down when Esmeralda sent her an intimidating stare. She coughed to cover up the laugh and instead picked up her burrito. Stefan cleared his throat, shaking his head. "I'm fine. I'll eat something when I get home. Thanks for the offer." His voice was strained, going into polite, formal overdrive. He tried his best to keep it modern sounding. If he didn't watch it, he'd start speaking with his old southern accent again. There was more prolonged silence as they watched Esmeralda eat, their eyes darting around the room as they waited for her to scold them.

"Well, judging by the levels of fear and nervousness I'm feeling, you two know that you're in trouble. Good. That's a start. You," she pointed towards Elowen, turning to her first. "I don't appreciate you lying to me and going behind my back by sneaking Stefan in the house. If you'd just asked if he stayed the night, this wouldn't be a problem. He probably would've been sleeping in the guest room, but I wouldn't be upset with you. You know the thing I hate the most is lying. And you," she turned to Stefan now. "I don't know how old you are or what time period you're from, but I'm pretty positive it's been seen as improper to be in a lady's room at night unless the two of you are serious. Just because you've got puppy dog butterflies about each other doesn't make that okay. You should've known your boundaries and left instead of staying the night, not just last night but all the other nights you've stayed over. The only reason I allow Bonnie to sleep in Elowen's room is because I know they would never try anything. I can trust Bonnie. I'm not too sure about you yet. If you decide to have an impromptu sleepover again, I better find you on the couch in the morning. Understood?"

"Yes, ma'am."

Esmeralda glanced at Elowen, her eyebrow raised. Elowen cleared her throat.

"Loud and clear, mom."

"Good. Now that that's out of the way," she grabbed her plate and stood. "I should let the kids know breakfast is ready." She made her way to the sliding glass door and stepped outside. Once she was gone, Stefan let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding. Elowen chuckled.

"She really had you afraid, didn't she?"

"I was scared you were gonna get in way more trouble than that."

"Eh," Elowen gave a one shoulder shrug. "She's a bit soft, to be honest." She took a bite of her burrito and Stefan watched her, in thought, tilting his head.

"So, out of curiosity, what did your mom mean by, 'I can trust Bonnie'? I mean, you're both girls. Why would she need to worry?"

"I'm not straight."

"Huh?"

"I'm not straight," she repeated.

"Oh." After a pause to process this information, Stefan properly responded. "This would explain why you stressed the fact that Tobias was your first and only _boyfriend_ and not _relationship_. I'm assuming there was a girlfriend involved at some point?"

Elowen smirked. "Maybe."

"You little minx," Stefan shook his head. "We must have the, what did you call it? Awkward ex talk? Soon. I need to hear all about this girlfriend story."

"Why? You worried I have better game than you?"

"Pfft, please. I've been around a lot longer than you, Ramirez. I've got moves you've never seen before."

"Bring it on, Salvatore!"

The sliding door opened and Esmeralda, Josiah and Bonnie all walked in. "Okay, time's up! The kissing booth is now closed for business," Esmeralda announced as Josiah and Bonnie walked over to serve themselves breakfast. Elowen flushed a light pink as she looked down, occupying her time with her food and Stefan coughed loudly.

"I didn't realize that was the window of opportunity, Esmeralda." Stefan's voice was light, casual. He was obviously comfortable with his surroundings.

"That's Ms. Ramirez to you."

"Yes, ma'am." He visibly sunk lower in his chair, reverting back to the tight tone he'd used earlier. Esmeralda smirked, satisfied that he was afraid of her. Everyone else in the room shared a laugh at Stefan's behavior.

"Shut up, you guys," he mumbled, a dejected pout on his lips.

"Aww, don't worry. She'll warm up to you eventually." Elowen reached over the table and patted his cheek. Esmeralda shook her head.

"No I won't."

"Or she won't and that's okay!" Elowen cheerfully corrected herself, smiling at Stefan. Another joint laugh was shared before they moved on.

Stefan stayed for roughly another hour before leaving, deciding he really needed something to eat before he felt too weak. After that, Bonnie went home as well and Elowen went upstairs to shower. All three of them had a big day ahead, with the first game of the season being that night. Too bad they didn't know what was in store.

* * *

"Ooh. Look at you. You look hot in your jersey."

Stefan turned around and spotted Elowen behind him in her marching band uniform. The main, solid color was the same dark maroon of Stefan's jersey, the neck and sleeve cuffs black. There was a thick, diagonal line of white going from her right shoulder down to the waist line that imitated a sash, separating the red into two individual pools of their own. To the left of the uniform, right above her breast, the letters MFHS were embroidered in more white, outlined in black to balance the colors out. Her slacks were black and she held the hat in her hands, which was also red in color. A band of white wrapped around top, the visor sharing the same color and the plume on the top was black like her slacks. Her hair was pinned up in a tight bun, no loose hairs to be seen. Stefan smiled as she approached him, his arms crossed.

"Huh, you don't look too bad, either."

"Ha, ha, don't lie," she sarcastically drawled. "I look terrible in the marching gear."

"No! You look adorable."

Elowen squinted her eyes up at him uncertainly. "Are you trying to butter me up? No one looks good in the marching uniform. It's a one way ticket to looking like a huge dork."

"Elle, cut it out. You look fi… Oh."

She had put the hat on as a way to prove her point, pouting up at Stefan at his immediate attitude change when he realized she was right. There was a slight grimace on his face as he tried to stutter out a response.

"Uh- um. Well," he began, reaching out to pat the top of her cap. "Now you look adorkable!"

"Thanks, Stefan," she rolled her eyes. "That makes me feel loads better."

He sighed and shook his head, half in amusement and half in exasperation. Deciding to change the subject, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a box. Opening it, it revealed a necklace. All traces of her faux irritation disappeared from her face as she pulled the jewelry out of the box. She lifted it up so she could see it properly. A peculiar scent wafted up her nose, causing her to look up, her eyebrows knitted together.

"Vervain? Stefan, you know I don't need it."

"I know, but, it's just something that I've had forever," he shrugged. "I've never wanted to give it to anyone until now. And it's not like I have a need for it, being what I am and all. I know it'll be in good hands. You can wear it for good luck, or as something to remind you of me."

Elowen's face softened, looking endearingly at him with a fond smile on her lips. "I love it." She handed the necklace back to him, turning around so he could put it on. After it was securely around her neck, Stefan cleared his throat. Now would be a good time to bring up the relationship talk, since even though they were kissing and calling each other pet names, nothing was official.

"So, Elowen, we should really talk about where we're going as a-"

He wasn't able to finish his sentence as Elena skipped up to them, playfully pouncing on Stefan to make herself known. She was in her cheer uniform, her hair in a high ponytail. She had a bright smile on her face, beaming up at Stefan until she realized both him and Elowen wore an identical expression of awkwardness. The two of them looked away as if to occupy themselves with something else. Elena made a wincing sound, scrunching up her nose. "I just interrupted something important, didn't I?"

Stefan cleared his throat, quickly shaking his head. "No, no, no! Don't worry about it!"

"It's not like it's something we can just pick up later, right, Stef?" Elowen had a slightly strained smile on her face, as if she was trying to signal him to answer a certain way. Stefan must've picked up on her cue, because he was nodding his head.

"Yeah, of course!"

Now that that was out of the way, Elowen's eyes darted back over to Elena, taking note of her uniform. "You looked like you were kinda struggling at practice earlier. You sure you're ready for a game?" It was an innocent question, but Elena seemed to take offense as she immediately got defensive, crossing her arms.

"Yes. Bonnie took me aside and helped me get the routine down. I'm a fast learner."

Elowen chuckled, raising her hands in surrender. "Okay, okay. I wasn't saying you weren't."

"Sorry," Elena apologized sheepishly, playing with her ponytail. "It's just, this is my first game since my parents died, and since I missed cheer camp I have a lot of catching up to do. I'm really nervous. Not to mention, Caroline's in cheer captain mode and not best friend mode, so she's already taken a few jabs at me today for not being in the right position, not being on time, being a beat too early, you name it. It's not helping."

"Hey," Stefan's voice was soft as he got her attention. "It's okay. You've been through a lot and it's understandable that you're anxious. Don't let it get to you. If you backed down every time you felt like you were going to throw up, you wouldn't have made it this far. Trust me."

"Stefan's right. You can do this, Elena," Elowen encouraged. "Now's not the time to give up, not when you're finally trying to get your life back together. This is probably one tiny little pothole in the road compared to what lies in your future. You're gonna look back at this and wonder why you worried about such a small thing. Just take a deep breath. You're gonna do great tonight."

Elena sighed, gratefully smiling at both of them. She reached up and pulled them both into one big hug. "Thanks, you guys. I needed to hear that."

"You're welcome."

"Anytime."

"Oh, hey, listen. I wanted to thank you for suggesting I tryout for the football team. It feels nice, being apart of something."

Elena pulled back from the hug, a smile back on her face, though she didn't have time to respond as Caroline's voice rang out.

"Elena! There you are, I've been looking everywhere for you!" Caroline appeared beside Elowen, sighing loudly and over-dramatically. "We're doing another rundown of the routine. C'mon." She didn't leave room for a reply or an argument, grabbing Elena by the wrist and dragging her away. Elowen and Stefan watched her be pulled away, laughing. Once they settled down, Elowen spoke up, though her eyes stayed straight ahead.

"I hope we'll be able to sit down and talk about us without someone butting in."

Stefan sighed softly, wrapped an arm around her shoulders. He brought her closer so he could plant a kiss on her temple. "We're a work in progress. We'll figure it out. But it's nice to know there's at least an 'us'."

Elowen finally looked up at him, her face half squished between his chest and his arm so her small smile made her look like a fish. A warm feeling settled at the pit of Stefan's stomach as he looked at her endearingly. He leaned down and placed a kiss on her lips.

"Of course there's an us," she informed him when she pulled back. Her arms snaked around his waist so she could snuggle into him. "And we'll work on it. Promise?"

"Promise."

* * *

It was dark outside now, and Tanner was giving some big speech to hype everyone up. Elowen and the rest of the band were playing a simple "go team" tune on their instruments. They quieted down when Tanner finally started to speak, talking mainly about their new player, Stefan. From the corner of her eye, she saw Tyler scoff and walk off, probably upset that Tanner was giving so much attention to the new kid. However, she didn't have a good feeling about the look on his face. She got on her tiptoes to try and see where he was going. Her view was unfortunately blocked by other students in the way, so she carefully weaved her way through. She had taken off her saxophone and set it down on the truck that held the rest of the band stuff. She took her helmet off on top of it; she was getting too hot with it on, and turned to find Tyler. She spotted him just as Jeremy took a swing, punching Tyler in the face. The big commotion caused the rest of the crowd to stop what they were doing and wander over to watch the two fight.

Without thinking, Elowen rushed forward, pushing past a few stragglers to make it to the two boys brawling on the ground. Vicki was yelling at Tyler to stop, though he made no movement to as he continued to punch Jeremy. Within a matter of seconds, Elowen was at Tyler's side, shoving him off with all the strength she could muster.

"That's enough!"

Elowen changed her attention to Jeremy, helping him up and checking the injuries sustained, so she didn't notice Tyler getting back up and refocusing his anger on her. Fury seemed to be blinding him as he pulled back his fist for a punch, but before it could make contact with Elowen, Stefan came out of nowhere. Tyler punched him instead, though it had absolutely no effect as Stefan didn't flinch.

"I believe she said that's enough."

Tyler recoiled, stumbling back, his eyes wide in mild fear as he realized Stefan didn't even react. Jeremy, taking this as an opportunity, grabbed an empty beer bottle off the ground and went to swing at Tyler. Stefan quickly raised his hand to stop Tyler from getting injured and as a result, the bottle broke against his forearm and slashed his wrist open.

Matt finally make his way through the crowd and grabbed Tyler.

"What the hell man?! Knock it off!" He pulled him away from the scene, dragging him towards the locker rooms. Elena and Josiah appeared around Jeremy shortly after. Josiah started gently inspecting him with Elowen, though Elena decided to make a much more condescending approach. Crossing her arms, she started to scold him.

"Are you kidding me, Jer? You're getting into fights now?" She reached over and grabbed his face, looking into his eyes. "Are you high, too?"

Jeremy thrashed his head from side to side, pulling it from Elena's grip. Anger seemed to flare through his expression, but he kept it lowkey. "Believe it or not, I'm not high, Elena," he snapped. "And I'm not drunk, either. I'm 100% sober. Josiah and I made plans to hang out and while I was looking for him I crossed Tyler's path, okay?" He pushed Elowen and Josiah's hands off of him as well, though they knew he was upset at Elena's accusation so they didn't think anything of it. Jeremy stormed off, Josiah following close behind him.

"Maybe automatically assuming the worst of him isn't the way to go about this," Elowen quietly suggested to Elena. The brunette glanced at her and sighed (scoffed? Elowen couldn't tell) before facing Stefan.

"How's your hand?"

Stefan hid his hands behind his back, panicking. He took a step back. "It's fine. I wasn't hit."

"Yes you were. I saw. Just lemme take a look."

"No, I'm fin-"

Elena seized his hand and pulled it from behind his back. Thankfully, his wrist had already healed. There was nothing but blood left behind from the cut.

"See? I told you, I'm fine. It's not even my blood."

"But…. I saw, you were bleeding!"

"He said he's fine." Elowen walked over and stood next to Stefan. Elena shut her mouth, her lips forming a tight line. She looked back at Stefan, then to his wrist one more time before she finally let it go.

"Have a good game," she said, quiet and defeated as she walked away.

Now that they were alone, Stefan gently took hold of Elowen's face with both his hands, quietly giving her a quick look over. Upon seeing she didn't have a scratch on her, he leaned forward and planted a kiss on the top of her head.

"Thanks for saving me."

"You're welcome. Just don't become a damsel in distress."

"Pfff, I don't plan on it. It's almost kickoff time, you should go."

With a quick kiss, Stefan left her to prepare the rest of the pep band. Elowen walked over to Vicki, who was sitting in the bed of a truck nearby, staring at the ground in a bit of a trance. She sat next to her, breaking her from it.

"Hey. You alright?"

"Honestly? No. I haven't taken anything since yesterday so withdrawals are kicking in. I've been a bit jittery and out of it, which is why I wasn't much help when Tyler nearly killed Jeremy. I was just thinking….. If you hadn't jumped in… When I was right there and I could've-"

"Vicki. Vicki, look at me. It's okay. Just think about when you're finally clean and alert, when you'll be able to properly help. You've got me and Matt to lean on. You couldn't have anyone more supportive of you to depend on. Now breathe."

Vicki nodded and began taking slow, deep breaths to calm down the anxiety that was building up. "Thanks, I needed that. And you're right. You should've seen the look on Matty's face when I told him. He looked so proud….. I don't want to disappoint him. Just think, one day, I'll finally start acting like the older sibling."

"Yes! Lock onto those happy, positive thoughts, Vic. Things that'll happen if you make it through this. Listen, I've got to go, kickoff is soon, but come find me after the game. I brought you and Matt some vervain bracelets. They're matching; figured you could pass them off as some cute sibling gift that way."

"Right, yeah, vervain. This supernatural thing is weird getting used to."

"Trust me, I know."

"Anyway, shoo!" Vicki made shooing motions with her hands. "You need to get out there before you get in trouble. Thanks again!"

Elowen was now back with the band, going over one of the songs that they were going to play at halftime. The cheerleading squad was to do a routine to it, so it had to go by without any problems or else it would mess up the routine and ruin everything. And it would be a one way ticket to an angry Caroline yelling at them after the game; nobody wanted that.

"Elena! Where the hell have you been? We're doing last minute practice with the band and you were the only one missing. Don't do it again." Caroline scolded once she found the brunette, seemingly oblivious to the steam practically coming out of Elena's ears. Elowen wondered what was wrong, but she didn't have to wonder long, because once Elena caught sight of Elowen, she stomped over.

"You've met Stefan's brother, right?"

"Damon? Unfortunately, yes."

"Unfortunately?"

"He's a bit of an asshole, to be honest."

Elena scoffed. "Tell me about it. I just ran into him and he actually tried to make a move on me! He's dating my aunt Jenna for god's sake, I would never do that to her! The nerve of that guy."

However, Elliot could only focus on one particular detail.

"Wait, Damon's here?"

"Yeah, I ran into him in the parking lot. I assumed he was here to support Stefan's first game?"

"Uh, yeah, you're probably right. Will you excuse me for a minute?"

Elowen didn't give her time to respond, and if she did, she was already out of earshot to hear her. She was on a mission to find Stefan and warn him, or maybe run into Damon and get rid of him herself. Instead, she found Josiah and Jeremy sitting on the bleachers. Jeremy looked loads better now, with the blood cleaned off and his cuts tended to. He seemed a bit gloomy, though that was probably expected after he lost a fight and got into an argument with his sister. It was better than him being angry or upset and getting drunk, though. Josiah spotted her and noticed she was distressed, so he told Jeremy he'd be right back and walked over.

"Is everything okay?"

"No. Damon is here and I can't find Stefan."

Immediately, Josiah's demeanor changed. "Do you need help?"

Elowen shook her head. "I got it. Besides, someone needs to look after Jeremy. You're a good influence on him. If you left he'd probably get into more trouble."

Josiah looked as if he were going to protest, so Elowen grabbed him by the shoulders and interrupted him. "Listen, I got it. Trust me. Now go." He reluctantly walked back over to Jeremy and started trying to cheer him up, but he kept glancing in Elowen's direction, watching her disappear into the crowds of people until she was gone.

Eventually, she found herself down by the locker rooms. Voices were echoing down the way, so Elowen slowed down and crept her way forward as quietly as she could. She hid behind the open doors leading into the gym. Soon, she was able to identify the voices as Stefan and Damon. She mentally swore at not being able to get to Stefan in time.

"... been awhile since anyone could resist my compulsion. Where'd you get it?" She heard Damon ask, assuming it must've been about his run in with Elena in the parking lot.

"Does it matter?" Stefan retorted.

"Actually, that was a dumb question. Your little girlfriend is a witch, obviously you got it from her. When are you going to tell her that the reason you want to protect Elena so badly is because she looks like Katherine?"

Elowen furrowed her eyebrows together in confusion. Katherine? Who was that? She strained to hear Stefan's reply, but he stayed quiet.

"Ah…. so you never planned on telling her, did you? Don't you find it a bit odd that Elowen could easily be Elena's sister? I mean, you were drawn to Elena because she's a carbon copy of Katherine, right? Are you sure your feelings for Elowen are real, or do you just like her because she's the next best thing."

Elowen felt herself sinking against the wall a bit at this thought. It wouldn't be the first time people compared her to Elena; it was no secret that her and Elowen looked a bit alike and shared similar features. When Bonnie had first met her, she looked surprised or taken off guard and when Elowen asked what was wrong, Bonnie shook it off and told her she, "looked like someone she knew". Not to mention, for a good first half of her sophomore year people asked if her and Elena were related, cousins, or her long lost sister. It didn't help that, after she rejected Tyler Lockwood, he started calling her Elena 2.0. She couldn't deny that Stefan had initially had an interest in Elena. Is that why he liked her? Because he couldn't have Elena, but he could have her?

"You're wrong," came Stefan's forceful reply. Elowen's head shot up, pulling herself out of the pit of self consciousness that she had been falling into. Hope spread through her chest as she could make out the determined expression on his face. Damon's eyebrows shot up in surprise and he took a step back, not expecting this kind of attitude from his little brother.

"I like Elowen for who she is. She's amazing, and smart, and funny, and beautiful. And she is _not_ Elena. Or Katherine. You don't know her, Damon, so don't talk about her like that."

Damon stayed quiet for a while, observing Stefan, tilting his head. "Huh… maybe I underestimated how much you care about this girl. I should just make it easier on you and eat her. It's not like it's going to work out anyway, with you being an ageless vampire and all."

"No. You're not gonna hurt her, Damon."

"No?"

"Well, realistically I think she'd get the upper hand before you could do anything, but that's not my point. My point is, you feel something for her. If not, you'd have killed her already. You've had the chance. And you told me to 'keep her around,' as if you genuinely liked her. I was worried you had no humanity left inside you, that you may have actually become the monster you pretend to be."

"Who's pretending?"

"Then kill me."

Elowen felt anxiety rise in the pit of her stomach and without thinking, she jumped out of her hiding spot and let herself be known.

"Kill me instead."

Stefan looked over in surprise. "Elowen?"

Damon, on the other hand, whipped around, completely caught off guard. His eyes narrowed at her form, as if he were asking her to challenge him, or maybe he was trying to tell her to back down. After all, he was her only chance at getting the tomb open.

"And why would I kill you?"

"Because, no matter which option you choose, you're losing something."

And she was right, which made Damon's lip twitch in anger and irritation. His way to getting Katherine back, or his baby brother. He stood there for a moment, staring Elowen down, glaring at her. In the end, he gave a small growl and vamp sped his way towards Stefan. Before either could react, Damon shoved him into the side of the gym, where Stefan hit the wall and was knocked unconscious.

"I don't have time to ask how long you've been standing there or what you were doing so I'll cut to the chase. What the hell was that?"

Instead of answering his question, Elowen crossed her arms and asked another question.

"Who's Katherine?"

Damon smirked. "That's for me to know and for you to find out later."

"She's in the tomb, isn't she?" She shot back without missing a beat. "That's why you want in so badly."

Judging from the scowl on his face, she was correct.

"That's your humanity."

"Excuse me?"

"Obviously, you care about this Katherine girl a lot, or else you wouldn't be trying to get her out. You'd let her rot there for the rest of eternity if you really had no humanity left. And you would've killed the both of us without thinking about it. Face it, Damon, you have a sliver of hope left in you."

At that moment, Tanner chose to come back out of the locker rooms.

"Salvato-!" He started to call out, before noticing the knocked out Stefan on the ground. Immediately, he rushed over and lightly kicked at him, before crouching down to check his pulse. He didn't seem to care or acknowledge Elowen or Damon's presence.

Damon smirked, his eyes trailing towards Tanner.

"If that's my humanity….. Then what's this?"

She didn't have time to immobilize him as he vamp sped over to Tanner, grabbing him by the throat and sinking his fangs into his neck. It all happened so fast that Elowen couldn't do anything other than flinch back and tightly screw her eyes shut. She felt tears build up behind her eyelids as she heard the sound of Tanner's now lifeless body hitting the ground.

"You better think twice about me next time, Elowen."

There was a whooshing sound and when Elowen opened her eyes, Damon was gone. She looked down and spotted Tanner's dead body, a sob racking through her chest. She fell to her knees, her hand over her mouth as she let the tears flow. This was her fault. If she hadn't egged him on, or tried doing a spell on him instead of giving up so quickly, Tanner would still be alive. Injured, but alive. He was an asshole, but he didn't deserve to die.

She stayed there, crying and frozen in her spot until someone else came along.

* * *

"Tanner's M.I.A. I think he had a little too much beer." Tyler was in the middle of putting his jersey on.

"Don't talk to me right now, alright? I'm pissed at you." Matt was sitting on the bench in the middle of the lockers.

"What's your problem?"

"What's my….?" Matt scoffed. "You're my problem. You're a bully. A freakin' 12 year old bully. And I'm sick of it. I mean, what was that about tonight? What's beating up the new guy gonna prove? Or screwing with my sister, or attacking Elowen when she wasn't in a position to defend herself, or pummeling my girlfriend's kid brother-"

"Girlfriend? Look, I don't know how to tell you this, but she dumped your ass."

Anger rushed through Matt and he got up from his seat. He grabbed Tyler by his jersey and shoved him into the lockers.

"Are you for real?!" Tyler exclaimed. "You wanna hit me? I'm on your team!"

Matt let go, realizing he wasn't worth it and shook his head. "This was over the line. Even for you." He turned and walked off, deciding he needed some fresh air. He made it outside the doors, his fist clenched in frustration, when he heard someone sniffle, following by a quiet sob. Looking in the direction of the source, he found the silhouettes of three people. Upon closer inspection, he realized the person crying was Elowen. He was getting ready to ask what was wrong when he noticed Stefan was unconscious. He didn't like the way this situation was going, but he willed himself to look at the final body on the ground. A wave of nausea hit him as he identified it as Tanner, covered in blood with a huge wound on his neck.

"Somebody help!"

Later, the police and ambulance had arrived. Tanner's body was now covered with a body bag, while Elowen sat on the edge of the ambulance. Stefan was inside, still unconscious as a medic tended to him. She had a blanket wrapped around her as she stared blankly at the ground. There were dried tears on her face and her eyes were bloodshot. Matt was giving the police a statement, having volunteered to go first to give her some space, but she would be next once he was done.

"Elowen!" She looked up, seeing Josiah and Bonnie running towards her. Josiah reached her first. Bonnie had stopped in the middle of the scene, observing something. Josiah grabbed her shoulders, taking in her appearance.

"What happened? Are you okay?"

Elowen stared at her brother, before more tears welled up in her eyes. She sobbed again as Josiah pulled her in his embrace.

"I wanna go home." She pulled back a bit, wanting to see what was taking Bonnie so long, except she was confused to find her friend looking terrified. Her eyes wide as if something had spooked her. She wanted to assume it was seeing a crime scene for the first time, except something told her that wasn't it.

"Bonnie?"

Josiah turned around now to see what was wrong, taking a step towards her as she turned her gaze onto the siblings.

"The numbers. They're here. I- I have to go." She rushed off a second later, Josiah not having enough time to stop her. He looked lost, his eyebrows knitted together hopelessly.

"What's wrong with her?"

Elowen thought for a moment, hopping off the ambulance to stand where Bonnie was standing. She observed her surroundings for a while, before her she found it. The license plate on the police car was BLDG8, while the ambulance said FHT14. The parking space number on the ground was 22. Elowen gasped in realization.

"The numbers, the ones Bonnie's been seeing. They're _here_. Look." She pointed them out to Josiah, turning to him. "She predicted Tanner's death." Josiah widened his eyes slightly as he finally understood.

"Excuse me, miss?"

Elowen turned and discovered the policeman who had taken Matt's statement standing in front of her. "It's time for you to give me your statement. Whenever you're ready."

Elowen sighed, deciding to suck it up and plow through it. She turned to Josiah one last time. "Call mom. She needs to know what happened." He nodded, pulling out his phone and walking away from the scene to get some quiet to be able to talk.

Elowen finally faced the cop, forcing a small smile on her face as they wandered back towards the ambulance. She proceeded to lie, coming up with a story about a wild animal that must've come out of the woods looking for food. It had tried to attack her first, but Stefan intervened and the animal had knocked him aside which is how he ended up unconscious.

"Tanner must've heard the commotion and came looking for what was making the noise. He yelled to get the animal's attention and it turned on him instead. I couldn't do anything to stop it." She sniffled, blinking to try and fight the third round of tears that threatened to fall. The policeman sighed, setting a comforting hand on her shoulder as he gave her a look of sympathy.

"Go at your own pace, alright?"

Elowen nodded, taking a deep breath to calm herself down. "Um, there was a loud sound after the animal pounced on Tanner. I think it might've been a car backfiring? Or maybe one of the kids at the game brought fireworks, I'm not sure. But it scared it off. And then Matt found me and the rest….. You know already."

The cop nodded, writing the rest of it down. He looked into the ambulance. "Well, you should get on home. I still have to wait for that young man to wake up." Elowen turned and found Stefan still out for the count. She grimaced; Damon must've hit his head pretty hard for him to still be down.

"Uh, actually, is it alright if I stay? He's... he's my boyfriend. I just want to make sure he's alright."

The cop stared for a moment, seemingly trying to figure out if it was okay, and in the end he nodded. "Of course." Elowen smiled gratefully at him, climbing into the ambulance to sit with Stefan. She grabbed his hand, stroking it with her thumb as she watched him.

"Elowen!"

She turned, seeing Josiah outside. She made a motion with her head, indicating he could come inside. He clamored up, taking a seat next to her. "Mom's on her way. She sounded really worried on the phone."

"Okay. We'll figure this all out when she gets here. I've gotta call Bonnie and make sure she's doing alright because she seemed really scared. I hope Grams can calm her down for the night."

Josiah nodded. There was a soft groan from underneath them, and they turned to Stefan. They watched as he stirred a bit before opening his eyes. He blinked a few times to get his eyes to focus. "Stefan!" Elowen breathed in relief, helping him sit up. He rubbed at his head, turning to look at Elowen.

"What happened?"

She didn't have time to explain because the policeman had climbed in as well upon seeing that Stefan was awake and talking.

"You were knocked unconscious trying to defend her," he nodded in Elowen's direction. "What's the last thing you remember?"

Stefan looked over at the man, clueless. He turned to stare at Elowen, his eyebrows slightly furrowed. She sent him a look, trying to communicate with him. Stefan seemed to get it, because he shook his head as if he were trying to clear it. "Uhh, Elowen wanted to meet up before the game, y'know, to wish me luck. I remember waiting outside for her and I heard her scream, so I ran over to see what was wrong and then….. I don't know. Everything goes black after that."

The cop nodded, flipping his notebook shut. "Thanks. If you remember anything, don't hesitate to come forward."

"I won't, sir."

Once he was gone, Stefan turned to the two siblings in front of him, asking once again, "What happened?"

Elowen fumbled with her fingers for a moment. Josiah pointed outside. "I'll leave you two alone…." He jumped back out of the ambulance. "I'll let you know when mom gets here."

"Tanner's dead," she blurted once Josiah walked off. "Damon killed him."

"What?" Stefan wore of look of disbelief. "Why?"

"Umm….. I might've….. Continued the humanity argument and it made him angry because I was right. Tanner had come looking for you because of the game. He was just in the wrong place and at wrong time."

"What did you say to him?"

"I told him that if he really had no humanity left, he would've killed you instead of knocking you out. And…" Elowen trailed off, nervous about mentioning Katherine. While she was hurt that he was never going to mention the part where she looked like Elena, and that's why he came back to Mystic Falls, she didn't actually care what her connection to Stefan was. He was a vampire, pretty old, and of course had a past. It wasn't fair to hold things that happened a long time ago against him.

"And?" Stefan prompted.

"I told him that he wouldn't still care so much about this Katherine girl if he really had nothing left. I think that's what upset him the most." She really didn't like lying to Stefan about this whole tomb thing, but obviously Damon didn't want him to know (yet) for a reason. She wanted to know the full story before she mentioned anything to him.

"Katherine? You know about Katherine? Elowen, how long were you standing there?"

"Long enough."

A blush seemed to creep onto Stefan's cheeks as he realized that meant she'd heard what he'd said about her. Embarrassed, he cleared his throat. "Right, well, we should…" He awkwardly motioned towards the ambulance doors. Elowen laughed at him but jumped outside anyway. Stefan followed her, and together they found Josiah.

In a few minutes, Esmeralda showed up, pulling both of her kids into a tight hug and gave them both a once over even though Josiah wasn't involved in the incident. When she was done, she put her hands on her hips and turned her gaze onto Stefan. "Y'know, you have a knack for getting one or both of my children into trouble. Don't make me drive you out of town."

"Mom-"

"Ah." Esmeralda held a finger up to silence Elowen, not sparing her a glance. Stefan smiled a bit, shaking his head.

"It's okay, Elowen. She's just being a mom."

"Nice to know you understand."

"I do."

"Good. C'mon, kids, it's time we go home."

"Actually, mom, is it okay if I walk home with Stefan? We have some things we need to talk about."

Esmeralda narrowed her eyes at her daughter, flickering her gaze onto Stefan. She pointed a finger at him. "You better take care of her."

"Yes, ma'am."

Esmeralda and Josiah started heading towards their car, but Elowen stopped her one last time. "And mom?" She waited until she turned back around to face her. "Give Sheila a call, will you? Bonnie's really spooked about the whole Tanner thing. Somebody needs to check up on her."

"Got it, honey. Please stay safe on your way home."

"Promise, mom. I'll see you at home."

* * *

Stefan and Elowen were a few feet away from the school, walking in a comfortable silence. The game had been cancelled for obvious reasons, so the both of them had changed out of their uniforms before they left and were now back in normal street clothes. Stefan had his hands in his pockets while Elowen had her arms crossed. It was a bit chilly outside, with autumn weather beginning to settle in now. A gentle breeze caused Elowen to shiver slightly. Stefan didn't hesitate to take his jacket off and wrap it around her shoulders. She smiled at him thankfully, slipping her arms through the sleeves and snuggling into the warmth from the material. There was a smile on Stefan's face as he watched her, though it faltered a bit as he thought about what she possibly wanted to talk about.

He cleared his throat. "Listen, I'm sorry about not telling you about Katherine, I should've mentioned it-"

"Stefan." Her voice was soft, with a hint of exhaustion. "I don't want to get into that right now. I think I'm a bit too physically and emotionally drained from tonight."

A look of confusion crossed his features, halting his steps.

"Then what did you want to talk about?"

Elowen smiled sleepily at him. She thought he looked adorable, with his eyebrows knitted together and the little crease in his forehead. She stopped walking as well, turning to face him fully.

"Us. I wanted to talk about us, Stefan."

"Oh. I thought you just said you were too emotionally drained?"

"This won't take too long. I doubt we're going to get another chance to discuss this, so I'm just going to be blunt. I like you. A lot. And I'd like to see where this goes. We don't have to put a label on it, but I just want to know that we aren't like, friends with benefits or friends who kiss each other or something. I need to know you're serious about this, and that's enough for me at the moment."

"Elowen," Stefan reached over and took her hands in his, intertwining them. "Of course I'm serious about this. I like you a lot, too, and I'm willing to take this slow if you want. I don't want to rush things or make you feel uncomfortable."

"Y'know, I'm pretty sure sneaking into my room and spending the night in my bed qualifies as 'rushing things'. Just a little bit."

The both of them burst out laughing.

"But in all seriousness, we should probably slow things down a notch, because this might just be a short infatuation and I don't want either of us getting hurt in the end simply because we never left the honeymoon phase. We still need to get to know each other, honestly."

"You're right," Stefan agreed. "How about we just start with a few simple dates before we make any big jumps?"

"Sounds good to me."

"Great. Are you free tomorrow night?"

"Definitely."

Elowen smiled cheekily up at Stefan, causing him to grin widely back at her. He let go of her hands and faced forward, lazily grabbing her pinkie finger with her own.

"I think it's time I escorted you home, my lady."

"Why thank you, kind sir."

And together, the two began their walk back to Elowen's house once more, the peacefulness of the night comforting the both of them.


	7. Chapter 7

_Elowen wakes up to a noise echoing throughout the house. She sits up, looks around her room but sees nothing, so she stands and gets out of bed._

" _Hello? Josiah? Mom? Hello?"_

 _She peers out of her room and tries to flip the lights on in the hallway, but nothing happens; it appears as if the power is out. Confused and curious as to why the power is down and why nobody is responding to her, Elowen left her room and went downstairs. When she reached the bottom, she could hear the tv on in the living room. Turning the corner, she saw that the news channel was on, reporting the latest Mystic Falls news._

" _This is Logan Fell, coming to you live from the streets of Mystic Falls with breaking news of another deadly animal attack. The wild animal terrorizing the citizens of Mystic Falls has claimed another victim, local high school student Elowen Ramirez. Police are certain that forensic evidence will confirm that this is the same animal responsible for recent attacks."_

 _A look of pure confusion crossed Elowen's features, and, now a bit freaked out, turned to head to the kitchen when a figure appeared in front of her. Damon._

" _You know what's coming next," he taunted, prompting Elowen to turn and run for it. She pried open the front door, saw Damon and slammed it shut. She was panting slightly, swallowing thickly as she slowly tiptoed back towards the kitchen, heading for the door that led to her mother's study. She reached it and slowly turned the knob, creeping in as quietly as she could. Except, when she turned, Damon was already standing in the room. His face darkened as his fangs came out, but right as he lunged, he stopped as fast as he had started. His eyes were wide in shock, and when he looked down, there was a sharp, pointed object sticking out of his chest where his heart should be. Grey veins quickly began to race across his body and as he fell to the ground, dead, it revealed Esmeralda standing behind him._

" _That's what you get for trying to mess with my daughter, you egotistical prick."_

Stefan woke up with a loud gasp, breathing heavily as he pushed himself into a sitting up position on his bed.

"Bad dream?" Damon mocked from the other side of the room, taking a sip of his bourbon. "Do you know how easy it was to get into your head just now? You really need some human blood. However, I was pleasantly surprised at that ending. Wasn't expecting that. Guess saying you simply care about Elowen is an understatement, isn't it?"

Fed up with his brother, Stefan vamp sped to a table in his room, picked up a letter opener and threw it at Damon. It hit him in the stomach but had no effect. He stood and removed the object from his body.

"All right, I deserved that. But I just wanted to let you know, they caught the culprit. The animal responsible for killing coach Tanner and all those people."

"What are you talking about?"

"It was a mountain lion. Really big one." Damon imitated the size with his hands. "It attacked a hunter this morning, it's all over the news. 'Deadly beast captured. All's well in Mystic Falls'."

"Why would you cover your tracks?"

"I've decided to stay for awhile. And I'm just having way too much fun here with you and Elowen."

"You do realize you can't touch her, right? That ending from the dream wasn't just a dream. Her mother will kill you if you hurt her, and I'll be there to watch it happen."

Damon scoffed. "Did it ever occur to you that my goal isn't to kill her?"

The letter opener was still in Damon's hand, so when he approached Stefan he sunk it into his gut. Stefan yelped in pain, falling to the ground. Damon looked down at the bloodstain left on his shirt.

"This is John Varvatos, dude. Dick move." Damon turned and left the room, leaving Stefan to remove the letter opener on his own.

* * *

Josiah was in the kitchen making himself breakfast while Esmeralda was at the dinner table, which was covered in her work as usual. Elowen came around the corner, phone up to her ear. She sighed in frustration a second later.

"Bonnie won't answer any of my calls. Were you able to get ahold of Sheila?"

"Mm-hm," Esmeralda hummed in confirmation. "Said Bonnie was really frightened about what happened last night. Had to comfort her until she fell asleep. My advice is, give her space until she's ready to come back. This is still new to her and she's rightfully scared."

"But what if she doesn't come back?"

Esmeralda sighed and removed her glasses. "Honey, she's a Bennett. Of course she'll come back."

Elowen's phone vibrated and she immediately unlocked it to see if it was a message from Bonnie. Her shoulders deflated a bit at discovering it wasn't.

 _Hey, it's Vicki. I went looking for you last night to get those bracelets from you, but you bounced pretty quickly. Understandable considering recent events. Should I just stop by to get them?_

Elowen was getting ready to answer when there was a knock on the front door. Being the closest, she turned on her heels and went to open it to see who it was. She was surprised to discover Stefan on the other side of the threshold.

"Hey, what are you doing here? I thought we were meeting up-"

Stefan stepped forward and wrapped his arms around her, giving her a tight embrace. Elowen stepped back from the momentum, confused, but reached up and returned the hug anyway.

"Is everything okay?"

She felt Stefan shake his head against her.

"No, not really. Damon- Uh- I, I just wanted to make sure you were alright, is all."

Elowen pulled back slightly to stare at him. "Damon? Wha- Why wouldn't I be okay? Stefan, what did he do?"

Stefan sighed and unwrapped his arms from around her. He shook his head, trying to smile reassuringly at her. "Don't worry about it. It's nothing."

"It's not nothing. I can see it in your eyes. You can talk to me, y'know." She took his hands in hers, getting him to look at her properly. "I mean, I don't want to force it out of you but just know I'm always willing to listen. Even if it seems silly," she added at the end, having a feeling he must've felt something similar.

Stefan looked down at their hands, contemplating on telling her the reason he was so bugged was because of the dream Damon gave him, when Esmeralda's voice rang out.

"Stefan, I swear to god if you don't just tell her what's going on I'm going to kick you out of this house because your stress and worrying is distracting me from my work. Oh, and if you need to be somewhere private to talk, the backyard is empty. I better not catch you two trying to sneak upstairs. Not on my watch."

Josiah was shaking with laughter while Elowen was biting on her bottom lip to keep from laughing. She cleared her throat to stop herself as Stefan scrunched his face up in embarrassment.

"Sorry, Ms. Ramirez!" He called out, allowing Elowen to drag him the opposite way through the sitting room (that nobody ever really utilized) to get to the sliding door on the other side of the house. Once they were outside, Elowen wandered over towards the tire swing that hung from the lone tree in the backyard, swatted away any cobwebs that might've collected over the months of disuse, and took a seat on it. Stefan trailed behind her, coming up to lean against the tree. She sat quietly, waiting for him to explain himself. He fiddled with his fingers for a moment before he said anything.

"So, I'm assuming you knew I wasn't drinking human blood because of your power?"

Elowen nodded.

"Figured. Anyway, I've been on a strictly animal diet and it makes me significantly weaker to pretty much anything, including Damon's little mind tricks. Vampires have a very limited telepathy power, where we can get in people's heads when they're asleep. Getting into other vampire's heads is a bit more difficult, but not when said vamp is vulnerable. This morning, Damon gave me this dream….. It was more of a nightmare, really. Umm…" Now that he was actually to the point of telling her what happened, he suddenly got nervous again, shifting his weight between his feet. He awkwardly cleared his throat. "He, um, attacked you. Damon, I mean, in the dream. It felt really real and even though I knew it wasn't, I had to come see that you were okay for myself."

Elowen stood up, walked over to Stefan and hugged him. He sighed, his arms snaking around her waist and resting his chin on the top of her head.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that. I can't even imagine what it's like to have to suffer through false ideas somebody literally planned in your head when you have no control over it." Elowen leaned back from the hug, but kept her arms around the middle of his chest. "As you can see, I'm fine. Damon hasn't hurt me and I doubt he ever will. My mom would kill him first."

Before he could stop himself, Stefan let out a loud laugh. The irony of her statement. Elowen looked up at him, confused.

"What? What's so funny?"

"Don't worry about it." Stefan shook his head, deciding to keep the part where Esmeralda killed Damon in the dream to himself. "Anyway, now that that's out of the way. How about that date?"

"Stefan, it's 9:30 in the morning. Who goes on a date at 9:30 in the morning?"

He grinned down at her. "We do."

* * *

They didn't go out on the date.

Elowen hadn't even showered or eaten breakfast yet, and she still had to meet up with Vicki sometime during the day to give her the vervain bracelets. Stefan agreed to swing by The Grill instead of going to the movies like they originally planned. They didn't leave the house until roughly 12 in the afternoon.

"Lunch date. Could be worse," Stefan commented as they walked to The Grill hand in hand. The vervain bracelets were secure in Elowen's purse.

"I think it's going to be harder to make out in the dark in The Grill, though." Elowen joked, laughing when Stefan shot her a look. "What? Don't act like we weren't going to sit in the back of the theatre and play tonsil hockey instead of watch the movie."

"Only during the boring, uneventful parts!" Stefan defended, displaying faux offense.

Elowen sighed and rolled her eyes, but there was still a wide smile on her face as they continued walking. They eventually made it to The Grill and took a seat at an empty booth. Vicki greeted them.

"Hey! You made it! I have a break soon, I'll meet up with you then. Can I get you guys anything to drink?"

"I'm fine with water, thanks," Stefan stated politely, taking the menu Vicki handed over. She turned to Elowen.

"Iced tea."

"Sweetened or unsweetened?"

"Sweetened."

"Got it, coming right up!" She slid the second menu over to Elowen and turned to the kitchen to get them their drinks. Elowen opened the menu and rested her chin in the palm of her hands, squeezing her cheeks together. Stefan looked up and tried to fight off a smile, so instead he cleared his throat, gaining her attention.

"Hmm," she hummed, glancing up at him briefly before going back to the menu. Stefan realized she was expecting him to say something and mentally cursed. Quickly, he blurted the first thing that came to mind.

"Damon's covering up his tracks. I don't know what he's up to but it's something."

"I know," she absentmindedly answered, before freezing and looking up at Stefan again. He was looking down at his menu now and didn't even think twice about her response.

"Of course you do. Must be nice to have a power like yours…" he trailed off when he realized her heartbeat had increased. Curious, he looked up to see what the problem was but he didn't get to question it because the entrance to The Grill chimed, indicating that somebody had walked in and the voices that followed distracted him.

"So, are you planning on asking Josiah to the founder's party tomorrow?" Bonnie asked Caroline, a teasing tone to her voice as she nudged her friend. Caroline flushed a deep red, trying to bow her head to cover it up with her hair.

"Maybe…. Why does it matter anyway? You still have Elena to go with! And El- Actually, never mind. If she's going, her date will definitely be Stefan. Ooh! Maybe we can go together and have a double date or something!" She turned excitedly to Bonnie, who had gone quiet at the mention of Elowen. She was still really freaked out from the whole Tanner thing and right now, she wanted absolutely nothing to do with witchcraft. It wasn't some cool ability to play around with anymore, it was serious and dark and scary and now she had something to really think about.

Elowen had noticed before Stefan, since she was facing the doorway, and she had to will herself not to get up and approach Bonnie. Her mom was right; Bonnie was still new to this and trying to shove it down her throat or constantly bring it up would just result in pushing her away. This needed to be her decision. Stefan sensed the gloomy cloud beginning to hover over her head, so he reached over and grabbed her hand, snapping her out of her trance and bringing her eyes away from Bonnie's direction. He gave her an encouraging smile.

"She'll come back. I know it."

Vicki had come back with their drinks and had just placed them on the table when Caroline seemed to finally notice that Elowen and Stefan were sitting near them. There was a loud, audible gasp before Caroline's loud, peppy voice followed.

"Oh my gosh! I was just talking about you two and now you're here! What a coincidence." She had left Bonnie's side, who was slowly trailing behind her with much less enthusiasm, and pushed Vicki out of the way. Caroline slid into a seat next to Elowen, beaming at her while (not so) subtly looking around the rest of The Grill.

"Is Josiah with you?"

"I'll just…. Be over here." Vicki pointed in a different direction and wandered off to tend to Tyler Lockwood and his parents. Elowen nodded her head in acknowledgement before turning back to Caroline. "No, he's at home. It's uhhh…. Just Stefan and I."

Caroline widened her eyes as it seemed to finally click on her head. An embarrassed, apologetic expression came across her face. "Oh. I just interrupted a date, didn't I?"

"Well….." Elowen trailed off, shrugging her shoulders. Caroline covered her mouth.

"I'm so sorry-!"

She was cut off by Bonnie, who had finally stepped forward and grabbed the blonde by her arm. "Care, c'mon on. Let's leave them be." As she dragged Caroline out of the booth, Bonnie sent Elowen an amused smile, which greatly assured the latter that she didn't hate her or didn't have any ill feelings towards her. She sent a grateful smile in return and watched as Bonnie led Caroline to another part of The Grill.

Once they were gone, Vicki came back to take their orders. She was glowing, trying to bite back a wide grin as she wrote everything down. Elowen squinted at her and cast a glance at Tyler's table. He was staring at Vicki, also smiling, though once he realized Elowen caught him, he averted his gaze. However, his mom didn't look so happy. Carol appeared to be miffed or upset about something. She got up the moment Richard paid and headed to the door, Richard following behind her. Elowen turned her attention back to Vicki, her eyebrows raised in interest.

"So, uh, care to explain what that was about?"

"Tyler just asked me to the founder's party in front of his parents."

If it were possible, Elowen's brows raised even farther. "He asked you in front of his parents?" Her voice was incredulous. Everyone knew Tyler did his best to look like the perfect son, so for him to ask Vicki Donovan, the resident druggie and daughter of known deadbeat alcoholic, Kelly Donovan, in front of them was as the plot twist of the century.

"Yeah, I know. I'm surprised he asked me at all."

"Founder's party?" Stefan questioned. "They still have those?"

Vicki turned to him, curious. "How long have they been holding these things anyway? I mean, you're like, super old, right? But you know about them."

Elowen snickered. Stefan shot her a small glare before answering Vicki's question. "They've been a tradition in this town since it was founded. I'm just surprised it lasted this long."

"Oh." Vicki shrugged. "After I put your orders in I'll take my break. You can come find me then, alright?" She looked to Elowen, who nodded her head. She turned and left after that, heading to the kitchen to hand in their order. She sighed and started to take off her apron when she felt a pair of arms wrap around her. Smiling, Vicki turned her head and spotted none other than Tyler. Spinning around, she placed her hands on his shoulders and leaned up to kiss him.

"So, what was up with that?"

"What was up with what?"

Vicki clicked her tongue at him, stepping back. "You know, asking me to the party like that in front of your parents. I thought you didn't want them knowing about us."

"Well, I changed my mind." He brushed the subject off, leaning down for another kiss, but Vicki evaded it.

"I'm serious, Ty. What's going on?"

Tyler sighed, not exactly wanting to have this conversation in public. He glanced around, then lowered his voice a little. "I thought about what you told me last night, about how you're tired of me not treating you like a proper girlfriend or a proper human being. And you were right, about how I'm not very supportive of you and I treat you like you're some dirty little secret. I decided that I'm not going to do that anymore." He slid his hands from her waist to her hands, taking them in his own. "You need all the support you need right now, especially since you're trying to get clean. I'll be there every step of the way. So will Matt…. And so will Elowen," he added after a moment of hesitation. "Because you _are_ friends with her now, right?"

Vicki laughed a bit at him, nodding her head. "Yeah. What's your deal with her, anyway?"

Tyler grimaced. Now that he had a clear head and wasn't talking to someone like Matt, it sounded pretty ridiculous. "Don't worry about it."

Vicki raised an eyebrow but let it go. "Alright, well, speaking of Elowen." Tyler turned to find her approaching them, stopping short a few feet.

"I'm not interrupting anything am I? I sorta need to talk to Vicki."

Tyler drew back his hands, stepping backwards. "She's all yours."

Sending one last smile at Vicki, he walked off, leaving The Grill to follow his parents. If he didn't start on damage control soon, who knew what they'd do.

After making sure they were completely alone and nobody was listening (other than probably Stefan), Elowen reached into her purse and pulled out the vervain bracelets. Vicki took both from her and slipped one onto her wrist.

"What exactly does this do again?"

"Protects you from vampire compulsion. It's essentially mind control, where they make you do anything they want and can even wipe your memory. I don't trust Damon, especially since he's already attacked you and I want to make sure you and Matt stay safe."

Vicki nodded. "I appreciate this, by the way. You making sure I stay safe. The last thing I need right now is to become vampire food."

"Eh," Elowen shrugged. "Don't worry about it. That's what friends are for, right?"

The two shared a laugh. Vicki stuffed the other bracelet in her back pocket and nodded towards Stefan. "Now get back to your date. He's not being very subtle at listening in."

Elowen turned around and spotted Stefan, who was now looking in the other direction and occupying himself with his drink, probably because he'd been caught. Shaking her head, she gave Vicki a quick hug.

"Stay safe, alright? I'll probably end up seeing you tomorrow night at the founder's party."

"You're going?"

Elowen cast another glance at Stefan, who was still playing around with his water but had perked his head up slightly at her words. She shrugged.

"Dunno. We'll see."

"Ahh, I see." Vicki caught on to what was happening, a teasing, but playful, glint in her eyes. "Well, I'll leave you to that, then. I've got a bracelet to deliver to Matt." She stepped passed Elowen and headed for the backroom, most likely to give Matt a call before her break ended. Now that she was gone, Elowen found herself becoming a little nervous as she made her way back towards Stefan. Now she had to live up to the founder's party date or else she'd look bad. Nice.

She calmly took her seat across from Stefan, who was eyeing her expectantly, the tip of the straw to his drink hanging from his mouth. Instead of acknowledging it, she nonchalantly took a sip from her own drink.

"So," Stefan began, trying to give her the opportunity in case she was too scared. Elowen set her drink down and tilted her head, narrowing her eyes at him. She quietly sized him up for a moment, making Stefan feel a bit awkward to the point that he squirmed under her gaze. Finally, she opened her mouth.

"On a scale of one to ten, how good do you look in a tie?"

"Hmm," Stefan contemplated his answer. "I'd say a solid 9."

Elowen's eyebrows shot up. "Cocky, are we?"

"Nah, I'd like to think it's self-confidence. It sounds less Damon-y that way."

"Damon-y?" She repeated, laughter already in her voice even though she hadn't laughed yet. Stefan rolled his eyes at her.

"Yes, Damon-y. New words are invented everyday. Mark this as the day Damon-y was created. Meaning: self-righteous, sarcastic, arrogant, I could go on."

Finally, Elowen burst into a fit of giggles, finding the situation ridiculous. Stefan smiled at the sight, also finding himself laughing a bit. When she sobered up a little, she sighed, a big grin on her face.

"Come to the founder's ball with me tomorrow."

"As in like, a date?"

"If you want to put a label on it, yeah."

Stefan reached over and brushed some hair from her face. "Of course I'll escort you to the founder's ball. It'll be an honor."

He started to lean over the table, but seconds before his lips touched hers someone cleared their throat. They both looked over to see a waiter standing there with their orders. Stefan pulled back and allowed the waiter to set the food down, all of them deciding to act like nothing ever happened.

The two started eating, though their eyes flickered up, a silent agreement being made.

 _Later._

* * *

There was obviously something bothering Bonnie, that much Caroline could tell. She had a suspicion that it involved Elowen, but Bonnie wouldn't tell her what was going on. It took several minutes to get Caroline to let it go, though even then she had a hard time concentrating on the subject at hand because Bonnie kept glancing over at Stefan and Elowen.

Eventually, Caroline cut their hang out short and came up with some excuse that on a normal day, Bonnie probably would've picked up on. She was so out of it that she mumbled a goodbye and the two went separate ways. Bonnie was secretly happy it turned out that way. After seeing Elowen in person after dodging her calls and texts, she decided she needed to do some serious thinking about this whole witch thing.

Caroline, on the other hand, had decided to go straight to the source of Bonnie's problems. Well, not really. She didn't want to march over and interrupt her date with Stefan again, which is how she found herself in the middle of the town square, sitting on a bench next to Josiah. They each had slushies in their hands and a bag of sour gummy worms in between them.

(Caroline was really just using this as an excuse to hang out with him, but she'd probably never admit that out loud).

"So," she began as Josiah bite off half of a gummy worm. "What's going on between Bonnie and Elowen?"

Josiah stopped chewing, taken off guard, and looked towards Caroline with wide eyes.

"Huh?"

Caroline rolled her eyes in response and took a sip of her slushie. "I'm not an idiot, y'know. I was with Bonnie earlier. We decided to catch up at The Grill and ran into Elowen and Stefan. Immediately after we spotted her, Bonnie got all weird. I know she's really freaked out about the whole Tanner situation because she apparently predicted his death, but I don't know how that would affect their friendship."

Josiah had to quickly remind himself that Bonnie had told both Caroline and Elena about the supposed psychic stuff from the get go and that she most likely didn't believe a word of it. Of course, he would have to eventually tell Caroline about his witch powers if they got serious, but for now he sat and tried to think of a logical explanation to tell Caroline. In the end, he shrugged and finished off his gummy worm.

"Dunno. Something about the fact that Elowen faced something traumatizing and almost died but Bonnie was too focused on the prediction thing to make sure she was okay, I guess. I usually try to stay out of friendship drama that isn't mine."

"Oh. I don't see why Bonnie couldn't have just told me they had a fight. And I don't mean to take sides, but I definitely see where Elowen is coming from. If I nearly died and my best friend was too worried about a coincidence to care about me, I'd be upset, too. Anyway, are you going to the founder's party tomorrow?"

Josiah scrunched his face up in disinterest, oblivious as to what Caroline was hinting to. "I don't think so. I don't think I even have anything fancy to wear."

"Oh." Her confidence wavered a bit. She gingerly pushed her hair behind her ear. "What if you had someone to go with? Like as a date, would you go then?"

"I dunno. I guess so." He shrugged a shoulder. "It would be much more fun than following my sister around and watching her and Stefan make out all night." He scoff-laughed at the thought, taking a sip of his slushie. Caroline was nervously playing with her fingers in her lap, which seemed to go unnoticed. She was now too anxious to ask, scared that he'd reject her because he said he didn't want to go right off the bat. She had to coax the answer she wanted to hear out of him and it made her feel uneasy.

Josiah finally realized how jittery she seemed and his eyebrows creased together.

"Care? Are you oka-"

"Come with me," she blurted out at once, catching Josiah off guard. He was so surprised that he leaned back, away from her as his eyes widened slightly. There was a worried crinkle on Caroline's forehead that increased at his reaction. Immediately, she opened her mouth and words flowed out before she could stop them.

"I'm sorry! Just forget I said anything. It's just that over the past few days I realized that I really, really like hanging out with you and I might just be psyching myself out but I think there's some kind of spark between us, y'know? And-"

"Caroline."

"-I figured that if we went to the party together it could tell me where we stood and how well we click together-"

"Caroline!"

"What?"

"Ask me again."

There was a bright, childish smile on his face. It felt like he was on a sugar rush, bouncy and excited once he figured out what she was asking. Caroline stared at him for a second before it finally registered what he had said. Soon, she had a smile that mirrored his own. Her confidence level skyrocketed as she took a quick deep breath.

"Will you come with me to the founder's party?"

"Yes."

Caroline was giggling loudly before everything caught up to her. She facepalmed, feeling super embarrassed. She wanted to ground to open up and swallow her.

"Ohh," she groaned into her hands, pushing them upward to tangle them in her hair. "I word vomited, that's so humiliating. You probably think I'm some weirdo now."

"Stop doing that."

"Doing what?"

"Talking bad about yourself. Step 1 in the mental wellbeing department: try to be as positive as you can. Trust me."

"But-"

"Ah, no buts." Josiah leaned forward and put his hands on either side of her face, cupping her cheeks. "You are fine just the way you are, word vomit and all. If my opinion means anything, I think it's cute."

"... Really?" Her voice was timid. Josiah could tell this was something she was genuinely insecure about.

"Really," he confidently confirmed his answer, watching as Caroline relaxed in his hold. He released her face and grabbed another gummy worm. It hung loosely from his teeth. "So, am I gonna have to like, wear a tux? I hope not."

Caroline smirked. "Don't worry, I've got it covered." She swooped forward and grabbed the other half of the worm with her teeth, tearing it from Josiah's mouth. She felt a flare of satisfaction at the shock on his face. It quickly morphed into one of intrigue. Josiah raised an eyebrow.

"Well then, piece of advice: don't pick anything green. It's _so not_ my color."

* * *

It was a couple of hours later now, probably late afternoon. Stefan and Elowen had left The Grill hours ago. Now they were back at the Salvatore boarding house, hiding out somewhere on the property. Currently, Stefan was sitting on the ground, his back up against a tree and his hands setting on Elowen's waist. She was straddling him, her hands gripping his shirt as the two made out. The first couple of minutes consisted of lazy kissing, but things were starting to get a bit heated now. Stefan started to trail kisses down to her neck. Elowen hummed in pleasure.

He got caught up in the moment and thought he could control himself, but once he got close enough to smell the blood pumping through her veins, he realized his mistake. He could feel his fangs poking the inside of his mouth and quickly drew back, looking away. Elowen looked down, confused.

"Stefan?" She questioned breathlessly, her hands moving up to cup his face. "What's wrong?"

Stefan shied away from her grip, not wanting her to see his vampire face.

"No," he mumbled, trying his best to get the bloodlust under control. Now that he knew what she smelled like, it felt nearly impossible to do so. "Don't look at me."

It clicked in Elowen's head on what was going on. Images of Damon's vampiric features from last night flashed through her mind, causing her breath to catch in her throat. Stefan picked up on her heartbeat getting faster and automatically assumed the worst.

"You're scared of me."

His voice was low, sad and sounded as if he wasn't surprised. It was a statement, not a question. Elowen sighed and shook her head.

"No, no… at least, not of you. It's Damon I'm scared of, or, anxious about. All I can think about from last night was his face right before he killed Tanner…. But, I can't- I refuse to associate this face, your face, with bad memories. It's part of you and not fair to you if it triggers me because of something Damon did."

"Hey…." Stefan gently reached for her hands, keeping his eyes on her lap so she wouldn't see his face. "PTSD isn't something you can just wish away. You witnessed something traumatic, Elle, don't beat yourself up about it."

"But-"

In a split second decision, Stefan lifted his head and allowed her to see his darkened irises and the red veins under his eyes. Elowen paused, staring. She was nervous and wasn't quite sure what to do. Stefan lifted her hands and pulled them towards his face. He set them on top of the protruding veins. She exhaled a breath, slowly swiping her fingers across his face, her eyes taking in his vampire appearance. The gesture seemed to calm Stefan down enough to the point that he was able to retract his fangs, the veins beginning to disappear. She continued to look at him even after his face was back to normal.

"You didn't have to do that… I mean, you were obviously weren't ready to take that step. You didn't have to rush yourself just to make me comfortable."

"I only wanted to show you that there was nothing to be afraid of." He reached up to grab her hands and pulled them down to his lap. "You were right, that's apart of me that I can't hide from you if this, us, gets serious. I think I did it for the both of us."

Elowen sighed, coming forward to rest her head on his chest. Stefan ran a hand through her hair, playing with the ends.

"In that case, thank you, for trusting me enough to show me that side of you."

She moved her head a bit to look at his face again. Stefan smiled, placing a kiss on her forehead.

"You're welcome."

* * *

The sun was beginning to set when they decided to head back to the boarding house. They'd walked around and explored the property for a bit after the whole make-out incident, although it was more of Elowen exploring and Stefan tagging along for the ride. With their hands intertwined, they walked in a comfortable silence.

"So….. who exactly was Katherine?"

Stefan sighed, keeping his gaze on the path in front of them. "I had a feeling you'd ask about her eventually. Katherine…" he trailed off, trying to find the right words. "To put it shortly, she's my ex."

"And Elena looks like her?"

"Yeah. It's a bit unsettling, to be honest. It's like I'm staring right at a photograph of her whenever I see Elena."

"Huh…. Now, I'm not an idiot; which one of you dated her first?"

Stefan tsked. "Is it really that obvious?"

"Just a bit, yeah."

"The sad part is, to this day I don't know who was with her first."

Elowen winced. "Ouch."

"Yeah, I know. But the past is in the past. I'm over it."

"Is that why Damon seems to hate you so much? Because you two fell for the same girl?"

"Ah, not exactly. But that's a story for another time." Stefan glanced at the sun disappearing behind the hills. "If I don't get you home soon, your mom is going to hex me."

"Be careful, I wouldn't put it past her."

"In that case." Stefan stopped walking and abruptly picked Elowen up, throwing her over his shoulder as she shrieked in surprise.

"Stefan! Put me down!"

He pretended to think it over for a moment before shaking his head. "Nah, I don't think so." Laughing, he vamp sped up the path they came from and headed in the direction of Elowen's house. He stopped midway to reposition her so she'd be more comfortable but didn't dare dawdle.

The last thing he needed was to be turned into a frog because he missed curfew.


	8. Chapter 8

Stefan had thankfully gotten Elowen home in the nick of time. Esmeralda had narrowed her eyes at him and thanked him for getting her home. She attempted to close the door before Elowen bid him good night, though that didn't work out so well.

The next day, Elowen and Josiah were getting ready to meet everyone (everyone being Elena, Bonnie and Caroline) at Elena's house. They were instructed by Caroline, who claimed she had prepared the two siblings outfits to wear.

"I don't know why she put something together for me. I actually have formal wear in my closet." Elowen nudged Josiah as they walked towards her car.

"Shut up," he lamely shot back, climbing into the passenger seat. "She probably figured that since she was already taking care of my outfit, she might as well do yours. She's Caroline, if there's anything I learned from being at Mystic Falls High, she likes to be in charge of virtually everything. Even if it's something as simple as clothing coordination."

"Aww, look at you, coming to your girlfriend's defense."

"She's not my girlfriend!"

"Yet."

Josiah made a noise that was a mix between a whine and a groan. "Whatever. Just drive."

* * *

After getting directions from Caroline, Elowen and Josiah made it to Elena's house in no time. They barely made it out of the car before the front door opened. Caroline came out, grabbed their wrists and dragged them into the house. Elowen almost didn't have time to lock the car.

"Jeez, Care. Don't rip their arms out of their sockets," Bonnie joked as Caroline pulled them into Elena's bedroom. Caroline only rolled her eyes and walked towards a bag. She took a pair of clothes out and put them on Elena's bed, then tossed the bag towards Josiah. He caught the bag with one hand.

"You can change in Jeremy's room. It's through the bathroom." Caroline pointed out the right door and Josiah headed that way without a second thought.

"Where'd you get the clothes from?" Elowen asked once her brother had left. Caroline shrugged.

"They used to belong to my dad. I guess they don't fit him anymore so he left them behind."

"Oh…" Elowen didn't know too much about Caroline's parents, but she was aware of her dad divorcing her mom and leaving (Bonnie mentioned it once). Deciding not to dwell on it, Elowen made her way to the bed and dropped her bag on it. "Please tell me you didn't pack some super revealing dress for me to wear."

"Nonsense! I would never."

Elowen narrowed her eyes as she walked around to the other side of the bed to inspect the dress. It was a navy blue bodycon with off the shoulder straps and an asymmetrical skirt. Elowen picked it up and pressed it to her body.

"Isn't this going to, y'know… cling a bit?"

"That's the point! You have curves that you need to show off more; they'll blow Stefan away if you showcase them! Which is why I brought the best hip-hugging dress I could find in my closet." Caroline crossed her arms nodded her head. Elowen stared at the dress uncertainly and looked at Bonnie for her opinion.

"I mean, it'll probably look nice. That's all that matters, right?"

"Exactly! Thank you, Bonnie!" Caroline pointed to her friend. "Trust me, it'll look great. Especially paired with those black, strappy platform wedges Elena has. It's fine if she uses them, right, Elena?"

"Yeah, I guess so. I wasn't planning on using them anytime soon."

"Great!" Caroline clapped her hands together. "Now let's get to work."

* * *

Josiah was in the next room over. He was in the middle of buttoning up the maroon dress shirt that Caroline had handed him. Jeremy was sitting at his computer desk. He was watching Josiah get dressed, an amused smile on his face.

"You're really gonna go to this thing? With Caroline?"

Josiah looked up at Jeremy and sighed. "You're not gonna make fun of me, are you?"

"No." Jeremy immediately shook his head. "It's just…. Interesting, is all. I never pegged you as the type of guy to be into formal ball crap. It's also a bit weird to see you have a thing for Caroline. She's practically like my sister."

Josiah finished buttoning up his shirt and went to sit at the edge of Jeremy's bed.

"Let me let you in on a little secret." He dramatically looked around the room to mimic making sure no one was listening in, then dropped his voice to a whisper. "I hate formal occasions. I'm only going because Caroline asked and I want to impress her."

Jeremy also dropped his voice to a whisper. "I thought so."

Both boys broke out in laughter. Jeremy shook his head and went back to his computer. Josiah got up and lifted the black slacks Caroline had given him. He wrinkled his nose.

"These aren't going to fit me."

It was true. The slacks were a bit too wide in the waist for Josiah's slimmer physique. Jeremy moved his laptop off of his lap this time and got up to head for his closet.

"Don't worry, man. I've got a pair that'll fit you."

"Thank god. Please tell me you've got nice shoes I can wear, too. I don't think it'll be very impressive if I walk in there with converse."

Jeremy tried to fight away the smile on his lips, instead turning to face his closet and dig around for the pair of pants he was talking about.

"Of course I do. When you're apart of a founding family around here, you need to have nice clothes." Jeremy came back out of the closet and tossed another pair of black dress pants in Josiah's direction, who caught them with ease.

"Well, then, thankfully I'm not a founding family member."

* * *

"Stefan says he likes my hair in its natural curls."

About half an hour had passed. Caroline had done Elowen's makeup; it was a simple nude look with nude pink lipstick. Elowen was in the middle of doing Elena's hair and Caroline was about to start on Elowen's hair. She put her hands on her hips and observed Elowen's hair for a moment.

"Up or down?"

"Down," Bonnie piped up from the bathroom, where she was curling her own hair.

"Natural curly, styled curly or straight?"

Elena looked up at Elowen through the mirror and squinted her eyes. "Styled curly," she said at last.

Elowen huffed. "Guess I don't have a say in this at all, huh?"

"Nope," Caroline answered as she plugged in the second curling iron. The doorbell rang and Elena moved to get up.

"That'll be Tyler. He's supposed to pick up some things for the party tonight." She left the room and headed downstairs. While waiting for the curling iron to warm up, Caroline pulled her own dress out of the bag and started getting changed. It was a strapless yellow dress. As she pulled the dress up, there was a knock on the door. Elowen and Caroline looked over and saw Jenna peeking her head through a crack.

"Can I come in? I need to talk to Elowen."

Said girl looked up in confusion while Caroline turned.

"Sure, but only if you zip me up."

Jenna walked in, closed the door and went to zip up Caroline's dress.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" Elowen asked, skeptical and confused.

"I understand you're dating Stefan."

Elowen crossed her arms. "And I understand you're dating his brother, Damon. Your point?"

Jenna sat at the edge of Elena's bed and patted the seat next to her. Elowen stepped over and slowly sat down.

"My point is, Damon told me some….. Unsettling things about Stefan recently and it worried me. I just wanted to warn you."

"About?"

Caroline had now tiptoed over to the bathroom and lightly tugged Bonnie's arm to get her attention on what was going on in the room. They stayed standing in the bathroom but were leaning into Elena's room, listening.

"What do you know about Katherine?"

Realization dawned on Elowen's face. So that's what this was about. She let out a hybrid scoff/laugh and shook her head.

"Katherine was a manipulative, two timing liar who played them both. What about her?"

Elena had opened the door and was about to reenter the room when Caroline quickly put her index finger to her lips. She nodded her head towards the other bathroom door. Elena, as quietly as she could, stepped back out of her bedroom and once again closed the door. She ran over to the bathroom entrance in the hall and snuck in that way.

"What the hell is going on?" She asked in a low whisper, leaning over Bonnie's shoulder to get a look in the room. Bonnie shook her head.

"I don't know," Bonnie mouthed back.

"I think they've about to have some sort of Salvatore brother showdown." Caroline was standing on the other side of the doorway, hiding halfway behind the actual door. The three girls were all straining to hear Jenna's response even though they were barely a few feet away.

Jenna shook her head at Elowen. "No, _Stefan_ was the manipulative one. They both dated her but she chose Damon. Stefan didn't like the outcome so he tricked her into dumping Damon for him." Here is where Jenna rested on of her hands over Elowen's, who just stared in disbelief and mild disgust down at their hands. "I wanted you to know while you're still in the beginning stages of your relationship. It's easier to get out that way."

Elowen ripped her hand away from Jenna's hold. "If we're telling each other their personal interpretations of one another, I might as well blurt that Damon is dangerous and you should stay away from him." Her words came out a bit more heated than she had meant, but Tanner's death played in her head, as well as her two premonition dreams where she watched Damon kill even more innocent people. She could see Bonnie and Elena stepping forward, ready to swoop in and stop anything from escalating, from the corner of her eye. Jenna's eyes widened slightly.

"I was only trying to-"

"Jenna," Elowen's voice was calmer now, but still firm. "I know you meant well, but Stefan and Damon have some serious family problems that we should stay out of until they're ready to truly disclose that information. They hate each other so obviously they wouldn't have anything nice to say. Damon says Stefan manipulated Katherine and Stefan says Katherine was the one who manipulated them. Do you see how different those stories are?"

Jenna opened her mouth to argue back but Elena decided to step in.

"Aunt Jenna? Maybe you should finish getting ready. Wouldn't wanna keep Damon waiting, right?"

It was tense in the room until Jenna was gone and the door was closed once more. Elena shook her head, sighing.

"I don't know what's gotten into her…. She's been like this ever since she started seeing Damon. I'm not liking him too much." Elena glanced at Elowen. "Stefan's version of that Katherine story is sounding more believable at the moment."

"Okay, okay, as much as I love gossip and drama, I care about being punctual and looking good a lot more." Caroline picked up the now hot curling iron. "Now, let's get started on your hair, shall we?"

* * *

All four girls were finally ready, about to exit Elena's room to go downstairs when the phone rang. Elena doubled back to answer it.

"Hello? Hi, Mrs. Lockwood….. What? Are you sure? Okay, I'll look for it and bring it if I find it. Mm-hmm, bye." Elena hung up and sighed. She closed her eyes for a minute to collect her thoughts.

Her first thought was that Jeremy had taken it to sell online, like he'd mentioned earlier. She could just bust into his room and take it back, but the last few times she'd used force on him backfired in her face. Josiah's words from a few nights ago rang in her ears.

 _He needs his sister. Not the parent police._

When paired with Elowen telling her not to automatically assume the worst in her brother, it was made clear that she should handle this calmly. If Josiah and Elowen's close bond told her anything, it was that they knew what they were talking about. It was settled. She'd give him a chance first.

"Is everything okay?" Bonnie's voice brought Elena back to reality. She nodded and headed towards Jeremy's room, entering through the joint bathroom. Him and Josiah were sitting around his computer, watching some video on youtube. At the sound of the door opening, Josiah stood, under the assumption that they were ready to go, but Elena only crossed her arms, her eyes on Jeremy. Josiah glanced at Jeremy and quickly moved out of the way.

"I want you to be honest with me, Jer. Did you take the pocket watch from mom's box?"

Jeremy blinked, taken off guard by Elena's behavior. He had grown accustomed to her being rough and accusatory with him, so to see her not yelling at him for once was weird.

"Jeremy? Did you hear what I said?"

The others had decided to give the Gilbert siblings space; they all backed into Elena's room and closed the door. Elena went to sit on his bed. Jeremy still hadn't said anything.

"Look, I'm done fighting. If you took it, I won't be mad."

"Are you sure about that?" Jeremy finally looked at his sister, staring her down.

"I promise. Mrs. Lockwood called me in a frenzy saying she couldn't find it and she thinks she's the one who lost it. I just wanna make sure nobody took it. I'll even ask aunt Jenna just in case."

Jeremy studied Elena's features and saw nothing that indicated she was trying to trick him. Swallowing, he got up from his seat and grabbed the pocket watch from its hiding place.

"I wasn't gonna sell it. I know that's what you were thinking."

"No, it wasn't."

"Yes, it was." He stared at the watch in the palm of his hand. "It was supposed to be mine," he said quietly. "Dad said it goes to the firstborn son. His father gave it to him…."

"And he was going to give it to you," Elena finished his sentence, standing up. She walked over to Jeremy and closed his fingers around the watch with her hand. "Keep it. I'll make up some excuse to Mrs. Lockwood."

Jeremy looked up in surprise, his eyes slightly wide as Elena left the way she came. When she was gone, a smile spread across his face as he clutched the watch.

"Thanks, sis….."

* * *

"Caroline! You look lovely!" Mrs. Lockwood greeted Caroline and Josiah as they approached the door.

"Thank you, Mrs. Lockwood. This is my date, Josiah."

"Ah, yes. Your mother is the esteemed fantasy author."

"That would be correct, Mrs. Lockwood," Josiah politely replied.

"Well, it was nice to meet you. Enjoy the party, kids."

Caroline and Josiah entered the Lockwood manor. She immediately noticed her mother standing in the other room wearing her uniform.

"Wait here for a sec, okay?" She smiled at Josiah, going off to talk to her mother. Elena had walked up to the door in this time, catching Mr. Lockwood's attention.

"Hi, Mayor Lockwood! Have you had the chance to meet Elowen or Stefan yet?"

Elena pulled the couple forward and into Mr. Lockwood's line of view. He gave them a smile in greeting and stepped closer.

"I believe I met your mother sometime last year soon after you moved here, but I don't think I've had the pleasure of meeting you yet." He turned towards Stefan. "And you must be the newest member of the football team that I've heard about from Tyler. Come on in, guys."

"Thank you, Mayor Lockwood. It was lovely meeting you." Elowen stepped through the threshold, pulling Stefan with her. Bonnie trailed in behind them, quickly swapping hellos with Mr. Lockwood before walking off somewhere with Elena.

"I honestly thought that would've been a lot more difficult," Elowen mumbled lowly towards Stefan, talking about him getting invited in.

"So did I. I thought the townspeople of Mystic Falls knew better by now. Let's hope Damon doesn't have the same luck."

As Elowen and Stefan walked farther into the manor, she spotted Vicki standing on the other side of the room with Tyler by her side.

"Vic!" Elowen called out, waving when the girl looked over. She broke out in a smile and ran forward to engulf Elowen in a hug.

"Hey!" She cast a glance at Stefan. "I see it worked out."

"It did indeed," Stefan replied, laughing. He looked over at Tyler, who quickly cleared his throat. He pointed over his shoulder.

"I'm gonna get us some drinks, alright?"

Vicki nodded and Tyler leaned forward to give her a peck on the lips. Once he was gone, she rolled her eyes. "I think his ego is still a bit bruised that Tanner put you on a pedestal so fast."

"Ah. Well, it's not like that matters anymore."

"Yeah…." Vicki sighed, meeting eyes with someone in the room. Elowen turned to look and saw Mrs. Lockwood. Upon seeing Elowen looking, she smiled and quickly left the room. Elowen grimaced.

"I don't think she likes you very much."

"No, she doesn't," Vick shrugged. "Oh well. She'll just have to get used to me."

Tyler came back with his and Vicki's drinks and handed one to Vicki.

"Well, I guess we better go. I need to make sure Jo doesn't try to sneak any alcohol," Elowen laughed, leaving the couple to themselves. Stefan followed her, grabbing her hand as they went to explore the house.

* * *

Nightfall came. Elowen and Stefan wandered into the room where all the founding family items were, spotting Elena by the Gilbert section. The both of them came up behind her to see what she was looking at.

'On loan from the Gilbert Family. Wedding rings.'

"Were these your parents' rings?" Elowen asked softly. Elena nodded.

"Yeah. There's a lot of history here." Elena took a deep breath, walking off to read some of the other stuff in the room. Jenna came rushing in a moment later, pulling Elena in front of her.

"Hide me. Logan Fell has been pursuing me all night."

"Logan Fell?" Elowen questioned. "The local news guy?"

"They dated in high school," Elena elaborated. "Did you tell him you're with Damon now?"

"Yeah, but he didn't want to take no for an answer. Asshole."

Elowen, Stefan and Elena created a small barrier around Jenna to hide her in case Logan came looking for her. They huddled near the first registry from the first founder ball. Elena squinted and leaned up slightly to get a better look of it.

"'The founding families' in Mystic Falls welcomes you to the first inaugural council celebration.'" She read off of the paper, missing Elowen and Stefan's worried glance at each other. "Wow, look at all these familiar names. Sheriff William Forbes, Mayor Benjamin Lockwood…. Is that, Damon Salvatore? And, Stefan Salvatore?"

Stefan closed his eyes and dropped his head. He had been hoping that maybe Elena wouldn't have noticed. However, before he or Elowen could say anything, a new voice joined the conversation.

"Jenna, there you are!" Damon made his way through the crowd, pulling Jenna out of the barrier they had created. He glanced at the registry and feigned surprise. "Oh! The original Salvatore brothers. Tragic, really, about what happened to them."

As expected, Elena fell for the bait. Her eyebrows furrowed, curious. "What happened to them?"

"Jeez, Damon. You don't wanna bore her with family history, do you?" Elowen butted in, laughing.

"And what has Stefan told you about our family, Elle? I can call you Elle, can't I?"

"I'd actually prefer it if you didn't," she declined as politely as she could, though the smile on her face was tense and forced. "Elle is reserved for close friends. Ellie if you're my brother."

"My apologies, Elowen." Damon's eyes flickered over to Stefan briefly. "I'm just a bit surprised Stefan told you anything about our family. He's usually really hush hush about it."

"I don't know much," she answered honestly. "Just that they loved the same girl and died trying to save her." Damon's eyebrows shot up in mild surprise. Stefan's head snapped to look at Elowen. He didn't remember telling her about the church fire. It took him a second to realize that most likely her power was helping her.

"Huh. Interesting."

"Are you up for dancing now?" Jenna piped up from next to Damon. He didn't even spare her a glance.

"Nope."

"You're no fun." Jenna turned to Stefan and narrowed her eyes as if an idea just struck her. "Stefan? If Elowen doesn't mind, can I steal you for a moment?"

Elowen and Elena both gave her funny looks, considering she had accused Stefan of being a bad person earlier in the evening. While Elena stayed confused, Elowen guessed it Damon compelled her to ask.

"I don't dance," Stefan shook his head.

"'Course you do! He does it all, trust me." Damon smirked, knowing that he was pushing Stefan into a corner. Jenna put out her hand expectantly. Stefan reluctantly took it, allowing Jenna to pull him out of the room. Now only Elena, Damon and Elowen were left. While Damon started to go into a spiel about how he was sorry for trying to kiss Elena the other night, Elowen grabbed a glass of champagne from a waiter passing by and walked out of the room.

As she walked down the hall towards the stairs, she stared down at the flute of champagne in her hand. She hated alcohol. After seeing the negative impacts it had on Josiah, she swore she'd never drink. Seeing any form of it just brought back memories she'd rather forget. She halted in the middle of the hallway.

"I don't know why I grabbed this," she mumbled. Damon stood just behind her. She turned and handed the flute over to him, completely unfazed by his sudden presence as she knew he'd been there the whole time. "I don't drink."

Damon took the glass without a word and downed the contents. Elowen was already heading down the stairs by the time he was done. Her sudden behavior change piqued his interest and he quickly followed after her.

"So, what's the story?"

"What story?"

"The story behind the reason you don't drink."

"What makes you think there's a story?" Elowen stopped at the foot of the stairs and glowered slightly up at Damon, who was a few steps up. He searched her eyes, his stoic expression softening just slightly.

"There's always a story." His soft tone caught Elowen off guard. Her eyebrows crinkled together as they stared at one another for a long moment. Not wanting to let her guard down, she crossed her arms and stood up straighter.

"Don't act like you care about me. You just want me to open that stupid tomb so you can get your girlfriend back and then you'll leave and forget I exist. I'd rather we skip the pleasantries." Elowen left afterward, leaving Damon in search of her brother. Being reminded of the past made her feel the urge to check up on him, especially with all the alcohol surrounding him.

She was joking earlier when she was talking to Vicki but now she found herself being serious. It wasn't that Elowen didn't trust him. She did, but she realized it must've been difficult for Josiah to be around the very thing that was his downfall a couple of years ago.

Elowen found herself outside in the backyard, scanning the crowd for either Josiah or Caroline. Finally, she spotted them just across the lawn.

Caroline swiped two glasses from a waiter and quickly looked around. She handed one to Josiah when she was sure her mom wasn't around.

"Keep an eye out for my mom, okay? She'll kill me if she sees I'm drinking."

"Mm-hmm," Josiah hummed tightly in response, staring at the glass of champagne in his hands. The temptation was definitely there, but he knew that once he took even a sip, he wouldn't be able to stop. Taking a deep breath, he returned the glass to the platter as another waiter passed by. He looked up and met Elowen's eyes, who was a few feet away.

Her face was full of concern, her eyes asking the obvious question.

'Are you okay?'

Josiah gave her a reassuring smile and nodded. Satisfied with the answer, Elowen walked over to the gazebo where Stefan and Jenna were. Damon showed up soon after.

"What did we miss?" Damon asked, coming to stand next to Elowen.

"Nothing much. We were just chatting." Stefan set his glass down on the table beside them and put out his hand. "Care to dance?"

Elowen accepted his hand. "I'd love to."

As they made their way onto the dance floor, Elowen noticed Vicki and Tyler dancing in the middle of the floor. She caught the backside of Mrs. Lockwood walking away from the scene, most likely still unhappy her son had brought Vicki of all people.

Josiah led Caroline onto the floor as well, setting his hands on her waist.

"Damon didn't give you too hard of a time while I was gone, did he?"

Just over Stefan's shoulder, Elowen saw Damon walk off with Jenna. She shook her head.

"Nah. I can handle him."

"Good." Stefan leaned down and gave her a quick kiss. "Now, I need to tell you something important." He dropped his voice to a low whisper. "I spiked Jenna's drink with vervain. I plan on taking Damon down tonight."

Elowen nodded her head. "Thanks for the heads up."

"No problem."

* * *

Damon pulled Jenna upstairs with him, heading back into the room with the founding family items. He positioned her in front of the door.

"I need you stay right there." Damon walked over to a box and picked it up, propping it on a table. Jenna watched him, stepping forward in protest.

"Hang on a minute, you're not supposed to touch this stuff!"

"Shut up." He hissed over his shoulder, popping out the false bottom of the box. He pulled out two crystals, one amber and one amethyst. Jenna eyed them in confusion.

"What are those?"

"Two very important crystals." Damon pocketed them and replaced the false bottom.

"How did you even know they were in there?"

"Because I put them there." He closed the box and put it back where it found it.

"When?"

"A long time ago. Tonight, I'm taking them back. C'mon." He grabbed Jenna's arm and steered her out of the room, heading back downstairs before they were caught.

* * *

Elowen and Stefan were standing by the pond, hand in hand.

"It's been peaceful so far. I'm surprised." Elowen turned to Stefan.

He turned as well, brushing some strands of hair out of her face. His hand came down to cup her cheek. "Have I told you that you look beautiful tonight yet?"

Elowen smiled shyly, shaking her head. "I don't think so."

"You look beautiful tonight," he repeated, leaning down to kiss her. However, he stopped short, his head perking up. Elowen furrowed her eyebrows.

"What is it?"

Stefan looked back towards the party. "Something's wrong."

Elowen looked over and sure enough, Elena was storming down the steps towards them. The two broke apart, watching Elena come to a stop in front of them.

"I don't mean to interrupt you two, but, I don't know who else to go to."

"What happened?" Stefan asked, his voice laced with worry.

"Damon. I- Jenna has bruises all over her. Bite marks," Stefan and Elowen shared a dark look at this piece of information. "And he's got her all confused and messed up in the head." Elena finally took notice of their expressions.

Elowen was looking down at the ground forlornly. Stefan's face was neutral, though there was a hint of disappointment in his eyes.

"You two don't seem surprised," Elena scoffed. Her eyes trained on Elowen. "And you didn't think to warn me that my aunt was dating some crazy abusive egomaniac?"

"I said he was dangerous earlier, didn't I?"

"Hey," Stefan cut in before it got ugly. "I'm working on getting rid of him, okay?"

"Working on it? Stefan, you should be having him arrested!"

Elowen acted quickly, reaching forward to grab Elena's shoulder. "Harás lo que digo. No tienes ninguna opción," she recited, watching Elena's eyes gloss over. "We're handling it. Go back to the party and leave it to me and Stefan." Elowen let go and the mystified look on Elena's face immediately disappeared.

"I'm gonna go back to the party and let you guys take care of this, okay?" Elena repeated what Elowen just told her to do and they nodded. Elena turned and started heading back. As she left, Stefan noticed Damon dragging Jenna down the steps and away from the party.

"C'mon." Stefan started heading in the direction Damon was going. Elowen followed behind him, a sinking feeling in her gut that something bad was going to happen to Jenna. She found herself rushing past Stefan in a fast walk. By the time they arrived, Jenna was passed out on the ground and Damon was too weak to move.

Elowen crouched down on the ground, seeing the fresh wound on her neck from where Damon had bit her. Without really thinking, Elowen hovered her hands over the injury and began muttering a healing spell.

"Elowen, wait. Last time you did this you fainted. I can't tend to you and make sure Damon doesn't get away at the same time." Stefan was in the middle of picking Damon up, though he stopped once he realized what she was doing.

"Then go. I can take care of myself. I just don't want Jenna to become collateral damage. I wouldn't forgive myself if she bled out on this lawn."

Stefan nodded in understanding. "Alright. I'll call you when this is all over."

There was a whoosh sound and Elowen knew he was gone. Just as she was about to resume the spell, she noticed something in the corner of her eye. Something was glittering in the grass. Slowly, she creeped towards the items and picked them up. Resting on the palm of her hand were two crystals, one amber and one amethyst, gleaming up at her. For some reason, she felt herself heavily drawn to the amethyst crystal. She was broken out of her trance when Jenna groaned, beginning to move. In a panic, Elowen jumped up and ran back into the darkness. The last thing she needed was Jenna asking questions she couldn't answer.

Heart racing, Elowen dashed back to the party and searched around for Josiah.

* * *

"I had a great time tonight," Caroline shyly admitted as her and Josiah sat on a bench a little ways away from everyone.

A wide grin appeared on Josiah's face. "Really? I had fun, too." He hesitantly scooted a bit closer to Caroline, wiping his sweaty palms on his pants. He'd never kissed anyone before and he felt very nervous. What if he was bad at it? Thankfully, Caroline picked up on his cues and slightly leaned in. This gave him the encouragement he needed and he leaned in the rest of the way. Butterflies erupted in his stomach the moment their lips touched.

The kiss lasted for a few seconds. When Josiah pulled back, their moment was cut short when Elowen's voice broke through.

"Josiah? Are you over here?" Elowen turned the corner and finally found him sitting with Caroline. She'd obviously interrupted something, judging by Caroline's awkward cough and Josiah sliding to the opposite side of the bench, but she was too distracted and tired to care.

"There you are," she breathed. She ran a hand through her hair, sighing. "Listen, um, we've gotta get going. It's getting late."

Josiah and Caroline both stood.

"I should go find Elena and Bonnie. They're my ride out of here." Caroline cast one last smile at Josiah and hastily kissed his cheek. "I'll see you later."

Once she was gone, Elowen's shoulders sagged and she turned and started walking in the direction of her car. Josiah jogged to catch up to her.

"I'm exhausted," she filled him in. "Stefan drugged Damon and, 'handling it,' as he put it. I also found these." She showed Josiah the crystals that were still securely in her hand. He instantly picked up the amethyst crystal, turning it over in his hands. "It feels like it's calling to you, right? Like you're _meant_ to have it."

"Yeah….." Josiah stared at the crystal a little while longer before pulling himself away from it, handing it back to Elowen. "Like it's pulling me towards it."

"I don't know what they are. I'll have to ask mom later."

* * *

An hour later, Elowen and Josiah were home.

Elowen had just gotten out of the shower and was in the middle of blow drying her hair when her phone rang. She almost didn't notice over the sound of the dryer.

It was Stefan. She answered it.

"Hey. Is it done?"

"Yeah," Stefan replied. "He's locked up in the cellar. How are you doing?"

"Tired. I just want to sleep, to be honest."

"I'll let you get some sleep, then. See you later?"

"Yeah. Goodnight."

"Night."

Elowen hung up the phone and set it on her nightstand. She exhaled and threw herself down on her bed. Turning her head back towards the nightstand, she picked up the amethyst crystal sitting next to her phone. She examined it for a moment before setting it back where it was and shut the lamp off.

She'd question her mom about the crystals in the morning.


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Note:

First off, this chapter might read a bit choppy because there were a lot of line/scene breaks. Second, this one is kinda rushed imo. It was a very Elena centered ep and it was kinda hard to basically write her out of the chapter. That's also why it's a bit on the shorter side. I also believe next chapter is on the shorter side as well because again, very Elena centered. Anyway, onward to the filler chapter!

* * *

Elowen woke up the next morning with a pounding migraine. She groaned and covered her face with her pillow, trying to block the light out. She laid there for a few minutes before there was a knock on her door.

"Honey? Are you awake?" It was Esmeralda. Most likely she sensed the puny mood (and migraine) Elowen had and came to check on her. Elowen heard her door open and close, then felt her bed dip from the weight of her mom sitting on the edge.

Elowen ripped the pillow off her face and sighed, squinting her eyes to try and shut out as much light as possible. Esmeralda brushed some hair out of her face and leaned down to touch her lips to her forehead.

"You don't feel warm, mija. I'll fix you up something for your head and-" Esmeralda stopped mid sentence, staring at Elowen's nightstand. Elowen turned to see what she was staring at and saw the crystals she'd found the night before. "Where did you find those?" Esmeralda asked, getting up and walking around the bed to pick up the amethyst crystal.

Elowen forced herself to sit up. "Last night, at the party. I think Damon had them. I was going to ask you about them. Are they important?"

Esmeralda looked up at her daughter. "This crystal," she raised her hand that held the amethyst one. "It belonged to one of our ancestors."

* * *

Later that day, Esmeralda filled Elowen and Josiah in about their ancestor who previously owned the amethyst crystal.

"Her name was Esperanza. She was one of, if not the first, of our family to migrate to America. She was pregnant with a son who she later named Javier when she came over. The father is unknown." Esmeralda had pulled an old grimoire out of a chest that was kept in her study and cleared a space on her desk. She sifted through the pages as she talked, eventually stopping on a page with a picture on it. "This was her."

Elowen and Josiah leaned over the desk to get a closer look. The woman pictured was beautiful, with dark hair that was pinned up in a bun. She was wearing a white, long sleeve dress that went all the way to the ground. In her arms was a baby boy no older than a year.

Esmeralda reached forward and pointed out the amulet hanging around her neck. It was the same amethyst crystal that was now sitting on the desk next to the grimoire.

"What about the other crystal, though? The amber one. Who did that belong to?" Without missing a beat to Josiah's question, Esmeralda turned the page. There was another picture, though this time the baby was gone and instead replaced with another woman standing next to Esperanza.

"Emily Bennett."

Sure enough, Emily was wearing an amber amulet.

"So that means….. We should return this to Sheila and Bonnie." Elowen picked up the amber crystal and turned it over in her hands.

"Leave that to me." Esmeralda put her hand out and Elowen placed the crystal in her palm. "I'll get ahold of Sheila later today."

* * *

That was four days ago.

Stefan occasionally sent Elowen updates via text message, keeping her in the loop about what was going on with Damon.

'Injected him with more vervain just in case. He's unconscious still.'

'Woke up for a bit today. Not much happened.'

'Said he was going to kill me when he gets out. Like to see him try.'

'Hey. Coming back to school today.'

Elowen stared down at her phone, slightly surprised. She was expecting him to be gone for at least the rest of the week, but decided this was good news. Elowen had done her best dodging Elena at school. Yesterday she didn't have much luck, however, when Elena managed to corner her during passing period.

("Please tell me you've handled Damon like you and Stefan said you would."

"Stefan's working on it, promise. How is Jenna, um, holding up?"

Elena had sighed and ran a hand down her face. "She's hanging in there. She's still a bit confused about what happened but she knows Damon hurt her."

"That's good. It's a start."

"Yeah.")

Elowen stuffed her phone in her bag and continued getting ready for school. When she walked into the halls, Caroline thrust a flier into her hands.

"You're still coming to sexy suds, right?"

"You wouldn't let me back out even if I wanted to."

"Good point. Is Josiah coming?"

"I don't know. Why don't you ask him yourself? You're the one dating him."

"We're not dating! He hasn't asked me out yet."

"So the founder's party wasn't a date?"

Caroline opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out. Her face turned red and she hit Elowen on the shoulder. "Not fair!"

"Why? Because I'm right?"

"Am I missing something?"

Elowen and Caroline turned to find Elena standing next to them. Caroline saw this as her opportunity and ducked out of the way.

"See you later!"

Elowen shook her head as Caroline retreated. "What's up?"

"It's Jenna."

Elowen's face became serious. "What's wrong?"

"She's acting like nothing happened," Elena hopelessly shrugged. "She should be going to therapy or seek some sort of help but instead she's going on a date with that Logan Fell guy."

"I thought she wanted nothing to do with him?"

"So did I. I guess she thinks that if she sees someone different it'll take her mind off of things."

"I don't really know what to tell you. I'm sorry."

"It's okay. Have you heard from Stefan?"

"Damon's gone, don't worry."

Both girls turned and saw Stefan approaching them. Elowen broke out in a smile and he smiled back, leaning in to peck her lips. Elena awkwardly cleared her throat.

"I'll see you guys in class."

Elowen grimaced slightly in embarrassment. "Whoops. I didn't mean to scare her off. Is it safe for you to be at school right now?"

"Damon has enough vervain in his system to keep him down for a few days. It's fine. What's this?" Stefan plucked the flier from her hands. "Sexy suds?"

"It's this fundraiser the school is holding in memory of Tanner. Caroline's already gotten the football team and the band looped in."

"Ah, so neither of us have a choice in going."

"Nope."

"Nice," Stefan said sarcastically, handing the flier back. "Guess I'll have to work on my situps and hope for the best."

* * *

When school got out, Elowen said her goodbyes to Stefan and went to search for Josiah.

"Elowen!"

The girl in question turned and found Bonnie jogging up to her. "Hey," she greeted breathlessly, catching her breath. Elowen was surprised to see the amber amulet hanging from Bonnie's neck. "I wanted to talk to you."

"What about?"

"This," Bonnie lifted her necklace up. "How did you find it? Grams just told me that your mom gave it to her and that you're the one who found it. If this has been lost for such a long time, why did it suddenly reappear?"

Elowen shrugged. "Honestly? I don't know. I think it has something to do with Damon, though."

Bonnie tensed slightly at the name. "I stopped by Elena's this morning to see how Jenna was doing. Damon really did a number on her. Please tell me he's been taken care of."

"He's where he can't hurt anyone anymore."

"Good."

* * *

The next day, Elowen met up with Caroline early in the afternoon to help set up for Sexy Suds.

"Is Josiah sure he doesn't wanna come?"

"Your desperation is showing." Elowen glanced at Caroline and snickered at her dejected pouting. "You should really just start asking him these things directly. I can't be the messenger forever. Besides, what happened to assertive, confident Caroline?"

"That didn't work out so well with Stefan…. Or, with any past crush, really." Caroline sighed. "I really like Josiah and I don't wanna mess it up. I've decided that the Elena method might work much better than my usual, 'Look at me' tricks."

"The Elena method?" Elowen echoed.

Caroline nodded. "Mm-hm. She never tries and boys just flock to her! So maybe if I act more girl-next-door this time it'll work."

"Caroline….." Elowen set her paintbrush down and turned to the blonde. Caroline had busied herself with the car wash signs as if she hadn't said anything. "Caroline," Elowen tried again. "Look at me."

Finally, Caroline stopped and slowly turned to face Elowen.

"Don't act like someone you're not. Josiah won't fall for the real you that way. I hate to sound like a middle aged mom but, be yourself." She set a hand on Caroline's shoulder. "For what it's worth, Jo really likes you, too."

Caroline looked up at Elowen through her eyelashes. "You think so?"

"I know so. Now c'mon, it's almost time for you to boss people around."

About an hour later, while Elowen was in the middle of handing a customer their change, Stefan snuck up behind her. The customer's eyes darted towards him and he put his index finger to his lips. His hands reached out and covered her eyes.

"Couldn't your big entrance wait until after I was done doing my job?"

"Now where's the fun in that?" Stefan uncovered her eyes, grinning. Elowen turned to narrow her eyes at him, glowering. They both knew she was only kidding, though. She shook her head and turned back to the customer.

"Sorry about him. Your car should be ready in about 15 minutes." Once the customer had left, Elowen finally turned to properly face Stefan. She immediately noticed his zipped up jacket and winced. "Hate to break it to you, but that has to come off. Unless you want Caroline to…."

Stefan rolled his eyes and unzipped his jacket. Underneath was a white muscle tank top that would definitely be nonexistent once it got wet. Elowen sized him up.

"Huh."

"What?"

"I dunno, I just wasn't expecting you to actually dress the part."

"Okay, I'm ba..! Oh, hi Stefan." Caroline gave him a quick once over. She nodded. "I approve." She turned to Elowen. "I'll take over from here. Go back to car washing."

Stefan set his jacket on the back of the chair and followed Elowen to a car. Bonnie, Matt and a girl named Tiki were standing at the car across from the one Elowen had walked to.

"... Just to be clear, your car's a P.O.S. I mean, we can wash it, but it's still a P.O.S." Tiki was saying to a customer rather obnoxiously.

"You don't have to be rude," Elowen butt in, turning to the customer with an apologetic smile. "We'll have your car looking good as new, don't worry."

"Rude is uglying up the road with that piece of junk.." Tiki muttered under her breath, rolling her eyes as she went to grab a bucket of water. It suddenly splashed up at her and drenched her clothes. "Whoa! What the hell?"

Elowen caught Bonnie's eye and raised her eyebrows. Bonnie shrugged innocently and carried on as if nothing had happened. Stefan nodded his head towards a new car that pulled up and they headed towards it.

"Hey. Need help?"

It was Elena. Elowen faltered slightly at the sight of her. After all, they didn't have the best friendship, considering all Elowen seemed to do was tell her how to be a better sister to Jeremy and Jenna had been used by Stefan's asshole brother. Not to mention they just didn't know how to talk to each other without Caroline or Bonnie present.

Stefan, sensing something off, stepped in. "Sure. You can take the back windows."

There was a slight awkward silence between them all as they washed the car. After a few seconds, Elena cleared her throat.

"I, um, wanted to thank you and Josiah for giving me advice about Jeremy."

"Josiah?"

"Yeah…. He gave me an earful the night of the comet."

Realization dawned on her face as she remembered Josiah saying he'd take care of Jeremy. "Oh…. He didn't offend you or anything, did he? He can have a temper sometimes."

"No, actually. It kinda made me think about what kind of sister I was being. I'll be honest, at first I was bothered that you two were trying to tell me how to handle my own brother, but then I realized you must've been doing it for a reason. So, thanks."

Elowen slowly nodded her head. "No problem…"

Before the could fall back into unpleasant car washing, Elena turned to Stefan and gestured to his ring. "Damon has one similar, doesn't he?"

"Yeah, they're family heirlooms," Stefan lied, glancing at Elowen as to signal her to change the subject. She nodded her head in understanding.

"Well, shouldn't you take it off? You're getting soap in it and I'm sure your parents wouldn't like to see the family heirloom in anything but mint condition."

"My parents passed away. I actually live with my uncle."

Elena was about to apologize when Elowen cut in.

"Shit! I just realized we forgot dry towels."

Elena looked around a saw that she was right.

"I'll go get some." She offered, heading off to go find Caroline. Of course, that meant she was left in charge of the money while Caroline went to get some for them.

"Excuse me." An old man walked up to the table and pointed somewhere behind her. "Who is that young man?"

Elena furrowed her eyebrows and turned in her seat to see who he was talking about. "Oh. That's Stefan. Why do you ask?"

The man seemed dazed as he stared at Stefan. "He, uh, just looks like someone I used to know. But… he can't be." He shook his head. "He hasn't aged a day," he muttered under his breath. Elena still caught it, though.

"Who hasn't? Stefan?" Elena glanced back at Stefan and Elowen. Elowen had just flicked soap at Stefan's face. "Who does he remind you of?"

"When I first moved here, I stayed at the Salvatore Boarding House. There was a young man named Stefan who was passing through to visit his uncle. Nobody even knew he was there until the attack."

"Attack?"

"His uncle was killed. Mauled by an animal."

"As far as I know, Stefan's uncle is still alive, sir."

"Oh, no, I'm talking about decades ago. You'd think this town would have their wildlife regulated by now."

"Um, I'm sorry, but, are you sure that the man you saw, the one you knew, his name was Stefan Salvatore?"

"Yes. I remember his ring and his brother-"

"Damon?"

"Yeah. Stefan and Damon Salvatore."

"When was this?"

"It was early June, 1953. Yeah, June, 1953."

"Alright, here are your towels." Caroline returned and handed her the fresh towels. "Now go finish your job."

"Uh, yeah, thanks." Elena took the towels and walked back over to Stefan and Elowen. She passed them over to Stefan. "Hey, I have to ask my aunt Jenna something, I'll be right back," she said absentmindedly and walked off again.

Eventually, she found Logan Fell instead of Jenna, which didn't matter anyway considering he was who she was looking for.

"Where's Jenna?"

"Said she had to use the restroom." He shrugged. "Elena, right?"

"Yeah. Listen, do you think you could do me a favor? I have this paper that's due in a few days and I figured that you had access to old news stories. It'd be a life saver."

Logan contemplated this for a moment. "Do you think it would help me get back in Jenna's good graces?"

"Potentially."

"Well then, I can definitely help. I'm heading to the station soon. You can come with."

"Thank you so much."

"No problem."

* * *

"Elena's been gone for awhile," Stefan pointed out as they finished drying their fourth or fifth car of the day.

"I hope she found her aunt Jenna." Once the words left her mouth, a bad, dark feeling settled at the bottom of Elowen's stomach. She stopped what she was doing and started looking around, as if she would find whatever she was looking for.

Seeing her on alert made Stefan perk up. If she thought there was something wrong, then there was something wrong.

"What is it?"

"I don't know yet." She finished scanning the area and met Stefan's eyes. "When's the last time you checked on Damon?"

Catching on, Stefan set his jaw. "I don't like where this is going."

"Neither do I."

They shared a look, nodded and split up. Elowen quickly found Caroline.

"Hey, I have to leave early. Family emergency."

"What? Well, who's gonna drive me home?"

"Ask Bonnie? I dunno. I'm so sorry for having to bail. Bye!"

Elowen hastily ran off and dug her keys out of her pocket. Stefan was already there waiting for her. She unlocked the doors and they both jumped in.

"Let's hope my instincts are wrong."

She knew they weren't, though. They never were.

It was dark by the time they reached the boarding house. Stefan had vamp sped out of the car before it came to a full stop. Elowen almost forgot to turn off the car and take her keys with her because she was in such a hurry. She couldn't find Stefan when she finally got into the house.

"Stefan?" She called out, pushing the door closed behind her. Walking further in, she came across a dead crow. She put a hand over her mouth. "Stefan?" She called again after she managed to pull herself away from the crow.

"Down here," he finally replied. Elowen made her way towards his voice and found herself walking down stairs and heading into some sort of basement. She turned the corner and found Stefan cradling someone. She stopped dead in her tracks.

"Is he…..?"

Stefan nodded grimly. "Yeah. Damon's gone, too."

Elowen had to turn away from the scene. The odd angle that Zach's neck was in was making her sick to her stomach.

"I'm going after him."

"What?"

"He's weak right now. If I can track him down he'll be easy to take out." Stefan walked passed her and disappeared around another corner.

She followed behind him. "I'm coming with you."

"No. It's too dangerous."

"Stefan, I'm a witch! I can help you find him faster. Besides, you said yourself that he's weak."

Stefan opened a box and looked through it for a moment before bringing out a stake. "Are you sure you want to be there when I drive this through his heart?"

Elowen hesitated at the sight of the stake.

"That's what I thought." He turned and started heading back up the stairs. It took a second for Elowen's brain to catch up with what was going on. She scrambled after him.

"Wait! Stefan, wait!"

His legs were longer than hers and his strides were much bigger, so he was a foot or two in front of her. He reached the door and swung it open before she could catch up.

Elena was standing outside, a determined look on her face.

"What are you?"


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note:**

Yuck. This one is short like I thought. I looked and discovered that next chapter completely makes up for it, thank god. Hang in there y'all!

* * *

Elowen almost stumbled on the rug at the sound of Elena's voice. Stefan seemed just as stunned because he didn't say anything.

"What _are_ you?" Elena asked again, using more force in her voice this time. Stefan still didn't speak up. "Does Elowen know? That you're…. You're, not human?" Elena tangled her hands in her hair in frustration when she still didn't get any answer. "Say something, damnit!"

Elowen cautiously stepped out from behind the door and into Elena's line of sight. Elena's eyes darted towards her and she scoffed. "What am I saying? Of course you know. Are you like him, too?"

Elowen shook her head. "No," she quietly responded. She glanced at Stefan, who still looked like he wasn't sure what to say. She didn't blame him. "But I'm not human, either."

Elena's eyes widened. "What?" She blurted breathlessly. She shook her head and tried to clear her thoughts. "Then what the hell are you two?"

Stefan finally found his voice. "Everything you know…. Every belief you have is about to change. Are you ready for that?"

"Stop stalling. What are you?"

"I'm.. a witch."

"And I'm a vampire."

Hearing the answers with her own ears must've been too much, because Elena took a few steps back. Her breath started to get shaky. "I shouldn't have come." She turned on her heel and hurried back to her car.

"No. Wait." Stefan tried to go after her but Elowen grabbed his arm before he could get too far.

"Let her go. We have bigger things to worry about."

"There's no 'we' in this. Damon's my brother, Elle. I should be the one to deal with him."

They were having a silent argument when Stefan's phone started to ring. He pulled it out of his pocket and checked the caller ID. It was a number he didn't recognize. He answered it anyway. Elowen leaned up to listen in.

"Hello?"

"I want my ring," Damon demanded, getting straight to the point. Elowen tried her hardest to stay composed during the call. She didn't want Damon knowing she was there.

"Where are you?"

"I'm at the sizzler. I had the buffet. Where's my ring?"

Elowen became lightheaded and wobbled slightly. He'd killed again. An image of him attacking Tanner flashed through her mind and she felt her heartbeat spike. Stefan must've sensed it because he turned to check on her.

"Breathe," he mouthed towards her. She nodded and started taking messy deep breaths. The last thing she needed was to have a panic attack. Stefan pulled his phone away from his ear and put the call on speaker so she could continue to listen while she calmed down. She stopped paying attention to the conversation and instead focused on her breathing. That is, until….

"... I want my ring, Stefan, or my next stop is Elowen's."

Her breathing, which had nearly fully recovered, hitched. Her panic came back full force, filling up her throat to the point that it was hard to catch her breath this time. Eyes wide, she quickly pulled out her phone to call her mom and warn her.

"Don't kid yourself, Damon," Stefan said, watching Elowen head back into the house so Damon wouldn't overhear her conversation with Esmeralda. "Heading to a house full of witches is practically suicide. Not to mention you aren't even invited in and they aren't dumb enough for you to bait them outside."

"Good point. Maybe I'll try Elena's instead. I need to thank Jenna for letting me loose. Ring, now, or else there will be more blood on your hands."

Damon hung up. Elowen came back outside, having finished talking to her mom.

"What happened? What did he say?"

"He's trying to confuse me. Wants me to think he might be going after either you or Elena." Stefan took Elowen's hands in his, lacing their fingers together. "Listen, I need you to go home. You'll be safe in a house he can't get into."

"What, and leave you here?"

"No. I'm gonna head to Elena's and make sure nothing happens. We'll meet up in the morning, alright?"

Elowen reluctantly nodded as Stefan placed a kiss to her forehead. When they pulled apart, Elowen headed for her car. Stefan watched as she got in and started up the ignition. It wasn't until she pulled out of the driveway and was completely gone that he left for Elena's house.

* * *

Elowen stirred awake the next morning when her phone buzzed.

'I'm outside.'

It was Stefan. She pulled her covers off and rubbed at her eyes as she headed downstairs. When she opened the front door, Stefan let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank god, you're okay." He stepped through the doorway and engulfed her in a hug. Elowen, still sleepy, snuggled into his chest.

"Of course I'm okay," she muttered, her eyes falling closed again. "Damon's not invited in and he knows that. It'd be useless for him to come here." She was only saying this to reassure him, because she knew that Damon did have a reason to visit her.

The sound of footsteps slowly clunking down the stairs caused them to pull apart. It was Josiah, grumpy and still half asleep. He thrust his phone towards Elowen and then turned and trudged back the way he came. Elowen, confused, shared a look with Stefan before looking down at the caller ID.

Jeremy.

Why would Jeremy want to speak with her?

Putting the phone to her ear, she hesitantly said, "Hello?"

"It's Elena. I want to talk. Meet me at The Grill in an hour." Elena hung up, leaving Elowen to pull the phone away and stare at it.

* * *

Vicki kept going in and out of conscious. Her vision was swimming, but she could tell that she wasn't at the cemetery anymore. She barely registered the muffled voice in the room.

The last thing she remembered was meeting up with her stoner friends to get high in the woods. They had talked her into it, saying that smoking weed technically wouldn't break her sobriety and she caved in. She needed a hit. Bad. Besides, she had thought, maybe it'll relax me enough to stop the shakes. Then there was some dude who showed up. It was dark and she was high off her ass but still she tried to help him except….. That's when everything gets muddled.

She could feel herself slipping back into unconsciousness when all of a sudden, something was forced against her mouth. She began to struggle when the taste of copper hit her tongue. Unfortunately, she was too weak to really put up a fight and eventually gave in.

Some time later, Vicki finally started to stir.

"'Bout time you woke up." Damon was pouring himself a glass of bourbon.

Vicki sat up, looking around her surroundings before landing on Damon. She immediately tensed at the sight of him. "You."

"Me."

Her hand flew up to her neck. She knew she had been injured there, bitten, probably, now that she thought about it. It was one thing she had been absolutely sure of.

"What the hell did you do to me?" She asked when she realized she was fully healed. The only other time this had happened was when Elowen cast a spell to heal her. As far as she knew, Damon definitely wasn't a witch.

"Gave you some of my blood." He'd said it so nonchalantly, like it was no big deal. Vicki felt bile crawl up her throat. She swallowed it back down with some difficulty.

"Where am I?"

"That's for me to know and for you to not find out."

"... My friends….. Are they dead?"

"Yep."

"Are you gonna kill me?"

"Dunno yet. I'm stuck here until the sun goes down and if I kill you, I'll have nothing to do."

Vicki tried to go over her options, unsure if she could make it out of here alive. Her hand went to her wrist to nervously play around with the vervain bracelet Elowen had given her, but it wasn't there. Her eyes widened and darted around, trying to find it. Damon tsked from where he stood.

"Yeah, about that. Can't exactly have fun unless I can compel you."

Vicki decided to take the chance and run. Damon was in front of her before she could blink. He grabbed her shoulders, his fingers digging into her skin. She tried her best to put up a fight, but his strength was no match for hers. She continued to struggle until Damon started to compel her.

"You won't fight me, you won't run and you won't try to contact anyone. You're going to stay here with me and party until the sun goes down."

* * *

Elowen and Stefan sat across from Elena outside The Grill. Nobody had said anything yet.

"I want answers." She looked to Stefan. "All of these animal attacks that have been happening, was that you?"

"No. That was Damon. I don't drink human blood. That's not how I choose to survive."

"And sunlight's not an issue?"

"We have rings that protect us." Stefan lifted his hand that had the daylight ring to show her.

"Garlic?"

"Edible."

"Crucifixes?"

"Decorative."

"Mirrors?"

"Myth."

"And you," she turned to Elowen. "You don't fly on a broom, do you?"

"No. We don't make potions in big, smoking cauldrons, either. I don't secretly have green skin and warts and I don't wear a black, pointy hat. Ever."

"You're not….. Evil, right?"

"Right. But witches can be, if that's the road they choose to go down," Elowen explained. "Witchcraft is neutral territory. It can bend either way, good or bad. It solely depends on the witch."

"Do you have any special powers? Like on Charmed?"

"I get premonitions."

"Like Phoebe."

Elowen couldn't help but laugh. "Yeah, like Phoebe. Although I think I'm way cooler."

Elena cracked a small smile for the first time that morning. "Um, you said you don't kill humans to survive."

"Animal blood keeps me alive, but not as strong as Damon. He can be very powerful."

Elowen thought back to the day he lured her to the boarding house. Her fingers ghosted lighted over her neck. "Yeah, he can…."

Stefan looked over to her, his eyebrows crinkling together. What did she mean by that?

"Yet you let him get involved with Jenna?"

Both Elowen and Stefan broke out of their thoughts. Elowen stared down at the table in guilt.

"By the time we found out, it was too late."

"Too late? Is that best excuse you can think of?"

"It's not an excuse!" A few of the other patrons sitting nearby looked over at Elowen's outburst. Elena blinked in surprise and sat back in her seat. "You're talking about something you don't understand." Stefan set a calming hand on her thigh and decided to step in.

"Vampires use a form of mind control called compulsion. Damon was using it on Jenna to make her keep quiet about what he was and what he was doing to her. It's….. Really difficult to get someone away from a vampire once they're under their influence."

"So that's supposed to make it okay? He was hurting her!"

"No. None of this is okay, Elena. We know that," Stefan said. "But Damon had already been invited into your house and we didn't know what else to do."

Elena crossed her arms and sighed. She collected herself a bit before saying anything else. "Are there any others, aside from you and Damon?"

"Not in Mystic Falls. Not anymore."

"Not anymore?"

"There was a time when this town was very much aware of vampires, and it didn't end well for anybody. That's why it's important you don't tell anyone."

"I can't promise that."

"Elena, listen," Elowen leaned forward, leaning on her elbows. "If this town finds out about Stefan, they won't hesitate to kill him. Permanently. They did it once and they'll do it again. I'm not asking you to keep quiet, I just hope you won't put him in danger."

"Give us today. We'll answer any questions you have and when it's over, you can decide for yourself what to do with what you know. It'll be your choice."


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note:**

I can't tell if it's just me, but the ending seems kinda rushed? Anyway, there's a very, _very_ brief section (it's literally a single sentence) that alludes to past abuse. I wanted to mention it in case anyone is sensitive to that sort of stuff!

* * *

The three of them were piled into Elena's car, driving through the woods.

"Stop here," Stefan instructed. They all got out of the car. Elowen immediately sensed that there was a lot of history here. She felt connected to it, almost. When she turned to the old ruins littering the ground, she could perfectly picture the house that used to stand there. Her eyes trailed over the illusion, taking in the grounds in absolute wonder.

"Oh my god….. This used to be your home. It was beautiful."

It would explain why she felt a pull that was difficult to describe towards this area. However, what it didn't explain was how she was able to _see_ the property that once stood there. Maybe it was a new advancement in her power?

She could vaguely hear Elena and Stefan talking, though they sounded far away, like a background noise. The present day trees and surroundings melted away as Elowen walked closer to the house, and soon Elena and Stefan were gone.

 _The front door to the Salvatore Estate opened and Stefan and Damon came running down the steps. Elowen's mouth was open in amazement at the sight of the two brothers, dressed in period clothing and much, much younger. She could tell by the way they held themselves and the brightness in their eyes._

 _"Where did you learn this game?" Human Stefan asked, going to one side of the yard while Damon stood a few feet away, a football in his hands._

 _"Camp outside Atlanta," Damon answered. "One of the officers picked it up at Harvard. Catch." Damon threw the football and Stefan caught it._

 _"Wait a minute. What are the rules?" Stefan asked, though a devious gleam flashed in Damon's eyes as he dashed forward to grab the ball from his little brother. Stefan caught on quickly and soon the two of them were playfully wrestling together._

 _Elowen felt like she was watching two strangers instead of Stefan and Damon. They were so…. different. No fighting, no malicious intent, no hatred. Just two normal brothers who loved each other play fighting one another. What happened?_

 _Her answer came when a voice interrupted them._

 _"Who needs rules?" Katherine stepped out of the house, raising an eyebrow. Elowen's breath stopped for a second. Stefan wasn't kidding when he said Elena looked like her. Except….. Elowen could tell this wasn't Elena. Katherine's demeanor was much different. Confident, seductive, and when she looked deeper, Elowen saw darkness in her eyes. She hated that she couldn't find any other way to describe her other than sexy femme fatale._

 _"May I join you?"_

 _"Well, uh, you could, uh…. You could get hurt. My brother likes to play rough." Stefan told her, looking down at Katherine as she came to stand in front of him._

 _"Somehow, I think you play rougher," Katherine flirted, distracting Stefan long enough for her the snatch the football from his hands and run off. Stefan watched longingly as she disappeared around the corner, laughing loudly._

 _"Why are you just standing there? That is a girl who clearly wants to be chased," Damon said. A thought dawned on him a second later. "If you won't do it, I will."_

 _Damon took off, which seemed to wake Stefan up, who quickly darted after him. Together, they chased after Katherine._

"Elowen?" Someone shook her shoulder. At once, the memory faded away and Elowen was brought back to the real world. Stefan, vampire Stefan, had been the one trying to get her attention. "Are you okay? You zoned out for a few minutes, as if you were somewhere else."

"It felt so real…" she muttered, looking down at the ground.

"What felt real?"

"I don't know, it was like…. I was having a premonition, but I was living it instead of just seeing it." She looked up at Stefan, staring into his eyes. "You were so…. Human."

Stefan tilted his head, eyebrows furrowed. Slowly, his eyebrows raised up instead as he figured out what she was talking about. "You mean….?"

Elowen nodded. "Yeah." Her eyes wandered back to Elena, who was awkwardly standing there, out of place. "Just tend to her, alright? I'll be fine." Elowen walked off to a different part of the ruins, leaving Stefan to reluctantly return to Elena.

Elowen bit her lip, trying to picture the estate again. At first, nothing happened. She grew frustrated and kicked at a rock. She eventually paused in the middle of what would have been the lawn, took a deep breath, and closed her eyes. She tried her best to tune out Stefan and Elena, focusing solely on the sounds of nature around them. Birds chirping, the gentle whispers of the trees above her, a woodpecker pecking in the distance. She relaxed, and when she opened her eyes, the estate was back.

 _This time, she was in the backyard. Stefan was running after Katherine through a garden maze. It looked like he was letting her win. She reached the statue at the end of the maze._

 _"Ha! I win. What's my prize?"_

 _"What would you like it to be?"_

 _Stefan and Katherine turned and found Damon sitting off to the side. Stefan smiled widely and went to hug him._

 _"They extended your leave?" Stefan asked._

 _"I was simply having too much fun to return to battle," Damon replied._

 _"Your commitment to the confederacy is inspiring."_

 _They stepped back from the embrace but kept their arms around each other's shoulders._

 _"Well, this works out wonderfully for me," said Katherine._

 _"How's that, miss Katherine?" Damon asked._

 _"Now I'll have both of you to keep me entertained. First and foremost, I'll need someone to escort me to the Founder's Ball."_

 _"With pleasure."_

 _"I would be honored."_

 _Stefan and Damon offered in unison. They stopped and stared at each other afterwards._

 _"The smart and kind Salvatore brothers both coming to my rescue. How will I ever choose?" Katherine turned and walked away, smirking once her back was turned. Elowen wanted to jump forward and strangle her when she walked passed, but she knew that this was only some sort of premonition that wasn't real._

 _The scene changed. Elowen was now standing in a bedroom, facing the door. She turned and found Stefan and Katherine together, kissing on the bed._

 _"I will love you forever," Stefan said, beginning to trail kisses down her neck._

 _"Forever is a long time, y'know."_

 _"Not long enough."_

 _The farther down Stefan got, the harder it was for Katherine to control herself. Eventually she gave in. Her fangs extended and she grabbed a handful of Stefan's hair to yank his head to the side. Her teeth sang into his neck and the scene changed again._

 _It was morning now. Katherine was at the mirror while a woman Elowen recognized as Emily tied her corset. Stefan stirred in the bed and sat up slowly._

 _"Good morning," she greeted. "Clear the room please."_

 _Emily stopped what she was doing and turned to leave the room. It might've been Elowen's imagination, but she could've sworn that Emily looked directly at her as she exited the room._

 _"Your face. It was like a demon," Stefan said fearfully._

 _"But you're not afraid." Katherine approached the bed. Stefan started to push himself backwards, trying to escape._

 _"Get away from me. Get away."_

 _Before he could do anything else, Katherine began to compel him. "It doesn't change the way you feel about me. You will not tell anyone."_

 _"I…" Stefan started to repeat her words, but she shushed him and put a finger to his lips._

 _"We will go on exactly as we have."_

 _"Yes, we will go on," Stefan monotonously repeated._

 _"You have no idea of the future I have planned for us, Stefan. You, me and Damon. No rules."_

This time, the scene vanished on its own. Elowen found herself several feet away from where she started. She followed the sound of Stefan's voice and found him and Elena near a piece of ruins. Stefan was holding Damon's daylight ring in his hand.

"... Keep it hidden," Elena was saying, her arms crossed.

"Elena, if I don't give it to him, he'll retaliate in the only way he knows he can hurt me."

"And how is that?"

Stefan spotted Elowen coming from behind Elena and sighed. "He'll either try to hurt Elowen or…"

"Or?" Elena prompted.

"He'll come after you."

"Me?" Elena questioned in confusion.

"You, um, look a lot like someone we used to know," Stefan awkwardly explained.

"And that's enough for him to want to kill me?"

Stefan merely shrugged. Elowen was silent, studying Stefan's face. Seeing him as a human like that, visions or not, was an experience she'd never forget.

"The mind control you said Katherine used," Elena started. "... Did you ever do that to me?"

"Remember the necklace I gave you?" Elowen asked. "It contains an herb called vervain. It protects you against compulsion."

"Then….. How come I can't take it off? When I try to I just… can't. Did you do something before I put it on?"

"There's a spell that mimics compulsion," Elowen explained. "I used it as a safety precaution to make sure you were never left vulnerable to Damon."

"So it can protect me against vampires, but not you," Elena stated with a haughty attitude. Elowen didn't appreciate being talked down to like a little kid, especially by someone who didn't even understand the weight of the situation.

"Excu-" Elowen stopped mid sentence and pulled her phone out seconds before it rang. She answered it without looking at the caller ID. Something told her that this call was important.

"Elowen?" Jeremy Gilbert's voice came through the other line, frantic and worried. "Something's wrong with Vicki. I think she might've relapsed, but she won't tell me what she took. She just keeps asking for you."

"Okay, where are you?"

"I'm at my house."

"Jeremy, listen," Elena stood up straighter and became more alert at the mention of her brother. "Call Josiah and tell him to meet me there. I'll get there as soon as I can."

"Please hurry. She's starting to scare me."

"I'll try."

Elowen hung up and started heading back to Elena's car without a word. Stefan was right behind her.

"Wait! What's going on? Why was Jeremy calling you?" Elena asked, running after them.

"Something's wrong with Vicki. I'm not sure what but it isn't good. We need to go."

* * *

Elowen jumped out of the car before it fully stopped. She stumbled, quickly caught herself, dashed up the steps, and blew through the front door.

"Jeremy? Josiah?" She called. The two of them, along with Matt, came around the corner. Judging from all of their faces, it was bad. "Where is she?"

"Elowen," Vicki weakly called from the kitchen floor. Elowen entered the kitchen and saw food all over the island. She crouched down to inspect Vicki, who was crying.

"Hey, Vic, what's-" Elowen placed her hands on Vicki's shoulders and was jolted into a vision.

 _Damon forcing Vicki to drink his blood. Another scene showed them dancing together, but the next second Damon snapped her neck._

"No." Elowen cupped Vicki's face in her hands as she shook her head. "No, no, no, no."

Vicki sobbed. "D-Damon, he s-said, he said-" She lifted her hand to her mouth and sobbed. "It's true, isn't it? You saw it, I know you did. I don't wanna die." She shook her head, tears falling down her cheeks. "I can't leave Matty."

Elowen felt someone squat next to her. It was Stefan. They shared a look and she knew that he knew what was going on.

"Vicki, hey," Stefan lowered his voice. "I will explain everything later, when we're alone. Promise." When she nodded her head, Stefan helped her stand. "Take her upstairs and shut the blinds. She'll be fine."

Elena started to ask questions, but Elowen was too antsy to listen. Somehow, she felt like this was her fault. If she hadn't been so distracted, she might've had a premonition and then she could've prevented this from happening. Vicki would be fine.

She didn't get to dwell on this long, because Matt was yelling and chasing Vicki out the front door. By the time Elowen caught up, Vicki was gone.

"She was fine and then she just…. Flipped out," Jeremy explained.

"I'm gonna go look for her," Matt said, then jogged off towards his truck.

"I can track her," Stefan muttered to Elowen.

"Go. I'll stay here with Elena in case she comes back."

Stefan nodded. "Okay." He pressed a kiss to the crown of her head and left.

* * *

Later, after the sun had gone down, Jeremy, Elena, Josiah and Elowen were cleaning up the mess Vicki had left. The doorbell rang and Elowen tossed her rag on the dining table to go answer it. When her hand touched door handle, a wave passed over her and she knew who was outside.

"It's not Vicki," she told Jeremy and Elena, glancing back at them. "Let me handle this."

Jeremy looked ready to protest, but Elena, now knowing the truth, shushed him and dragged him upstairs. Josiah took one last look at her before following them. Elowen opened the door and stepped outside. She closed it behind her, crossed her arms, and stared up at Damon.

"What do you want." She said it as a statement, trying her best to sound bored and uninterested. She's not sure how well her poker face would hold, though.

"Looking for my brother. Is he here?"

"Nope."

Damon narrowed his eyes at her, mimicking her stance. "Know where he might be?"

"If I did, I wouldn't tell you."

Before she could react, Damon had a vice grip on her arm, twisting it in an odd angle. She yelped out in pain, but Damon didn't seem to care. An old memory of her dad doing the same thing flashed through her head. She whimpered, feeling like a kid again, but Damon must've thought it was from the physical pain.

"Listen here, little witch. I've been stuck in that stupid boarding house for two days in a row because of Stefan. I want my ring back and I don't care what I have to do to get it." His eyes flickered up, listening in on the voices upstairs. "If you don't help me find my dearest baby brother, I'll kill yours instead."

Elowen's eyes flashed with fear for the first time since he'd met her and he knew he'd stuck a cord. Thinking he'd won, he started to smirk in triumph. However, her face contorted to one of determination as a profound feeling of protectiveness washed over her. It didn't take long to have Damon on his knees, groaning in pain. Elowen bent down to his level.

"Threaten my brother's life one more time, and I won't hesitate to stab you in the back. Literally. Understood?"

Damon managed a painful nod. Elowen stood and walked passed him, letting the spell go.

"Where the hell are you going?" Damon asked as he stood, watching as she walked down the patio steps.

"Taking you to Stefan. Let's go."

* * *

It was pretty easy to find Stefan. Elowen texted him asking if he'd found Vicki yet and he responded saying she was at the old cemetery. Damon had (just barely) agreed to let her ride on his back while he vamp sped there. When they arrived, Elowen jumped off and they resumed their journey in silence. At least, until she was once again struck with a vision.

 _Logan Fell shooting Stefan in the chest while Vicki watched hopelessly. He threw the gun to the side and crouched down, raising the hand that held the stake. It plunged into Stefan's chest and his skin slowly turned grey. Then he went limp._

Elowen gasped loudly when it was over. Her eyes immediately filled with tears and Damon knew something was wrong.

"What? What is it?"

"Stefan. He's…. They're…."

"Spit it out already!"

"They're gonna kill him!"

Damon took off the next minute, leaving Elowen in the dust. She quickly ran after him, trying her best not to trip over any of the tree roots in the dark. A couple of branches scraped against her face as she ran past them, but she didn't care. She showed up in time to see Vicki feeding off of Logan.

"Vicki!" She cried in relief, glad to see she was okay. However, Vicki looked up as if she were in trouble. She wiped some of the blood off of her face in shame.

"I'm sorry." She got up and ran off.

"Vicki, wait!" Elowen tried to go after her, but she was too tired from the running she had already done. Turning to the two brothers instead, Elowen was glad to see Stefan wasn't hurt.

"We need to find her before she kills somebody. Let's go."


	12. Chapter 12

It didn't take long to track Vicki down.

Stefan managed to pull her off of Tyler just in time and held her back as she struggled against his grip.

"What's going on, Stefan? What's wrong with her?" Tyler asked frantically. Elowen almost felt bad for him. He was her boyfriend, after all. Tyler turned to Elowen, eyes wide. "I thought you were helping her get sober."

"You don't talk," Damon ordered before Elowen could respond.

"Screw you, dude," Tyler barked. Who even was this guy?

'"Dude?' Really? 'Dude'?" Damon mocked. Mentally, Elowen was already strangling them both. Again with the stupid alpha male bullshit.

"Damon, shut up," Elowen instructed.

"Oh come on. Who's gonna miss this idiot?"

"Damon," Elowen warned, her voice firmer this time. Damon rolled his eyes and threw his hands up in surrender. She sighed and placed a hand on Tyler's shoulder. "Sorry about this."

Tyler's confused expression went slack as Elowen recited the compulsion spell. As usual, his eyes became unfocused and he stared at nothing in particular.

"None of us were ever here. When I let go, you're going to get in your car and go home as if nothing happened. Understood?"

Tyler slowly nodded his head. Elowen released his shoulder and stepped back, grabbing onto Damon's arm. They all quickly fled the scene before Tyler came to his senses.

Tyler blinked and rocked back a bit, trying to catch his balance. He rubbed at his eyes and when he looked around, he saw he was alone. He shrugged it off and went back to his car. He left the parking lot without a second thought.

* * *

Before Elowen crashed last night, she'd called her mom and filled her in on what was happening. The last thing she needed right now was an overprotective mother on her case.

She set up camp in one of the various rooms in the boarding house and cast a quick protection spell to make sure Vicki wouldn't attack her in her sleep somehow. She woke up to Stefan calling her name from the doorway.

"I can't get in," he told her when she finally opened her eyes.

"Oh. Gimme a minute." She rolled out of bed, literally, and crawled over to the door. After a quick reversal spell, she crawled back to the bed. "Done."

Stefan set a test foot through the doorway. It passed through without a problem, so he walked the rest of the way in. "Huh. Interesting," he mused to himself under his breath. He came over and sat next to Elowen on the bed. "Just came to check in on you. Vicki asked me to."

"How's she doing?" Elowen asked as she crossed her legs on the bed.

"Well, her emotions are heightened so she's all over the place right now," answered Stefan.

"Makes sense. Where is she?"

"C'mon," Stefan nodded his head back towards the door. "I'll take you to her."

* * *

Turns out Vicki was in Stefan's room.

"I don't understand why I have to stay cooped up here," Vicki was complaining. "Why can't I just go home?" She asked when Stefan and Elowen walked in.

"I dunno, maybe because the sun can burn you alive?" Elowen offered. She was making her way towards Vicki, with Stefan trailing behind her.

"Thanks for the optimism, Elle." Vicki rolled her eyes. She haphazardly tossed a pillow at her, but there was no bite to her throw. Instead, it landed in Elowen's arms as if she were simply handing it to her.

"No problem." Was Elowen's overly cheerful response. She plopped on the couch next to Vicki and set the pillow back where it belonged. She frowned at the sound of Damon fiddling with something and turned to see what it was. Her frown deepened when she saw a…. Compass?

"What the hell is that?" She found herself questioning before she could stop herself.

"What, the all knowing witch doesn't know something?" Damon sarcastically replied.

"Fine, don't tell me."

"If you _must_ know, it's a very old, very special compass." He held it up for her to see better. "What was Logan Fell doing with it? Aren't you curious?"

"If you're so worried someone's onto you, why don't you leave town, Damon?" Stefan suggested. Everyone knew he'd do anything to get his brother out of town at this stage.

"We should all be worried," said Damon.

"Hey, um, I'm hungry. Do you have anything to eat?" Vicki asked, butting in. Stefan got up and grabbed a coffee cup from the table. When he turned around, he saw Elowen holding her wrist out to Vicki instead.

"Elowen!" He rushed over and pulled her off of the couch. "What are you doing?"

"She said she was hungry." Elowen shrugged. "How else is she supposed to learn control if you don't let her practice?"

"Finally! Someone gets it. I say let her do it, Stef," Damon encouraged. He stood and came and stand near them.

"I'm not endorsing your eating methods," she snapped before he got too close. "You use people. Kill them without remorse. I'm just trying to make sure she can control herself around other humans." Elowen pulled her arm out of Stefan's grip and sat down next to Vicki again. "I'm probably not the best person to take advice from. I'm not a vampire and the only ones I know are those two," she pointed a thumb over her shoulder at Stefan and Damon. "Not exactly the best examples."

Vicki let out a laugh. Stefan and Damon both made faces at Elowen's jab.

"But from what I understand, blood is like a drug to vamps. You need to treat it as such. Before you were turned you were trying to get clean, right? Your emotions are heightened now. Tell me what you're feeling."

"I don't want to go back to the girl I used to be," Vicki responded confidently. "I've never been more sure about something in my life."

"Okay. Now that that's out of the way, let's move onto the bloodlust. You can't let it control you like you let drugs control you. _You_ need to take control of your life." Elowen offered her wrist to Vicki again. "Prove to yourself that you can do that."

Vicki hesitantly took hold of Elowen's arm. She could hear her heartbeat and smell the blood pumping through her veins. That was enough to draw her fangs out. When Stefan caught sight of the dark veins, he tried to intervene, but Damon held him back. Vicki sank her teeth into Elowen's wrist and moaned as the taste flooded her mouth.

Elowen grimaced in pain, but tried her best to breathe through it. Vicki willed herself to pull away a couple of seconds later. She licked her lips and looked back down at Elowen's wrist. This time she couldn't help herself and lunged down, latching her mouth back to her wrist. She was much rougher the second time around, causing Elowen to yelp. Stefan surged forward and pulled Vicki off, zooming her to the other side of the room.

"Let go of me!" Vicki yelled, struggling against Stefan like a rabid dog.

"Vicki! Vicki, calm down! Breathe!" Stefan had managed to turn Vicki around to face him. "You have to breathe through this!"

Vicki seemed to come back to her senses. The veins disappeared and her fangs retracted. She turned back around and sobbed at the sight of Elowen.

"I'm sorry," she apologized.

"Don't be," Elowen gently reassured. She was cradling her injured arm against her shirt. "You're still new. You'll get the hang of it eventually."

Damon bit his wrist and shoved it in front of Elowen's face. "You're dripping blood on the carpet. Drink."

"Ew, no." She pushed Damon's wrist away. "I'll be fine."

"Uh, Elle?" Vicki tentatively got her attention. "I can smell it from all the way over here. It might be best if you let Damon heal you, or whatever." Vicki wasn't facing her anymore, afraid that if she looked, she might attack again. Elowen sighed in defeat and stuck her hand out. Damon smirked and bit his wrist again, as the wound had already closed up, and handed it over.

Elowen made a face before she brought it up to her mouth. She only took a couple of sips and then threw Damon's wrist away from her.

"You're welcome," Damon sarcastically quipped. He walked out of the room without casting her another glance. Stefan sighed.

"I, um, have to get more." He picked the coffee cup from earlier up again. "You think you'll be okay without me?"

Elowen nodded. Stefan left, leaving Elowen and Vicki on their own. They awkwardly stood at opposite sides of the room. Elowen was looking at the various things on Stefan's desk while Vicki paced around. Finally, she latter gave in.

"I'm sorry," she apologized again. "I really thought I had it, but it's just, your blood tasted so good and-"

"Vicki," Elowen cut in. "Breathe before you start hyperventilating."

"Right." Vicki took a deep breath. "I'm starting to get sick of the overreacting."

"Stefan says that your emotions are heightened when you're a vampire," Elowen explained. "When you're new you don't know how to deal with it."

"That would explain the urge I have to leave right now, find Jeremy and just-" Vicki curled both her hands into fists. " _Shit_."

"Jeremy, huh?" Elowen raised an eyebrow. "I knew you guys had a thing during the summer, but I thought you were working things out with Tyler?"

"I think I was just trying to tell myself that I wasn't into Jeremy like that because he's just a kid. Not to mention, my brother's ex-girlfriend's little brother. And Tyler was finally starting to treat me like a person and not just a piece of ass. Ugh! It's all so jumbled and confusing right now." Vicki ruffled her hair and threw herself down on the couch.

"Well shouldn't it be a bit easier to figure out? I mean, what's screaming the loudest right now?" Elowen took a seat across from Vicki. The distance was probably smart.

"Jeremy," Vicki immediately replied. "He's always been so sweet and he sees me as a person. Not that I didn't like Tyler in _some_ way. He was the hot football jock and he was interested. That would make anyone feel confident in themselves."

"But you can't stop thinking about Jeremy." Elowen stated.

"Exactly!"

"I'm only saying this because I care, but… be careful with Jeremy." She warned.

"What do you mean?" Vicki's voice has raised a little in pitch. She sounded almost offended.

"Well, you can't control yourself right now. What if you hurt him?"

"I would _never_ hurt Jeremy." Vicki abruptly stood up, glowering down at Elowen. "I can see him if I want to and prove to you that I won't."

"Vicki-"

"How am I supposed to control my emotions if I don't practice, huh?!" Vicki started to yell. "Isn't that what you were talking about five minutes ago?"

Elowen suddenly regretted saying those words. If she'd known it was going to backfire on her, she would've just let Stefan give her the animal blood. She could pinpoint exactly when something changed in Vicki. Her eyes started to darken, but just before she could lunge, she screamed and dug her fingers into her scalp. She was down on the ground, writhing in pain, a second later.

Stefan entered the room and immediately jumped into action at the sight of the scene. He set the coffee cup down and ran over to Elowen.

"Elle! Elowen! Hey!" He shook her, trying to break her concentration. "She's down! She can't hurt you anymore."

Elowen broke eye contact and began to hyperventilate. Stefan tried to pull her into a comforting hug, but she pushed him away.

"No. I need to leave." She started to make her way towards the door when Stefan grabbed her arm.

"Elo-"

"No!" She turned and ripped his hand off of her. "I just hurt one of my friends! I don't care if it was self defense. I _hurt_ her. I need to clear my head, alright?"

This time, Stefan didn't stop her.

* * *

Elowen was laying down on the couch, staring up at the ceiling when Josiah came home from school. He rushed over when he realized she was back.

"How's Vicki?" He asked quickly.

"Coping," she replied monotonously.

Josiah kicked her legs off of the cushion so he could sit next to her. He could tell something was up. "Caroline asked me to the Halloween dance later tonight, but I can call her and cancel if you want. We can have a movie night, like we used to."

"No, it's okay," Elowen declined. "You should go have fun with Care."

"Why don't you come with?" Josiah suggested without missing a beat.

Elowen rolled her eyes. "I don't even have a costume."

"Weeeeeeell, not exactly."

Elowen narrowed her eyes at him in suspicion. "Spill."

"Caroline put together costumes for her, Bonnie, me and you, in case you were coming," he elaborated. "We're all going as, uh, witches."

"You're kidding," she deadpanned.

"No. Caroline thought it would've been a funny joke thanks to Bonnie. According to her, 'we're one, big coven!'. C'mon, it'll be fun."

"Okay. I guess," she sighed as she gave in. "One night of normal, high school shenanigans should be good for me, anyway."

"That's the spirit."

* * *

Later on in the evening, Caroline stopped by with the costumes.

"Where were you at school today?" She asked when she saw Elowen still lounging on the couch.

"Was out looking for Vicki," she lied.

"Oh. I heard she called Matt this morning saying she was okay. Anyway, let's get to work!"

* * *

The two were in Elowen's room now, getting ready for the Halloween carnival. Caroline spotted the amethyst amulet sitting on the nightstand and went over to grab it.

"That's so weird. Bonnie has one really similar to this."

"Uh, wow. What a coincidence." Elowen managed to sound nonchalant and gave herself a pat on the back in her head. Caroline didn't need to know that her necklace was the sister to Bonnie's.

"I told her it would match her costume perfectly, so you should wear yours, too." She said it as more of a suggestion, but knowing Caroline, saying no wasn't an option. "You two could be all matchy-matchy that way."

Caroline came over with the amulet in her hand and lifted it up. Elowen turned on command and allowed her to put it on. She could feel the magic in the amulet before it even touched her skin. It almost felt like it was humming, pulsing the boost of power through her body.

"See? It totally completes your costume. Now, I'm gonna go see if Josiah is ready."

Caroline left the room and Elowen to her thoughts. She leaned forward to inspect the amulet in the mirror. Truth be told, she had been scared to wear it anymore. She knew it was a family heirloom of sorts, knew it had belonged to Esperanza and knew it would help boost her magic, but she was afraid it would attract the wrong people. Tonight, however, she hoped it wouldn't cause any problems.

 _One night of normal, high school shenanigans._


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note:**

First note: this beginning of this seemed almost... put on fast forward to me when I was spellchecking it. Especially the part where they're looking for Vicki towards the middle. It slows down towards the end, though. My AU scenes are always a bit more written out better, particularly in the first half of s1 as it's all very Elena focused, which actually brings me to my second note! During the part where Elena wants Jeremy's memories wiped, it could be interpreted as Elena bashing a bit? I personally didn't think it did, but I guess to some it might, so I figured I'd mention it.

Anyway, without further ado!

* * *

Caroline, Josiah and Elowen met up with Bonnie when they arrived at the school.

"You have one, too?" Bonnie asked under her breath, glancing at the amulet hanging around Elowen's neck. She nodded.

They were all distracted when Tyler approached, but Elowen just used this as an excuse to sneak away. She'd been wandering for maybe 20 minutes or so when she was abruptly grabbed and pulled into a classroom.

It was Stefan.

"What are yo-" She started to ask confusedly, but Stefan was quick to speak over her.

"Have you seen Vicki?"

Elowen's face went slack. She didn't like where this was going. "You mean she isn't with you?"

"Damon thought it was a great idea to teach her how to use superspeed," he explained.

"So she got away and now she's here?" Elowen tore off her witch hat. "Well, there goes my normal night. I'll help look for her."

"Thanks."

They left the classroom and went their separate ways. Soon after, Elowen ran into Josiah. She quickly filled him in on what was going on.

"Do you know if Jeremy's here?" She asked after she was done explaining. "That's probably who she's looking for."

"I think I saw him earlier with Elena," he replied. "I'll keep an eye on him. You find Vicki."

Soon after they split up, Elowen ran into Elena.

"Matt said Vicki was here," she said frantically when she saw who she crashed into.

"I know. Stefan's out looking for her right now and Josiah's checking on Jeremy."

Elena seemed to relax a little knowing that Jeremy wasn't alone.

"C'mon. We should help Stefan." Elena grabbed her arm and pulled her farther down the hallways. They weaved their way through the various people before finally coming across Stefan agian. This time he had Vicki with him.

"Thank god," breathed Elena.

"Vic, what are you doing?" Elowen quietly asked. "You could barely control yourself with me. What makes you think you can do it here?"

Before Vicki could reply, Matt spotted them and came to see what was wrong. Vicki saw this as an opportunity and pushed Stefan away.

"I told you to quit bothering me."

Matt's protective instincts kicked in and he stepped in front of Vicki.

"No, don't do this," Elowen pleaded. "Somebody is going to get hurt if you do."

"Was that a threat?" Questioned Matt.

"Matty, they won't leave me alone," Vicki said with a convincingly scared tone. She was hiding behind him with a shaking grip on his bicep.

Matt quickly came to her defense and got in Stefan's space. "You need to back the hell off, man."

"Matt, it's… it's okay," Elena tried to reassure him, but he wasn't having any of it.

"No! It's not okay. What's your problem?"

Elowen felt a breeze zip by her and turned. Vicki was gone. She seized Stefan's arm, gaining his attention. "She's gone," she stated frantically.

Elowen let go and ran off in the direction Stefan had brought her from. She hoped Josiah had found Jeremy and was keeping him safe. Her hopes were unfortunately squashed when she caught sight of Josiah's costume by itself.

"Jo!" She rushed forward. "Where's Jeremy?"

"I don't know!" Josiah exclaimed worriedly. "I had him with me but I looked away for one second and then he was gone."

"Vicki. It has to be." She started tugging him along with her. "Quick, let's go."

The two of them ran through the halls, barely managing to dodge the students milling about. Elowen had a feeling that she wasn't in the building anymore, so she headed towards one of the back entrances. It was reassuring to see Stefan's back disappearing through the same exit. By the time her and Josiah made it outside, Vicki had pushed Stefan off of her and sped off. For a second, they all stood there.

Finally, Stefan broke their stupor.

"Go. Get inside," he ordered, pushing Elena back towards the door. "Go!"

Elena grabbed Jeremy and dragged him back the way they came. Stefan started to look under the buses while Elowen and Josiah ran past them to see if they could find her in the open parking lot. In their absence, there was a crash and then a loud scream. Elowen dashed back just in time to see Stefan grab a lone piece of sharp wood.

"No!" She yelled, throwing her arm out, palm facing the two vampires. Both Stefan and Vicki went down the next second. The broken piece of wood Stefan had clattered to the ground. Josiah jumped forward and kicked it away.

Elowen lifted the spell from Stefan and allowed him to stand up. She made eye contact Vicki, tears beginning to fill her eyes, knowing this was the second time today she had to put someone she considered a friend in pain.

"I'm sorry," she apologized. "Movimiento," she enchanted, and with a twist of her wrist, snapped Vicki's neck.

"Vicki! No!" Jeremy screamed and tried to run towards her, but Stefan was able to hold him back just in time. Josiah quickly made his way over to try and calm him down.

"Jeremy, listen, she's okay," he reassured hastily. "She'll wake up."

Jeremy continued to struggle against Stefan. "No, she's not! Didn't you see?!"

"Get him out of here," Elena advised. Josiah pulled Jeremy away from the scene. Stefan trailed behind them to make sure he didn't try to get loose and run to Vicki. He pulled his phone out and called Damon as they left. Elena collapsed to the ground after they were gone, sobbing over Vicki's body.

"She's going to wake up," Elowen softly informed her, crouching next to her.

"I know. It's just…. Seeing her look dead is…." Elena trailed off.

"I get it." Elowen cast a glance at Elena and sighed. "You should go. You're bleeding. I'll take care of her, okay?"

Silently, Elena got off the ground and left the same way Stefan and Josiah had. Elowen sat there with Vicki's body for who knows how long before Damon showed up. She didn't even look at him as she gingerly hooked her hands under Vicki's arms and lifted her up.

"Are you ignoring me?" Damon asked, eyes narrowed as he scooped Vicki into his arms when Elowen handed her over. Elowen didn't answer and started to walk off. "So you _are_ ignoring me. May I ask what I did to deserve the cold shoulder?"

Elowen stopped in her tracks. She turned on Damon, her face dark and furious.

"' _What you did'_?" She repeated with venom in her words. "This is _your_ fault! If you hadn't been such an asshole and turned Vicki, none of this would've happened! She wouldn't have hurt Jeremy, or Elena, or me, or anyone for that matter, and we wouldn't have to lie to Matt. The least you could do is stay out of this and let Stefan help her because all you do is make everything worse."

"And I should care and listen to you because?" Damon questioned without a care. He was so unbothered that it made Elowen's blood boil.

"You can kiss Katherine goodbye if you don't."

Damon's nostrils flared. She twirled around and left, not bothering to see if Damon was following behind her or not.

"You keep saying you have no emotions, but here you are, feeling anger." Elowen slowly came to a stop again. "Things would be a lot easier if you just….. Let it in."

Both of them stood there in silence for a long while, neither of them uttering a word. Elowen sighed deeply when Damon didn't reply and shook her head.

"Just lock her in cellar for now," she instructed. "There's nothing we can do until she wakes up."

There was a whooshing sound and when Elowen turned around, Damon was gone.

* * *

Elowen had gone back to Elena's house to check on Jeremy. She spotted Stefan sitting on the bench on the porch as she trudged up the steps. She came over and sat next to him.

"This is not how I expected this night to go," she grumbled. "How is he?"

"Josiah has been trying to explain everything to him for the past 20 minutes," he mumbled as a response.. "He's still a bit confused. Elena asked him if he understood what happened tonight and he just started crying. I don't think I blame him."

They both sat there, Elowen leaning into Stefan. Neither knew what to say, but it seemed as if they both understood. Eventually, Elena came outside. Elowen immediately sat up.

"How's he doing?" She immediately asked.

Elena shrugged. "He's a mess. Josiah is being as patient as he can, but he's so confused. I don't want him to go through this again. Vicki may not technically be dead, but he doesn't understand that."

"What can I do?" Stefan asked. "I mean, what can we do?" He corrected himself, glancing at Elowen. "There's gotta be something."

"... Can you make him forget?" Elena wondered curiously.

Elowen was on her feet before anyone could blink. "Absolutely not. That's not your choice to make. Stefan and I let you have it, so why can't Jeremy?"

"Because he's just a kid!" Elena retaliated. She made it sound like it was the superior argument that would automatically win. Obviously, she'd never argued with someone who wasn't afraid to not give her what she wanted.

"And you aren't? Elena, you're _17_ ," Elowen stressed the age, shaking her head in exasperation. "Why don't we just make you forget everything right now and walk away? Huh?"

"You wouldn't."

"Don't tempt me."

Stefan stood now, stepping in between them to diffuse the situation. "Listen, Elena, even if I did, there's no guarantee it would work. Because of who I am, how I live, I don't have the ability to do it right. And you already know Elowen won't do it."

"I'll do it." Damon announced as he appeared from around the corner. "If it's what you want." He wouldn't dare admit it, but Elowen had gotten to him. This was his mess, and if this was his opportunity to fix it, he'd take it.

"It's what I want," Elena replied confidently.

"No!" Elowen yelled. "It's not about what _you_ want! It's not even about what's best for Jeremy. It's about what _he_ wants. It's his life, not yours."

"But he's my brother!" Elena countered, as if that was enough of an answer to justify everything. The fact that she still thought she had some sort of authority over Jeremy's life was mind-blowing to Elowen. She thought her and Josiah had gotten it through her thick skull that she had no right to control his life the way she was, but apparently they hadn't.

"It doesn't matter, Elena!" Elowen nearly screamed back.

The front door creaked open, causing everyone to turn their heads to the source of the sound. Jeremy shuffled outside, his eyes downcast. Josiah was behind him.

"I want to forget," he mumbled, voice hoarse. "I don't…." he trailed off, shaking his head. "Every time I close my eyes, I see her neck breaking. Even if I know she's okay…. I don't wanna remember that." His eyes slid up towards Damon. "Tell me that Vicki found me tonight to officially break up with me. She has some stuff to take care of and she doesn't want me to wait for her. I'm gonna be hurt and I'll miss her, but it's for the best."

Damon stepped forward, but Josiah held a hand out.

"Wait." He turned to Jeremy. "Do you want to forget everything I just told you tonight, too?"

Jeremy thought this over for a few moments. Finally, he shook his head. "No. I want to remember that my best friend is a witch. You would've told me anyway, right? But I don't wanna remember anything about vampires. Um…." He swallowed, trying to rack his head for another lie to feed himself. "After Vicki dumped me, I went to find Jo and in order to cheer me up, he does some cool witch trick, or something."

Damon took another step, but this time it was Elowen who stopped him. He rolled his eyes at being interrupted yet again. "One last thing. If Jeremy ever finds out again, make sure he's aware that he knew before, but he was the one who wanted to forget. We'll avoid a lot of arguments that way."

"Are you done?" Damon snapped. Elowen rolled her eyes back at him and back away, allowing him to finally grab Jeremy by the arm.

"Will it hurt?" Jeremy nervously asked as Damon dragged him into the house.

"If you keep talking, I'll make sure it does."

Once they were gone, everyone else breathed a sigh of relief.

"See? He wanted to forget anyway," Elena said condescendingly, crossing her arms. She even had her nose in the air, as if she thought she'd won.

"That doesn't mean you have permission to take that choice away." Elowen retorted with an extra bite to her tone and turned her back on Elena, signaling that the conversation was over. "Can you take us home?" She asked Stefan instead. "We sorta went to the party in Caroline's car."

Josiah's eyes widened at the mention of the blonde. "Shit!" He hissed to himself. "I left in such a hurry that I didn't tell Caroline!" He dug his hand into his pocket and ran off, no doubt to call Caroline.

"Okaaaaay, you can take us home after Jo does damage control. It won't be too heavy?"

"I might not be as strong as Damon, but I'm still strong," Stefan brushed off. "I'll be fine."

Damon came back outside a couple of minutes later. "Talking about me, I presume?" He smirked. Elowen's nose wrinkled. He really thought everything was about him, didn't he? When he turned to Elena, it dropped. "It's done. He's up in his room, like nothing ever happened."

"Thank you."

"Yeah, yeah." He turned to Stefan, completely blowing her off. It's like she suddenly wasn't there. "I can take her home for ya, Stef. Two people is too much of a handful." Damon grabbed onto Elowen's wrist and took off before anyone could protest. The next second they were in front of her house. Elowen stumbled and fell onto her knees, her head spinning.

"God!" She gasped. "A warning would be nice next time. I feel like I'm gonna be sick."

"Oh, please. You'll be fine." Damon crouched down. "Now, onto business. I let Stefan teach Vicki his sad, vegetarian diet and you'll help me get into the tomb?"

"Tell me what you know about my family first." She was trying her best to climb back to her feet, but every time she moved, a fresh wave of nausea would overcome her.

"Oh for god sake!" He stood, leaving Elowen to struggle standing up on her own. "You keep changing the terms of this deal. I can't keep up anymore!"

"Who said anything about a deal?" She managed to ask. She'd succeeded to get up, except her head was still swimming. The world spun and she felt herself starting to tip over again, but Damon quickly grabbed onto the shirt of her costume and pulled her upright.

"See! You just did it again," he tsked as he stepped away from Elowen. "Goddammit!" Flustered, Damon ruffled his hair with both of his hands. He turned back to face her in defeat. "Fine, fine! I'll tell you what you want to know, but after that all negotiations go out the window, understood?"

Elowen took awhile to answer. She was doing her best to gather her thoughts as she fought the urge to throw up. She nervously chewed on her lip. What was she _doing_?

"I'll think about it," she said at last.

"It's better than nothing." Damon shrugged. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say I was growing on you."

She could hear that damn smirk in his voice before she even saw it. She rolled her eyes. "You wish. Goodnight, Damon." She turned to head up the patio steps, her fingers gripping the railing tightly. The lamp post caught her necklace and it gleamed, catching Damon's eye.

His jaw tightened at the sight of the second pendant. Of course she had it. If his little run in with Bonnie meant anything, he wouldn't be able to get either amulet back. Forcing a smile, he watched her disappear through the front door.

"Yeah. Goodnight."

* * *

Elowen was sprawled out on the floor of her bedroom, spaced out as she stared at her wall when Stefan and Josiah came home (she'd totally thrown up the second she got in the house, by the way). She'd changed out of her witch costume ages ago and was now wearing a plain shirt and pj pants.

She heard a sigh of relief from her door, but didn't move.

"I was worried when Damon just took off like that. I texted you to see if you were okay, but you never responded." Stefan walked over and took a seat next to her. Elowen broke her concentration on the wall to blankly stare at Stefan instead. Wordlessly, she tugged him down into a laying down position and rested her head on his chest. Nothing was said for awhile. Stefan ran his fingers through her hair, a gesture that comforted Elowen.

"You doin' alright?" He asked quietly.

"No," she whispered. "You were going to kill her." Tears began to sting her eyes as the events of tonight finally settled in. Stefan immediately started to shush her, taking her smaller form into his arms.

"I know. And I'm sorry," he apologized. "She was out of control and she was going to hurt Elena. I didn't know what else to do. Listen, it's gonna be okay. Just take one step at a time."

She didn't say anything, sniffling as a few tears slipped down her face. That's how she fell asleep, crying with Stefan holding her.

One step at a time.

If only it were that easy.


	14. Chapter 14

It had been a little short of a week since everything happened. Surprisingly, Damon kept his distance. Stefan had thought it was suspicious but Elowen had managed to distract him. Right now, Vicki was far more important.

Currently, Stefan and Elowen were at the boarding house. Both of them were asleep. Stefan was on the armchair while Elowen was laying on the couch. The book on Stefan's lap fell to the ground and woke him up. Blinking the sleep from his eyes, he picked up the book and set it on the table. He walked over to the couch and pulled the throw blanket off the top of it and spread it over Elowen.

A strong gust of wind came through the house. Stefan turned and saw the backdoor open. He assumed it had been the wind from a few seconds ago and went to close it. A woman's laugh broke through the silence once the door was closed. Now alert, Stefan walked out into the foyer and looked around. More various noises were heard throughout the house.

"Damon?" He called out. "This isn't funny. Are you trying to scare Elowen or something?"

The noises came to a stop. Shaking his head, he ruled it out as Damon playing a prank and started to walk back to the couch. The moment his back was turned, he was knocked to the ground and flipped over. A blonde vampire hissed in Stefan's face, fangs out and eyes dark.

"Lexi?!" Stefan breathed, surprise etched out on his face. A wide, genuine smile spread out as Lexi got off of him and helped him up.

"Hi there."

"What are you doing here?"

"How could you even ask that?" Lexi pulled him into a big embrace, hugging him tightly.

"I missed you."

"Happy birthday. So, who's Elowen?" She asked. She peered over Stefan's shoulder and spotted the teenage girl sleeping peacefully. "Ohhhhh. I see. We have a lot of catching up to do, don't we?"

* * *

Elowen abruptly woke up a couple of hours later, sitting up. She glanced around and didn't see Stefan in sight. She pulled the blanket off of her (where did that come from?) and carefully got up. She didn't know what time it was, but it was still dark outside, though there was a glimmer of light in the distance. Sunrise.

She crept towards the cellar and headed down the stairs, deciding to check on Vicki. She must've heard her footsteps because she spoke out a second later.

"Time to eat nasty animal blood again?"

Elowen stopped in front of her cell, peering in. "If I come in, can I trust that you won't try to escape?" She asked, rolling up the sleeve of her shirt.

"Not after what happened on Halloween. I almost hurt Jeremy."

"That's what I was trying to tell you. Your heightened emotions overpowered my warning, though." Elowen unlocked the door and slid into the cell, closing it behind her.

"How long are you going to keep me here?" Vicki asked. "Matty is probably worried sick."

"Until you learn control," Elowen replied. "We can't let you roam the town if it means putting an innocent person at risk. Which is why I'm going to let you try again." She offered her exposed arm to Vicki, who swallowed hard at the sight of her wrist.

"What if I can't?" She nervously questioned.

"You'll get there eventually." She lifted her wrist. "Here."

Vicki took her arm in her hands, once again looking up for confirmation. Elowen nodded her head with certainty. She didn't want to hurt her or have a repeat of last time. Finally, she allowed her fangs to elongate and bit into Elowen's wrist, trying her best to be gentle. Despite her attempts, Elowen still made a sound of discomfort.

"Remember, you can't let it control you," Elowen reminded her through gritted teeth.

Vicki took a couple of big sips, then forced herself to pull back. She closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths, wiping her mouth. The veins slowly slithered away and when Vicki opened her eyes, they were back to normal. Elowen grabbed part of the sheet that was on the cot and used it to apply pressure to her wrist. She watched Vicki carefully, looking for signs of her losing control. After a few bated breaths, Vicki started to smile.

"I did it!" She tried to dive forward for a hug, but Elowen quickly leaned out of the way. She lifted her wrist up. "Oh, right." Vicki scooted away a bit and looked away.

"But you still did it!" Elowen said encouragingly. "This is good news, Vic."

The sound of footsteps approaching got louder and louder and soon Stefan came into view.

"Stefan!" Elowen excitedly got up. "Guess what Vic-" She stopped short when an unknown woman stepped out from behind Stefan. "Oh. Hi…?"

"Lexi," the blonde supplied. "And you must be the famous Elowen."

"Whoops. I forgot to tell you someone was here." Vicki sheepishly gave her an apologetic smile. "I heard them talking earlier."

Lexi assessed the situation and looked at Stefan. "I thought you said she needed help with control."

"She's still new," he replied.

The next second, veins appeared on and off around Vicki's eyes, who covered her mouth and zoomed out of the room. Stefan went after her, leaving Elowen and Lexi alone. Lexi took Elowen's wrist and removed the sheet that was wrapped around it.

"Sheesh. She got you good. Here." Lexi bit into her forearm and offered it. Elowen took it and drank a little. When she leaned back her wrist had already begun healing.

"So, um. You're a friend of Stefan's?" Elowen asked awkwardly a moment later.

"His oldest friend." Lexi confirmed.

"And you're here visiting?"

"I thought you were supposed to be the all knowing witch," Lexi joked. Elowen blinked.

"... You know about that?"

"Please." Lexi rolled her eyes. "Stefan wouldn't shut up about you."

"Oh." Flustered, Elowen tried to hide behind her hair. Lexi laughed at this.

"C'mon. Let's get up there."

They found Stefan and Vicki by the bar. Vicki was downing a glass of bourbon like her life depended on it. Some had even dripped down her chin.

"Thank god, you're healed," Vicki said when she noticed Elowen. "The smell of blood was starting to get to me."

"It's good that you got out of there instead of giving in. That's a step." Stefan took the empty glass from her and set it back on the table.

"Listen, can I….. can I call Matt?" Vicki asked hesitantly. "I just want to let him know that I'm okay."

"Here." Elowen pulled her phone out of her pocket and handed it over. As she walked a few feet away to call Matt, Lexi turned back to Stefan.

"Anyway, now that that's out of the way. What are we doing for your birthday?"

"Birthday?" Elowen questioned while Stefan groaned. "It's your birthday?"

"Yup," Lexi confirmed, popping the 'p' at the end. "He's officially 162."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"Because he's boring and doesn't like to make a big deal out of it," Lexi stated as a matter of factly. "By the way, doesn't it bother you that he's like, super old?"

"Did your boyfriend care when he was human?" Elowen retorted.

Lexi visibly recoiled. "Whoa. You weren't kidding about that all knowing thing."

Vicki came back and returned the phone to Elowen. "He said that he'd filed a missing persons report and that Sheriff Forbes is calling some people in for questioning." She crossed her arms, trying to make herself appear smaller.

Stefan's phone rang almost immediately after Vicki said that. He answered it and a second later, Vicki's expression dropped.

"What? What's going on?" Elowen asked, being the only one out of the loop. Stefan ended the call and sighed.

"That was Elena. The Sheriff wants us to come in for questioning," Stefan explained. "Will you two be alright here by yourselves?"

"It's not like we can go anywhere." Lexi gestured out the window. The sun was completely up now. "You and Damon are the only ones with those nifty little daylight rings. I have a mood ring from '75! Trade ya?"

"It doesn't work that way and you know it," Stefan replied.

"Will I ever get one?" Vicki asked quietly.

"Maybe," said Elowen. "Once you prove that you can handle it." Her eyes darted to Lexi. "I can make you one, though. It's a pretty basic spell."

Lexi perked up immediately. "Wait, really?"

"If I can get my hands on lapis lazuli, definitely."

"C'mon, we should get going." Stefan nodded towards the front door. "Don't wanna keep the Sheriff waiting."

Elowen and Stefan took their leave, meaning it was just Lexi and Vicki in the house now. Lexi plopped herself in a chair.

"Alright, baby vamp. Let me teach you my ways."

* * *

"I don't think the Sheriff suspected anything," Elena said as she met up with Stefan and Elowen outside the police station. "Jeremy had no memory at all. He only knew what Damon made him know. How's she doing?"

"Better. She fed on me this morning and didn't lose control," Elowen casually replied. Elena widened her eyes.

"She what?!"

"Shhh!" Elowen quickly looked around to make sure nobody was looking. "I let her do it."

Elena crossed her arms. "I don't think I can do this. You two act as if this stuff is _normal_ and it's not! I'm lying to my friends, my family. Matt has no idea what's going on and it hurts not being able to tell him his sister is okay." She shook her head. "I should go."

Stefan tried to go after her but Elowen grabbed his arm. "She made her choice. Let her go."

Truth was, Elowen was bothered by the fact that Elena insinuated that her and Stefan were "freaks". This was normal for them. It was their everyday lives and there was nothing they could do to change that. Even if that's not what she meant, it's how Elowen took it.

* * *

The ride back to the boarding house was silent. Elowen had been put in a bad mood and Stefan wasn't sure why. She was out of the car and in the house first.

"I can't believe her!" She grumbled, stepping over the couch and dropping herself on it. Lexi and Vicki were sitting across from her, a suitcase full of blood bags open on the coffee table.

"Who?" Lexi asked, sipping on her bag.

"Elena," Elowen replied. "She basically told me that we are," she gestured to everyone in the room, "are, are, _abnormal_."

"That's what you're upset about?" Stefan had finally caught up, coming to sit next to his girlfriend.

"Okay, pause. What were her exact words?" Vicki questioned. "I mean, I'm not saying I don't believe you, because Elena has a stick up her ass. I just want the full details."

Vicki's words caused Elowen's lips to quirk up a bit. "She said that this "stuff isn't normal," whatever that's supposed to mean. It's not my fault that I was born with supernatural powers."

"Just like it's not my fault this idiot's brother turned me because he was 'bored,'" replied Vicki.

"Can we stop taking jabs at me, please?" Stefan pleaded.

"Nah."

"Don't think so."

Elowen and Lexi answered in unison. All three girls erupted in laughter.

"Alright, alright. Let's get back on track. Don't listen to her, sweetie," comforted Lexi. "She's not worth fretting over. Now, onto more important things. You still haven't decided what we're doing tonight."

"Funny you should ask," said Damon as he stepped in the room.

"Well I wasn't asking you," Lexi replied, rolling her eyes.

Damon ignored her. "There's a party at The Grill. You'll love it. Banquettes. Tacky wait stuff. All of Stefan's friends."

"Yeah, I don't want a birthday party," Stefan replied.

"Well it's not for you," Damon stated with a 'duh' tone. "It's a _party_ party. No one's gonna know it's your birthday. Jenna's throwing it."

At the mention of Jenna, Elowen swore under her breath. She had completely forgotten to give Elena some vervain for her aunt.

"Stay away from Jenna, Damon," warned Stefan.

Again, Damon ignored them. "It's important for the town to see us out and about like normal folk. We need to blend." He took a glance at Lexi's stock of blood. "I prefer mine at 98.6."

"We should go," Lexi suggested once Damon was gone. At the sight of everyone's faces, she pouted. "Please?"

* * *

Lexi was quite relentless about the whole party thing. She even sent Elowen home to change into something "more appropriate" (she added a wink at the end and Stefan nearly died from embarrassment). Her phone vibrated as she entered her house.

 _Did you know that Stefan once jumped into the Trevi Fountain naked?_

Before she could respond, another text came in.

 _AND he's gotten drunk on the torch of Lady Liberty. I didn't realize he knew how to do anything other than brood._

Elowen snorted at Vicki's messages and started replying as she headed up the stairs to her bedroom.

 _If Lexi spills any more scandalous deets about Stefan, you better share._

 _Don't worry. I will._

"Please tell me you're going to this party at The Grill tonight," her brother pleaded once she made it to the top of the stairs. "Caroline asked me out and you know I don't do well at parties."

"You were fine at the Founder's Ball," Elowen pointed out.

"That was different," he said quickly.

Elowen sighed. "Yes, I'm going. Apparently today is Stefan's birthday and a friend of his is in town for it. I don't think I have a say."

"Thank god. Now, um…." He awkwardly wrung his hands. "Can you… help me figure out what to wear?"

Elowen playfully rolled her eyes. "I guess. Lemme just put my stuff in my room."

Back at the boarding house, Lexi and Stefan had just gotten done explaining to Vicki why it was a bad idea for her to come with them to the party. It was easier than they were expecting it to be, but apparently Vicki had learned her lesson the first time.

Lexi was dressed and finishing up her makeup while Stefan was in the middle of getting dressed.

"So…. are we gonna address the elephant in the room?" She asked, looking at Stefan through the mirror. He met her gaze, eyebrows knitted together.

"What elephant?"

"Y'know," Lexi stood and wandered over to where the picture of Katherine was setting. She picked it up. "The fact that Elowen looks vaguely like You-Know-Who."

"Are you saying that my girlfriend looks like Voldemort?"

Lexi rolled her eyes and tossed the picture back on the table. "You know that's not what I meant." She leaned against the dresser across from Stefan and crossed her arms. "Please tell me that you aren't involved with this girl because she reminds you of Katherine. You do realize that if that's the case, I'm gonna have to kill you."

"No! No," he denied and hurriedly shook his head. "Elowen and Katherine may share similar features, but they are _not_ the same person."

"Well, Elowen isn't a raging bitch so she's got that going for her."

Stefan gave Lexi a look. "No. Elowen is… fierce, and she's…. She's brave. She looks danger in the eye and doesn't hesitate about what likes ahead if it means saving people she cares about. She's stubborn, and a little hotheaded, and a bit reckless, but she fights for what she believes in. She's always _herself_. And honestly…. I love that I don't have to worry about what I am when I'm around her because she _understands_ ; she gets it. I can talk about my vampirism freely and I can just be myself. There's no but's, and's or if's. Just us."

"Oh my god," Lexi breathed. "You're _in love_ with her."

Stefan smiled, playing around with his ring. "Yeah," he nodded. "Yeah, I am."


	15. Chapter 15

Elowen wasn't even in The Grill 5 seconds before Bonnie pounced at her.

"Why didn't you tell me that Elena knew about us?"

Elowen blinked, trying to catch up with what was happening. "What?" She asked dumbly.

Bonnie glanced around them before grabbing Elowen's wrist and dragging her to the bathroom. She quickly made sure all the stalls were empty before she spoke again. "I told Elena that I was a witch earlier today. She said, and I quote, 'I didn't know you were a witch too'. When I asked about it she said that you told her. Why didn't you tell me?"

"I'm sorry, okay? It's been…. Hectic lately," Elowen started to explain. "The reason she knows is because she knew something was…. 'off' with Stefan and I was there when she confronted him about it. I didn't know what else to do!"

"So she knows everything then?"

"Not _everything_ everything." Elowen sighed. "But she knows the supernatural exists. Is that all?"

Bonnie sighed as well. "I guess so." She made to leave the bathroom, but Elowen stopped her. She grabbed the amulet around her neck and tucked it in her shirt.

"Be careful with that thing."

They left the bathrooms and parted ways. She noticed Stefan and Lexi enter and waved at them. They started making their way over when Matt spotted her through the crowd. He pushed his way through and engulfed her in a hug.

"Thank you," he murmured in her ear. He pulled back, his hands on her shoulders. "Vic called earlier to tell me she was okay. Explained that you're the one helping her with rehab after she relapsed on Halloween. She said you didn't tell me because she wanted to herself."

It took Elowen a second to realize what he was saying. "Oh… So… you're not mad?"

"Are you kidding? Because of you, she's trying to become a better person. I couldn't be more grateful."

"In that case." Elowen smiled. "You're welcome, Matt."

Lexi and Stefan finally made their way through the crowd. Matt started to back away. "I'll let you guys enjoy the party."

"What was that about?" Stefan asked.

"Vicki," replied Elowen.

"Aah."

"Well, I dunno about you guys, but I'm in the mood to dance." Lexi grabbed Stefan's arm. "I'm stealing your boyfriend. Be right back!" She dragged him off, leaving no room to argue. Elowen laughed as Stefan sent her a pleading look. She threw her hands up in surrender, signaling that she wasn't about to tell Lexi otherwise. She glanced around and spotted Caroline trying to get Josiah to dance with her. It gave her a nice laugh, watching her brother awkwardly shuffle around the floor (not that Stefan wasn't doing any better).

"Having fun?"

Elowen jumped and whipped around. Standing behind her was a smirking Damon, staring down at her. She caught her breath and rolled her eyes.

"What do you want?"

"Kinda wondering why you're not the one out there with my baby brother." It was hard to tell whether he was poking fun or genuinely asking. That was a fine line with him.

Elowen shrugged. "Lexi and Stefan don't see each other often. I see him practically everyday. This one time won't kill me."

For a minute, Elowen and Damon stood there, watching Lexi and Stefan. Finally, Lexi got Stefan to dance, really dance. He spun her around and the two laughed. They look like they were having a good time.

"Stefan smiles. Alert the media," drawled Damon.

"Ha. Ha," Elowen sarcastically laughed. "Why are you still here?"

"Well, I kinda sorrrrta need that crystal Bonnie has back."

"No," Elowen immediately replied.

Damon's face morphed into one of irritance. "And why not?"

"I don't care what you want the crystal for." She crossed her arms in defiance. It belongs to the Bennett family, so with Bonnie is where it'll stay."

"You don't understand," Damon hissed. "I _need_ that crystal."

"No, what you don't understand is what things like talismans mean to us. Ergo, I don't care what you need. I'm not taking anything from Bonnie. End of discussion." Elowen turned and walked away, missing how Damon's eyes darkened.

* * *

When Elowen found Stefan and Lexi again, they were playing pool.

"Hey, there you are! We were just about to break. Wanna join?" Lexi handed her a cue and Elowen took it. Lexi started the game and then Stefan went, easily landing a ball in the pocket.

"I don't think I ever officially said happy birthday, so. Happy birthday!" Elowen fauxed excitement, giving Stefan and big, wide cheesy smile. It distracted him so much that he missed his next shot.

"Was that on purpose?" He playfully accused.

"No! You're just a bad multitasker." She shot back, going to take her turn. "Wait, am I stripes or solids?"

"Solids," Lexi piped up. "You and Stef can team up, considering you two are all, kissy kissy together. Now, I'm gonna go get some drinks!"

"She does realize it's her turn, right? I completely missed that shot."

"It's because your form is all wrong. Here." Stefan came behind her and leaned over to where his arms were guiding hers. "Pool is basic geometry. Once you've got that figured out, it's easy."

"Yeah, I'm not gonna willing do geometry outside of school."

Stefan laughed and successfully shot Elowen's ball into a pocket. "See? Nothin' to it."

"And I'm back!" Lexi announced, handing Stefan and Elowen each a shot. Stefan and Lexi downed theirs while Elowen stood there holding hers. Lexi noticed and gestured to the shot glass. "You gonna drink that?"

Elowen shook her head and handed it over. Lexi shrugged and took the glass. She shot it back in one swift movement.

"Thanks, kid." Lexi patted Elowen on the back. She surged forward, grabbing hold of the pool table as she was swept into a premonition.

 _Lexi being injected with vervain and being dragged out of The Grill. She fights back against her captors and Sheriff Forbes shoots her with wooden bullets. Lexi is too strong. She starts to approach, however, Damon appears out of nowhere and stakes her._

Stefan put a comforting hand on the small of her back as she came out of the vision, her eyes wild and wide.

"You need to get out of here," she told Lexi. She quickly seized her wrist and started pulling her through the party with so much urgency, it took the older vampire off guard. Lexi actually stumbled a bit before catching herself.

"What's going on?" Stefan asked, though he got no response as Elowen continued her mission. "Elle, hey." He stepped in front of her and took hold of her shoulders to stop her. "What did you see?"

"I'll explain later," Elowen dodged hastily. "First, we have to get Lexi back to the boarding house. Now." She turned to continue pulling Lexi along, but Damon appeared in front of them.

"Leaving so soon?" He asked, pouting down at Elowen.

"Get out of my way," she bit out from behind gritted teeth.

"Where's the fun in that?" He taunted.

"I'm serious, Damon. Move."

"Make me," he provoked lowly, towering over her on purpose. He should've learned by now that he didn't intimidate her.

In a few seconds he would find that to be a mistake (duh) and clutched his head in pain. He tried to be subtle about it, but some of the partygoers still looked over in concern. Elowen waved them off.

"Don't worry, everyone. He's had a bit too much to drink."

With Damon out of the way, Elowen stepped around him and led Lexi to the back door of The Grill.

"Elowen, seriously, what's going on?" Lexi asked, gently pulling her arm from her grip as they reached the exit. "I doubt you'd risk using your magic like that if this weren't serious."

"Please, Lexi, go," Elowen begged, her eyes desperate. "I swear I'll give you an explanation, but now is not the time."

"Lex, listen, if Elowen is this shaken, you should probably to listen to her. Move now, questions later." Stefan stepped in. "Trust me."

Lexi and Stefan stared at one another in silent communication. Finally, Lexi gave in and nodded her head. "Alright. But, you better clue me in later."

"I will. Now go." Elowen opened the back door and watched as Lexi sped off.

"Do you want me to stay?" Stefan asked once she was gone.

Elowen shook her head. "No. I'd feel better if you went with her. Besides, I have to let Jo know where I'm going. I can't just leave him here."

"Okay. I'll see you soon." He gave her a quick kiss on the side of her head and sped after Lexi. She closed the door once they were both gone and sighed with relief.

"I should've known you were gonna foil my plan somehow."

Elowen clenched her jaw in anger at the sound of his voice. She turned to face Damon, fuming. "You were going to kill her."

"Well there's no use in hiding anything from you, now is there?" He rolled his eyes. "Yes, I was going to drive a stake through her heart," he admitted carelessly. "What's your point?"

"My point? You're kidding, right? What did she- Actually, y'know what? Nevermind." She threw her hands up and started to walk away. "You're just upset that I won't get that stupid amulet back from Bonnie, so this is how you were planning on getting back at me. You're such a goddamn child. Good luck finding a witch to help you, jackass."

Damon zoomed in front of her and grabbed her by the arms with a vice grip. "You are going to help me one way or another, whether or not you want to. I'll make sure of it," he threatened.

"Hey! Get the hell away from my sister!"

Damon was knocked slightly forwards and hissed in pain. He released his hold on Elowen and turned to face the culprit. His leather jacket was smoking and there was a slight hole from where Josiah had struck him. Before Damon could cause any more damage, Josiah was ready with another fireball in his hand.

"Take another step and I won't hesitate to turn you to ash."

Damon was silent as he gauged the situation. Finally, he stood up straighter and clenched his jaw. "Fine. I know when I'm not wanted." He maneuvered around Josiah and headed back towards the party. On this way, he discarded his jacket and tossed it in the trash. "I really liked that jacket, too."

Once he was gone, Josiah turned his hand into a fist, extinguishing the fire. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Look, I have to go. Do you mind?"

"No." Josiah shook his head. "I'm sure Caroline can give me a lift. What's going on? I saw you barge in here like your life depended on it."

"Premonition," was her hasty reply. "You should get Caroline out of here, too. The police are about to crash the party."

"Got it. Be careful, alright?"

"When am I not careful?" Elowen asked with a gleam in her eyes.

Josiah shook his head. He gave her a quick hug and then returned to the party. Now with that out of the way, Elowen snuck through the back exit and walked around the building to make it to her car. Sure enough, there were police cars practically surrounding the place. She did her best to climb into the driver's seat unnoticed. For all she knew, they would try to stop her if she was caught.

* * *

When she pulled up to the boarding house, Stefan was outside in a second. He pulled her into a tight hug.

"I was getting worried." He pulled back to look Elowen in the face. "What's going on? What did you see?"

Lexi and Vicki were outside now, too. Elowen swallowed. Now that it was time for her to say it, and she had a crowd nonetheless, she grew nervous.

"Lexi…. Dying," she answered carefully. She didn't take pleasure in saying that outloud.

"What?" Stefan blurted in disbelief.

"Damon-"

"Of course he was behind this!" He exploded, not giving her time to explain. Elowen flinched back at his outburst; she didn't do well with yelling. Lexi, noticing this, immediately jumped into action and grabbed onto either side of Stefan's arms.

"Hey! Hey, you need to breathe."

"No! Don't you see?" Stefan threw Lexi's hands off of him and stepped away. "He killed Zach. He killed Tanner. He was going to kill you! No more. I have to kill him."

"No! Stefan, listen to me!"

"Why are you defending him?!" Stefan burst; he was nearly at screaming volume. Again, Elowen recoiled. Vicki came over to try and comfort her. Elowen had even gone as far as putting her hands over to ears to try and block out his yelling. "Lexi, he's never gonna change!"

"I am _not_ defending him!"

Stefan shook his head and started for the boarding house. "I have to end this."

Lexi, running out of options, did the only thing she could think of. She slapped him. "Listen to yourself, Stefan! This isn't who you are! I'm trying to save _you_ , not him. You have no idea what killing him will do to you. Think about this. Really think about it." Her gaze briefly flashed towards Elowen. "And think about how this is affecting her, too."

Stefan turned and looked at Elowen. She was rocking against Vicki and whispering to herself.

"I'm hiding in the closet, I'm hiding in the closet, I'm hiding in the closet," was the mantra she kept repeating.

Stefan stayed silent as he watched her. Mentally, he was beating himself up. _He_ caused that? _He_ triggered a PTSD attack? He wanted to go over and help console her, but thought it might be a bad idea. It looked as if, maybe, he really was stopping for a second to think. Seeing Elowen's state of mind must've been a wake up call.

"Lexi, you need to leave town. Tonight," came a very quiet, very hoarse voice that broke the silence.

Everyone's attention went straight towards the source of the voice. Elowen was still leaning onto Vicki for support, but she wasn't plugging her ears anymore and her murmuring stopped.

Her eyes flickered to Vicki. "And take Vic with you. She needs to go under the radar for awhile."

Lexi nodded. She turned and nodded her head towards the house. "C'mon. Let's go get ready."

Vicki gently pulled away from Elowen and looked for confirmation that is was okay to leave her on her own. Elowen nodded. Vicki stepped away and followed Lexi inside, leaving Stefan and Elowen alone.

Elowen took a cautious step towards Stefan. Her heart rate was still beating faster than normal, but it was slowly coming back down the more she tried to ground herself. "Stef? Are you okay?"

"I think you should go home."

"Oh." She blinked. Truthfully, she was a little hurt. It might've been because she was still sensitive from her panic attack, or maybe she just felt like he was pushing her away. Either way, she cleared her throat and tried to act like she was fine.

"Um, okay. You're probably right. Uh.. see you later, I guess." Elowen awkwardly backed up and headed over to her car. When she looked back through her windshield, Stefan was gone. Dejected, she pulled out of the driveway and left.

By the time she got home, she wanted nothing more than to go to bed, which is exactly what she did. When she plopped on her bed, the gleam of the amethyst amulet caught her eye. On impulse, she grabbed the crystal and put it around her neck.

* * *

 _Elowen was running blindly through the woods, unsure of what she was running from. All she knew was that she needed to get away. She came to a clearing, revealing the old ruins of a church nearby. Confused and out of breath, she turned and attempted to leave. Instead, she came face to face with none other than Esperanza Ramirez._

" _Be careful, little one. It's coming," she ominously warned._

" _What?" Elowen asked hurriedly. "What's coming?" She kept looking over her shoulder. This place gave her a bad feeling and it almost felt like she was being watched. Like something was about to jump out at her any second._

" _You'll find out soon enough. It's time to wake up now."_

Elowen shot up with a loud gasp. She found herself in the middle of the woods near the church from her dreams. That wasn't even the weirdest part. A few feet away from her was Bonnie, who looked even more lost than she did.

"Elowen?!" She exclaimed when she saw her. "What the hell is going on here?"

Slowly, Elowen shook her head. "I don't know, Bon. I really don't know."


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Note**

There's quite a few line breaks in this chapter which I know can get annoying lmao. Also mouthy Elowen but nothing too drastic :)

* * *

Needless to say, last night's incident was…. Odd. Elowen was hoping it was a one time thing as she walked into class that morning.

She was hardly paying attention to what the teacher was saying. In fact, she was getting ready to nod off until something caught her eye in the hallway. Glancing around, it seemed like nobody was paying attention, so, she stood from her desk and left the room.

She wandered down the hallway until she met up with Esperanza at the double doors.

"What is it?" She asked. Esperanza gave no reply and instead exited through the open doors. Elowen followed her and was suddenly transported back into the woods. "Not again…" she mumbled. She only took a few steps and was in front of the church ruins.

"Please, help us."

There was something extra creepy about how Esperanza said this. There were extra whispers surrounding her that made it sound like more than one voice. She could actually pinpoint a voice that didn't sound familiar at all.

"Us?" She questioned confusedly.

"Emily and I," came her wispy answer. Was the extra voice Emily's? "We need your help."

"I can't help you if I don't know what the problem is!" Elowen raised her voice in frustration. Everything she was saying was so cryptic and made it harder and harder for her to understand what was going on.

Esperanza turned to face the church and looked around at the ruins. "This is where it started. And this is where it has to end."

"Where what has to end?"

Esperanza turned back around and in the blink of an eye, appeared directly in front of Elowen. "You have to help us."

Elowen woke up to the sight of the sky greeting her. She sat up and found that she was back at the ruins. Like last time, Bonnie laid a couple of feet away from her. The two of them made eye contact, wearing the same exasperated look.

 _'_ _You're kidding, right?'_

* * *

Elowen and Bonnie hastily ran into the school building and hoped to god they weren't late. Elowen almost didn't have time to notice that Stefan wasn't present today. She tried reaching out to him, but he still seemed upset about how everything went down and gave her a bunch of vague responses. He was shutting her out. Elowen was trying her best not to be offended by it.

It was a surprise when a different teacher walked into class that wasn't their usual sub. He greeted the class and began writing his name on the board. Elowen refrained from yawning, however she did stretch in her seat. Sleeping on the ground in the forest wasn't exactly the most ideal bed.

"Alaric Saltzman. It's a mouthful, I know. Doesn't really roll off the tongue," the teacher started. "Saltzman is of German origins. My family emigrated here in 1775 to Texas. I, however, was born and raised in Boston. Now, the name Alaric belongs to a very dead great-grandfather I will never be able to thank enough." At the small sarcastic joke hidden in plain sight, Elowen cracked a smile. Alaric seemed to notice because the corners of his lips quirked up a bit. "You'll probably want to pronounce it Ala-ric, but it's A-lar-ic, okay? So you can all call me Ric. I'm your new history teacher."

"Shouldn't we be calling you Mr. Saltzman, _Ric_?" Elowen stressed the nickname, keeping her face as neutral as possible to make him think she was serious.

"Don't mind her. She just likes to give teachers a hard time," a student piped up.

"What can I say?" She shrugged. "Someone's gotta do it around here."

Alaric chuckled. "I'll think of it as a right of passage. Now, how about we start today's lesson?"

* * *

Outside, Bonnie, Elena and Elowen sat at a bench, discussing the weird dreams they've been having. Actually, it had originally just been Bonnie and Elowen, but Elena inserted herself into the conversation halfway through.

"So, lemme get this straight. You two keep seeing your ancestors and then wake up at the remains of the old Fell's church?" Elena asked. She was trying her best to keep up with the details but was having a little trouble.

"Yeah," Elowen confirmed. "I've never been contacted like this before."

"I think we're being haunted," Bonnie stated.

"I don't think that's _too_ farfetched to think, but…." Elowen sighed loudly. "They're trying to communicate to us for a reason. You can't just ignore it."

"But I don't want to be communicated with!" Bonnie declared loudly. "I want it to stop."

"Bonnie." Elowen shifted in her seat to face her friend. "I'm sorry, but it doesn't work that way. You can't just…. Erase your witch heritage. If you want this to stop, you have to see this through. That's the only way."

"Well, what does your Grams say? Or… your mom," Elena added as an awkward afterthought.

"Mom says she's almost positive it has something to do with this." Elowen lifted her necklace. Something about it made her not want to take it off. She barely managed to put it away after Halloween, but now? Now she didn't want to part with it.

"And you said it all started once you got it?" Again, Elena was trying her hardest to keep up. This was new to her, like it was new to Bonnie, and she wasn't quite sure she understood yet.

"It's what they're using to get ahold of us," Elowen explained. "Each of these talismans once belonged to Emily and Esperanza, respectively."

"Well, I still don't want anything to do with it," Bonnie defiantly stated. "I don't care what you say. I want Emily gone."

* * *

Later on, after Elowen parted from Elena and Bonnie, she found Stefan sitting on one of the picnic tables as she made her way to Josiah's classroom.

"Hey," she greeted as she slowly stopped in front of him. "How are you doing?"

He shrugged. "Better. Lexi and Vicki left late last night. Not exactly how I wanted my 162nd birthday to go."

"You didn't even want it to happen in the first place," she reminded.

Stefan cracked a small smile at this. His smile disappeared and he sighed. "I didn't kill Damon," he told her. "Lexi was right. I still, uh, had some colorful words I had to say to him."

"You mean you attacked him," Elowen deadpanned.

He laughed, hanging his head a bit. "I forgot. It's difficult to lie to you."

"Don't try to get used to doing that." She climbed on top of the table to sit next to him.

"I won't." There was a small pause before he said anything else. "Sorry I wasn't at school today. I just… needed some alone time."

"You don't have to apologize. I understand." She decided to move on to a different topic. Stefan probably didn't want to dwell on this. "We finally have a new history to replace Tanner. His name's Ric."

Stefan seemed grateful for the change of subject. He got off the table and they started walking in the direction of Josiah's last period class. Elowen's phone buzzed.

"It's a text from Josiah. Guess he's gonna hang with Jeremy at The Grill for awhile."

"Ah. Looks like we can have some time to ourselves." Stefan leaned down and gave Elowen a long kiss. Her phone went off again. She had to pull away to check it. Stefan grumbled in annoyance.

"Orrrr not. Apparently the girls are having some kind of sleepover tonight and I'm invited."

Another text came in.

"And….. so are you?"

* * *

Jeremy and Josiah sat in The Grill, discussing topics for his report in History class. Jenna and Esmeralda were seated across from them.

"I like a man who can dine alone. A quiet strength," Jenna observed. Esmeralda peered over at Alaric from over Jenna's head.

"It's a plus that he's attractive," she added. Josiah and Jeremy gave identical grossed out looks.

"Can you not oogle at our new history teacher?" Josiah asked. "It's weird."

"Oh, don't worry," Esmeralda reassured. "All we're doing is looking. We won't touch. Promise."

* * *

Elowen and Stefan arrived at Elena's house and knocked on the door. Elena opened it and stepped outside when she saw who it was.

"Thanks for coming." She looked back in the house and gently closed the front door. "He threatened her, Stefan."

"What would Damon want with Bonnie?" He asked, face contorted.

"I know why," Elowen groaned. "Bonnie has this necklace. It's a sister amulet to this one." She pulled her crystal out of her shirt to show Stefan. "It used to belong to our ancestors back in the Civil War. He asked me to get it back from her and I said no."

"... Weren't you and Damon here during the Civil War?" Elena asked after a moment of thinking. Stefan grew a bit uncomfortable.

"Her name was Emily," he responded after an awkward pause. He glanced at Elowen. "And her name was Esperanza. They were Katherine's handmaidens, and witches."

"You know? About Bonnie?" Elena asked, her eyes wide. Then she looked between Elowen and Stefan and sighed. "Of course you do. Look, can you please figure out what he wants with this necklace? I want him to leave Bonnie alone."

"I'll try," Stefan promised. "In the meantime, try not to think about it."

Stefan left, leaving Elowen and Elena on the porch. She nodded her head towards the door. "C'mon. We invited Caroline, too."

"Where's your necklace?" Elowen asked when she spotted Bonnie, noticing there was no chain around her neck.

"Oh, you're right, it's gone," Caroline noted. "Good. That thing was ugly."

Elowen lightly smacked Caroline's arm. "It wasn't that bad."

"Uh, don't get mad, but I…. sorta threw it away," Bonnie admitted meekly.

" _What_?" Elowen sort of understood why she would do that, but she was still upset about it. She told Bonnie that it was important. How hard was it to understand that? "Bonnie, why did you do that?"

"Ooookaaaay." Caroline broke in and put her hands up. "I don't know what's going on here, but we're doing manicures. Who has their kit?"

"Mine's in my bag," Bonnie immediately replied, probably not wanting to discuss this with her in the room. Or didn't want to discuss it at all. Caroline walked off to her bag and sifted through it for a moment. There was a moment of silence as Elowen stared Bonnie down, who shifted uncomfortably under her gaze.

"God, why can't you ever just tell the truth, Bonnie?" Caroline suddenly snapped.

"Caroline!" Yelled Elena in astonishment. Even Elowen was a bit taken off guard from her tone. Caroline turned, showing everyone the necklace dangling from her hand. Elena and Bonnie looked at each other, wide eyed.

"You said you threw it away." It seemed like Caroline was coming to Elowen's defense somehow. Considering she was dating her brother, it wasn't much of a surprise.

"I did!" Bonnie defended. "I'm not lying, I swear."

"It's true." Elena tried to back her up. "I watched her throw it in a field!"

"Then explain it!"

"Caroline," Elowen gently cut in. While she appreciated the gesture, there was no need for taking sides.

"Emily," Bonnie muttered. "It had to have been her."

"Emily? Who the hell is Emily?" Caroline asked, clueless.

"I told you there's no way to stop this," Elowen replied.

"What's going on? Why am I not apart of this conversation?" Caroline asked with displeasure. "I expect this from Elena and Bonnie, but not you, Elle."

"That's not true!" Elena tried to deny, but Elowen shook her head.

"Yes, it is. I've witnessed it myself," Elowen cut in. "Bonnie literally told you and never said anything to Caroline."

"Tell me what?!"

"I'm a witch!" Bonnie interrupted, raising her voice so the attention was on her. "Everything my Grams said was true."

Caroline crossed her arms, a hurt expression crossing her face. "I can't believe you. I'm trying my best to take this seriously and you're telling jokes. Whatever." She shook her head and stormed off.

"See? I try to tell her something and she doesn't listen!" Bonnie yelled, frustrated.

"You're kidding, right?" Elowen bit out, turning on Bonnie. "Remember how skeptical you were when your Grams first told you you're a witch? You still don't want to accept it and you just expect Caroline to believe you like that?" She shook her head in disbelief. "That's unfair, Bonnie." Elowen turned and followed Caroline up the stairs, leaving Elena and Bonnie in the kitchen. She found Caroline in the bathroom, sniffling with tears in her eyes. When she realized Elowen was outside the door, she quickly tried to wipe them away.

"I'm not crying. It's allergies."

Elowen offered a small smile, stepped in the bathroom and closed the door. "I never said you were."

"It's just, ever since we were little, Elena and Bonnie have always excluded me, whether they meant to or not," Caroline quietly mumbled with a hint of insecurity. "They say we're all best friends, but I always feel like an outsider no matter how hard I try. And then Bonnie makes fun of me when I try to listen? I'm sick and tired of this!"

"Caroline." Elowen put a hand on her shoulder, getting her attention. They stared at each other through the mirror. "She wasn't making fun of you."

Caroline snorted. "Riiiight."

"No, seriously. Caroline, listen to me. Bonnie is a witch. So am I…. and so is Josiah."

"What? Elle, stop, this is ridiculous." Caroline brushed her hand off her shoulder and headed for the door.

"You've always felt like you were in a competition with Elena," Elowen spouted in order to gain back her attention. "Every guy you liked always liked Elena better. You're jealous of her, but you'd never tell her that."

Caroline stopped with her hand on the doorknob. She slowly turned back to face Elowen, who continued listing random facts she knew Caroline had never told her.

"Your dad divorced your mom because he figured out he was gay. He's living with his boyfriend named Steven," she went on. "You're incredibly smitten with my brother because he's one of the only people who's ever liked you for you, and because whenever he's with you, his attention is solely on you and nobody else. You kind of thrive on that."

"You're serious about this, aren't you?" She asked after a long pause.

"Yeah. I am."

Caroline removed her hand from the doorknob and crossed her arms. "So… why didn't Josiah tell me himself?"

"He was going to, when the time was right. If we tell people what we are when we first meet them, chances are they're gonna think we're nuts and never speak to us again. Not exactly ideal when trying to have a love life."

Caroline bit her lips, trying her best to not smile. "This is for real, then? You're not trying to screw with my head?"

"This is for real," Elowen confirmed. "No head screwing involved."

"Pinky swear?" Caroline lifted her hand, pinky finger extended. Elowen smiled at her, wrapping her pinky around Caroline's.

"Pinky swear."

* * *

Esmeralda sighed loudly as she approached Alaric at his table. He'd come to introduce himself earlier, so she felt comfortable enough despite the fact he was now her kids' teacher. "I was ditched," she announced. "Mind if I sit with you?"

Alaric shrugged, gesturing to the empty seat. "Go right ahead. Where'd everyone go?"

"Jenna went to the library because she has a paper to write and the boys…. I'm honestly not sure. I think they're walking back to Jeremy's house."

"Don't you have another kid? Elowen, right?"

Esmeralda grimaced. "It's not very reassuring to know that you already know her name when it's only been your first day."

Alaric laughed, shaking his head. "Don't worry, she hasn't done anything bad, if that's what you mean. She's a bit mouthy, though. But in a good way."

Esmeralda scrunched her face, nodding. "Yup, that's her, alright. Let me know if she ever gives you a hard time."

"Oh, she already has. I feel right at home."

Both of them laughed.

"So, are you from here? Are you a townie?" Alaric asked.

"Nope. I grew up in Atlanta and lived there until about a year ago."

"Atlanta, huh? What made you leave the big city and move here?"

"Divorced my husband and wanted something new," Esmeralda told him.

"I can relate. My wife…. She passed away. I wanted a change of pace, new scenery. I like it here so far. It's got a rich history."

Esmeralda gave him a look of sympathy. She felt his emotions when he mentioned his wife. "I'm sorry about your wife. That's got to be rough."

"Yeah, well," Alaric shrugged. "What's in the past is in the past. I'm here to start a new chapter in my life."

"I can help with that. I'm an author. Just tell me what to write."

Alaric laughed again. "I might take you up on that offer."

* * *

Caroline and Bonnie were in the living room by themselves. Bonnie was sitting on the couch and Caroline was standing in front of her.

"Look, it's just not me. I don't believe in the…" Caroline wiggled around a little, making ghost sounds. "Or at least, not yet. Elowen made some…. Promising statements. And this seems to be real to you. That's all it takes for me to jump on board, because I consider you to be my best friend. I'm saying this knowing that both Elena and Elowen are listening to my every word. I'm sorry if it seemed like I never listened before, but I'm listening now, okay?" Caroline leaned her head back slightly, yelling out to the other room. "You guys can come out now!"

Elowen and Elena peered out from behind the wall and creeped into the room. Caroline threw herself on the couch next to Bonnie.

"There is way too much drama in this room. So, what do you guys wanna do?" Caroline suddenly sat up, gasping loudly. "Oh, I have an idea! Why don't we do a seance?"

"I don't think that's a good idea," Bonnie immediately shut it down.

"Come on! Let's summon some spirits. Emily has a lot of explaining to do."

Elowen had backed Bonnie's statement, but Caroline wouldn't give in. They ended up in Elena's room. Elowen had gathered the appropriate items (rather reluctantly) and set the candles on the floor. She lit them and had Elena shut the lights off.

"Have you ever done this before?" Bonnie asked, her eyes nervous.

"Honestly? No. But I do the most important rule is that we don't break the circle, alright? No matter what happens, don't let go. Let's join hands." Elowen stuck out her hands. Bonnie took her left while Caroline took her right. Elena was in between Caroline and Bonnie, the candles in the middle of their conjoined hands.

"Now what?" Caroline asked.

"Close your eyes," Elowen instructed. "Emily….. Esperanza," she blurted before she had the chance to think through calling both of them. Caroline had made a slight face. She knew who Emily was, but who was Esperanza? "We call on you. We know you have a message. We're here to listen."

Not even a second later, the candles flared stronger and brighter. Elowen felt Bonnie and Caroline try to pull away, but she quickly tightened her grip on their hands. However, it didn't help that Elena broke away, severing the circle.

"No!" Elowen exclaimed. "We weren't supposed to break the circle until we said goodbye! It's no longer in our control."

A cold breeze spread through the room. Caroline shivered, rubbing her arms.

"It's just the AC," Bonnie tried to rationalize. Elowen was worried now, but for different reasons the others were. She had no idea if they what was here was actually Emily and Esperanza. It could easily be someone else and she no longer had control over the seance.

"Ask her to show you a sign," Caroline suggested.

"Emily, Esperanza, if you're among us, show us another sign," Elowen called out, her voice as authoritative as she could make it. They waited a moment, but nothing happened.

"See? It's not working," Bonnie attempted to convince them (and herself). It seemed that the spirits didn't like that, because the windows burst open. This time, when the girls jumped apart, Elowen followed their example. "I can't do this. I'm done." Bonnie ripped the amulet off and threw it on the ground. The candles blew out at this. "Get the light. Please, get the light!"

"Hold on. I got it." Elena made it to the switch and flipped the lights on. Bonnie glanced down at the candles and realized the crystal was gone.

"You guys, the necklace. It's gone."

Elowen's hand went to her neck. She didn't feel her own amulet and patted around her clothes to see if she could find it. When she didn't, she wildly glanced around the room.

"Mine's missing, too."

* * *

Stefan and Damon lay on the grass of the football, looking up at the sky.

"I'm impressed. Fun with booze and darts, sentimental with football, and now? Starry night." Damon sat up, looking down at his little brother. "What do you want, Stefan?"

Stefan sat up as well. "It wasn't real, Damon," he tentatively started to say. "Our love for Katherine. She compelled us. We didn't have a choice. Took me years to sort that out, to truly understand what she did to us."

"Oh, no, Stefan," Damon got up off the ground. "We are not takin' that on tonight."

"What do you want with Katherine's necklaces, Damon?"

Damon, who was now a few feet away, stopped in his tracks. "How do you know about that?"

"Elowen's my girlfriend, remember?"

"How do you know they were Katherine's? Emily and Esperanza gave them to her on her last night. I was with her and you weren't."

"I was the last one to see her, Damon," Stefan revealed. "Now, what do you want with Katherine's crystals?"

"She didn't tell you?"

"We had other things on our minds," Stefan replied, insinuating what they were doing. Damon vamp sped over to Stefan, getting inches away from his face.

"I could rip your heart out and not think twice about it."

Stefan smirked. "I've heard that one before," he challenged.

"I have a bigger surprise, Stefan." Damon began to back away. "I'm gonna bring her back. And your witchy little girlfriend is going to help me do it."


	17. Chapter 17

"Okay, fun's over, Caroline. You made a point, and I get it. Now give it back," Elena accused, her arms crossed.

"What? I didn't take it!"

"Elena, you seriously believe that Caroline managed to create all those effects on her own and took my necklace from my neck without me noticing?" Elowen defended. Elena huddled into herself, probably embarrassed. She noticed something outside the door, knitting her eyebrows together. "What? What is it?" Elowen turned to look out into the dark hallway. She didn't see anything.

"I don't know. Nothing." Elena walked into the hallway and looked around. "Jeremy? You home?"

"Guys…" Bonnie called, catching everyone's attention. She stood in front of the bathroom door, looking down at the two necklaces that were lying in front of the sink. Elowen walked over to see what she was talking about. She paused uncertainly when she saw the necklaces. Her and Bonnie made eye contact, both of them unsure of what to do. Bonnie started to venture into the bathroom, which made Elowen to grab hold of her arm.

"Are you sure it's safe?"

Bonnie shrugged. "I don't know."

She continued making her way through the door, taking Elowen with her. Bonnie bent over and picked up both pieces of jewelry. The door slammed shut once they were both in the room. Bonnie and Elowen both surged forward and immediately started trying to open the door.

"Open the door! Help me!" Bonnie yelled, banging on the door. Elowen ran to the door that lead to the hallway but ran into the same problem. She ran over to the last door in the room, the one that lead to Jeremy's room, but again, couldn't get it to budge. Bonnie continued to pound on the door, crying for help. The lights began to flicker throughout the house, causing Bonnie to hit the door harder.

"Please!" She screamed. "Get me out of here!"

"Unlock the door!" Caroline yelled back.

Elowen didn't know what to do. All she knew was that they weren't alone in here. Bonnie, also running out of options, blindly dashed over and grabbed onto Elowen, holding on for dear life. Elowen wrapped her arms around Bonnie, doing her best to offer comfort. She felt something cold wash over them and a tingling sensation started in her feet, crawling all the way up her body. By the time it reached her head, everything went dark.

The door to the bathroom swung open. Elowen and Bonnie stood there, tightly hugging one another. Bonnie's face was buried in Elowen's shoulder and Elowen's face was covered with her hair.

"What happened? Are you guys okay?" Elena asked worriedly. Slowly, Elowen and Bonnie lifted their heads and stepped away from one another. Like robots, they turned towards Elena and Caroline.

"We're fine," they answered in the same monotone voice. Elena and Caroline both leaned back and glanced at one another.

"Okay… that was creepy," Caroline mumbled. Elena nodded in agreement. In the reflection of the mirror stood Emily and Esperanza. They both left the bathroom and walked out of Elena's bedroom.

"We must go," they said in perfect unison, heading for the stairs.

"Wait! You can't just leave after something like that!" Caroline ran after them and tried to block their way to the stairs. Without missing a beat, Emily and Esperanza stepped around Caroline and made it to the top of the stairs.

"Thank you for having us," said Esperanza/Elowen.

"We'll take it from here," echoed Emily/Bonnie. The two started descending downstairs, ignoring Elena and Caroline's calls.

"Where are you going?" Elena asked, chasing after them. Caroline was on her heels.

"Back to where it all began," they answered, once again, in unison.

"Bonnie! Elowen!" Elena watched them make it to the bottom of the stairs and paused as it finally hit her. "Oh my god, Emily?"

"You mean?" Caroline screeched to a stop behind Elena. "Esperanza?"

The two witches stopped and turned to look up at Caroline and Elena, confirming their guess.

"We won't let him have it," Emily said.

"It must be destroyed," stated Esperanza. The two turned and continued their way to the door.

"Wait!" Elena yelled. Emily and Esperanza disappeared through the front door. When Elena tried to pry the door open, it wouldn't budge. Emily had spelled it shut.

"What's happening? Open it!"

"It won't!"

Caroline attempted to help Elena get the door open, but to no avail. Finally, it opened and in walked Jeremy and Josiah. The girls screamed, taking the two boys off guard.

"What the hell?" Jeremy questioned, looking between the two girls. Caroline immediately jumped at Josiah, wrapping her arms around him. Jeremy shook his head and walked off.

"What's going on?" Josiah asked, pulling away from his kinda-girlfriend.

"I don't know- I think Elowen and Bonnie are being possessed."

"What?" He turned to Elena, looking for an explanation.

"Emily and Esperanza. They said something about destroying the crystals."

In a second, Josiah had his phone out, dialing Stefan's number.

"Now's not really a good time," Stefan said when he answered.

"Screw that. There's something wrong with Elowen. Bonnie, too."

Stefan almost forgot that Damon was sitting a few feet behind him when he heard Elowen was in danger. "What's wrong?"

"I'm gonna hand the phone to Elena."

Elena practically snatched the phone from Josiah. "Emily and Esperanza are possessing Elowen and Bonnie. They said, 'We won't let him have it. It must be destroyed,' and then they just left."

Josiah was hovering over the phone, listening in to the conversation.

"Where do you think they went?"

"Fell's church," Josiah answered. "It's where they take them in their dreams."

"You have to help them, Stefan," Elena pleaded.

"I know, and I will. I'm going to find them." Stefan hung up. Elena tossed the phone back to Josiah and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" Josiah asked, barely catching his phone. It fumbled in his hands for a second before he was able to clamp his fingers around it.

"To help Bonnie."

"I'm coming with."

"No!" Caroline held onto Josiah tighter. "Please don't go."

Josiah looked down at Caroline and saw how shaken up she looked. He sighed. "Okay, I'll stay. I guess I have some explaining to do." He looked back at Elena. "Be careful."

She nodded and then she was out the door.

* * *

"Hello, Emily. Esperanza," Damon greeted, coming up behind the two. "You look different."

"We won't let you do it," Emily said blankly. Both her and Esperanza had sticks and were drawing a symbol in the dirt.

"We had a deal."

"We know, but things are different now." Esperanza answered this time. "We have to protect our family."

" _I_ protected your family," Damon snapped with clenched teeth. "I made sure Javier went to another loving, witch family after you burned. I made sure they would never find him. I even checked in on him from time to time! I kept my distance, but I never abandoned him."

"I know. And I will be forever grateful to you. I'm sorry."

"You're about to be a lot more than that." Damon tried to attack the two witches, but Emily was quick to use her powers. He flew through the air and collided with a tree. A lone branch impaled him through the stomach and he shouted with a groan.

* * *

"Eeh, I dunno. I wouldn't say I'm pathetic, but I do have my moments," Esmeralda said. Her and Alaric were still at The Grill, talking about everything and nothing.

"Good, because I've got pathetic down to a science."

"Hmm, not to fast. We haven't even covered high school yet." Esmeralda started to list things off with her fingers. "I was pregnant, my breasts were the size of two watermelons _and_ I had terrible acne."

"Okay, okay," Alaric laughed. "I think that beats glasses and a skin condition."

"Ha," she smirked. "I win."

Esmeralda's phone went off and upon seeing it was Josiah, she answered it. "Hey, honey. How's the research going?"

"You need to get to Jeremy's house. Now."

Esmeralda sat up, turning serious. "Josiah, what's wrong?"

"I don't have time to explain. It's Elowen. Bonnie, too."

"Okay. I'll be right there."

"Is everything okay?" Alaric asked once she hung up. Esmeralda shook her head.

"No. I need to get home. I'm sorry."

"No, no, it's alright. Family always comes first."

"Family man." She nodded in approval. "Those are hard to come by in my world."

"Well, welcome to _my_ world, where nothing but family men exist. Do you need a ride home?"

"My car is out front. Thanks for the offer, though."

Both of them stood from the table. "I hope everything is okay."

"Me, too. See you later?"

"Well, I'm sorta your kids' teacher now. Of course you'll see me later. Have a nice night, Esmeralda."

* * *

Stefan and Elena both arrived at the church ruins. Stefan went over to Damon and pulled him off of the tree branch.

"Stefan," Emily acknowledged. Esperanza continued drawing the symbols on the ground. However, she did look up briefly. She'd always preferred Stefan. It seemed a lot of people did, even when Damon wasn't a raging dickhead. A small smirk crossed her lips. Even her, however many greats, granddaughter seemed to share the same thought. However, said smirk slowly disappeared. Her eyes once again flickered over, this time to Damon. Something had potential to happen there and she wasn't quite sure she approved. Damon did have a knack for falling for his brother's girl.

"Nice to see you again," Esperanza said, though she still didn't stop what she was doing. "These people don't deserve this," she continued. "They should never have to know such evil."

"What do you mean evil?" Stefan asked uncertainly.

"I swear to god, I will make sure you two regret this," Damon threatened from his spot on the ground. Stefan ignored it and stayed focused on the two witches in front of him.

"I won't let you unleash them into this world," continued Emily.

"Them?" Stefan turned to Damon. "What part of the story did you leave out, Damon?"

"What does it matter?" He bit out weakly. He was still healing.

Stefan turned back to Emily and Esperanza.

"Tell me what you did."

"To save her, we had to save them," they said simultaneously.

"You saved everyone in the church?" Stefan asked, his voice incredulous and full of disbelief.

"With one, comes all." Both Emily and Esperanza looked directly at him while still speaking at the same time. It gave Stefan the creeps. He turned and continued his argument with Damon, while Emily got back to helping with the pentagram drawing.

"We can't free them. We won't," said Emily when they were done.

"We refuse," Esperanza continued. She moved to stand behind Emily, back to back.

"Incendia!" Emily chanted loudly. The pentagram they drew burst into flames.

"No! Please!" Damon ran forward but knew he couldn't go any farther than the flames. Together, the witches threw their respective amulets up in the air, where they exploded. When the spell was done, the flames died out and Emily and Esperanza departed from Bonnie and Elowen's bodies. The two looked around, lost and confused. Where the hell were they?

Damon, in a fit of anger, rushed forward and bit Bonnie, as she was the closest. Elowen twisted around, still dazed but was able to act quick enough to get Damon off of Bonnie. It was more on reflex than anything else, but her hand flew out and the next second, Damon was pulling away from her neck, holding his head in pain. She felt something wet on her face and wiped at her nose, finding that it was bleeding. That was new. Her body must've been heavily weakened from Esperanza possessing her.

Stefan dove down and checked Bonnie's pulse. "She's alive, but barely. I can save her." He bit his wrist and pried Bonnie's mouth open, allowing his blood to drip into her mouth. Elowen noticed Damon disappearing into the woods and, still out of it, made the reckless decision to follow him. She didn't make it far, as Stefan sped in front of her. She crashed into his chest.

"Wha….. What happened?" She asked.

"Esperanza took ahold of your body."

"She possessed me?"

Stefan nodded, holding onto her arms to keep her steady. "Listen, I have to ask. Did you know all along? About why Damon was back in Mystic Falls?"

This is what seemed to slap Elowen back to reality. She blinked up at him. "He finally told you about the tomb."

"Yeah. And he said you were gonna help him get in. Is that true?" There was already an undertone of hurt in Stefan's voice. He seemed to already know the answer.

"Not…. exactly."

"What does that mean?"

"I never told him yes, but…" She trailed off.

"You never said no, either." Stefan's grip loosened on her arms, leaving Elowen to stumble slightly before she caught herself. "You've been lying to me. Have you been working with Damon this whole time?"

"What? No!"

"But you just thought to withhold this piece of information when you knew I've been trying to figure out why he's back?"

Elowen clutched at her head. Everything was still a little fuzzy and this was not a conversation to have when she was in the state. "Um, I wasn't- I just- I was trying to…. Get all the details, I guess. I knew if I told you the little bits, you'd overreact."

"Right," Stefan nodded his head. "Because overreacting when it comes to my brother is the wrong thing to do."

"No, that's not what I'm saying-"

"I'm leaving town," he blurted instead.

Elowen felt like she had whiplash at the very abrupt subject change. "What? Just because I wasn't honest with you?"

"No." He shook his head. "Too many people have died. Too much has happened. I can't stay here anymore. Coming home was… a mistake."

"Was I a mistake, too?" Elowen asked, her voice going quiet.

"No," Stefan said, his voice assertive and reassuring at the same time. He stepped forward and grabbed her face. "You were the best part of coming home. Don't forget that." He planted a gentle kiss to her forehead. "Goodbye, Elowen." He pulled away disappeared the same way Damon went.

Elowen felt tears pooling in her eyes. Not because of Stefan leaving, but from everything else that happened, too. Vicki, Lexi, Tanner. Stefan was right. She wiped her eyes and as confidently as she could, continued on her path. By the time she found Damon, Stefan was already gone.

"Were you ever _really_ going to help me?" Damon asked, his voice sounding absolutely broken. Elowen stopped a few steps behind him and shrugged.

"I don't know." She took a few cautious steps towards him and sat beside him. "I was on the fence about it. From what I know, Katherine's not a nice person but….. I knew how much you loved her. I didn't want to get in the way of that."

"Well, you did anyway," came his bitter reply.

Elowen shook her head. "That wasn't me." Nothing was said after that, so she stood from her spot and sighed. "For what it's worth, I'm sorry." She turned away but stopped, looking back at Damon, whose eyes were wet with tears. "See? You _do_ still have some humanity in you."

Damon turned his head in the opposite direction, blocking his face from her view. Elowen sighed again and left him alone.

* * *

Esmeralda and Josiah smooshed Elowen in between them in a big family hug when she finally made it back to Elena's house.

"I was so worried about you," Esmeralda said when she pulled back. She brushed some hair out of Elowen's face, checking her over for any injuries.

"I'm fine, mom."

"Caroline knows, now." Josiah glanced at the porch, where Caroline was smothering Elena and Bonnie.

"Sorry you didn't get to tell her on your own terms."

Josiah shrugged. "It's fine. But she's pretty shaken up still. Said she's gonna stay here with Elena for tonight."

"That's probably a good idea," Elowen sniffled. "Can we just go home? I'm ready for bed."

"Of course, sweetie. Let's go."

Elowen fell asleep before her head even hit her pillow.


	18. Chapter 18

_Logan Fell walks down the sidewalk and gained the attention of a late night jogger._

 _"Hey, you're that guys from the news, Logan Fell. I watch you every night. Well, I used to. You've been missing from my tv."_

 _"I took some time off," he replied._

 _"I noticed. I'm Daphne," she introduced, sticking her hand out. Logan politely shook it, smiling down at her._

 _"Hey, you know something, Daphne?"_

 _"What?"_

 _Veins start to appear around Logan's eyes and he goes in to bite Daphne's neck, who screams._

Elowen woke up with a gasp. Logan Fell was supposed to be dead. She quickly kicked the covers off of her and rushed to get dressed.

When she pulled up to the boarding house, Sheriff Forbes was just leaving. Elowen jumped out of her car, ran to the front door and pounded on it. Stefan opened and tried to close it again when he saw who it was. She put her foot in the way.

"Wait! I know you're leaving and I've accepted that, but that's not why I'm here!" She pushed her way through the door. "Logan Fell is a vampire."

"What?"

"I told you it wasn't me!"

The two brothers answered at the same time. Elowen shook her head, confused. "Wait, you already knew?"

"We knew there was another vampire in town but we didn't know who," Stefan elaborated. "Thanks for telling us." He held the door open farther. She gave him a look that easily read, 'You're joking, right?' Stefan sighed in defeat and closed the door.

"Do you have any idea where he is?" Stefan asked.

"Unfortunately, no. I have no idea how to find him."

"Fortunately, I do. With this," Damon tossed something at Elowen. She caught it and looked down at it.

"And what's 'this'? It just looks like…. That compass you took from Logan."

"Open it."

Elowen did as she was told and watched as the pointer went insane, going between Stefan and Damon. She furrowed her eyebrows. "Does this…."

"Point in the direction of vampires? Yes. The downside is I need _you_ to find Logan for me. I cause too much interference."

"No," Stefan intervened. "She's not getting involved."

"First of all, you don't make decisions for me. Second, I'm already involved. You wouldn't even know about Logan if it weren't for me. I'm not just gonna turn my back on it now. And third, who else is going to use the compass?" Elowen held it up to make her point. "I get it, Stefan. You're leaving, you don't wanna be in my life anymore, blah blah blah. Have it your way. But you can stop me from doing this, so don't even try, alright?"

Damon made a sizzling sound from behind them. "Feisty. I like it." He threw his hands up when both Elowen and Stefan turned to glare at him.

"Go to school. Find Jo and tell him what's going on. You can help him keep an eye on things," Elowen ordered. She turned and headed for the door. When nobody moved, she called over her shoulder. "Well? You comin'?"

"You're the boss." Damon followed her out the door and to her car.

"So, wanna tell me why you're seemingly okay with Stefan just leaving town?" Damon asked when they pulled out of the driveway.

"I'm not talking about this with you."

"Oh, c'mon. You know all about my love life. It's only fair that I get to know about yours."

Elowen huffed, but kept her eyes on the road. "If Stefan wants to run from his problems, I'm not gonna stop him."

Damon noticed her clenched jaw and how hard she was holding the steering wheel. "You're upset," he stated.

"Yes, I'm upset! Is that what you wanted to hear?" She raised her voice, taking Damon off guard. She abruptly pulled the car over and got out, slamming the door behind her. Damon followed suit. "He thinks he can just up and leave without another word! Not even a proper goodbye. You saw how he just tried to shut me out earlier. I don't like being kicked to the curb."

"Maybe I should drive," Damon suggested. She was angry and who knew what would happen if she stayed behind the wheel.

"Whatever."

* * *

Elowen was still quietly boiling to herself as she walked alone, following where the compass was taking her. Damon was a safe enough distance away to where it wouldn't cause problems but could still follow her. After walking for who knows how long, she came to a stop in front of an old warehouse. Damon sped up next to her, scaring her. He took the compass from her and stored it in his pocket.

"Okay. You can go now."

"You better not be serious."

"No. Just thought I'd give it a try."

"Ass." Elowen pushed by him and opened the door, holding it open. "After you."

It turned out to be a good idea that Damon went first because Logan jumped out the first chance he got and shot him multiple times with wooden bullets. Elowen thrust her hand out and quickly cast the incapacitation spell. Since Logan was still new, the spell effected him more than usual. He screamed in pain and fell to the floor.

Unfortunately, he didn't drop the gun. He blindly aimed it in Elowen's general direction and fired before anyone could react. The bullet hit her in the shoulder, breaking the spell. Elowen cried out, falling to her knees from the force of the bullet.

Logan sped over to her and aimed the gun at her face.

"What the hell are you?"

"None of your damn business." She ripped off the necklace Stefan had given her and slammed it against Logan's face. His skin burned on contact with the vervain, distracting him enough for Damon to pull his legs out from underneath him. Finally, the gun dropped from his grip and Elowen dove for it. When she aimed it at Logan, he laughed at her.

"You don't have it in you," he taunted.

Elowen tilted her head. "Oh really?" She pulled the trigger and shot him various times in the chest and legs. "Doesn't feel so nice, does it?" She spat when Logan groaned in pain.

"Check mate." Damon glanced at Elowen from his spot on the ground. "Nice work."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Her other hand was putting pressure on her shoulder where the bullet had hit her after she safely tucked away the necklace in her pocket. "You mind?"

"Help me and I'll do anything you want."

She crouched down and allowed Damon to pull the wooden bullet from her shoulder. She tried her hardest not to scream, but still let out a cry of pain as Damon dug his fingers into her shoulder. When he got it out, he bit into his hand and offered it to her.

"It bothers me that I keep having to drink your blood." She grabbed his hand took a big gulp, judging that that would be enough for a small wound like a bullet hole.

"You know you secretly like it," he flirted with a smug smirk.

"No I don't." Elowen forcefully removed the first bullet from his chest to prove a point. Damon hissed, glaring at her.

"This did not go how I planned it to," Logan said, pushing himself up. Elowen immediately grabbed the gun and pointed it at him again. He quickly put his hands up in surrender. "Don't worry. I wasn't really going to hurt you. I just want to ask a couple of questions." When Elowen quirked an eyebrow at him, he sighed. "Alright, _maybe_ I was. Sue me."

Elowen set the gun down and continued pulling the bullets out of Damon, ignoring Logan.

"Me first. Who turned you?" Damon cut in.

"How should I know?" Logan pried a bullet out of his own chest, wincing. "Last thing I remember is, I'm about to stake your brother and then you grabbed me. That's it! Until I wake up behind a used car dealership on highway 4. Someone buried me."

"Well, you _were_ dead," Elowen pointed out, earning a glare from Logan.

"It happens. Ow!" Damon looked down at the bullet that Elowen had just taken out of his leg. "Damn it."

"You bit me. It had to be you," Logan accused.

"For someone who made it his life mission to rid the world of vampires, you really don't know a lot about them, do you?" Elowen asked rhetorically. Logan clenched his jaw.

"You have to have vampire blood in your system when you die," Damon informed. "I didn't do that. Some other vampire found you, gave you their blood." He yelled with his mouth closed when Elowen removed another bullet.

"Stop whining. I've almost got them all."

"Stop whining? You didn't hear me telling you to stop being a crybaby when I pulled a bullet out of you."

"Touche."

"Who then?" Logan asked, putting the attention back on him.

"How should we know?" Elowen shot back.

"You've got quite the mouth," he deadpanned.

"So I've been told."

"Look, it's not like the welcome wagon was waiting with a bundt cake and a handbook," Logan quipped. "It's been a learn as you go process. You know, one minute, I'm a small town on the rise news guy and the next thing I know, I can't get into my house because my foot won't go through the door!"

Elowen snorted at this. Logan pulled another bullet from his chest, glowering at her. "First thing I'm gonna do when I get all these out of me is eat you."

"Oh no, I'm so scared," she sarcastically sneered, tossing the bullet she just pulled from Damon's leg in Logan's direction.

"Speaking of that," Damon piped up. "Cops only found one body."

"I left one. I was tired. But I've been hiding the rest of the bodies. They're right back there." Logan nodded in the direction of the bodies. Elowen and Damon both looked. Her stomach churned slightly at the sight of all the lifeless people.

"They're just piling up!"

Elowen had to tear her eyes away and take a deep breath. The night of Tanner's death flashed through her head and she had to shake it away. Quickly, she yanked the last bullet from Damon's body and offered him her wrist. When he looked at her, confused, she sighed.

"You healed me so it's only fair that I heal you."

Damon grabbed her arm and Elowen closed her eyes tightly, waiting for the pain to come, but it never did. She looked down in awe.

"When you reach my age, you learn a couple of tricks." He reached up at closed her jaw, winking. Elowen made a face of disgust and turned away. Thankfully, the vampire blood that was already in her system quickly healed the bite on her arm. "Now, are we just gonna sit here or are you gonna tell me who turned you?"

* * *

Jeremy and Josiah wandered around the career fair at school. Stefan had informed him what was going on and he offered to stick by Jeremy to make sure he was safe. Josiah told him that he had it under control.

"You should find my mom," he had said. "We kinda ditched her. She could use the company."

That was a while ago.

Now, the two boys approached the art table that was set up. To their surprise, Tyler Lockwood was looking through the book of submitted drawings. He looked up, noticed the both of them and sighed.

"What do you want?"

"What, we're not allowed to stand near you?"

Jeremy bit back a smile at Josiah, clearing his throat to cover up his laugh. "I think he's just surprised to see you here. Art implies culture and culture implies, well, not you."

Tyler rolled his eyes. "Go to hell." He walked off, leaving them alone. Jeremy shook his head and glanced down at the picture Tyler stopped on, noticing his name signed at the bottom.

"Tyler draws?" He asked.

"Apparently," Josiah replied.

* * *

"Why am I so overly emotional? All I can think about is my ex-girlfriend. I wanna be with her and bite her and stuff."

"You probably love her," Damon replied. Elowen tilted her head to the side, curious. Is that what it felt like for every vampire who fell in love? "Anything you felt before will be magnified now. You're gonna have to learn to control that."

"What about walking in the sun?"

Elowen immediately stood and pulled Damon up with her. "Well, will ya look at that? It's time to go. Come on."

"Wait!" Logan tried to crawl over to them. "Please, you have to tell me."

"See, you won't tell us who turned you so we don't have to tell you anything. Buh-bye." Damon grabbed Elowen and sped her out of the warehouse and back to where he parked her car.

"I hate when you do that." Elowen shuddered. "Let's just get out of here."

"And leave Logan?" Damon questioned.

"We found him. Right now, that's enough for me."

"You're still mad," he guessed.

"Wow! Really?" She turned on Damon. "Your stupid brother made me fall in love with him and now he's leaving! How would you feel about that?!" She yelled. It took her a second to realize what she said. Damon raised his eyebrows at her.

"Guess we figured out what you're really upset about."

Elowen stood there, shocked at this revelation. Did she…. Really love Stefan?

"Are you getting in or not?" Damon's voice broke her from her thoughts. He was in the driver's seat and the car was already on. "Both of our clothes are ruined. I'm not heading to the school looking like this."

Without a word, Elowen climbed into the passenger's seat.

* * *

Back at the boarding house, Elowen removed her shirt and threw it at Damon. "I'm lucky I didn't like that shirt."

Her shirt had hit Damon straight in the face. He peeled it off and threw it in the parlor.

"Where are you going?" He asked, watching as she disappeared up the stairs.

"Stefan's room. Unless you want to loan me one of your shirts?"

"Not really."

"Thought so."

She ventured through the halls and came to a stop just outside Stefan's room. She slowly stepped in and had to stop her thoughts from going anywhere they didn't need to. She was here for a shirt and nothing else.

Elowen quickly found his dresser and pulled a random shirt out. It was a plain blue flannel. She didn't really care what she picked, she just wanted a shirt and out of his room. She threw it on and left. She found Damon's room and heard him talking on the phone.

"No. I'm not okay. We were ambushed and shot at." There was a pause as Stefan responded. "Oh, she's fine. Took a bullet to the shoulder, but I gave her my blood."

Elowen couldn't help but smile. He still wanted to make sure she was okay. The shirt was halfway buttoned up now, but she stopped to lean against the wall and listen in on the conversation.

"I'm vengeful. Nobody shoots me and gets away with it. I will say, your girlfriend was kinda hot acting all tough. You sure you wanna leave?" Damon rolled his eyes at Stefan's reply. "Whatever. Your loss. Now we've just gotta find him. You're kidding me. What the hell is he doing there? Well, we'll be right there." Damon hung up and tossed his phone on the table. "You can come in now."

Elowen sheepishly peered around the corner and walked into the room. Damon took one look at her attire. He nodded in approval. "I can see what my brother sees in you. If you ever get tired of him…." He smirked.

Elowen rolled her eyes and finished buttoning up the flannel. "Right, because you had no idea why he liked me until you saw me without a shirt on. How noble of you."

"Stopped being noble once it went out of fashion."

"Were you trying to convince him to stay?" She asked after a beat of silence. Damon had just pulled a fresh shirt on and sighed. He walked towards her and stopped when he was in front of her.

"Yes," he told her honestly.

"Why?"

"Because I just lost the love of my life forever. I won't let that happen to you."

Elowen blinked, taken aback. Damon walked around her and left the room.

"Let's go, little witch! Or else I'm leaving without you."

* * *

"What do you mean my daughter got shot?" Esmeralda questioned Stefan, her voice louder than it should've been. Stefan quickly shushed her when other spectators glanced worriedly in their direction. She didn't look happy about it, but she quieted down.

"She's fine. It was only minor and Damon took care of it."

"Right, Damon. Because he's suddenly the good guy now."

"Esme- Ms. Ramirez," Stefan quickly corrected himself at her glare. "Elowen is safe. That's all that should matter, right?"

Esmeralda sighed, though worry was still seeping from her. "I guess you're right. I hope she shows up soon because I'm starting to panic."

"You mean you weren't panicking before?" Stefan awkwardly took a step back at her second glare. "I take that back. Look, right now our focus is on Logan. Don't even think about Damon. Elowen can handle herself."

"Oh, I'm well aware. She's my daughter after all."

"Esmeralda! Hey." Alaric approached the young mother. He glanced at Stefan and slightly tilted his head. "I'm sorry, I don't believe we've met. I'm Alaric Saltzman, the new history teacher."

"So you're the one everyone is talking about." Stefan and Alaric shook hands. "I'm Stefan. I wasn't in class earlier today. I recently lost a friend and I couldn't bring myself to attend."

"Ah, don't sweat it, kid. I understand." He turned back towards Esmeralda. "Y'know, I was hoping I'd see you tonight."

"Were you now?"

Sensing that his presence was no longer needed, Stefan cleared his throat. "I'm gonna, um, meet Elowen outside."

On the other side of the school, Jeremy decided to approach Tyler while Josiah was in the bathroom.

"I didn't know you drew."

"It's an elective."

"Really? Because I never see you in art class. It's good stuff, though. You like graphics? Cause uh, that's kind of my thing."

"Whoa, whoa," Tyler stopped trying to walk away and faced Jeremy. "What are you doing?"

"Well, it's just something else we have in common."

"And what's the other thing? Vicki? Let's hang out because we dated the same chick?" Tyler shook his head. "Look, she took off because she's no better than her mother. Go find someone else to swap stories with. There's no shortage of her flings."

It was obvious that Tyler was only saying these things because he was hurt she'd up and left without a goodbye, but that didn't stop Jeremy from shoving him against the lockers. Naturally, it started a fight. Josiah came out of the bathroom and ran over at the sight. Alaric and Mayor Lockwood accompanied him in breaking them apart.

"You two, follow me," ordered the Mayor, grabbing both Tyler and Jeremy.

"Sir, where are you taking them?" Josiah asked, worried. He never really liked Mayor Lockwood.

"Just gonna talk to em, son," Mayor Lockwood replied. "All fights should end in handshakes, don't you think?"

Josiah tried to follow, but Alaric put a hand on his shoulder. "I got this, alright?"

Josiah nodded and hung back, allowing Alaric to trail behind them instead. He hoped Jeremy was okay.

* * *

Elowen and Damon had just arrived at the school just as Stefan rushed outside to look around for them. He spotted her car and ran over.

"Logan has Caroline," he said breathlessly. Elowen was immediately on alert.

"What? We have to go save her-"

"No," Stefan pulled her back. "Damon and I will take care of it. Stay here," he told her. He turned to Damon, who nodded. The two took off a second later.

"Josiah," she realized. She ran into the school in search of her brother. When she found him, she grabbed hold of him. "Are you okay? Are you hurt?" She asked frantically.

"What? Ellie, I'm fine." He pried her hands off of his face. "What's going on?"

"You mean you don't know?"

"Know what?"

"Logan took Caroline."

"He what?" Josiah tried to push Elowen off of him, but she did her best to hold him back.

"Joey, listen! It's okay, she's gonna be okay. Stefan and Damon are already on their way to get her back."

"This is my fault." He pushed his hair back, frustrated. "She told me she was heading home and I offered to wait with her but she said she was fine. I should've waited! I shouldn't have left her alone knowing that Logan was out there!"

"Hey, hey, look at me." She grabbed onto his arms. "You had no way of knowing, okay? You were busy with Jeremy. You can't keep an eye on two different people at once. Don't blame yourself."

"Jeremy," Josiah gasped, looking around. He sighed in relief when he spotted Alaric leading him inside. "He's okay. Thank god."

"Go," she nodded her head in Jeremy's direction. "I'll be fine."

* * *

Elowen waited outside the school, sitting down against the wall. She was tapping her fingers on the ground, getting more and more antsy as the minutes ticked by. Finally, she saw Stefan walking up the steps and scrambled to her feet.

"Is she okay?"

"She's fine," he reassured. "I took her home. She doesn't know what happened, only that Logan attacked her. She fell asleep just before I left."

"Thank god," she breathed in relief. "I'll let Josiah know. He'll be glad to hear she's okay."

They stood there for a moment in awkward silence.

"Let me give you a ride home," Elowen spoke up. "It's the least I can do, considering you're gonna be gone by tomorrow."

"Uh, yeah, alright. Thanks."

* * *

Josiah had made sure Elena and Jeremy made it safely to their car before heading back towards the school to find his mom. He spotted Tyler sitting on a bench a little ways away. He sighed. Jeremy told him what had happened when Mayor Lockwood dragged them outside. He'd always known there was something off about him. He decided to carefully approach Tyler.

"What do you want?" Tyler snapped when he noticed Josiah. He got off of the bench and tried to intimidate him, but Josiah wasn't gonna back down.

"Jeremy filled me in. I just… I don't know." He shrugged. "If you ever need someone to talk to who can relate, I guess you can come find me."

Tyler swung and punched Josiah in the face, who recoiled from the blow. Anger flared through him but he stood his ground. _Don't do it, he's not worth it_ , he told himself. His hand held his nose, which was gushing blood. "What the hell, man?"

"I don't need your pity."

"I'm not giving you pity! Trust me, I'm the last person you'll expect that from. God, I was just trying to tell you that I get it! My "dad" was the same way. Why do you think he isn't in the picture?"

Tyler stepped back, his mouth open in slight shock. Josiah shook his head and started to back away.

"Nevermind. Just forget about it."

* * *

Elowen and Stefan sat in the car in complete silence. She'd shut off the vehicle a long while ago but neither of them had made a move.

"I don't know if you think you have to leave because you're 'protecting' me or you're leaving because you feel as if you're the one who brought all this death to Mystic Falls. I'm a witch, Stefan," she stated blankly. "Supernatural shit is gonna follow me my entire life; yours, too. There's no escape from it. Second, none of what happened was your fault. It was all Damon's. Don't let him drive you out of town because of something he did."

"If I go, Damon goes," Stefan said. "This town needs to be rid of him."

"So that's it. You're just gonna leave."

"I'm sorry."

Stefan left the car and for a minute, Elowen was just gonna let him walk into the house and out of her life. At the last second, she hurried to unbuckle her seatbelt and nearly fell out of the car.

"I love you."

The words spilled from her mouth and she panted, suddenly nervous about his reaction. Stefan stopped in his spot. He stood there for a moment and Elowen wasn't sure what to think. He finally turned around and all it took was one look before he was running back towards her. He grabbed her face and pressed a passionate kiss to her lips. Both of them were pouring their every emotion into this kiss, trying to communicate everything they've been feeling for one another in one go. When they pulled apart, Stefan wrapped his arms around her, bringing her in for a tight embrace.

"I love you, too."

* * *

Alaric was determined to find out where this Logan Fell character was hiding out at. He'd overheard what Esmeralda and Stefan had been talking about back at the school and he just knew that he had to get rid of him. He was a man on a mission.

"Who the hell are you?" Logan asked when he revealed himself. It really wasn't as hard as he thought, trying to find him. Currently, Ric stood in front of his path.

"That's not very important right now," he shrugged. "What is important is that you've hurt a lot of people. Including Esmeralda Ramirez's daughter."

"Oh, I see what this is about." Logan laughed, realization dawning on him. "You're here to 'defend her honor' or some bullshit like that, right? Trying to get into her good graces? Stand up to the guy who shot her daughter and it'll score you dinner. I must say, solid plan."

"Esmeralda and her kids are good people. They don't deserve someone like you screwing with their lives. I'm here to make sure you won't anymore."

"Look at you, trying to sound all brave," Logan mocked. "Nice try, buddy, but you don't scare me. Why don't you just punch me or something?"

"I'm not a violent person by design."

"Well, you're not a very smart one, either."

"How's that?" Alaric tilted his head, feigning curiosity. Logan turned his back on Ric, hiding his face. Seeing his opportunity, Alaric slowly drew the hidden stake from his sleeve, gripping onto it.

"'Cause you have no idea who you're talkin' to." Logan, with his fangs out, hissed and lunged at Alaric, who was ready with his weapon. He quickly staked Logan, pushing it through his heart and lowering him to the ground as his skin started to turn grey. For a moment, Alaric looked down in shock as Logan's now permanently dead body. He did it. He really did it!

Looking around, Alaric quickly turned and fled the scene. His work here was done. Logan couldn't hurt Esmeralda or her kids anymore and that's all that mattered to him.


	19. Chapter 19

**Author's Note:** Wow, hi guys. It's been about a month since I last updated but only because I've been busy (I had a summer job for a bit). Anyway, I'm back and in this chapter we get to officially meet Elowen and Josiah's aunt! Her fc is also Gina Rodriguez like Esmeralda (I decided to make them twins lmao) and I hope you guys like her! Onward!

* * *

"You're not gonna leave town still, are you?" Elowen asked quietly, playing with Stefan's hands. After they declared their love for one another, they moved to his room. They were laying in his bed, just enjoying each other's company.

"No," he answered, running his fingers through her hair with his free hand. "You were right. I can't keep letting Damon rule my life."

"Good." She looked up at him and he smiled at her, leaning down to peck her lips. That was the last thing she remembered before snuggling up to Stefan and falling asleep.

* * *

Elowen started to stir around, lifting her arms above her head to stretch. However, when her hands hit something hard that definitely was not Stefan, her eyes shot open. She sat up quickly upon realizing that she was no longer in Stefan's room, but Damon's car.

"What the hell?" She exclaimed, looking around her surroundings. For some reason, Elena was passed out in the backseat, but that wasn't her main concern right now.

"Mornin'" Damon casually greeted, glancing at her in the corner of his eye.

"Where are we?"

"Georgia," he replied nonchalantly.

Elowen felt her chest tighten at the mention of her home state. She immediately reacted. Unbuckling her seatbelt with one hand, her other grabbed onto the passenger's door and pried it open.

"Whoa!" Damon swerved and quickly pulled over before she could jump out of the vehicle. Elowen clambered out of the car and started walking back the way they came. Damon got out and followed her. "What's so bad about Georgia?"

"I can't go back there. I'm going home."

"You're gonna walk all the way back to Mystic Falls?"

"Yes, Damon!" She stopped and whirled around. Damon was taken off guard by her behavior and stopped a few feet away from her. "You don't understand. _I can't go back_. I refuse."

"What don't I understand?" Damon searched her face carefully, trying to find out what was scaring her so bad. "What's here that's so terrible?"

Elowen rubbed her arms, caving in on herself. She looked so small and helpless, not at all the witch he'd come to know. It finally sunk in.

" _Who's_ here that's so terrible?" He reworded, watching as she closed her eyes and took a step back. He suddenly remembered how she acted when he'd attacked her back when he lured her to the boarding house. It was the one and only time she had seemed genuinely terrified, if only for a second. He didn't have time to ask anymore questions, because another voice spoke up from behind them.

"Damon? Elowen?" Elena had woken up, absolutely lost and confused. She was leaning up against the car, clutching her stomach. "Where are we? And- and- my car… I-" She shook her head as to clear it. "I hit someone."

Damon took one last look at Elowen as to tell her that this conversation wasn't done and walked over to Elena. "How are you feeling? Nothing's broken. I checked."

"But… my car. I _hit_ someone!" She borderline screeched. "Who was he?"

"That's what I'd like to know."

"Where's my phone? And where are we?" Elena questioned.

"Georgia." Again, he was incredibly casual about this piece of information.

"What? We need to go back. Nobody knows where I am. This is kidnapping!"

"That's a bit melodramatic." Damon rolled his eyes. "Look, we're almost there. We're not turning back now."

"And where is 'there'?"

"A little place right outside of Atlanta," he answered.

"No."

Damon looked back at Elowen. She still looked bothered (well, worse than that), but now she was doing her best to stand her ground. It was one thing to even be in Georgia, but it was a whole other thing to be that close to her dad.

"I'm going to stay right here and find a way home myself." She stated defiantly. It was one thing to visit with her mom and brother, but it was different when it was just her.

"You're not serious," Damon deadpanned.

"Yes, I am."

Damon looked between Elena and Elowen and sighed. He walked back over to Elowen, lowering his voice so Elena wouldn't overhear. "What can I do to make this trip easier?"

"Why am I here, Damon?" She asked instead.

"Going to visit an old witch friend of mine," he told her honestly. "Figured you might be able to help."

"And Elena?"

Damon grimaced and glanced back at her. "She was a bit of a road bump. Got into a car accident."

"So instead of taking her home, or better yet, the hospital, you brought her with?"

"You'll have time to judge me later. Now answer the question."

Elowen stared up at Damon and sighed. She put her hand out expectantly. "Give me my phone. I promise I won't call for help, not exactly. But I will call for backup."

Damon took her phone out of his jacket pocket and was about to hand it over, but pulled back last second. "You swear?"

"Just give it."

He placed it in her hand and she got to work scrolling through her contacts. When she found the one she was looking for, she pressed call and put her phone to her ear. The person on the other line picked up after the third ring.

"Hey, Aunt Eliana! Listen, can you do me a favor?"

* * *

Stefan was frantic. He left Elowen alone for no more than five minutes so he could get something to eat and when he got back, she was gone. He tried calling her but it kept going straight to voicemail.

He climbed the steps to her house and banged on the door. In a few minutes, Esmeralda answered the door.

"Please tell me she's here."

Esmeralda's face went slack and he knew. She quickly ushered him in and shut the door. "Tell me everything. And be quick about it."

It took Stefan a second to collect his thoughts. "The last thing I remember was getting up for something to drink and when I got back, she was gone." He shook his head. A thought occurred to him and he looked up. "Damon. It has to be."

"But why would Damon take her?" Esmeralda shook her head. "Nevermind, I don't care. What I care about is getting my baby back."

She had run around the house, gathering all the necessary tools for a locator spell. When she had everything, she spread a map of southeast America on the dining table. She'd ordered Stefan to grab a necklace that belonged to Elowen from her room, which he held in the palm of his hand. Esmeralda took it and held it over the map. She began chanting the spell, both of them watching as the necklace started to move in circles as it tried to find its owners location. The circling started to get faster and faster until it landed on the map. She moved the necklace out of the way to see where it landed and she blanched.

"What? What's wrong?" Stefan asked expectantly.

Esmeralda looked up from the map. "I'm not too positive it was Damon who took her."

* * *

Damon pulled up to a small building, a sign reading "Bree's Bar," on top.

"You brought us to a bar?" Elena exclaimed. "Damon, neither of us are old enough. They're not gonna let us in."

"Sure they will," Damon responded, getting out of the car. Elowen was already out, looking around the parking lot. She spotted her aunt's car and made a beeline towards it. Sure enough, leaning on the hood was none other than Eliana. All the tension Elowen had been holding suddenly vanished at the sight of her and she quickly ran forward, wrapping her arms around her in a tight hug.

"Oh my goodness, I've missed my little Elliebean!" Eliana returned the hug, lifting her niece slightly off the ground. "What are you doing here without Esme and Joey?" She asked when she pulled back, cupping Elowen's face. "They must be worried sick."

"You never told me your mom was a twin." Damon came up behind Elowen, slinging an arm around her shoulder. She immediately shrugged it off and leaned farther into Eliana's grip.

"I don't see why it was any of your business."

"So is this," Eliana looked Damon up and down, "the reason you're here alone?"

"Unfortunately," Elowen answered.

"Okay, seriously. What is the big detail that I'm missing here?"

Eliana started to lead Elowen away from Damon, heading for the door without a word. Damon threw his hands up and rolled his eyes.

"Fiiiine, don't tell me. Whatever."

All four of them piled through the door. Eliana kept her arms around Elowen, soothing her enough to prevent a potential anxiety attack. Elena awkwardly trailed behind them. Damon took the lead, standing in the front. The bartender looked up from wiping down the tables and spotted them.

"No. No, it can't be. Damon?" She hopped over the island table and came to stand in front of Damon. "My honeypie," she sighed. The mystery woman grabbed Damon's face and pulled him in for a kiss, taking Elowen and Elena by surprise.

"You didn't mention that this witchy friend of yours was an ex," Elowen piped up when her initial surprise wore off.

Eliana glanced down at her niece. "They both know? You and I have some catching up to do, missy."

"You have no idea."

* * *

After they were done making out, the bartender returned to her place behind the bar. She later introduced herself as Bree, the owner of the bar. Bree pulled out multiple shot glasses and filled each of them up.

"Listen up, everybody! Here's to the man that broke my heart, crushed my soul, destroyed my life and ruined any and all chances of happiness!" She passed out the shot glasses to the patrons, sliding one each to Damon, Elena, Eliana and Elowen. Damon and Bree knocked back their glasses in one go. Eliana sighed and lifted her glass. She glanced at Elowen and shrugged, also shooting hers back. Damon snagged both Elena and Elowen's drinks, though neither of them minded. Bree came back over and refilled their glasses.

"So, how'd he rope you three in?"

Elowen snorted loudly. "I wasn't roped in. I was kidnapped."

"Yeaaahhhh, he's not my type. _Trust_ me." Eliana shot her next glass. She leaned forward and dropped her voice into a mock whisper. "I'm sort of a lesbian and already taken. Her name's Syd."

"Syd?" Damon questioned with a tone suggesting that he was making fun of her name. Eliana scowled.

"It's short for Sydney, asswipe."

"You really picked em this time, didn't you?" Bree laughed. Damon grumbled and downed Elena's shot again. Bree set the bottle down and put her hands on her hips. "We both know you aren't here to say hi. What do you want?"

* * *

She was only a couple of miles away from Atlanta. Esmeralda was full on panicking on the inside, but was trying her best to stay calm on the outside, for Stefan's sake.

"You think Luis kidnapped her? How can you be so sure?"

"Look at the map, Stefan!"

He took a step backwards at her outburst, but watched her carefully. She ran her hands over her face and tangled her fingers in her hair.

"I can't see why Damon would drag her all the way out there. But Luis?" Esmeralda shook her head, the world around her spinning. She was having trouble breathing and she was starting to hyperventilate.

"Hey, look at me," Stefan grabbed onto her shoulders. "Breathe. Deep breath in through the nose," he breathed in with her. "Out through the mouth," he exhaled, watching as Esmeralda mimicked him. "Good. That's good. Keep going."

Stefan quietly comforted her until it seemed like she had come all the way down. Only then did he speak again. "Esmeralda, trust me. It wasn't Luis. It doesn't make sense. Damon wanted Elowen to open a tomb for him and he didn't get his way so he has a reason to hurt her. He's not answering my calls either and I haven't seen him since last night. It all fits."

"You're right," she sighed. Now that she was thinking logically again, there was no way Luis figured out where they lived, nonetheless where Stefan lived in order to take her. And why only swipe Elowen? "Where's my phone? I'm going to call my sister to check up on her. She's still in Atlanta and can help."

As if on cue, Esmeralda's phone went off. She quickly picked it up and answering it when she saw the caller ID.

"Elowen? Honey, are you okay?"

Stefan perked up at the sound of Elowen's name. He used his heightened hearing to listen into the call, coming to stand near Esmeralda.

"Bonnie's hurt," came Elowen's frenzied reply. She was speaking so fast, Esmeralda didn't have time to cut in. "She's at Fell's Church. She's unconscious and bleeding and someone needs to get to her!"

"Honey, breathe. Stefan's on it." Esmeralda gave him a look and Stefan nodded, taking off a second later. Elowen sighed in relief and ran her free hand over her face.

"Thank god," she breathed.

"Are you okay? You're not hurt, are you?"

"I'm fine, mom. I called aunt Eliana the second I realized where I was. I'm safe."

It was Esmeralda's turn to sigh in relief, her hand on her chest. "That's good. Look, I have to ask, just to be sure: who took you?"

"Damon," she replied. "Something about visiting an old witch friend of his and- Hang on…." she trailed off. "Oh my god. Mom, did you think…..?"

"I did." Esmeralda nodded despite Elowen not being there. "Can you blame me? I did a a locator spell and saw where you were and I just- I assumed the worst."

"Oh, mom… I'm so sorry. I would've called, but Damon had my phone and it took ages to get it back. I'm-" Elowen broke off, her voice breaking. "Being this close… completely terrifies me. I don't know what I'd do if Eliana weren't here."

It was quiet on the other line for a moment. And then...

Sniff.

Sniff.

"Mom? Are you crying?"

"No," Esmeralda lied, giving a watery laugh. "I'm cutting onions."

Elowen gave a small laugh back. "I'm going to be _okay_. I'm not sure if I'm telling that to you or to myself, but it's true and I'll be home before you know it. Promise."

"Okay. Stay safe, sweetie."

"I will. I love you."

"Love you, too."

"Bye, mom."

"Bye, honey."

Elowen hung up the phone and sniffled a bit herself. Listening to her mom cry triggered something in herself. She reached up and rubbed at her eyes, trying to stop the tears from flowing. After making sure her phone was in her pocket, she turned to head back in the bar, only to find Damon directly behind her. She jumped back, the hood of his car hitting the back of her knees.

"Goddammit, Damon!" She exclaimed, trying to catch her breath. "Don't do that!"

"Are you alright?" He asked instead.

"Don't do that."

"Do what?"

"Suddenly pretend to care about me. I'm just another witch to you and that's it." She crossed her arms, refusing to meet his eyes because they showed that that wasn't the case. She was shutting out his attempts to be something other than a murderous vampire and they both knew it. After a beat of silence, Damon stepped out of her way. Without another word, she walked away, passing Elena on the way, who was probably going to fetch her phone back.

"Is everything alright? What did you see?" Eliana asked, concern in her eyes.

"My friend was hurt and I was calling to make sure she was okay." Elowen took her seat next to her aunt. "Mom said Stefan would take care of her."

"Stefan. Right. The new, _vampire_ boyfriend. Your mother forgot to mention that last time we talked."

"Well, she already hates him enough as it is. Won't even let him call her by her first name."

Eliana laughed. "She should learn how to shut off her Drill Sergeant mode. She did the same with Tobias and Olivia, didn't she?"

"Unfortunately."

"Eh, give her some time." She bumped shoulders with her niece. "She'll warm up to him."

Bree came back with the food they had ordered before Elowen demanded Damon give her phone back and hightailed it outside. Speaking of Damon, he slid back into his seat next to Elowen and nodded towards the mini fridge full of beer. Bree got him one and handed it over.

"I'll have one, too," Elowen spoke, her words rushed. She wanted to say something before she changed her mind. Damon, knowing her 'I don't drink' rule knit his eyebrows together. Was being this close to Atlanta really that triggering for her?

Eliana placed a hand on her wrist, stopping her from taking a drink from bottle. "You alright?"

"What? I can't have a drink?"

Eliana slowly slid her hand away and allowed Elowen to gulp her beer. Her and Damon made eye contact and silently communicated with one another.

 _Something's wrong. Don't let her out of your sight._


	20. Chapter 20

"Bonnie's safe. She's at Sheila's house."

It was evening by the time Stefan had returned from rescuing Bonnie. He took a seat across from Esmeralda at the dinner table, who sighed.

"Thank god."

Silence fell over the two of them. Stefan cleared his throat, shifting in his seat.

"About earlier…. When I called you Esmeralda. I'm sorry if that was overstepping my bounds. I was just-"

"Stefan," Esmeralda cut in, shaking her head. "Don't worry about it. I think you've earned the ability to call me by my first name. You've showed nothing but loyalty to my daughter and proved that you will do anything for her and by default, her family. When you heard how scared Elowen was about Bonnie, you left," she snapped her fingers. "Just like that. No hesitation or questions asked. She needs someone like that in her life right now." She paused, her voice taking on a much more serious tone. "But you hurt her in any way at all, I will be the first in line to teach you a lesson. Got it?"

"Loud and clear, Esmeralda."

Her lips tugged into a soft small. "Don't get too comfortable, kiddo."

"Don't worry. I won't."

* * *

"Ready…. Go!"

Bree, Elowen, Damon, Elena and a couple of other bar patrons all knocked back their shots of liquor. Elena finished hers first. She clapped her hands and did a little victory dance.

Obviously, Damon and Eliana had very different ways of watching over Elowen. While Damon opted for the "drinking buddy" routine, Eliana, while usually the fun wine aunt, chose to stay sober and properly monitor her niece's alcohol intake.

"Honey, you should be on the floor like your friend!" A woman motioned to Elowen, who snickered loudly.

"I'm not thaaaaat drunk!" Elowen defended, her words slurred. Elena was stuck between both nodding and shaking her head.

"Neither am I!" She also slurred. "My tolerance is like, waaaay up here!" She reached for the sky, lifting her hand above everyone's heads.

"Oooh!" Elowen perked up from her spot at the bar. "Let's play pool! Damon, play with me." She stumbled off her stool and latched onto Damon's arm, doing her best to tug him along with her.

"I wanna play!" Elena jumped up and followed Elowen. "We can team up with Eliana."

A mysterious man walked into the bar and took the stool Damon had been sitting in. He made eye contact with Bree and she nodded towards the group. Because of how much alcohol she had consumed, Elowen's powers were a bit wonky, leaving her clueless as to what was happening around her.

Halfway through their game, Elena's phone rang and she answered it. Elowen faintly guessed that it was Jenna and let Elena deal with her own aunt. Eliana excused herself to the restroom, leaving Damon and Elowen on their own.

"I'm not as good as I remember being." Elowen pouted, watching as she sunk the cue ball. "I used to be soooo good at pool." She let out a little drunken laugh. "Back in middle school, Jo and I would sneak out to avoid our dad and we'd play at the arcade until they closed."

Damon paused at his next hit. This was the first time he'd ever heard about her dad. Curiosity got the better of him, and, after sinking his next ball, stood, facing her.

"Where is your dad, anyway?"

"Atlanta," she answered, leaning against her cue. She was completely unaware of what he was doing. Damon nodded his head, acting as nonchalant as he could, but the pieces were coming together in his head. He took his next turn, sinking another ball.

"No fair, you have years of practice."

On purpose, Damon missed his next ball. Elowen gave a small cheer. As she readied her cue, Eliana came back from the restroom. Elowen barely managed to successfully sink her ball when Eliana frowned.

"Is Elena still on the phone?"

Both Damon and Elowen looked around the bar, each realizing that Elena was indeed still gone.

"I'll go look for her," Damon said, leaving the pool table. Elowen shrugged and bent back over to make her next shot. It wasn't until the second ball had sunk and Damon was out the door that she stood up straight so fast she nearly fell over.

"Whoa, careful," Eliana caught her, keeping her steady. "What's wrong?"

"Bad feeling," she managed to get out. Her words were getting all jumbled up the more and more intoxicated she got. "Trouble." She looked towards the door Damon had exited out of and Eliana seemed to get the clue. She guided Elowen towards the door as quickly as she could and once they were outside, they could faintly hear Elena's shouts. Elowen picked up speed and rounded the corner, pulling Eliana with her. The sight in front of her caused her to let out a muddled cry, alerting the perpetrator of her presence.

Damon was incapacitated on the ground, covered in what Elowen guessed was gasoline. There was a man standing over him, a lighter in his hand. Acting fast, Eliana threw her hands out and used her powers just as the culprit turned to see who was behind him. The next second he was frozen in his place.

"Wha-?" Elena staggered backwards, taken off guard. Slowly, she stepped in front of the man and waved her hand in front of his face. "What did you do to him?"

"He's just frozen. No harm done." Eliana explained while Elowen crouched down to check on Damon. Her first instinct was to offer him her wrist, but he moved his head away.

"I'm fine." He pushed her hand away and sat up. "You don't always have to do that when I'm hurt."

"Sorry…. I don't know how else to help," she mumbled. The two of them helped each other stand and turned back to Eliana and Elena.

"... said something about Damon killing his girlfriend?" Elena was saying, trying to explain what had happened.

"Unfreeze his head," Elowen instructed. "Please."

Eliana did as she was told. The man looked around, tried to move his body and growled in frustration when he realized he couldn't move.

"Witches," he bit out.

"Your girlfriend. Who was she?" Elowen asked instead. "Who do you think Damon killed?"

"He did kill her! I know he did."

"How are you so sure?"

"She went to visit Stefan. I haven't heard from her since. What else am I supposed to think?"

A crinkle appeared in Elowen's forehead as she tried to rack her brain for some answers. Finally, it started to make sense.

"Lexi….. Lexi is your girlfriend."

" _Was_." The man snapped. "Thanks to him."

"No, no!" Elowen put her hands on either side of his face. "Lexi isn't dead! Lee, that's your name, right? Lexi mentioned you. She's alive! She's just…. Sorta on the run right now." Her eyes flickered to Damon. "Because of him. But that's all he did, I swear!"

Lee's eyes glazed over at hearing Lexi was okay. "What?"

"I don't know why she hasn't gotten into contact with you yet. Maybe she just isn't in the position to. Or she's too busy coaching Vicki. Um, she's this newbie that Lexi's taken under her wing. But the point is, Damon didn't kill her."

Elowen looked to her aunt. "Look, if we unfreeze you, you promise not to attack?"

Lee sniffled. It took him a second, but he eventually nodded his head. With a wave of Eliana's hands, Lee gained motion back to his body. He still turned on Damon and threw him up against the bar wall. Eliana moved to defend him again but Lee threw his hands up.

"He might not have killed her, but she's still missing because of him." Lee glanced over his shoulder at Damon. "He just got lucky." He made eye contact with Elowen and his stance softened a bit. "Thank you." Lee sped off and then he was gone.

Elowen ran towards Damon when the coast was clear and helped him sit up. "You still okay?"

Damon grunted. "Never been better."

* * *

Elowen, Eliana and Elena were all waiting outside. Damon had gone in to say his goodbyes to Bree and said something about wanting alone time. Nobody wanted to ask what that meant so instead they were all huddled around Eliana's car.

"... I miss Binx." Elowen was huddling against Eliana, looking up at her with puppy eyes. She has sobered up slightly, but not enough for what she was asking for to really sink in. "Can I see him?"

Eliana looked down, prepared to say no, but once she met eyes with her, she sighed. Her eyes flickered to Elena, who was standing a little ways away, also still slightly drunk and disoriented. "I guess you two could use some proper rest. And I doubt Damon wants to smell like gasoline the whole ride home."

Elowen leaned over and lazily flung her arms around Eliana, a wide grin on her lips. She noticed Damon exiting the bar, a towel in his arms (no doubt to keep the gasoline off of the seat of his car) and twisted around, throwing her hands up in the air.

"Guess what! We're gonna see Binx!"

Damon stopped a few feet away from her, staring at her as if she'd lost her mind. He looked towards Eliana, who shrugged sheepishly.

He had to listen to her jabber on about Binx, whom he later discover was her dog, for the entire ride to Eliana's apartment.

When they arrived, Elowen jumped out of the car before anyone else and dove for the spare key hidden under a rock. She was inside in the blink of an eye and within seconds, was yelling for Binx.

By the time everyone else reached the door, she was on the floor with Binx wagging his tail and licking her on the face. She was giggling loudly, pushing his face away from hers as she tried to sit up. Damon had never seen her so…. Genuine, even when she was with Stefan. He stopped just outside the doorway, observing her for a moment. Elowen took notice that he was the only one still outside and beckoned him over.

"Damon! Come in!"

"Sorry, kiddo. It doesn't work that way." He leaned against the doorway and shot a glance at Eliana. "May I come in?"

"Sure." Eliana shrugged, propping herself on the kitchen counter. The second Damon crossed the threshold, Binx turned on him, snarling, teeth bared and stance rigid. Elowen crawled in between them and placed a hand on Binx's muzzle.

"Baby, s'okay," she gently talked to him, her words slightly garbled. It was either her tone or just her in general, but Binx relaxed slightly. However, he was still growling. "He won't hurt." Without taking her eyes off Binx, Elowen waved Damon over. "Let him smell you."

Damon took a step forward and Elowen had to stop Binx from pouncing.

"Slowly! You scared him."

Trying again, Damon took another step, this time much, much slower. He crouched down to their level and, as carefully as he could, extended his hand. If it weren't for the fact that there was a sober witch with a seriously wicked power two feet away and Elowen was drunk off her ass, Damon probably would've given some smart ass comment and told the dumb mutt to kiss his ass.

Cautiously, Binx leaned forward and gave Damon's hand a tentative sniff. At first, it seemed like everything was going well. Binx had moved forward to smell farther up his wrist and around his entire hand, taking his precious time deciding whether Damon was friend or foe. Damon, having assumed Binx was going to do nothing but sniff him, let his guard down, simply waiting for the okay to move again. He reeked of gasoline, what scent was there for the dog anyway?

Binx suddenly paused, his eyes flickering from Damon's hand to his face. It happened so fast, nobody really realized what was happening. Binx took a quick lunge forward and chomped down on Damon's hand, hard. Damon yelled in both surprise and pain, yanking his hand from Binx's teeth as Elowen pulled the dog away.

"Binx! Bad dog!" She scolded, pointing down the hall. Binx understood and promptly turned, disappearing down the hall to Eliana's room. Damon nursed his injured hand, wincing when he tried to take a look at how bad it was. Elowen observed from afar, grimacing.

"I don't think he likes you."

"Wow, really?" Damon sarcastically remarked. "I wouldn't have guessed." He stood from his spot on the floor, clenching his jaw. Thankfully, the bite was already beginning to heal, so the pain was slowly starting to dissipate. "Shower. Where is it?"

Eliana pointed down the same hallway Binx had just went down. "First door on the left. If you leave your clothes in front of the door, I'll make sure they get cleaned."

* * *

Elena had almost immediately passed out on the couch. Eliana was busying herself in the kitchen, preparing a little late night snack for her niece. Damon was still in the shower (gasoline wasn't exactly easy to wash out), the sound of the water running echoing through the apartment.

Elowen was in her old room. It looked exactly the same as it did when her and Josiah had been living here. The bunk bed was in the same place, the walls the same color, the desk they used to fight taking turns on to get homework done untouched. She laid vertically on the horizontal bottom bunk, her head touching the ground. Binx was laying next to her face, his body sprawled out with the length of the bed. She was sober enough to acknowledge her surroundings, but not enough to let the feeling of being back here fully hit her.

The water stopped running and Elowen could hear rustling inside the bathroom. After a few minutes, the door opened and she could hear footsteps approaching the room. Damon came into view, wearing nothing but a robe and his hair slightly dripping. Binx started to growl at the sight of him, but Elowen shot him a warning glare and he huffed, quieting down.

Elowen and Damon stared at one another for a moment before he walked over and took a seat at the desk. Elowen watched him examine the school photos of her and Josiah on the table (if she could recall correctly, one was her 2nd grade pictures and the other was Josiah's 1st grade pictures).

"Kinda small. All five of you didn't live here, did you?" He asked, glancing around the room. Elowen furrowed her eyebrows and sat up, shifting around on her bed so her feet were dangling over the edge instead.

"No. The four of us did."

Damon finished his examination and met Elowen's gaze. "So…. how come you lived here and not with your dad?"

"My parents are divorced," she answered with a 'duh' tone to her voice. "We wanted nothing to do with him so we left the moment we could."

Damon almost felt bad taking advantage of the fact that she was under the influence and therefore had no filter with her answers. Almost. There was no way she'd tell him these things sober and he was curious. Sue him.

"How come? Was he really that bad?"

Elowen started rubbing her left wrist, going silent. Binx sensed her anxiety spike and scooted closer to her, nudging her feet with his snout. Damon wasn't expecting much of an answer. Either she sobered up enough to know better or there was something even alcohol couldn't relieve.

"He used to hurt us," she said at last, her voice timid. It wasn't difficult for Damon to figure out what she was saying. Everything made sense now. His shoulders dropped and he scooted the chair closer to her bed. Binx didn't like that, shifting so he was laying right in Damon's path. Damon tsked in annoyance but stayed where he was.

"I'm sorry. I wouldn't have brought you with me if I'd known." His eyes ran over the room again. "My dad used to hurt us, too." Damon had never talked about it or even properly acknowledged it, for that matter. Even just saying the words left a sour taste in his mouth.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Knock knock," Eliana entered the room, a plate in her hand. She stopped for a second when she realized she'd just walked into something and narrowed her eyes. "Okaaay…" She took the last few steps to Elowen and handed her the plate. "PB&J, toasted. Your favorite."

Her previous conversation was completely forgotten when she accepted the food, grinning. "Thanks! I'm actually starving."

"Figured. Let me know if you want another." She started leave the room but turned back when she was just outside the door. "Oh! And, your clothes are almost done. They're in the dryer."

Damon gave her a thumbs up sign and she left. He watched Elowen happily eat her sandwich, tilting his head. He wondered if she'd remember any of this in the morning. Part of his hoped she did, but at the same time, part of him didn't.

It was a serious bonding moment and he wanted to cherish it for himself, emotions be damned. Truth was, he kind of missed having a friend and Elowen was the closest he had to one.

In that split second, Damon decided that he would give her dad hell if he ever crossed paths with him. Nobody deserved to go through that.

The rest of their time spent in her room was in a comfortable silence. Neither could ask for more.

* * *

Elowen had fallen asleep on the car ride home. She was woken up by Damon.

"Hey." He gently shook her shoulder. "We're home. Get up."

Elowen opened her eyes but immediately shut them again. "Bright," she mumbled, turning over. Damon rolled his eyes.

"Okay, upsie daisy." Damon unbuckled her from her seat and picked her up, shutting the passengers door with his foot. Instead of taking her home, he drove them to the boarding house. Elena wouldn't stop asking about the man she saw now that she was sober. She was convinced that him and Stefan would know who it was.

"Honey, I'm home!" Damon called once he entered the house, Elena trailing behind him. In a flash, Stefan was in front of him.

"What did you do to her?" He asked, taking Elowen from his arms.

" _I_ didn't do anything. She did this all by herself."

Elowen wrapped her arms around Stefan and buried her face in his neck. "My head hurts."

Stefan lifted her up and left for his bedroom. Damon followed and filled him in on what happened to Elena and why she was here. Stefan was a bit too preoccupied with Elowen to pay attention.

"I'm gonna go get her some water." Stefan left after setting her on his bed. Damon occupied himself by grabbing Stefan's diary and plopping himself next to Elowen. She groaned and rolled away from him. He smirked, opening up Stefan's diary.

Elena, having never been in Stefan's room before, looked around, checking out the books on the shelves and knick knacks spread out around. She leaned down to smell the candles on the table when she noticed…. A picture of her? Upon closer inspection, she realized it read 'Katherine, 1864' in the corner.

 _This_ was Katherine? The same person Stefan mentioned she 'looked a lot like'? That was an understatement.

"What the hell?" She lifted the picture, still unable to believe it. Damon looked over at her from the top of Stefan's diary.

"What's so interesting over there?"

She turned with the picture in her hand, showing it to Damon. The smirk fell off his face.

"Shit."

Stefan came back with a glass of water in his hand, immediately stopping when he realized what Elena was holding. He set the glass down and took a step towards Elena.

"I can explain."

Damon had stood up and patted him on the shoulder. "Good luck, brother." He left, leaving Stefan by himself. Elowen sat up, squinting. She was about to ask what was going on when she saw the picture in Elena's hands. Her headache suddenly felt 10 times worse.

"Explain? Is this the reason you came back to Mystic Falls? Because I look like her?"

When Stefan stayed silent, she looked to Elowen. Elowen willed herself to stand up and made her way towards the two.

"Yes," she answered. "He was passing through to visit Zach when he saw you. He had to make sure you weren't her."

"Well I'm not!"

"I know," Stefan said. "But you didn't know her, know what she was capable of. At the time, I thought she was dead but when I saw you, I was ready to believe that she survived somehow. I couldn't leave town knowing that Katherine could be back."

"So then what am I to you?" She glanced at Elowen. " _Both_ of you?"

"Not Katherine," Stefan replied.

"Yeah? And when did you figure that out?"

"Before I met you."

Both Elena and Elowen looked to him, confused.

"What?"

"The first time we met…." Stefan shook his head. "That wasn't the first time."

This was news to Elowen. Stefan was hyper aware of her staring at him in the corner of his eye, but did his best to keep his attention on Elena.

"Then when was it?" She asked.

"May 23, 2009," he answered.

Elena's face morphed into one of realization, and her mouth dropped open into a small o. "But that was…"

"That was the day your parents' car went off the bridge."

"You were there?"

"Every couple of years I come back here," he explained. "To see Zach and see my home. Last spring, I was out in the woods by old Wickery Bridge. I heard the accident. All of it. I was fast getting there, but not fast enough. The car was already submerged. Your dad was still…. He was still conscious. I was able to get to him, but he wouldn't let me help him until I helped you."

Elena's eyes had slowly started to fill with tears as she listened to Stefan, and finally they spilled over, running down her face. One of her hands covered her mouth as she sobbed. "Oh my god. When I woke up in the hospital, nobody could figure out how I got out of the car. They said it was a miracle."

"I went back for them," Stefan continued. "But it was too late. I couldn't- I couldn't save them. When I pulled you out, I looked at your face. You looked like Katherine. I couldn't believe the resemblance. After that, I spent months making sure that you weren't her. I watched you. I learned everything that I could about you. And I saw that you were nothing like her."

"But why do I look like her?"

"You've already been through so much…."

"Why do I look like her, Stefan? Elena asked again, her voice more forceful this time. "What aren't you telling me?"

"It didn't make any sense to me. You were a Gilbert. She was a Pierce. But the resemblance was too similar. Then I learned the truth." Stefan waited a beat before continuing. "You were adopted, Elena."

* * *

Elena announced that she wanted to go home shortly after Stefan dropped the bomb. He offered to drive her home (Elowen's car was still at the boarding house) and once she was in her house, he started in the direction of Elowen's house. The front door flew open before he even pulled into the driveway.

"Thank goodness you're home." Esmeralda engulfed her daughter in a bear hug. Over her shoulder, she mouthed 'thank you' to Stefan, who nodded. She started getting a proper read on Elowen and frowned, pulling away. "You're hungover. What in the world happened?"

"Can we have this talk later? Right now, I just want to sleep."

"Okay, honey. Say your goodbyes."

Elowen gave Stefan a side hug and then let her mom lead her up the porch steps. Stefan didn't leave until he heard Elowen was safely tucked into bed.


	21. Chapter 21

Stefan followed the trail of books strewn across the floor and eventually found Damon. "'Cha lookin' for, Damon?"

"Not your concern," Damon nonchalantly replied.

"No, but kidnapping Elowen for some mysterious trip to Atlanta is."

Damon stopped his search and sighed. "Look, for what it's worth, I wouldn't have taken her if I had known."

Stefan crossed his arms and tilted his head. "Known what?"

Damon rolled his eyes and turned to his baby brother. "She told me about her dad." He continued his search and tossed another book to the floor. He paused again. "Did you know she doesn't drink? She never told me why, but Stef, she got _plastered_ in Atlanta. Go be a good boyfriend and check up on her."

* * *

"Damon said you told him about your dad."

Stefan had offered to walk Elowen to school that morning. Josiah had left earlier with Jeremy; something about turning in a paper to Mr. Saltzman.

"Uh.. yeah. I guess I did." She brushed her hair behind her ears, gripping onto her backpack strap with her other hand. "I don't remember much, to be honest. It's just a bunch of fragments."

"But he didn't hurt you?"

"No." She shook her head. "He was my drinking buddy, I think. But he still tried to limit my alcohol intake. Apparently, I'm a stubborn drunk. Can we talk about something else, please?"

They walked in silence as Stefan figured out a new topic.

"I have an idea," he said. "Why don't we go to the decades dance? Y'know, to get your mind off of things."

Elowen thought about it for a moment, then nodded her head. "Yeah, I'd like that."

* * *

After school, she and her mom dug through an old box that had been stowed away in their attic. Josiah had another box all on his own. They were all looking for clothes to wear to the decade dance.

"So, our history teacher, huh?" Elowen teased, pulling out a tan circle skirt. She tilted her head and held it against her waist. Esmeralda sighed and threw an old black blouse at her.

"He only asked me to chaperone."

"Please, mom." Josiah jokingly rolled his eyes. "He wants to do more than chaperoning."

Esmeralda let out a strangled laugh. "And here I thought you were the one who thought it was weird that I thought he was attractive."

He shrugged. "If he makes you happy, I don't care who he is."

She looked at Elowen, who shrugged. "You've got my approval. Ric seems like a good guy." Esmeralda bit her lip, her cheeks flushing slightly. Elowen and Josiah gave each other knowing looks, but the moment was cut short when Elowen's phone went off. She smiled when she saw Stefan's name on the caller ID.

"Hey! What's up?" The smile fell from her face when Stefan told her that Elena had another encounter with the vampire who was after her. "What? Okay, yeah, I'll be right over." She hung up and sighed. Esmeralda and Josiah were looking at her, waiting for her to explain. "It's Elena. I'll be back later."

* * *

Elena was still shaken up from the whole ordeal. "What does he want with me?" She asked, taking a seat on the couch. "And- And if he's trying to kill me, why call first?"

"Because we're predators, Elena. We hunt. We stalk. It's often as exciting as the kill," Stefan explained.

"But that still doesn't explain why he's after me."

"You look like Katherine," Elowen said. "He's probably tormenting you because she did something to him and you're a lackluster way of revenge."

"Since this guy is still coming after you, you should have this," Stefan took a seat across from Elena and handed her the compass.

"This is Jeremy's pocket watch." Elena knit her eyebrows together. "How did you get it?"

"I took it from Damon, who took it from Logan, who probably took it from you."

Elena opened the lid and looked down at it, confused. "I don't understand. What would Logan have wanted with this?"

"Just watch," Elowen said, sitting on the arm of the couch. The needle spun around for a moment before it landed on Stefan. Elena followed the direction of the pointer and saw that it was directly on Stefan.

"So, this does what? Shows you supernatural beings?"

"Vampires, to be more specific," Stefan explained. "If he ever comes after you again, you'll know. It's a safety measure we're gonna have to take until we figure out why he's so fixated on you."

"But, the dance. I was planning on going with Bonnie. Does this mean I have to cancel now?"

Elowen shook her head. "No. Stefan and I are going so we can keep an eye on you. Don't worry. We won't let him hurt you."

Elena nodded and closed her hand around the compass. "Okay. I trust you."

* * *

The next day at school, Caroline asked Josiah to help make banners for the dance.

"You're supposed to be some great art wiz," she had said. "Prove it."

So, after school was over, they were out in the school yard, painting a banner together. Caroline snuck a glance at Josiah and smiled to herself. He was immensely concentrated on his job, keeping a steady hand on his brush and a (super cute) crinkle on his forehead.

"I thought I was supposed to be the one who took things too seriously," Caroline giggled. Josiah looked up from his work and grinned sheepishly.

"Sorry."

"No! It's okay. I've just never seen you so serious before."

Josiah looked her up and down and shrugged. "And I've never seen you such a mess."

Caroline playfully gaped at him and swiped her paintbrush on his arm, leaving a big streak of blue paint on his forearm. Josiah quickly darted forward and left a splotch of paint on Caroline's face in retaliation. She gasped loudly and jumped back.

"Josiah!" She pouted at him. He laughed at the sight of the white paint smeared diagonally across her right cheek and mouth. She continued to pout, so he grabbed her face and leaned in for a kiss. When he pulled back, she couldn't help burst into laughter. The paint had smudged onto his lips from where he kissed her. Josiah tilted his head at her.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" He asked, causing Caroline to laugh harder. He smiled, pulling her into a side hug. "That's better."

"So what are you wearing to the dance?" Caroline asked when she pulled away.

"I have absolutely no idea. All I can find are a pair of old saddle shoes that my great-grandpa owned." Josiah dipped his brush in fresh paint and continued his job.

"I guess color coordinating is out then."

"Pff, definitely."

"Can I trust you to put together a decent 50s outside all by yourself?" Caroline asked, helping him put the finishing touches on the banner.

"Guess we'll find out."

* * *

Later that night, Elowen and Esmeralda helped each other get ready for the dance. Elowen was wearing the tan circle skirt she had found from the previous night, along with a white, half sleeved blouse tucked into it. She had a tan belt around her waist and a pair of black flats on her feet, along with a striped scarf tied around her neck. Esmeralda had done her hair, putting it into a high ponytail, curling it and finishing it off by tying a ribbon around it.

Esmeralda, on the other hand, had on a black polka dot halter dress with a red belt and a pair of black pumps. She found her mother's old pearl necklace and a pair of white gloves and decided to put them to use. Elowen had curled her hair à la Marilyn Monroe and topped it off with a red flower behind her ear.

They each decided to wear minimal makeup, save for the iconic red lipstick, and deemed themselves ready after one last look over.

"Josiah! Are you ready?" Elowen called as they left the bathroom. "I wanna see how badly you messed up."

Esmeralda lightly knocked her daughter's arm. "Stop it. He'll do fine."

The door to Josiah's room opened and out he stepped, donning a plain white button down shirt, grey vest, tie and black slacks. He had the saddle shoes he mentioned to Caroline on as well as a black fedora.

"So, how do I look?" He asked in a mock New Jersey accent. Elowen flat out laughed at it while Esmeralda did her best to hold hers back. Josiah dropped the act and pouted at them. "What? It's not that bad!" He defended.

"What are you even supposed to be?" Elowen asked after her laughs died down.

"Isn't it obvious?" He did a little turn. "I'm a mobster!"

"Sweetie, I don't think mobsters wore saddle shoes." Esmeralda was looking down at his shoes. "Do those even fit you?"

"They're a little big," Josiah answered honestly. "But I don't have anything better!"

"Okay, I'll let it slide this one time." Esmeralda held up her index finger to prove her point.

The doorbell rang throughout the house, alerting them that someone was here. Elowen started making her way downstairs.

"That would be Stefan. We're supposed to meet Elena at her house."

Elowen answered the door and sure enough, Stefan stood on the other side. He eyed her attire up and down, a faint smile on his lips.

"Roll your sleeves up and style your hair a little differently and you could pass as Audrey Hepburn in Roman Holiday."

Elowen let out a small laugh and stepped outside, closing the door behind her. "Good, because that's the look I was going for."

"Well, you nailed it." Stefan cupped her face and pecked her lips. "You look beautiful, by the way." Elowen blushed, bumping into Stefan's shoulder with her own. His smile widened and he took her hand in his own, dramatically gesturing to her car. "Your chariot awaits."

* * *

Elowen pulled into Elena's driveway and the two of them got out of the car. It wasn't until they were making their way up the patio steps that they heard a muffled scream from behind the door. Elowen quickly threw the door open and saw that a vampire had Elena in a hold, his fangs already extended.

"Hey!" She yelled the first thing that came to mind. He looked up at the loud bang and ran the second he saw he had company. Elena had fallen to the floor at the force of the vamp speed, shaking from the encounter. Elowen was down on the ground the moment he was gone to check on her.

"Are you okay?" She asked. Elena gulped and nodded her head. Stefan had his hands against the doorsill, leaning as far in as he could.

"Elena, invite me in."

"Uh, I- I invite you in," she said breathlessly. Elowen helped her to her feet as Stefan stepped inside and did a quick look around to make sure he wasn't still in the house. The girls were seated on the couch when Stefan came back downstairs.

"He's gone."

* * *

Elowen had called Damon, who was now pacing in Elena's living room.

"How did he even get in?"

"He was invited in." Elena was still on the couch, her arms crossed. She kept glancing at the door, as if she were afraid he'd comeback.

"She said he posed as a pizza delivery guy last night," said Stefan.

"Well, he gets points for that. Did he say what he wanted?" Damon asked.

"No," Elena snapped. "He was too busy trying to kill me."

"Look, it doesn't matter what his motives are anymore," Elowen cut in. "He's been invited in." She looked between Stefan and Damon. They both understood the circumstances and shared a look with one another. The two brothers had a short, silent conversation. Damon nodded his head and sat on the arm of the couch, looking down at Elena.

"We get him tonight. Go to the dance and we'll see who shows up. You up for it?"

"Nobody in this house is safe until he's gone… right?" Elena asked, looking between Damon and Elowen. When they both nodded, she slowly gave a nod of her own. "Alright. I'll do it. Let's go."

* * *

Esmeralda and Josiah had arrived at the dance before Elowen did. Josiah had spotted Caroline with Bonnie and made his way towards them. When Caroline noticed him, she let out a little giggle.

"What is this, a Frank Sinatra look?" She asked as he leaned over to kiss her cheek.

Josiah looked down at his outfit, mouth agape. "C'mon, I'm a mobster! I even had a fake cigar but a teacher at the door made me throw it away."

"Well, regardless of what you're supposed to be, you look very handsome." Caroline tipped his fedora over his face. "Even this ridiculous hat doesn't look that terrible."

Josiah fixed his hat, revealing a big grin on his face. "I'm glad I passed the test." He leaned forward, but Caroline quickly put her hand to his lips, stopping him.

"Ah, this look took me over two hours and there's no way I'm letting you ruin it with a kiss."

Josiah, with his lips still puckered against her palm, crinkled his eyebrows together in a pout. Caroline removed her hand and he sighed. "Fine," he drawled. "I guess I'll settle for another peck on the cheek." Caroline smiled and turned her head to the side, allowing Josiah to finally lean over and plant one on her cheek again.

Esmeralda had found Alaric soon after her and Josiah parted ways.

"Fancy seeing you here," she lightly joked as she approached him, gaining his attention. He turned, mouth dropping open at the sight of her attire.

"Wow," he breathed.

Esmeralda loudly cleared her throat to snap him out of it. "Thanks," she replied. "There was no way I was gonna pass up looking the part." She crossed her arms and looked out at the dance floor, where various students were having a good time. "I never really got the chance to attend these things since I was either pregnant, working or, y'know, being a mom."

"If you don't mind me asking….."

"Do I ever regret it?" Esmeralda finished his question, looking up at Alaric. He nodded, confirming that that's what he was about to ask. She shook her head. "Never. Could they have been planned better and born a little later? Definitely, but I would never regret having them."

A short silence passed over them as they thought about what to talk about next.

"Well, care for a drink? I hear it's a real boss."

Esmeralda smiled and nodded. Together, they walked off towards the punch bowl.

Elowen, Stefan, Damon and Elena all showed up. Elowen had her hand wrapped around Stefan's arm with Damon on her right. Next to him was Elena. She spotted Bonnie standing off to the side with Caroline and Josiah and nodded her head towards them. Elowen followed her line of sight.

"Be right back," she told Stefan. Her and Elowen walked over to greet their friends.

"What's Damon doing here?" Bonnie asked when they got into earshot. She was glaring slightly in his direction. Elowen sighed.

"He wanted to come," she replied. Josiah and Caroline had joined the conversation, both glancing at Damon.

"So, what is this, like, a threesome now? You and the Salvatore brothers?" Caroline asked, taking Elowen slightly off guard.

"What? No! Look, I have to deal with him because I'm dating Stefan. I don't have much of a choice. Besides," Elowen looked at Damon through her peripheral. "He's really….. Not all that bad."

"Please tell me you're kidding," Bonnie deadpanned, finally tearing her eyes away from Damon. All she could think about was how he tried to kill her. She gave a light shudder. Elowen chewed on her bottom lip, giving a slow shrug.

"When he's not being a devil's spawn, he's tolerable. Sometimes."

Bonnie clenched her jaw ever so slightly. "Fine. Whatever you say, Elle." Damon caught Bonnie's eye and she quickly looked away again. She hated to admit it, but she was scared of him. She would never let him know it, though.

Breathe, she told herself. You're in a public place. He won't hurt you.

Bonnie had a hard time trying to convince herself of that.


	22. Chapter 22

"It's really nice to have a guy not go running for the hills the second he finds out I'm a mother of two teenagers at age 33," Esmeralda was telling Alaric, taking a sip of her punch. "You're so…. Calm whenever I talk about them."

Alaric shrugged. "Eh, it's the least I can do, considering you weren't put off when you found out my wife is dead. Seems like a fair trade to me."

Esmeralda gave a sad, sympathetic smile. "Yeah, I guess you're right…. I'm sure the hardest part is not knowing what actually happened to her, huh?"

Alaric nodded, looking down at the ground. Esmeralda grimaced a little.

"Is it alright to talk about her?" She asked. The last thing she wanted to do with accidentally cross a line she shouldn't have. Alaric shrugged.

"There's not a lot to talk about."

Esmeralda sighed, beginning to feel his sorrow in the pit of her stomach. She placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Well, if you ever need someone to talk to about it, I'm right here. It won't make me feel weird, I promise."

Alaric managed a smile, albeit a bit rueful. "If that's the case," he started jokingly. They both gave a small laugh. The next second, Ric's face suddenly got serious. "I would be lying if I said it didn't keep me up at night. Wondering why, by who."

"Maybe one day, you'll find out the truth."

"I hope so."

* * *

"Where did Bonnie go?" Elowen asked as her, Stefan and Elena approached Damon, Josiah and Caroline.

"Dunno, why don't you ask him?" Josiah nodded his head towards Damon, who narrowed his eyes. Caroline bit on her tongue to hold back a laugh.

"Fyi, I was perfectly polite," Damon told Elowen. He held out a hand. "Would you like to dance?"

"I would _love_ to." Elowen gave him a sickeningly sweet smile and turned to Stefan. "Stefan?" She offered her hand, which Stefan took hold of and lead her to the dance floor. Caroline couldn't hold it in anymore and let out a single, loud laugh. Josiah elbowed her, but snickered a bit himself. Damon glowered at the both of them. Caroline covered her mouth and pointed a thumb in the direction of the dance floor, then pulled Josiah away. They started giggling amongst themselves before they were completely gone.

Damon rolled his eyes and turned to Elena. He raised his eyebrows and offered her his hand instead. Elena crossed her arms and ignored him. Damon scoffed and dropped his hand back to his side.

"Really?"

Elena didn't budge.

"Fine, suit yourself." Damon made to leave, but, realizing that meant she'd be left alone with a vampire intent on killing her on the loose, quickly grabbed onto his jacket sleeve.

"Wait." She waited until he came to a stop. "Humor me."

Damon grinned and once again held out his hand. This time, Elena took it and allowed him to take her to the dance floor.

"Please tell me there are pictures of you from the 50s," Elowen begged. Her and Stefan were swayed to the music playing, both of them looking over the other's shoulder for anyone suspicious.

"Nope. Burned. Buried."

"Darn," she feigned disappointment. "I wanted to see what you looked like with a pompadour."

Stefan winced, making a face. "Not one of our best trends."

"Segregation wasn't a good one, either."

"Or McCarthyism. Or the nuclear arms race," Stefan provided. Elowen shook her head.

"God, we really need to stop romanticizing shitty eras."

"You can say that again. I'm just glad that decade is far behind me."

Elowen gave him a devilish smile. "You're still teaching me the jitterbug, though."

Stefan quickly shook his head. "No. Not gonna happen."

Elowen pouted at him and smooshed her face on his shoulder. "You're no fun," she mumbled into his jacket. She lifted her head to find Damon and Elena (semi awkwardly) dancing a few feet away from them. "Maybe I'll ask Damon instead."

"Very funny," Stefan sarcastically drawled. "I guess I can try to… loosen up a bit."

"Swear on it."

Stefan chuckled, shaking his head. "I swear."

* * *

Elena had eventually pried herself away from Damon and made her way off the dance floor. She found Caroline and Josiah, who were hanging around one of the tables with cups of punch. They were laughing about Josiah's slight inability to dance ("You have two left feet!" / "Hey! At least I have rhythm!") before they noticed her.

"You look like you need this more than I do." Josiah handed her his (untouched) cup of punch. Elena chugged it in seconds.

"Whoa, you alright?" Caroline asked. Elena sighed and refilled her cup.

"I'm just stressed."

Before Caroline could ask her to elaborate, Jeremy made his way through the crowd.

"Dude, you remember that girl from the library, right?" He asked, coming to a stop near Josiah.

"Uhh, yeah. Anna?"

Jeremy nodded. "Yeah. She's here."

Josiah's eyebrows crinkled together. "What? Why? I thought she said she was homeschooled."

"She is, but she's like, obsessed with me, or something and followed me here." Jeremy looked over his shoulder, as if he were on the lookout for her. "She's being weird."

"Weird how?" Josiah asked.

"She kept pressuring me to give her that stupid journal. Freaked out when I told her I didn't have it. Her eye did this… thing and then she left." Jeremy looked over his shoulder again, as if making sure she wasn't still in the crowd somewhere.

"Wait. Her eye?" Elena inquired. "What did it do?"

"How should I know?" Jeremy shrugged. "It looked like there was something in it. Look, that's not why I came over here." He shook his head. "Can you stick by my punch bowl in case she comes back or something?" He asked, directing his question to Josiah.

"Sure…..?" Josiah looked to Caroline, who nodded. "We'll just, dance over there or whatever."

"Thank god. C'mon." Jeremy nodded his head towards the crowd and the three of them made their way through the floor, back to where Jeremy was working. Elena was left to her own devices, choosing to people watch.

"D'you think he's gonna show?" Elowen asked. Her and Stefan were still swaying to the music on the dance floor.

"It's hard to say," replied Stefan. "But I do know that we didn't do all this dancing for nothing."

"You're damn right we didn't," laughed Elowen. As the current song came to an end, a much more upbeat tune filled the speakers. She grinned up at the music and started to swivel her hips. "You said you'd loosen up, so prove it!"

Stefan gave a big, dramatic sigh, but complied. He grabbed her hands and together, they started to do the twist.

"C'mon, you can do better than that!" Elowen egged on. "I know you picked up more than just the twist."

Before she could process what was happening, Stefan spun her out and then back in. Once she was back in his arms, he lifted her in the air and dipped her down on one side, then the other. When he was finished, he held her in the dip, smirking down at her as she looked up, absolutely shocked.

"How was that for loosening up?" He asked as he set her back on her feet. She shook her head in disbelief. Before she can answer, Elena came rushing up to them, a look of terror in her eyes.

"He's here," she frantically told them. "Back corner."

"Get Damon," Stefan ordered, pushing through the crowd to go after him. Elowen tried to reach for his arm, but he was already gone. Instead, she turned and pulled Elena close to her.

"Stay close. That was a trap for Stefan to leave you alone."

"We should find Damon," Elena said shakily. Elowen shook her head.

"Damon can protect himself. It's Jeremy we need to worry about."

Elowen took hold of Elena's wrist and, as fast as she could, made her way through the crowd to the punch bowl Jeremy was working. They made it about halfway when suddenly, two students came out of nowhere and sandwiched Elowen in between them, preventing her from moving any farther. As she tried her best to fight her way out of their hold, Elena's phone rang.

"Don't answer it!" Elowen yelled over the loud music, but the second she spoke, the two students started dragging her away. "Elena!"

"Elowen!" Elena shouted, trying to chase after her. The crowd got too dense and soon, she was left on her own. Breathing heavy and on the verge of a panic attack, Elena answered her phone.

"Hello, Elena," The vampire's voice rang through the line, causing her heart to race. "Your witch friend was smarter than I was expecting. Had to compel some kids to take care of her."

Elena, beginning to feel suffocated on the dance floor, fought her way out and did her best to breathe.

"Here's what you're going to do. There's an exit door behind you. You have five seconds."

She mustered up as much courage as she could to reply. "No," she bit out, keeping her voice as stable as she could.

"Or your brother dies."

Elena's blood ran cold. She hurriedly looked around for the vampire's whereabouts and spotted him standing a few feet away from Jeremy. Elena's eyes flickered to Josiah, who was laughing with Caroline nearby. If she could just get his attention….

"Don't even think about it," he cut in. "I can snap his neck before witch #2 can do anything. Now start walking."

Meanwhile, Elowen was still lost in the crowd.

"Stefan!" She called out. "Damon!" At this point, she didn't care who came to her rescue, all she knew was that she didn't want to hurt the two innocent male students. The more she tried to struggle, the tighter their grip got. She could vaguely feel blood dripping down her arms from their nails digging into her skin.

"Someone help! Please!"

The music must've been too loud for anyone to hear her and the students around them must've thought they were dancing together, because almost nobody glanced her way. Finally, both students were pulled off of her and Stefan swooped in to look over her arms.

"Where's Elena?" Damon asked, his eyes scanning their surroundings.

"I don't-" Elowen started to say, but she stopped mid sentence. "Cafeteria. Come on!" She pushed Stefan's hands away from her and shoved her way out of the crowd.

They made it to the cafeteria in the knick of time. Stefan sped forward, ripped the vampire away from Elena and threw him across the room. Elowen ran towards Elena and pushed her out of the way, shielding her from the vampire, who got up from the floor.

"Hey, dickhead." Damon gained his attention. "Nobody wants to kill you. We just wanna talk." A sadistic smile crossed his lips and instead, he zoomed back towards Elena. Elowen's arm shot out just in time, because he stopped and doubled over in pain a couple feet in front of her. It gave Stefan enough time to catch the makeshift stake Damon tossed him and stake it into his stomach. He fell to his knees.

"Now you feel like talkin'?" Stefan asked, leaning over the vampire. Elowen released her hold on him just enough for him to talk, but kept the spell intact.

"Screw you," he snapped, doing his best to mask his pain. Stefan dug the stake deeper into his stomach, this time causing his face to contort.

"Wrong answer. Why are you doing this?"

"Because it's fun."

Another dig of the stake. Elowen increased the spell a little, too, to get the point across. The vampire grunted, his teeth clenched together, at the influx of pain.

"The longer you take to answer, the stronger the spell gets. Start talking," Elowen advised, careful not to break her focus.

"She… looks like Katherine," he managed to splutter out. Elena backed further behind Elowen at this answer. Stefan glanced back at Elowen, remembering how she had suggested the same thing earlier that day. Damon, however, was the most surprised.

"You knew Katherine?" He asked in disbelief. The vampire managed a scoff, or at least, something that sounded like one.

"You thought you were the only ones?"

Damon scowled. He towered over the vampire and grabbed him by his shirt. "Tell me how to get into the tomb," he demanded.

"No."

Once again, Stefan plunged the stake deeper into his gut.

"Emily's grimoire," he gasped.

"Where is it?"

At no immediate reply, Stefan pushed the stake farther in, but this time angled it upwards towards his heart. Elowen closed the palm of her hand, sending the most powerful stream of the spell she could towards him. The vampire screamed, doubling over in pain against Stefan.

"Check the journal! The journal! Jonathan's journal. Jonathan Gilbert's."

Stefan looked back at Elowen. There was a stream of blood running from her nose due to the amount of power she was using. Wanting to finish this up so she could recover, Stefan quickly moved on.

"Who else is working with you?" Stefan interrogated, keeping extra pressure on his weapon. In too much pain to say anything, the vampire opted for shaking his head. Damon crouched down.

"We're gonna ask one more time. Who else is there?"

Again, he shook his head. Damon sighed, disappointed. He nodded at Stefan, signaling that they were done and stood. Stefan nodded back in confirmation and shot a brief look Elowen's way to warn her. The second she knew what was happening, she dropped the spell, grabbed Elena and turned them both away. While it wasn't exactly the same, she knew that if she witnessed him getting staked, she would get flashbacks to Tanner's death. It wasn't until she heard the body crumple to the floor that she dared to look back. Elena still gaped in shock at the vampire's dead body.

"What do we… how are we gonna find the others now?" She asked.

"He had to die," Damon replied.

"But…."

"Elena," Elowen cut in. "He was invited in. We had no choice."

* * *

After Stefan disposed of the body, Damon took care of Alaric, and Elena was safely back in the gym, Elowen, Stefan and Damon all crashed in the hallway. Stefan and Damon were leaning against a doorway, but Elowen was sitting against the lockers.

"There's no way that idiot was working alone," Damon said.

Elowen shook her head. "He wasn't. Elena mentioned there was a girl asking Jeremy for the journal. Apparently, she 'had something wrong with her eye'."

"You catch her name?"

"Nope."

"Well that's a bust."

"Something doesn't add up, though," Elowen mused. "He only mentioned Emily's grimoire, but there were two crystals. I don't think he had all the pieces." She ran her hands over her face and tangled them in her hair. "God, I don't know why I didn't think of that. Of course there would've been a loophole spell in their grimoires."

"My offer still stands," Stefan spoke up.

Elowen looked up, quizzically. Damon looked down at her and filled her in.

"Your boyfriend offered to help me open the tomb." He crossed his arms and looked back to Stefan. "With some hidden caveats, no doubt."

"No," Stefan shook his head. "Nothing hidden about it. No lies. No deception. I'm there when you open that tomb. You and Katherine go, and the other 26 vampires die."

"If I agree?"

"I'll help you."

"Me, too." Elowen pushed herself onto her feet. "You can count me in."

Stefan stared at Elowen. He could tell she was serious about helping Damon, but he wasn't. Damnit. There was no way she'd follow his plan now.

"See, the thing is, I trust you." Damon pointed at Elowen. "However, I don't trust him." He pointed at Stefan. "Give me one good reason why I should."

"I'm your brother."

"Yeah, that's not gonna cut it."

"Because I want you gone."

Damon blinked, thinking it over. Seeing it as a solid reason, he nodded. "Fair enough." He offered his arm to Elowen, turning away from Stefan. "Now, let's get you home."

Stefan stood up straight. Damon tsked.

"Calm down. I'm not gonna hurt her. Go check on Elena, or something."

Stefan's eyes flickered to Elowen. She nodded. Stefan pushed himself off of the doorsill and started heading down the corridor. He decided that if Elowen wasn't gonna be able to help with his plan, then he'd ask Elena instead. He spotted her inside the gym and headed for her.

* * *

"I can drive my own car, y'know."

"I know," Damon said as he parked her car in front of her house. Elowen rolled her eyes and got out. Damon walked her up the steps.

"Did you need something, or are you just being annoying?" She asked once they reached the door. Damon stopped in front of her and sighed.

"Thank you," he said after a long pause. Elowen tilted her head.

"What for?"

"For agreeing to help me. For sure, this time."

Elowen gave him a lopsided smile. "You loved her. She sounds like a terrible person, but so are you. You deserve each other." The two of them laughed at the jab. "Goodnight, Damon."

"Night, Wen. I can call you that, right? It's not Elle."

"Goodnight, Damon," she repeated, ignoring his question and instead heading inside.

Damon chuckled to himself.

"Goodnight."


	23. Chapter 23

Elowen woke the next morning to someone tapping on her window. She groaned and rolled over to see what was making the noise and sat up when she saw who it was.

"Damon?" She pulled the covers off and went over to her window to push it open. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"We have some very important business to discuss. Can I come in?"

Elowen looked uncertain. She chewed on her lip.

"I'm not gonna hurt you, or Josiah or your mom. You can trust me."

Feeling a bit more reassured, she stepped aside. "Get in here and be quiet. I don't wanna get in trouble."

Damon easily slipped through the window and closed it behind him.

"Remind me again why you came here instead of talking to Stefan?" Elowen asked.

"Still not sure I can trust him," was Damon's short reply.

"And you're positive that you can trust me?" Her eyebrows were knitted together in mild confusion.

"Yep." Again, another short answer.

"Why?"

"Enough with the questions." Damon rolled his eyes. "Your brother is best friends with Jeremy _Gilbert_ , so he's on journal duty."

"Hold on." Elowen held her hands up. "Since when was Josiah involved in this?"

"You're helping and he's your brother, ergo…" Damon explained.

"No." Elowen's voice was firm. "I'm not looping him into this without his permission."

"You're really big on consent, aren't you?"

"You aren't?"

Damon shrugged. "I feed on humans without asking."

"Fair point. Look, I'll fish around but I won't ask him unless I really need to."

"Ugh, fine."

"Now, get out of here before my mom catches you. She'll kill me if she finds out I invited you in." Elowen turned and opened the drawer to her dresser, beginning to pull out clothes for the day. She tossed her shirt on the bed and saw Damon was still in the room.

"If Stefan really was planning something and you knew…. You'd tell me, right?" Damon asked, staring at the floor. His confidant facade was gone. It almost felt odd to see him even remotely vulnerable.

Elowen nodded her head without thinking twice. "Of course I would. He hasn't given me any reason to think he's lying and I haven't sensed anything. Now go."

Damon finally exited the way he came and Elowen left to shower.

* * *

"Hey," Elowen greeted as she walked into the kitchen. Josiah was seated at the dinner table. "What happened last night? Elena said there was this weird girl bothering Jeremy."

"Oh." Josiah shook his head. "Just some girl we met at the library when I was helping Jeremy with his history report. I guess she has some weird, stalker crush on him and followed him to the dance."

"Well, that's not creepy or anything."

"I know," Josiah snorted. "What's even weirder is, she kept pestering him about this journal he found in his dad's stuff. It belonged to some old ancestor, or whatever."

Elowen perked up a bit and leaned against the counter. She was trying to act as casual as possible. "Wait, really? That's….. Kinda cool, actually. Does he still have it?"

"Nah." He shook his head. "Said he gave it to Mr. Saltzman."

"Oh." She shrugged. "Guess I'll have to ask him to borrow it later." She nonchalantly stated and went on with her routine. She made a mental note to check the school later.

 _Meet me at the school. Ric has the journal._

Elowen sent a quick text to Stefan before she got in her car. Little did she know, he already knew its whereabouts.

* * *

When she arrived, she decided to enter through the band room. Usually, the teacher forgot to lock the outside door and she was in luck. As she neared the history classroom, she realized there were voices coming from it and slowed down.

"... compressed air? Did you make it yourself?"

"Stefan?" Elowen rounded the corner and stepped through the door.

"Elo- What are you doing here?" He asked, eyes widening at the sight of her. She furrowed her eyebrows.

"I texted you. Remember?"

"Uhh, right. Sorry." He lifted the contraption in his hand. "I got distracted."

"What…. Is that?" She asked, taking it from Stefan's hold.

"I dunno. Ask him."

She looked up from the weapon and saw Alaric sitting a few feet away from them. She gestured towards it. "This is yours?"

Slowly, because it wasn't Stefan asking the questions, but Elowen, he nodded. Still, he shot a suspicious look at Stefan. Elowen followed his gaze and quickly shook her head.

"No, no, he won't hurt you. I promise. He's not like that." She handed over his gun and hesitantly, Alaric took it. Stefan pulled one of the knocked over desks up and sat on top of it. Elowen did the same.

"Considering you're sorta dating my mom….. You better answer this honestly," Elowen started. "Who are you, really?"

"A teacher... And a historian," Alaric added at the end at her pointed look. "When researching Virginia, I made a few…. Discoveries about this town."

"So you show up like Van Helsing?" Elowen raised her eyebrows. "Come on, there's more truth than that."

Alaric sighed. Elowen was much sharper than he had thought. "My wife was a parapsychologist. She spent her life researching paranormal activity in this area. It was her work that led me here."

"Wait, wait." Elowen put out her hand, signaling him to stop. "Your _dead_ wife?"

"How did you know she was- nevermind. Esmeralda told you?"

She hadn't, actually, but Elowen wasn't gonna tell him that, so she nodded and played along with it.

"Lemme guess," Stefan cut in. "A vampire killed her."

Alaric nodded.

"Look, that's not why we're here," Elowen stated. "Where's the Gilbert journal?"

"What do you need it for?"

"Well, what do _you_ need it for? Jeremy's report is done, isn't it?" She shot back. Alaric actually managed a laugh at this.

"It's on my desk."

"No, it's not," Stefan said after giving it a once over.

Confused, Alaric cast a glance at his desk. "Well, it _was_ on my desk."

* * *

"How long have you known that the supernatural world is real?" Elowen asked. She was carrying on a normal conversation with Alaric as Stefan searched the room for the journal, just in case.

"Awhile. But I only learned of Stefan recently."

"Oh no….." Elowen mumbled. "Damon was the one that killed your wife, wasn't he?"

Alaric blinked in surprise. "Yeah… how did-"

"Are you sure it was him?" Stefan asked, coming back to where they were sitting before he could finish his thought.

"I witnessed it."

"If you're here for revenge, this won't end well for you."

"I just want to find out what happened to my wife."

"I can help you," Elowen butt in. She was certain that she could use her powers to figure some of it out, but only if she had access to his wife's personal things. "This is gonna sound weird, but you can't question how. But I can do it." She knew she was putting herself at risk of him finding out the truth about her family, but she had a knack for wanting to help even when she shouldn't. It must've been some kind of subconscious way of trying to make up for not being able to help when Luis was around.

Alaric just stared at her. Before he could say anything, Stefan cut in again.

"Look, I really need that journal," he stressed. "Do you have any idea who took it?"

"No. It really was just there. But… I made a copy."

"Let me borrow it," Stefan all but demanded immediately.

Alaric looked uncertain. Elowen leaned forward in her seat. "Mr. Saltzman, please. We wouldn't be asking like this unless we really needed it."

The two stared at one another for a few beats. Finally, he sighed, giving in. "Fine. I'll go get it."

* * *

Stefan had took it from Alaric before Elowen could do anything. He told her he'd take it to Damon and left. For once since this search officially started, something told her that he wasn't going to take it to Damon.

She pulled out her phone and dialed Damon's number as she headed back towards the band room.

"Stefan found a copy of the journal. He took it and left," she filled him in once he picked up the phone. "He told me he was taking it to you, but I don't think he's telling the truth."

"Where are you?"

"The high school."

"Okay. Wait there. I'll come to you."

Elowen hung up and walked back to her car. After waiting a couple of minutes, Damon sped up next to her.

"I didn't think you'd actually rat your boyfriend out," he said as he came to a stop. Elowen shrugged.

"Usually, I wouldn't, but the fact that it feels like he's up to something and he didn't fill me in…" she trailed off.

"Where else can we look? There's no way Stefan will let me read anything he finds." Damon changed the subject. Elowen was slightly grateful. If Stefan really was doing something behind her back, she didn't want to think about it. Maybe this was his payback for her lying to him about the tomb.

"What about that girl that was asking Jeremy about the journal at the dance? If we find her…"

"We find the journal," Damon finished. "Sounds like a plan."

The two piled in the car, Damon in the driver's seat as Elowen texted Josiah.

 _Hey. Where are u at?_

 _The Grill w Jeremy. That girl pestered him again and I came as backup_

Elowen showed Damon the text and he started up the car, heading in the direction of The Grill.

* * *

Elowen sat waiting in her car in front of a motel room. When they arrived at The Grill, Damon discovered that he knew Anna (the girl) back in 1864. He had gone in to 'talk' to her and Elowen really didn't wanna be there if things got ugly. After a couple of minutes, Damon exited the motel room.

"Did you find out anything?" She asked as Damon restarted the car.

"Yep. We get to pay a visit to my dear old dad."

* * *

"Y'know, there was a time when I trusted Stefan more than anyone," Damon told her as they walked through the woods.

"I'm sure there was a time when he felt the same." She shrugged. "Things change after 145 years."

Damon cast her a glance. "So what's up with the sudden change of attitude? You used to be so…. Evasive with me. You were damn good at it, too."

Elowen shrugged. "I don't really know," she answered uncertainly. "Something in the back of my head is telling me to trust you, after our trip to Atlanta….." She trailed off. "Everything after our game of pool is really fuzzy. I know Lee almost killed you. And I got to see Binx."

"Yeah," Damon snorted. "That dog hated me."

"He has really good judge of character."

Damon rolled his eyes, but there was no malice behind it. Elowen was lost in thought as she tried her hardest to remember what had conspired that night.

"Stefan said….. I told you about my dad…." She slowly came to a stop. Her eyes flickered up to Damon, who was looking down at her. "You told me…. That your dad was the same. Right? You opened up. We bonded."

The two of them stared down one another for a few moments. A smile started to creep onto Elowen's face.

"Oh my god. You _care_ about me. That's why you trust me!"

Instead of answering, Damon's head shot up as if he heard something. The next second, he sped off and disappeared into the trees. Elowen scoffed and started trekking behind him.

"Well that wasn't fair," she muttered to herself.

Damon had actually heard Stefan and Elena up ahead.

"Well, what do you know?"

The two of them, startled, whipped around. Damon couldn't stop his upper lip from curling into a snarl. Elowen had been right. As usual.

Stefan jumped up with Emily's grimoire in his hands. Elena was holding Esperanza's.

"I can't let you bring her back. I'm sorry."

"So am I," Damon sneered. "For thinking even for a second that I could trust you. Not that I did in the first place."

"Oh, you're not capable of trust," Stefan said scornfully. "The fact that you're here alone means you were going to do this by yourself."

Damon shook his head. "You're wrong, brother. I didn't come alone. I brought someone that I can actually put my trust in."

Elowen had caught up to Damon at this point. "Can you at least warn me when you do that..." Her voice broke off as she came out from behind Damon and saw Stefan standing there. Her eyes trailed to Elena standing a few feet behind him and she scoffed in disbelief.

"I knew it. I _fucking_ knew it," she spat. "It's one thing to lie to me, but to go behind my back and get _her_ involved?"

"Elowen…. You don't understand-" Stefan tried to explain, but Elowen cut him off.

"No, I understand well enough!" She yelled. "You can't just allow Damon this one sliver of happiness out of childish pettiness! If you let him have Katherine, you'll never have to see him again! Is that not what you wanted? Or is it just not enough for you?" She put her hands up. "Y'know what? Don't answer that. I believe one of those belongs to me."

Esperanza's grimoire ripped itself from Elena's hold and flew into Elowen's arms. She looked up at nothing in particular in surprise. Had that been Esperanza? If so, it didn't make much sense. She went through all that trouble to destroy the crystals. Perhaps she just wanted her grimoire in the right hands.

Elowen shot a glance to Damon, beginning to take a few steps backwards. "Do what you have to." She told him, then spun around and walked back the way she came, ignoring Stefan's cries for her to come back.


	24. Chapter 24

"Someone's here to see you."

Elowen looked up from the grimoire at her mom, who stepped out of the way to reveal Stefan. Elowen rolled her eyes and went back to reading. Esmeralda quirked an eyebrow at Stefan, as if to say, 'I told you so'.

"Elle, please. I'm really sorry about everything that happened last night, but that's not why I'm here. Anna kidnapped Elena. I need your help."

"Why should I help you?" She asked coldly.

"Elowen, please. This isn't you. You wouldn't just allow Elena to be eaten by wolves like this."

"Anna probably kidnapped Elena as some form of leverage to get the grimoires. I don't even think she knew there were two. Kinda ironic."

Esmeralda walked back into the room, finishing up a conversation on the phone. "Okay, I'll let her know. Of course. The second I hear anything I'll let you know." She hung up. "Honey… Bonnie's missing."

Elowen glanced at Stefan. "You got lucky." She closed the grimoire with a hard 'thump'. "I know where she is."

* * *

Elowen knocked on the door of the motel room Anna was staying at. A few seconds later, Anna opened the door.

"If you're here for the witch, you're not getting her back."

"Don't worry, I'm not," Elowen brushed off with a shrug. "I'm here to tell you that you've got it wrong. Did you know that Esperanza helped Emily with the spell?"

Anna's face dropped. "What?"

"Uh-huh. Which means that the second half of the spell is in Esperanza's grimoire. It's safely guarded in a house you aren't invited in."

"So why are you here?"

"I'm here to offer a compromise." Elowen crossed her arms. "Let Bonnie and Elena go, and I promise you that _I'll_ help you into the tomb. Damon gets Katherine, you get your mom, the other vampires die, everyone's happy."

"How did you-"

"Do we have a deal or not?"

After a moment of silence, Anna opened the door farther. "Get out of here."

Soon, both Bonnie and Elena came rushing out of the room.

"You better not be lying," Anna warned.

"Don't worry," Elowen reassured. "I'm not. Meet me at the church after sundown."

Elowen turned and left, not giving Anna a chance to say anything. She slid into the driver's seat of her car and turned on the ignition.

* * *

When she arrived back at her house, Sheila was waiting on the front porch for them. Bonnie dashed out of the car and into her arms.

"I don't understand," Bonnie said as she pulled back from the hug. "How did you know where we were?"

Sheila nodded her head towards Elowen, who was walking up the steps. "Ask her."

"Damon paid her a visit last night." She shrugged. "I was with him and I remembered where it was at. Not too difficult."

"Why were you with Damon?" Bonnie asked, her voice accusatory.

"Told him I'd help him into that stupid tomb."

"What? No! He doesn't deserve to get what he wants!"

"Bonnie." Elowen grabbed her by the shoulders. "The second he gets Katherine back, he leaves town. Don't you get that?"

"Witches being pulled down by vampire problems." Sheila shook her head. "You're not gonna be able to open that tomb by yourself, honey. I read the second half of that spell. I'll help you." She turned to Stefan. "You get your brothers girl and destroy the rest with fire. Then this'll be all over."

"I'm helping, too." Esmeralda appeared in the doorway. "The more witches we've got, the better."

"But we still need Damon to agree," Stefan pointed out. "He has the other grimoire."

Elowen snorted. "That's easier said than done. I'm the only one here that he trusts. The second he finds out he has more than one witch on his side, he'll hand over Emily's grimoire without batting an eyelash. I'll go talk to him."

"Sweetie, wait," Esmeralda stepped forward and grabbed her wrist. "Be careful. Please?"

Elowen sighed and gave her mom a smile. "I'll be fine, mom. Damon won't hurt me."

* * *

"'Bout time you showed up," Damon said when she entered the room. He looked up from Emily's grimoire and frowned. "Where's the other one?"

"About that." Elowen came to a stop in front of him. "My mom's in. Sheila is, too. And probably Bonnie. There's no way she'd let her Grams do this by herself."

"And you're telling me this, why?"

"They wouldn't let me bring the other grimoire because they were afraid we'd run off and do the spell ourselves."

Damon smirked. "They were right."

"Damon…" Elowen took the empty seat beside him. "You're okay with them helping, right? Because the only reason Sheila is doing anything is to keep Bonnie out of trouble. And if Bonnie is there, Elena is there. Stefan will be, too."

A long silence passed between them. Damon was still hurt from their betrayal, she could tell. He seemed to be thinking about it, jaw clenched and eyes downcast.

"The more witches, the better," he said at last. "If that means I have to see Stefan and Elena, it's worth tolerating."

Damon got up from his chair shortly after, ending that topic. He went over to pour himself a drink. "How'd you get Elena and the Bennett witch back?"

"Oh. Told Anna I'd get her into the tomb." She shrugged. "She handed them over pretty easily after that."

Damon didn't say anything and instead took a sip of his glass. Thinking their conversation was done, Elowen stood.

"For the record," Damon's eyes flickered over to Elowen, who turned to face him. "I guess…. I _kind of_ care about you. If you look at it a certain way, that is," he quickly added as an afterthought. His face turned serious. "Nobody deserves to go through what we did."

A mutual understanding seemed to pass through the both of them.

Elowen did her best to fight back a smile, but Damon still saw. He rolled his eyes and downed his drink.

"Don't get too attached, little witch," he said, setting the empty glass aside. He walked towards her, grabbing his jacket and throwing it over his shoulder. "Let's go."

* * *

Elowen and Damon arrived at the woods. It was bustling with partying teenagers. Elowen grimaced.

"The Duke party. I completely forgot about this."

"To be fair, you aren't exactly the party type."

"Elle!" Caroline came running up to her and threw her arms around her. "I feel like I haven't seen you in forever!" She pulled back and noticed Damon standing next to her. "What is he doing here?" She asked, uncertain and slightly reproachful.

"Don't worry. He's on his best behavior." Elowen realized Caroline was alone and curiously scanned the area. "Where's Jo? He's usually with you."

"Right here, nerd." Josiah escaped the crowd and came to stand next to Caroline, who linked her fingers together with his. "We weren't originally gonna come, but mom said someone needed to make sure the party steered clear of the old church."

"I just decided to take advantage of that," Caroline piped.

Elowen shook her head, but still shot the both of them a grateful smile. "Thanks, guys."

"I don't really know what's going on and I'm not sure I want to," Caroline started. "But, either way, you're welcome."

"Can we go now?" Damon asked impatiently. Elowen sighed.

"Guess that's my cue." She gave a quick wave and continued on her way with Damon. They arrived at the ruins just as Sheila questioned if Damon would bring her back. He whistled to get their attention.

"Brother," he begrudgingly acknowledged Stefan. "Witches," he nodded towards Bonnie, Sheila and Esmeralda. He strode past them, Emily's grimoire in hand, into the tomb. Esmeralda held Esperanza's grimoire securely in her arms.

"Alright," sighed Elowen. "Are we ready to get this over with?"

"As we'll ever be," answered Sheila.

Outside, Jeremy approached Josiah.

"Hey, didn't know you were gonna be here."

"Oh, yeah, I wasn't," Josiah replied. "Caroline talked me into it last minute."

"'Course she did. Where is she, anyway?"

"Uhhh….." Josiah exhaled a breath, stuffing his hands in his jacket pockets. "To get a drink, I think?"

"Hey, guys. Got any weed?" Tyler asked as he came up to them. Both Josiah and Jeremy looked to each other, before shooting Tyler identical looks of confusion.

"Dude. The last time you saw me, you decked me in the face," deadpanned Josiah. "Now you're asking for weed?"

"Look, I'm- I'm sorry about that, okay?" Tyler awkwardly apologized. "Lighten up a little. It's a party and I'm asking a party-related question."

Josiah shook his head. "I don't have any."

Tyler nodded his head and started to back away. "That's too bad. Catch ya later."

"That was… weird," Jeremy said after a moment of silence.

"Pfft, ya think?" Josiah watched Tyler as he left. He glanced to his left and nodded his head in that direction. "I'm gonna go find Caroline. You good on your own?"

"Yeah. Go right ahead, man."

Back in the tomb, Elowen was skimming Emily's grimoire for the correct page, as it held the first phase of the spell. While she was doing that, Sheila was lighting the torches for the elements portion of the spell.

"Air. Earth. Fire," she recited. Esmeralda pulled a bottle of water out of her bag and handed it over.

"Water."

"That's it?" Elena questioned. "Just water from the tap?"

"As opposed to what?" Elowen asked, an undertone of humor in her voice. Esmeralda, Sheila and Elowen all shared an amused look.

"I just figured it would have to be blessed, or, mystical or something."

Sheila shot a smirk in her direction. "You find it yet, honey?"

Elowen nodded, setting the book in the middle of the circle of rocks on the ground. She stood, holding both of her hands out. Esmeralda grabbed her left, while Bonnie took her right. Sheila stepped in and completed the circle.

Elowen gasped as she felt herself pulled into a premonition.

 _"She's not here!" Damon shouted, throwing the blood bag at the wall. It splattered against the stone. He turned to Stefan, his face twisted with agony. "She's not here."_

"What did you see?" Damon was the first to ask, coming to stand behind her. Elowen quickly shook her head.

"N-Nothing. It was nothing."

"Elowen…." Esmeralda muttered. She knew it couldn't be nothing.

"I said it's nothing!" She burst. "It was wrong. I know it's wrong. Let's get this over with."

Esmeralda shot Sheila a look. Sheila only shrugged in response. They didn't have time to pull out of it now.

"Alright. Are we ready?"

The four of them began chanting the spell, eyes focused down on the grimoire. Both Elowen and Esmeralda felt odd, saying a spell in Latin instead of their usual Spanish, but it wasn't their first time swapping languages, so they were able to make do.

After a few moments of chanting, the fire from the torches flared up and the door leading to the tomb creaked open. All of them stopped reciting the spell and looked up.

"It worked!" Bonnie exclaimed in disbelief.

"Of course it worked," said Sheila.

"We have some fires to build," Damon told Stefan, who nodded and ascended the stairs out of the tomb. When he was gone, Damon held a hand out towards Elowen.

"Onward, little witch."

Elowen stared at his hand for a second before finally bringing herself to shake her head. "I can't. I have to stay out here and finish the second half of the spell."

Without missing a beat, Damon nodded towards Elena. "You ready?"

Elena hesitated.

"You think I'm gonna go in there alone and let them seal me in? I don't think so."

"But, Elowen-"

"Elowen versus three other witches? Yeah, because that's a winning battle," Damon said sarcastically.

"Don't take her in," Sheila threatened. "I'll bring the walls down."

"You'll bring the walls down if I don't. You think I trust you?"

"As much as I trust you."

"Enough," Elena cut in. "Both of you. Look, he needs leverage. He needs to know you won't shut the door once he's inside. I get it. I'll go."

Damon grabbed a torch from the circle while Elena took a flashlight. He waited for her at the entrance of the tomb as she gave Bonnie and Sheila a reassuring nod. They disappeared through the door.

Elowen felt her heart pounding in her chest as she watched Damon walk through the door. She didn't want her premonition to be right. For once, she hoped she was wrong. It wouldn't be fair. Not after how far her and Damon had come.

* * *

Some time later, Anna descended the stairs, hoping that Elowen kept her word. If not, she would force her way in. As she rounded the corner, she saw Elowen kneeling on the ground, flipping through one of the grimoires.

"Hey, you're not going in there!" Bonnie stepped in her way, but Elowen tugged on her pant-leg.

"Yes, she is. Don't you remember the deal I made to get you and Elena back?"

Bonnie shot her a look that said, 'Screw the deal!' but Elowen stood her ground.

"She just wants her mom back. Let her go."

Jaw clenched, Bonnie stepped out of Anna's way. She slowly took a step forward and bent down to grab the other flashlight on the ground. Just before she walked into the tomb, she shot Elowen a look of respect that read, 'Thank you'.

Once she was in, Bonnie whirled on her. "Why would you let her in?!"

"Because, a deal's a deal, Bonnie!"

"It doesn't matter, anyway." Sheila stepped in to diffuse the situation. "None of them are coming out."

"What?!" Elowen shrieked in disbelief and betrayal. She jumped up from her spot on the ground. "I promised Damon I'd help him! I am _not_ leaving him in there."

Stefan came back down the stairs, empty handed. He was looking for Anna, but noticed that Elena was gone. That and Elowen was fuming. Something was wrong.

"Where's Elena?" He asked.

"Damon took her inside," Bonnie told him.

"What?" Stefan turned and was about to enter the tomb to get her back to safety, but Esmeralda leapt over and grabbed a fistful of his the back of his shirt.

"Stefan, no! If you go in there, you aren't coming out," she quickly explained.

Suddenly, Elowen's red face made sense.

"What did you do?" He asked carefully.

"The spell was divided into two phases. Phase one opened the tomb. Phase two removed the seal," Esmeralda elaborated. "Some seals keep vampires from coming in. This one keeps them from coming out."

Elowen snatched Esperanza's grimoire from its spot and held it in her hands. She glared at Bonnie, Sheila and her mom with pure anger.

"I don't care if you three won't help. I'm doing this spell by myself like I was supposed to. I promised Damon I'd help him if it's the last thing I do!"

"No!" Esmeralda cried, taking a step forward. "The second half is too powerful for just you. Both spells are!"

"I don't care!" She screeched.

A loud scream broke up the argument. It was coming from the tomb, which only meant one thing. Elena. Thinking that maybe Damon had done something, Stefan dashed into the tomb without a second thought.

"Stefan!" Elowen tried to run after him, but Sheila blocked her way.

"He made his choice."

"I'm not just gonna leave him in there! I'm not gonna leave any of them in there. You either help me or you don't." Elowen looked between the other three in the chamber, fire in her eyes.

Esmeralda's shoulders slumped. She knew her daughter wasn't going to give this up. She also knew that this spell could very well kill her if she did it on her own. Sighing, she stepped back up to the circle. Slowly, Bonnie took a place next to her and grabbed Esmeralda's hand. She shot an apologetic look towards her Grams.

"I'm sorry. I don't wanna leave Stefan in there and….." She glanced at Elowen. "I'm not letting her do this alone."

"Very well," sighed Sheila. "Find the spell."

* * *

Elena went as fast as her legs could carry her. When she made it out of the tomb, she saw that Bonnie, Esmeralda and Sheila were standing in a circle again. Elowen was on the ground, looking for the right spell. She'd landed on the correct page just before Elena emerged. Elowen stood and grabbed Bonnie and Esmeralda's hands, completing the circle.

"Wait, wha- what's going on?" Elena asked breathless.

"We're finishing what we started," Elowen replied. "Ready?"

Everyone nodded.

"Once we start the spell, there's no saying whether we'll bring the seal down permanently or temporarily," Elowen told Stefan. "Find him. Please."

Stefan nodded and went back into the tomb to find Damon. The four of them started the spell, which was now in Spanish instead of Latin, with closed eyes and heads down. Almost immediately, the remaining torches flared up.

Anna exited the tomb soon after, cradling her mom in her arms. She tried to send Elowen a grateful look, but seeing she was busy, she turned to Elena instead.

"Tell her I said thank you. I just wanted my mother back. Jeremy's fine. He's outside. I won't touch him."

As Anna led her mom up the stairs, the torches began to falter. Elowen, continuing the spell, looked up worriedly. She met Elena's eyes and Elena nodded. She rushed back into the tomb without a word.

"They can't hold it much longer!" She announced as she disappeared back in.

Elowen felt Bonnie's grip tighten around her hand. She gave her a squeeze back to tell her it would be okay. Seconds after, Bonnie lurched over and gasped for air.

"Oh my god! I can't!"

Still being new to her powers, it was only natural that she would burn out the fastest. Elowen pulled her back up.

"Yes, you can! Just a little bit longer."

Bonnie nodded and pulled through, resuming the spell. A few antagonizing minutes later, Damon dragged himself through the doorway, followed by Elena and then Stefan. All four of them ceased their chanting. The door to the tomb slid shut and the torches died out.

For a second, everything was completely still.

"No…." Elowen whispered, breaking the silence. She saw that Damon was by himself and knew that her premonition had been right after all. He was the first to climb the stairs, looking completely miserable. Elowen quickly followed him. She could hear Elena behind her, no doubt to check on Jeremy, but she paid her no mind when they got to the top.

Elowen threw her arms around Damon and placed her head on his shoulder. Damon came to rest his chin on the top of her head.

"I'm so sorry," she apologized. "I'm so, so, _so_ sorry."

"You knew, didn't you?" He asked. "Your premonition." He leaned back from the hug to look down at her. "It's what you saw."

Elowen slowly nodded her head. "I was hoping so badly that I was wrong." She looked up to meet his eyes. "It isn't fair. Not after everything we've been through. Not after everything you did to get her back."

Damon gave her a bitter smile. "No. It's not fair." He pulled back from her embrace, looking over Elowen's head at Stefan. "Thank you for keeping your word. Now go." He nodded his head in Stefan's direction, causing Elowen to look behind her. There was a woosh sound and when she looked back, Damon was gone.

"Are you happy now?" She asked, a sour tinge to her voice. "Damon didn't get his happy ending. Just like you wanted."

"I'm… I'm sorry." There was genuine regret in his eyes. "I shouldn't have done what I did." He stopped just in front of her. "There's been a change in him because of you. I thought that maybe he had somehow finally managed to manipulate you, but…. I was wrong."

Elowen surged forward and crashed against Stefan's chest, holding on tight. "Don't you ever do something like that ever again, jerk."

Stefan sighed into her hair, running his fingers down her back. "I won't. I promise."

"I'm sorry for not telling you about the tomb," she mumbled into his shirt, voice breaking.

Stefan shushed her. "I know you are. It's okay. I forgive you. Let's just get you home, okay?"

* * *

Elowen flipped the lights on in her room and jumped back with a start. Damon was sitting on the edge of her bed, staring blankly at the floor. She looked over her shoulder to make sure nobody else was upstairs and quietly closed her door. She took a few tentative steps towards Damon and took a seat next to him on her bed.

"I'm sorry," she said quietly.

Damon finally looked up at her, revealing his eyes. They were puffy from crying. Elowen immediately pulled him into her, her heart breaking as he softly sobbed into her shoulder.

If she thought she already disliked Katherine, she definitely hated her now.


	25. Chapter 25

Elowen laid on her bed, staring emotionlessly at the ceiling.

Shortly after they had completed the spell at the tomb, Sheila passed away. The spell had been too powerful for someone her age and she couldn't handle the power. Bonnie had confronted her after the funeral.

 _"This is all your fault!" She had said. "If you had just told us Katherine wasn't in there, we wouldn't have done the spell and Grams would still be alive! She's dead because of you."_

Needless to say, Bonnie's words had gotten to Elowen. She practically forced the rest of them to do the spell. She pushed through even though she knew Katherine was gone. She had been selfish and it resulted in someone dying.

Tears welled up in her eyes as she thought about it.

There was a knock on her door and she quickly wiped around her eyes.

"Come in."

It was Esmeralda, followed by Elena. Elowen sat up. Elena was the last person she was expecting.

"Hey…" Elena awkwardly greeted. "Um, sorry for barging in like this."

"No, no," Elowen shook her head. "What's up?"

"Well… You remember how Stefan told me I was adopted?"

"Yeah?"

Elowen was confused as to why Elena would come to her with this.

"Originally, I was just coming to tell you that my aunt Jenna found an address to an old friend of my birth mom. But…." She trailed off, glancing at Esmeralda, who took over.

"Elena filled me in, and, I know this is could be a reach, but…. Ric told me that his wife was named Isobel. She was from around here."

Elowen tilted her head, a little lost. "What does Mr. Saltzman's wife have to do with this?"

"My birth mom's name is Isobel."

Elowen's eyebrows shot up in shock as she stared at Elena and her mom.

* * *

"So you're saying that Alaric's wife might've been your mother?"

Elowen had called Stefan when she'd heard the revelation and they were all now sitting in the kitchen. Elena nodded.

"But it can't be true, right? The coincidence alone is just crazy." Elena looked to Elowen. "Can you tell?"

Elowen shook her head. "No. It doesn't work that way."

Elena sighed. She held up the note with Trudie's address.

"You wanna talk to her," Stefan guessed.

"I don't know." Elena shrugged. "I… I- I really don't know. If it's true and they are the same person, then that means my birth mother is dead and I don't know if I can handle that."

As Stefan and Elena continued to talk, Elowen felt her phone buzz in her pocket. For a second, her heart jumped to her throat. What if it was Bonnie?

Her anxiety died down when she saw it was just Damon.

 _Where's my favorite little witch? I'm lonely :(_

"Well, guess I should go check on someone's brother." She cast a glance at Stefan, wiggling her phone in front of him. Stefan took the phone from her and frowned down at the message.

"What would he want with you?"

"I dunno." She shrugged. "He sees me as a friend and I'd like to keep it that way. Come on."

* * *

Stefan flipped the light on in the room Damon was in. There were sorority girls surrounding him, all covered in bites. Damon, squinting, looked up at the doorway and groaned when he saw Stefan.

"No! Buzzkill Bob."

However, when Elowen trailed in behind him, a lazy, lopsided grin appeared on his face. "Ah, there's my little witch. Get rid of the party pooper, will you?"

Stefan rolled his eyes and shut the music off. Damon pouted slightly at Elowen.

"Siding with Mr. Brooder? No fair."

It registered that Stefan was asking Damon if he could talk, but Elowen wasn't exactly paying attention. She was still out of it from earlier, so instead she followed them to the corner of the room and crashed on the chair next to the shelf of books.

It wasn't until Stefan was gone that Damon came back over.

"So, wanna tell me why Stefan is suddenly asking about a woman I may or may have not killed?"

"Some stupid coincidence that I'm pretty sure isn't even real," she answered, feeling slightly detached from the conversation. "Don't worry about it."

"'S up with you?" Damon asked, coming to sit on the arm of the chair she was in. Elowen eyed the bottle of booze he had in his lap. Even though Damon wasn't in the most lucid state of mind, he could tell something must be wrong if she were thinking about drinking again. He slowly edged the bottle out of her reach and set it on the small coffee table nearby. Elowen glanced at the compelled sorority girls that were milling about the room.

"Don't worry about them. They won't remember anything you say in the next few hours," Damon reassured. "Now spill. What's wrong?"

"I killed Bonnie's Grams, didn't I?" She asked softly, looking up at Damon. Her eyes glossed over with unshed tears. "She's dead because of me."

"No, no, no." Damon got down on one knee in front of her, placing his hands on top of hers. "If there's anyone to blame, it's me. I killed her. I'm the one who wanted the tomb open. Nobody would've ever performed that spell if it weren't for me." He reached up and wiped a lone tear from her cheek. "Understand?"

Reluctantly, she nodded her head. Damon pulled her to her feet.

"Come on. You need to let loose." He walked over to the speakers and turned the music back on. "Let's dance!"

He bounced back over to her and took hold of her arms, swinging them around to make her dance with him. When her arms stayed limp, he started making her hit herself. That didn't work, so he made her hands stretch his face into weird expressions instead. Finally, she cracked a smile.

"There is it!" He shook her arms around in celebration. "Now," he tugged her over to the open floor, "I won't let you leave until you're feeling better about yourself. Chop, chop!"

* * *

Esmeralda and Alaric were outside The Grill, hanging up a banner for the fundraiser later that night.

"Don't you think this whole thing is…. I don't know, weird?" Alaric asked. "I'm being auctioned off like some Disney cruise."

Esmeralda shrugged. "In my year living here, I've learned that getting roped into these things is like a rite of passage. When we first moved here, I was asked to participate in a career fair. I really didn't have a choice."

Alaric chuckled. He finished his side of the banner and moved over to help Esmeralda get her side done. When it was properly hung, Esmeralda gave him a smile as a thanks. The smile faded a bit as she stared into his eyes. Alaric took this opportunity and leaned in, planting a kiss on her lips.

Her power kicked in and she sensed that while he liked her, part of him was wishing she were Isobel. Esmeralda pulled back, biting her lip. Being reminded of Isobel made her think of earlier this morning.

"Ah, sorry," Alaric apologized, taking her silence as a bad sign. "Too soon?"

She shook her head. "No, it's not that…. Okay, this is gonna sound really weird, but…. Did Isobel have any kids before she met you?"

Alaric blinked, taken off guard by the unexpected question. He shook his head. "No. There's no way. Why the sudden curiosity?"

"Well, it's just… Elena, Jeremy's sister, recently found out she was adopted. I know it's probably just a weird similarity, but her birth mom was named Isobel."

Alaric's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "Oh, wow. Yeah, that is pretty…. Freaky."

"You're sure she never had a baby?" Esmeralda tried again. She could already feel in the pit of her stomach that he was sure, but she asked anyway.

"Positive. I think I'd know if my wife was a mother."

Esmeralda nodded, sighing. She pulled her phone out of her pocket and pulled up the picture of Isobel. "Maybe you could still help us find her, though. Elena sent me this earlier. She figured having a face to the name would help."

She handed Alaric the phone. Almost instantly, his face went slack, his eyes alarmed as he stared at the picture. He shook his head in disbelief.

"This…. This can't be right. This is _my_ Isobel." He gulped. "Sh- She never told me," he said after a long pause. He handed Esmeralda her phone back. "I'm… uh, I'm gonna go. Yeah, I'm gonna- gonna go. Sorry." Alaric awkwardly walked off, retreating the scene.

Esmeralda heavily sighed. At least they knew for sure now that Elena's Isobel and Alaric's Isobel were the same person.

* * *

Elowen received a text from Alaric that made her double-take. She had forgotten they'd exchanged numbers that night at the school, when he gave Stefan a copy of Jeremy's journal.

 _Meet me at town square. It's urgent._

Damon whined loudly when she announced she had to leave.

"You're gonna leave me alone with the Tri-Delts?"

"Don't act like you weren't having fun with them before I showed up."

"Yeah, but not _as much_ fun. Blow whoever that was off."

"Can't. It's important."

She actually wasn't sure if it was, but considering Alaric said it was urgent, it probably was. Damon pouted. She rolled her eyes and left the library. Damon followed her.

"Look, I'll see you later. Chill out." She patted him on the head and opened the front door. Damon squinted at the light that poured into the room and stepped back into the shadows. She shook her head. "You should try getting out more. It's a lotta fun."

Damon rolled his eyes at her as she closed the door behind herself.

"Whatever, little witch," he grumbled to himself. "Go have your fun! I'll stay here and…. Drink all the bourbon by myself." He cast a glare at the now closed front door and wandered back to the library. "Alright, ladies. Guess you've got me all to yourselves yet again."

* * *

Stefan was already waiting in the square when Elowen arrived. Alaric walked up to them shortly after.

"Thanks for coming, guys. Something came up."

Elowen's eyes widened ever so slightly. "Oh my god," she breathed. "It's true. Your wife is Elena's birth mom."

Alaric looked a bit uncomfortable, but nodded in confirmation anyway. How did she keep doing that? "What does Elena know?"

"She knows about the supernatural world, if that's what you're asking," Elowen answered. "She knows about Stefan and Damon. And-" She stopped herself when she realized she was about to out herself to Alaric. It's bad enough Josiah wasn't able to tell Caroline on his own terms.

"And she knows that you know about us," Stefan cut in, saving Elowen from an unnecessary questioning. She cast him a thankful side eye.

"What about Damon and Isobel?"

Stefan and Elowen shared an uneasy look. Alaric seemed to understand the cue.

"You didn't tell her."

"No." Elowen shook her head. "She didn't find out about Isobel until this morning. I didn't think it was appropriate to tell her that her possible birth mom was supposedly killed by Damon."

"Supposedly?" Alaric questioned. "I _saw_ Damon kill her."

"And I said I'd help you. But think about it, Mr. Saltzman-"

"Ric," Alaric interrupted. "You can just call me Ric."

"Ric," Elowen corrected. "Her body was never found. What if….. Damon didn't kill her?"

Stefan tilted his head as he registered what she was saying. "Wait a minute… you think…..?"

Elowen gave a long shrug. "It's a possibility, isn't it?"

"What? What's a possibility? What are you two not telling me?" Alaric pressed, eyeing them down. Elowen sighed, crossing her arms.

"You mean, after all this time, no other theories regarding her 'death' crossed your mind?"

Alaric shook his head uncertainly. "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying…. Damon might have turned her."

"No. No way," Alaric denied immediately. "She wouldn't have left me like this. Can't you just ask Damon? That's what you meant by helping, isn't it?"

"I tried asking him about Isobel this morning without saying too much. He doesn't remember," said Stefan.

"He still got suspicious, though," Elowen informed Stefan. "Asked me what it was about after you left."

"Just ask him again," Alaric quickly said.

"Didn't you hear me?" Elowen asked. "He's already suspecting something. Besides, he's not stable right now. It's not safe."

"Y'know, he _murdered_ my wife, or at the very least made a meal out of her. When has he ever been stable?"

Stefan stepped forward to intervene, but Elowen put her hand out to stop him. "Ric, you've got to trust me. Asking Damon is not the way I plan on helping you." Alaric furrowed his eyebrows together, confused at this. How else was she supposed to help? "I'm not telling you to forget about it. I'm telling you that we need to switch gears. You still have her things, right? I need something that belonged to her. Something personal. I know it's a weird request, but, like I said, you've gotta trust me."

Alaric sighed and dug his hand into his jacket pocket. He retrieved his wallet and pulled out a picture of Isobel. He handed it over to Elowen.

"Will this work?"

Elowen took the picture in between her fingers and waited a few moments.

"Anything?" Stefan asked quietly, but Elowen just shook her head.

"No. I need something more personal than this. An article of clothing or a piece of jewelry."

Alaric still wasn't sure what was going on, but he was desperate. "I'll see what I can do. But no promises."

* * *

Later on that day, Elowen found herself back at the boarding house. Her and Stefan were going to the fundraiser tonight because her mom asked them to come (since she was going with Alaric). The sorority girls were gone, thank god. She situated herself in Stefan's room, waiting for Stefan to finish up his hunt in the woods out back. Just as she fell backwards on his bed, Damon sauntered out of the bathroom without a shirt.

"Did you know that I'm one of Mystic Falls' most eligible bachelors?" He asked casually, plucking a shirt off the nightstand.

"I told you I'd see you later," Elowen replied, sitting up. Damon narrowed his eyes at her.

"Of course you knew." He rolled his eyes and put the button down on. Elena knocked on the door, gaining both of their attention.

"Hey…." she greeted softly. "Where's Stefan?"

"Out back. What's up?" Elowen asked.

Damon, most likely just pretending, struggled with the buttons on his shirt. He lolled his head to the side and pouted down at Elowen. "Help a guy out? I can't get these." Elowen sighed deeply and beckoned him over with her finger. Damon smirked and came to stand in between her legs so she could button it up.

"Um.." Elena awkwardly cleared her throat. "So, I, uhh… Found out who my birth mother is."

Elowen knitted her eyebrows, but still continued working on Damon's shirt. Damon, on the other hand, made a sound of disgust. "Who cares?"

Elena's face dropped, hurt in her eyes. Damon glanced at her from the corner of his eyes.

"She left you. She sucks."

Elowen was just finishing up with Damon's shirt when she heard footsteps approaching. Looking over, she saw Stefan standing in the doorway.

"Welcome back, stranger."

Damon back away and allowed Elowen to stand. He grabbed his jacket and started to put it on, but groaned when he realized it was too small.

"Ugh. I need a bigger jacket. Y'know, an occasional sorority girl might, uh, help fill you out a bit." He shot his signature smirk in Elowen's direction. "Or, you could put your girlfriend to use. I'm sure she wouldn't mind." He tossed the jacket on the bed and started to leave the room, but stopped when he reached Stefan. "She tastes _divine_ by the way."

Elena shook her head once he left the room. "He's fine."

"He's not," Elowen shot back. She recognized the behavior from when Josiah used to act similarly.

"He's Damon." Stefan cut in to diffuse the situation.

It was quiet for a moment.

"So… I went to see Trudie Peterson," Elena said at last. Stefan's face became serious. Elowen did her best to remember that conversation from this morning. She'd been so out of it that she didn't even remember half of the things she had said today.

"I know," sighed Elena when she saw the look Stefan gave her. "I'm sorry. I didn't plan it."

Elowen suddenly started to feel the way she felt this morning and once again felt disconnected from the conversation. It didn't matter that Damon had tried to reassure her. It was her fault. Stefan had just convinced Elena to hold off on talking to Alaric when he noticed Elowen staring at the ground, eyes unfocused and seemingly lost in thought. He nodded at Elena, telling her to go on without them. Once she was gone, he carefully approached his girlfriend.

"Elle?" He called out softly, setting a gentle hand on her shoulder. She jumped slightly and jolted out of her stupor.

"Hmm?" She blinked, glancing around the room. "What happened? Where's Elena?"

"She left a couple of minutes ago…." He explained slowly. He brought his other hand over and set it on her opposite shoulder. "Are you okay? You've been a bit standoffish today."

Elowen broke down then and there. She couldn't stop the tears from flowing this time. Hazily, she was aware of Stefan pulling her into his embrace as she sobbed into his neck.

"It- It's my fault," she wept. "Sheila… she's- she's _dead_ , Stefan, and it's all my fault. I killed her."

"What? No, no, no, no, no. Where did you get that idea?"

"Bonnie said so," she sniffed. "At the funeral. She's right, isn't she?"

Stefan pulled back and placed his hands on either side of her face. "No," he stated, voice assertive and firm. "You _did not_ kill Sheila. The spell did."

"The spell that _I_ made her do!" Elowen exploded, pushing Stefan away. "Why doesn't anyone get that? I was gonna do it myself and she gave in _because of_ _me_!"

Stefan held his hands in front of himself, showing her that he wasn't against her. Slowly, he tried approaching her again. "Elle…. _She_ made the choice to help you. You didn't make her do anything unwillingly. It's not anyone's fault. It was just her time."

Another wave of tears hit Elowen. Her head hurt from sobbing so hard and she could feel snot pouring from her nose. Stefan took this chance to wrap his arms around her again, holding her as she cried.

"She's dead," she hiccuped. "Sh-She's really dead."

"I know. I know," Stefan cooed in her ear, rubbing circles on her back. "Ssshhhh, just breathe. It'll be okay. Breathe."

A few minutes later, Stefan walked downstairs where Damon was putting a different jacket on. He heard his footsteps and smirked.

"Where'd our girlfriend go?"

"She uhh… she needed a moment to herself." Stefan cleared his throat. Damon furrowed his eyebrows and used his enhanced hearing to listen out for her. He heard sniffling and uneven deep breaths a moment later.

"It was about Sheila, wasn't it?" Damon guessed, turning around to meet Stefan's surprised expression. He shrugged. "She might've mentioned something earlier. I did my best to get her mind off of it. Guess it didn't work."

Stefan gave a long sigh. There was a pause between them. Stefan reached into his pocket and pulled out the picture of Isobel that Alaric had given him earlier. Just before he could show it to Damon, Elowen's soft footsteps sounded behind them. Damon spotted her over Stefan's shoulder and shot her his usual smug grin.

"There she is! You comin'? The Real Housewives of Mystic Falls await." He hoped humor would cheer her up a bit, but all he got was a small, forced half smile. His own smile dropped when he realized how serious the situation was. Her eyes were swollen and bloodshot and her nose was red. She still had tear streaks staining her cheeks, too. Stefan hastily stuffed the picture back into his pocket (not without Damon catching a glimpse of it, though) and walked over to her.

"Hey," he greeted softly, cupping her face. "Feelin' any better?"

"Yeah," was her weak reply. Stefan nodded and pulled her in for another hug. She pulled back and met eyes with Damon. She gestured her head towards the door and held out her arm, her other hand grabbing hold of Stefan's. Wordlessly, Damon looped his arm through hers and together, the three of them left the boarding house.

* * *

Thankfully, Elowen had makeup in her car that she was able to use to hide the evidence of crying. When they arrived at The Grill, her mom, Caroline, Josiah, Elena and Alaric were already there.

"Oh my god, Elle!" Caroline quickly waved her over when she caught sight of her. "Your brother has been hit on, like, 35 fives. He's total cougar bait." She laughed.

Josiah groaned loudly. "Stop telling people that! It's embarrassing."

"Aww, wittle Joey is embarrassed," Elowen said in a baby voice, her hands coming up to pinch Josiah's cheeks. He quickly pulled her hands off of him, scowling. "Oh, knock it off. If I'm not there to talk shit, _someone's_ gotta do it. Who's better suited for that than your girlfriend?"

Caroline beamed, causing Josiah to pout. Elowen smiled, but pointed over her shoulder. "I'm gonna go sit down." She retreated pretty fast and grabbed an empty table. Damon had already gone his separate ways and Stefan had gone to talk to Elena, so for now, she was by herself. To pass time, she rested her head on the table and shut her eyes. If she managed to fall asleep, then she wouldn't have to deal with anything.

"Psst. Wake up." Damon prodded her shoulder a couple of seconds later. Elowen lifted her head and for a moment, Damon had to pause. She looked…. Empty. This Sheila thing was hitting her much deeper than he'd initially thought.

"What?" She tiredly asked. Damon took a seat across from her.

"I had Sheriff Forbes do a background check on your new history teacher." At her questioning expression, he quickly elaborated. "I don't trust him. Anyway, you know that coincidence you were talking about earlier? What does his wife got to do with that?"

"What?" She blurted, caught off guard.

"Liz told me he had a wife named Isobel. Stefan asked me about a woman also named Isobel this morning." He quirked an eyebrow. "You said not to worry about it. If it's not that big a deal, you can fill me in."

Elowen opened her mouth to reply, but Carol came over and interrupted her. "Damon, we're about to get started. We need you on stage."

Damon cast Elowen one last look before he got up and followed Carol to the stage. Elowen, not in the right state of mind to deal with this at the moment, got up and quickly exited the building. Stefan noticed her rush out from his spot next to Elena and got up to follow her. She was pacing back and forth and breathing heavy when he caught up to her.

"What's wrong?"

"Damon knows."

"Knows what?"

"About Isobel. Or at least that she's Ric's wife. He was asking me about it and I just- I can't deal with this right now!" She raised her voice. Feeling overwhelmed, she felt another wave of tears try to break through. "Goddammit!" She screamed, frustrated. She was done with crying today. In a fit of irritation, she turned and kicked the wall. She hissed in pain once her foot made contact.

Stefan tried to step forward to help her, but she pushed him away. "Look, just go back in there and do damage control. Damon's gonna do something, I know it. I'll meet you back at the boarding house or something." She wiped the fresh batch of tears off of her face and limped back towards her car. Stefan watched as she left, then walked back into The Grill when he saw her safely leave the parking lot.

* * *

It was a miracle she had made it back to the boarding house at all. She was a wreck of emotions today. The second she made it through the door, she passed out on the couch in the parlor, completely mentally and emotionally drained from today's events.

Damon made it home before Stefan. He was slightly surprised to see Elowen's car parked out front, and even more surprised when he saw her sound asleep in his living room. After today, he figured she would want to be alone.

He sighed and picked her up as gently as he could and took her to Stefan's room. Once she was placed on the bed, Damon pulled her shoes and jacket off and set them next to the nightstand. On his way back to the parlor, Damon removed his own jacket and tossed it on the couch. He was about to prepare himself a drink when he sensed someone trying to sneak up on him.

"Are you seriously this stupid?" He asked, turning once he'd poured himself his drink. Alaric was standing a few feet behind him, stake in hand. "Guess so." He took a sip from his glass and then set it down to vamp-run at Alaric at full speed. Alaric flew across the room and landed with a loud crash.

Upstairs, the muffled thud was enough to wake up (a very sensitive) Elowen. At first, she was confused as to where she was and blindly reached around her surroundings until she found the bedside lamp. As soon as the light flicked on, she relaxed. She assumed it was Stefan who relocated her and gave a long sigh, leaning back against the headboard. She stayed like that for a long while before she decided to get up and look for Stefan.

Elowen turned the corner of the parlor and froze in her spot when she saw Alaric's body lying lifelessly on the ground in front of Damon. She rushed over in a frenzy, her eyes already stinging with more tears.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no." She quickly dropped to the floor next to him and checked his pulse. "No, no, no," she continued her mantra under her breath as she rolled the sleeves of her sweater up and started to perform CPR.

"What's the point?" Damon asked rhetorically. "He's dead. He's been dead for ages now."

Slowly, Elowen stopped her efforts and sobbed over Alaric's dead body. God, she was so _sick_ of crying. It wasn't until she felt someone's hands draped over her shoulders that she realized Stefan was there. When she looked up, Damon was gone. Stefan pulled her into his arms and allowed her to cry into the crook of his neck.

Minutes ticked by when suddenly, out of the corner of his eye, Stefan swore he saw Alaric's fingers move. As carefully as he could with Elowen in his grip, he leaned over to get a better look. Alaric sat up with a loud gasp. Elowen leaned out of Stefan's hold faster than you could blink, her eyes wide in shock.

"What happened?" He asked. "What's going on?"

Elowen and Stefan shared an equally bewildered look.

"You were just…. Did Damon turn you?" Stefan asked, trying to look into Alaric's eyes for signs of a turn.

"No," Ric shook his head. "I- I went for him and then he, uh… he stabbed me."

"No, no, no," Stefan shook his head. "You must have vampire blood in your system. Somebody slipped it to you."

Alaric flexed his fingers and gave his head a shake of its own. "No. It's, uh, it's something else."

"Then how?"

Elowen gasped in realization. "The ring." She turned to Alaric. "Your ring. Gimme me the ring." She leaned over him and grabbed his other hand that wore the ring. "Where did you get this?"

Alaric looked down at his hand, the same thought seemingly registering in his head. "Isobel," he breathed. "The ring protected me."


	26. Chapter 26

It had been roughly a week or so since Elena found out Damon turned Isobel. Alaric and Esmeralda had a (sort of) awkward talk about his magical ring and her witch life after Elowen filled her in about it. Esmeralda knew that the ring had to have some sort of spell on it and she couldn't exactly bring it up without bringing up the witch thing. As for Elowen…. She was feeling better, but still wasn't 100%.

When she woke up for school this morning, she felt better but at the same time, still felt shitty. Esmeralda was worried she was going to fall into her old habits, but Elowen reassured her that she wouldn't. She couldn't tell if she was telling that to her mom or herself.

She had thrown on literally anything, not only due to the fact that she didn't care, but her laundry was piling up and she was running out of clothes. So, she wore an old, embarrassing graphic tee from middle school that was a bit more snug than it should've been, and a tore up pair of washed out jeans that were usually reserved for yard work. They had faded dark splotches of dirt from past activities that never came out and dried paint from when she painted her room. The bags under her eyes were darker than usual and her hair, greasy from lack of showering, was tied up in a haphazard ponytail.

Stefan was waiting for her at her locker. These past few weeks, he'd been the best boyfriend (and best friend) anyone could ask for. He didn't talk about her current disposition too much (because it was obvious she didn't want to be constantly reminded), didn't make her feel like a burden, and didn't keep reminding her that she wasn't being healthy.

Instead, he would do check ins every time he saw her. He would ask, 'how are you feeling?' instead of, 'are you okay?' (so it was harder for her to lie). He would help her with tasks she was struggling with without being told or asking questions. He would bring her food when it was apparent she hadn't eaten. He would keep her company so she'd feel less lonely and miserable, even if it meant sitting in silence. He would even just simply hold her if she asked him to without a second thought. He was her rock, helping her through this bout of depression from Sheila's death and Bonnie's accusation. She couldn't be more grateful.

Stefan was holding a bag from a fast food joint that was close to the school, no doubt containing breakfast, which she had skipped. In his other hand was a to-go cup of a green smoothie for an extra pick-me-up. Elowen felt her chest swell with multiple emotions. He'd been doing this every morning, and every morning she never knew what to say. Thank you wouldn't cut it. Stefan nodded at her, a sign saying that he understood her feelings, and handed over the smoothie. She took a sip and could already feel a burst of energy.

"You really don't have to do this-" She started to say, but Stefan lifted a finger to cut her off.

"Yes I do. Besides, I _want_ to. Here, eat."

She took the paper bag from him and opened it. There was a single breakfast burrito sitting inside. Still at a loss for words, she leaned up and gave him a thank you kiss.

They now sat outside in the courtyard, sitting at one of the empty benches as Elowen wolfed down her breakfast. She was worried the bell would ring before she was finished.

"Damon hasn't said a word to me." Stefan was filling her in on his brother's situation after the whole Alaric thing. Apparently he was convinced him turning Isobel was some twisted means of fate bringing him Katherine back. "Every time I try to talk to him, he shuts me down."

Elowen washed down the last of her food and thought about her answer.

"Well, I haven't heard from him. Maybe he really has given up on her."

"I dunno," Stefan shrugged. "He waited 145 years only to find out that Katherine couldn't care less. I mean, that's gotta hurt at least a little." He paused as he watched her nurse her smoothie. "You feelin' any better?" He asked softly.

Elowen gave a small nod. "Yeah. Not feeling as useless. But… still feeling….. Blah."

Stefan reached over and rubbed her shoulder. "You deserve a bit of normal after everything that's happened. It might make you feel better. We should do something fun."

Elowen scoffed. "Fun? I don't know what that is."

"Well, then, maybe I should teach you."

* * *

During various passing periods, Stefan had talked to Elena, Josiah, Caroline and even Matt. He tried to loop Tyler into it, too, but he had rolled his eyes and said it was dumb. He wanted to surprise Elowen with a very normal Friday night hangout with friends, and he was determined to make it work.

When school was over, Stefan casually caught up to her in the halls and looped his arm through hers. "We're hanging out with everyone tonight," he announced.

"Everyone? Who's everyone?"

"You, me, Caroline, Elena, Josiah and Matt. A _normal_ , _fun_ night of friends just hangin' out."

"Okay…." Elowen stopped and turned so she was facing Stefan. "And what fun things will we be doing? Oh, wait, lemme guess," she held up a hand to stop him from answering, "it's Friday night, so we're gonna be…. Partying? Getting totally trashed to the point of no return?"

Stefan playfully rolled his eyes at her joke. "No. We're all gonna chill at The Grill. Talk, play a couple games of pool, bullshit around," he shrugged, "teenager stuff."

A small smile began to play on her lips. "You did all this for me?" She asked quietly. Stefan brushed her bangs from her face and trailed down to cup her chin.

"Of course I did." He grinned. He leaned down and kissed her forehead. "Lemme walk you home. I'll come back later to make this whole, 'friend date' thing more….." he trailed off as he tried to think of the right word.

"Normal?" Elowen supplied. Stefan snapped his fingers in a sarcastic manner.

"Normal. Right on the nose." He laughed and nodded his head in the direction of the exit. "Let's go."

* * *

The front door opened and slammed shut. A second later, Josiah came sliding into the kitchen in a rush. Elowen and Esmeralda looked up from their respective seats at the ruckus.

"Code red," he blurted breathlessly. "Jeremy's figuring it out again."

Elowen and Esmeralda both sat up in their chairs, suddenly alert.

"He- He was in this vampire chat room and was asking a bunch of questions and he wouldn't drop it even when I told him there was no such thing. I dunno what to do!" Josiah explained everything in a haste, his words slurring together in some parts.

Esmeralda got up to calm her son down. "First things first, breathe. We already took all the precautions we could, remember?"

"So, what? Do I just tell him then?"

"No, but if he does put the pieces together," Esmeralda shrugged, "his best friend's a witch. He was bound to get curious eventually."

"I guess you're right…" Josiah mumbled. He shook his head as if to get the thoughts out of his head. "Tonight is supposed to be…. Normal. I'll worry about it later."

"There ya go," Elowen praised. "Come join the club."

Josiah sighed at her and plopped into the chair next to hers. "You can only hide away for so long, Ellie."

Elowen grumbled. She set her chin on her palms and squished her face in between her hands. "I knooooooow," she drawled. "We'll deal with this together." She got up and ruffled Josiah's hair. "Love ya, Joey."

She left, grinning to herself, as Josiah scowled and fixed his hair.

* * *

Later, there was a knock at the front door. Elowen answered it, revealing Stefan on the other side with a bouquet of flowers. She was now showered and had even done a small load of laundry so that she could have something nice to wear tonight.

"Aww, you got me flowers!" She gushed. "It's a shame that I'm terrible at taking care of them."

Stefan laughed. "I figured, it's sort of a date, so why not do it right? I even took the bus here to make this whole night as regular as possible."

Elowen took the flowers from him and motioned for him to come inside. He did, closing the door behind him. They walked to the kitchen so she could get a vase for the flowers.

"Why didn't you just, I dunno, drive? I know you've got to have a car. There's no way you don't."

"And you would be correct. I do have one. I just prefer not to drive it."

Elowen rolled her eyes. "Of course you don't." She filled an empty vase with some water and set it in the middle of the dining table. "Jo! We're getting ready to go!"

"You can do without me! Caroline said she'd pick me up!" He shouted from upstairs. Elowen smirked and glanced at Stefan from her peripheral.

"Looks like you're not the only boyfriend who uses their girlfriend as a chauffeur."

* * *

Elena and Matt had beaten Elowen and Stefan there. They'd already pushed two tables together to accommodate the six of them. They were awkwardly seated across from one another, carrying on with idle conversation until Matt looked up and saw Elowen and Stefan approaching.

"Hey!" He greeted, redirecting Elena's attention. Elowen gave them a wry smile as she removed her jacket.

"Y'know, if you wanted to avoid the whole, 'hey we used to date but we're trying to be friends now' thing, you could've carpooled with us instead."

Both Elena and Matt widened their eyes, darting to look at one another. Stefan lightly hit Elowen with his elbow.

"Uh! N-No, it's…. We're good." Elena nodded at Matt, who nodded back.

"Yeah," he agreed. "We're good."

Sensing that they probably talked it through before they showed up, Elowen changed the subject and plopped down in her seat. Stefan took the chair next to her, leaving the last two across from them empty for Josiah and Caroline.

"I can't be the only one who noticed The Adults over at the bar."

All four of them looked over at Damon, Kelly and Jenna, who were laughing and taking shots. Elowen vaguely wondered how Jenna was okay with being around Damon again, but figured it had something to do with Kelly being back in town. She was tolerating him.

"Yeah," Matt sighed. "Same old Kelly. She's trying this time, sort of."

"Y'know, Kelly and my mom were best friends growing up." Elena told them, bringing Matt's eyes off of his mom. "That's how Matt and I first met. We shared a crib together."

"Aww," Elowen cooed. "That's so sweet. It's like something out of a movie."

"And it almost played out that way, too," said Matt. "We grew up, became high school sweethearts. We just didn't get that happily ever after ending."

Elena shot him an apologetic look but he shook his head. "Don't worry about it," he said. "I'm okay about the whole thing now. I think."

Everyone shared a light laugh. Maybe this night wouldn't be too bad after all.

* * *

About an hour and a half or so had passed. Josiah and Caroline finally showed up shortly after Elena told them how her and Matt knew each other. They'd eaten and were now snacking on what was left on their plates, lounging around the pool tables.

They were playing a round, couples against couples (and Elena and Matt, of course). So far, Josiah and Caroline were the losing team. Caroline huffed as she once again potted the cue ball and leaned against her stick.

"At least they're having fun," she observed. The others once again looked back at the bar.

"They're drunk," said Elena.

"Remember when Elena's parents busted us here after homecoming?" Matt asked, a grin on his face. Caroline laughed as the memory resurfaced.

"Oh my god, yes!"

"We were _wasted_ ," Elena elaborated. "It was the first time I ever got drunk. I blame Matt."

"Her parents got seated at the next booth," continued Matt.

"And Matt had me pretend that I was choking so we could get away," added Elena.

"Except that her dad was a doctor, so he jumped up to save her." Matt sighed in shame, the bottom of his neck turning red as the embarrassment came flooding back.

"I ran, slipped on the wet floor and _bit it_ in front of everyone. Do you remember that?" She asked Matt and Caroline. "Three stitches, a hangover for days and I was grounded from seeing this one," she glanced at Matt, "for a week."

"Yeah, hangovers are a bitch," Josiah remarked absentmindedly. "Pro tip: ginger and citrus does wonders for those things."

"I've never seen you drink, though," Caroline innocently replied. Josiah seemed to realize what he said and loudly cleared his throat.

"I don't anymore."

"I'm gonna use the bathroom," Elowen quickly butted in. Josiah obviously hadn't delved too far into his past with her yet, so she was buying him time. He shot her a thankful look as Caroline piped up.

"Ooh, good idea! I kinda have to go, too."

Elena stayed behind with the guys while they went off to the restroom. It didn't take them long. When they exited, a man suddenly reached out and caught Elowen's arm.

"Katherine?"

Startled, she whipped around and used the momentum to rip her arm away. The man blinked, realizing his mistake when he got a better look at her face.

"I thought you were someone I knew. My apologies." He smiled, meeting eyes with his friend. Still spooked, she gave a weak nod.

"It… happens sometimes. Don't worry about it." She rushed off when Caroline started to turn back for her. Back at the pool table, Josiah immediately noticed something was off and nodded in her direction at Stefan, who looked down at her.

"Everything okay?" He asked quietly, running a hand down her arm.

"Mm-hmm," she gave a strained hum of approval. At the same time, she pulled her phone out of her pocket and wrote out a fresh text message to show him.

 _That man over by the bathrooms thought I was Katherine._


	27. Chapter 27

Stefan suggested they head back to his house after giving The Grill a quick look around. He didn't trust them staying there, especially with Elena out in the open. If this man mistook Elowen for Katherine, he'd definitely think Elena was her.

"So, you didn't recognize him, you've never seen him before and you didn't even get a hit off of him? I don't like the sound of that."

They'd just parked in front of the boarding house. Elowen shook her head.

"Neither do I." There was a pause, followed by a very long, drawn out sigh. "Tonight was supposed to be normal," she said in a quiet voice.

"Hey, hey." Stefan leaned over the seat to cup her face in his hand. "It still can be. One little supernatural hiccup isn't gonna stop us. Okay?"

Elowen reluctantly nodded her head. Stefan gave her a reassuring smile and pecked her lips. A few seconds later, there were headlights behind them, signaling that the others had caught up to them.

"Now c'mon. Onwards into the normal, human Friday night. This can wait until tomorrow."

Meeting up on the porch, Josiah leaned over for Elowen to get him up to date. When she was done, Stefan was unlocking the front door and letting everyone in.

"Man, I've always wanted to see what it looked like in this place," Matt said in awe as he took in the house decor.

"Yeah, I guess it's a bit much," replied Stefan.

"My entire house could fit in here. Like twice."

"So, what should we do now that we're here?" Elena wondered aloud. "Watch a movie?"

"Why would we do that when they have a whole bar to raid in the next room?" Caroline had gone off and investigated when no one else was paying attention. Elowen and Josiah exchanged looks, but thankfully Matt changed the subject without realizing it.

"Whoa, these are great!" He'd spotted Stefan's miniature car collection. Stefan walked up behind him.

"This is uhh…. A little hobby of mine."

"I did the entire Mustang series when I was 9."

"You like cars?"

"That's an understatement."

Stefan's lips quirked into a smug smirk, as if he knew something Matt didn't. He probably did. "Come with me."

They found themselves inside the garage. Elowen had never been in this part of the boarding house before, so she was quite curious as to what this could be.

"Prepare yourself, my friend." Stefan pulled back a tarp, revealing a classic, bright red car in mint condition. Matt gawked at the vehicle.

"How do you even have this?"

Stefan shrugged. "It was passed through the family." He opened the driver's side so Matt could take a better look at the interior.

"Why don't you… I mean, why don't you drive it?"

"It doesn't run anymore. Not that I could figure it out."

"Why do you keep a car that doesn't run?" Caroline asked, crossing her arms. It was mainly rhetorical, but Matt gave her a reply anyway.

"Can you be any more of a girl right now?"

"Hey," chided Josiah. "Tone down the sexist stereotype there, alright?" He protectively wrapped an arm around Caroline and drew her closer. She grinned and leaned into the warmth of his body.

Matt and Stefan had gone to the hood of the car and popped it open so they could look inside. Out of the corner of her eye, Elowen noticed Elena's phone light up with a text notification. It normally wouldn't catch her attention, except Bonnie's name flashed on the screen.

"Bonnie's talking to you?" She asked, her voice hopeful. If she were talking to Elena, maybe that would mean she might reach out to her. Elena jumped and hid her phone away, turning around as if she had been caught.

"No," she answered quickly. Elowen narrowed her eyes. Elena squirmed under her gaze, becoming uncomfortable enough for Elowen to snatch her phone away. Elena tried to lunge to get her phone back, but Elowen had already seen the text.

 _No, I don't wanna talk to Elowen. I don't even want her knowing I'm talking to you, so don't say anything._

Elena's phone chimed with another message.

 _Idk why you would even ask me that. It was her involvement with Stefan and Damon that got Gram's killed._

The phone dinged one more time.

 _Look, can we change the subject? How's the playdate going?_

Elowen's eyes stung with unshed tears. She blinked them away and handed Elena her phone back, who shot her an apologetic look.

"Elowen…" she tried to say, but Elowen shook her head.

"Don't worry about it." She swallowed her feelings down and forced herself to smile. "I just need some air."

Elena tried to go after her, but Caroline put a hand on her chest to stop her. She glanced at Stefan and Matt, who had stopped their work. Her and Stefan shared a nod. Josiah let go of her waist so she could leave.

"Stay here," she told Elena. "You'll only make it worse."

When Caroline had caught up with Elowen, she was a couple of yards away, quietly staring out at the woods with her arms crossed.

"Y'know…." She started when Caroline was close enough. "I just want Bonnie to tell me that stuff to my face. I can handle it better that way." She faced Caroline. "Is she talking to you, too?"

Caroline shook her head. "No. I'm not really surprised, either. We all claim to be best friends, but it's obvious Elena and Bonnie are closer." She shrugged. "I'm Elena's Bonnie backup."

Elowen gave a bitter chuckle. "And I'm Bonnie's Elena backup. Or at least, I was."

"For the record, I don't think Gram's death was your fault. Bonnie was wrong to accuse you of that."

"Yeah…. I guess," she mumbled.

"You have to be more confident about it. If you say it enough times, eventually you trick your brain into thinking it's true. Trust me, I'm the master of that. Repeat after me: It wasn't my fault."

"... It wasn't my fault," Elowen echoed after a hesitant pause.

"Good. Again," Caroline instructed.

"It wasn't my fault." This time, her voice was much steadier and believable.

"Better!" Caroline praised. "Again!"

"It wasn't my fault." Now she was much more assertive, her voice growing in volume.

"Let the world now! Scream it out!"

"It wasn't my fault!" She yelled out towards the sky. She was panting slightly from the surge of emotions. It felt as if everything went still in that moment. Caroline smiled at Elowen.

"Better?"

"... Yeah, actually," she breathed. "Thanks."

"Anytime."

The two hugged each other tightly, only breaking apart because the sound of a car approached them. Matt and Stefan both got out of the car, with Elena and Josiah trailing behind it. Elena looked like a kid who'd just been caught stealing from a cookie jar. Her arms were crossed and there was a good gap between her and Josiah, although judging by Josiah's unbothered demeanor, there was nothing a matter on his end.

Stefan tossed Matt the keys.

"Why don't you take it out for a spin? You fixed it, after all."

"Wait, seriously?" Matt looked down at the keys, wide eyed.

"Yeah, go for it."

Matt glanced at Elena, then Elowen. He cleared his throat to gain Elena's attention. "Hey… why don't you come with? For old time's sake?"

"Uhh… sure," she agreed, nodding her head. They got into the car and Matt started it back up. The four of them watched as the car drove off. Stefan wrapped his arms around Elowen.

"How are we feeling? Should we call it a night?" He asked. She shook her head.

"No," she answered softly. "Friend drama is normal, right?"

"Yeah, but it was drama about something wiggy," Josiah said without much thought. Caroline elbowed him in the ribs. He clutched the area in pain.

"You're right, friend drama _is_ normal," Caroline stressed. "No matter what it's about. Right?" She asked Josiah through clenched teeth, who gave a very pained hum of approval.

Elowen cracked a smile at the scene in front of her. "Come on. We should head inside. It's starting to get cold."

* * *

As vampires only really need blood to survive, the boarding house was severely understocked. Most of the human food that had been there from when Zach was alive had turned sour, so there wasn't much to choose from. They did, however, find a box of hot chocolate packets and some unspoiled bread, so they made do with PB&J's (Caroline also found untouched oranges that were surprisingly still good).

Full and warm from their (very pathetic) dinner, they were all sprawled out in the living room. Elowen was lying on the ground, Josiah was upside down on the couch, Caroline was next to him (sitting upright) and Stefan was sitting next to Elowen, leaning against the armchair.

"Thank you," Elowen said out of nowhere. "I really needed this."

"No duh." Josiah shifted around to look at his sister without giving himself a headache. "Never thought I'd say this, but I hate seeing you… so….. Miserable."

Elowen shot him a glare, thinking he was maybe joking, but Josiah quickly shook his head at her look. He slid onto the floor and sat with his legs crossed to talk to her better.

"I'm serious. You're my big sister. You get on my nerves and sometimes you're too overprotective, but we're family. _After everything we've been through, the last thing I want is for you to be unhappy_." He gracefully switched to Spanish at the end and lowered his voice, as to make it a bit more personal for both of them. Stefan and Caroline still felt like they were intruding on something and awkwardly looked elsewhere.

Elowen was able to see them in the corner of her eye and laughed. "We're done being sappy. You can look now."

They all shared a round of laughter together, but it was broken by a loud yell that was coming from the front door.

"Mom?!"

"Kelly?!"

Without a word, the four rushed to see what the commotion was about. They found Damon, Matt and Elena just as Kelly scurried out the door. It wasn't that hard to figure out what happened.

"I-I've gotta…." Matt trailed off, taking a step back towards the door. He tossed Stefan the car keys and left the same way Kelly had. The rest turned to glower at Damon, who took a sip from his glass as if nothing had happened.

Figuring out how everyone was getting home turned out to be a little difficult. Elena and Caroline didn't really want to be around Damon, but since Josiah had come with Caroline, he had to decide on whether to go home with her or Elowen. And since the mysterious guy who knew Katherine was still lurking somewhere, Stefan worried about letting Elena go by herself.

In the end, Elowen convinced Stefan that Elena would be fine. Since the words came from her and everything she said usually was right, he let Elena leave on her own. Josiah, on the other hand, was torn. He wanted to make sure Caroline got home safely, but at the same time, was also worrying about the Katherine dude. What if he tried to attack Elowen on her way home? Eventually, Stefan assured him that he'd go home with her. They said their goodbyes and everyone parted ways.

Elowen and Stefan went back into the house and found Damon making himself another drink. He looked up and rolled his eyes.

"Oh, don't look at me like that. I already can't stand Stefan's judgyness, I don't need yours, too."

"Are you crazy?" Stefan asked anyway, taking a step towards him.

"Save the lecture. Look-"

Damon was cut off by the vampire from The Grill crashing through the window. Stefan just barely had enough time to push Elowen out of the way as he was pinned to the ground and stabbed with a shard of glass. Damon acted quickly, pushing the vampire off before he could do anymore damage. Another vampire, this time female, zipped through the broken window as Stefan removed the glass. She threw him across the room and used her enhanced speed to break a leg off a nearby chair.

Elowen, disoriented by the sudden push and collision into the ground, stumbled into the wall as she picked herself up. The first thing she saw was Damon fighting with the first vampire. Seeing that he was alright, she looked for Stefan. The second vampire was approaching him with the makeshift stake in hand. She grabbed a fistful of his shirt and yanked him up to his feet. Just as she lifted the stake, Elowen was able to grab her bearings enough to lift her hand to cast the pain infliction spell. She dropped the stake in favor of pressing her palms to her temples.

Stefan used this opportunity to seize the weapon and stake her in the heart instead. Her skin turned grey and she dropped to the floor. The male vampire went sailing into a nearby wall and landed with a loud thud. When he got back to his feet, he noticed his friend on the ground, dead. He fled the room a second later.

"Damn it," cursed Damon.

"I recognize them," Stefan remarked breathlessly. "They were in the tomb."

"Yeah…. About that," drawled Damon.

Elowen sighed loudly when she saw his face. "Welp, there goes my normal night."


	28. Chapter 28

Elowen went home that night and crashed the second she got into her room. Hearing that the tomb vampires were all free and living in town was enough to drain her battery.

That morning, she woke to Damon frantically shaking her shoulders. Squinting, she sat up in bed, confused.

"Damon? What's wrong?"

"I can't find Stefan."

That was enough to wake her up.

"What? What do you mean you can't find him?"

"He went into the woods and never came back. I can't get him on his phone. I figured he was here with you, but," Damon cast a glance around the room, "I can see that he's not."

Elowen reached over and grabbed her phone. She quickly dialed Stefan's number, but it went straight to voicemail. She looked up, wide eyed at Damon, who was able to hear the automated voice message droning on.

"Shit," he swore under his breath. "I think I might know where he is. And you're not gonna like it."

So, without even telling her mom, her and Damon got in her car and drove to the house Pearl was housing the vampires. She didn't even bother to change out of her pjs. Damon told her to stay in the car while he went to the door to confront Pearl. A couple minutes later, Damon came running back down the hill. Elowen scrambled out of the car, barefoot and without an umbrella, to meet him halfway.

"What happened? Where is he?" She asked hurriedly.

"Get back in the car," he told her. "You're gonna get sick." He grabbed her arm and tried leading her back to the car, but she pried her arm out of his grip.

"Just tell me what happened, Damon."

Damon sighed and clenched his jaw. "They have him. I can't get in."

"They took refuge in a house that belongs to a human." Elowen gave a bitter laugh. "Clever." She ran her fingers through her now soaking hair and finally turned back to the car.

"What, you're just gonna give up?" Damon asked, surprised. "You're gonna leave him there?"

"Of course not!" She raised her voice in response. "I'm thinking. You're not invited in and there's no way I can go in there with no backup." She wrapped her arms around herself. "I'm also freezing."

Damon was inches away from taking his jacket off to give her, but realized a second later that giving her a wet jacket wouldn't help. Instead, he lifted her by the waist so she was just far enough off the ground (as she had no shoes on) and helped her to the car. Once she was safely in the passenger's seat, Damon turned the ignition back on so the heater would kick on.

"You're bleeding," he told her as he pulled away from the house. Sure enough, when Elowen checked the bottoms of her feet, one of them had been cut open from the slippery rocks she had been stepping on outside. She made a face, but didn't do anything else.

"That's the least of my worries. Go back to my house. My mom will know what to do."

* * *

At first, Esmeralda was livid upon finding out Elowen was gone. She knew that she was alright with unplanned errands as long as she was told first! That was her number 1 parenting rule: knowing where you are at all times. Now she was worried out of her mind. Elowen had left her phone in her room, so there was no way of contacting her. Was she okay? Was she hurt? Who was she with?

Esmeralda was out the front door and onto the patio in a heartbeat when Elowen's car pulled into the driveway. She had so many lecture starters on the tip of her tongue, but when she saw her daughter exit the car, dripping wet, still in her pjs, barefoot and limping, her arguments died out. Instead, she pulled her in for a hug.

"Don't you ever do that again," she warned, but there was no malice in her voice.

"I won't. I'm sorry."

"I hate to break up the moment, but my brother is sorta in danger. Think we can speed this up?" Damon came up behind them, car keys in hand. Esmeralda pulled back from the hug and shot them both a confused look.

"Stefan is-? What's going on?"

"I'll explain later," said Elowen. "First, I need to get out of these clothes."

15-ish minutes later (and pretending like Damon still hadn't been invited in), Elowen was in dry clothes and was squeezing the water out of her hair with a towel. Damon, having been invited in a second time by Esmeralda, was stuck in his cold clothes. Josiah was smaller than he was, so nothing in his closet would fit. He told them not to worry, since he was dead and it wouldn't bother him anyway, but they still made him stand in front of the heater.

"So, lemme make sure I'm understanding this right," Esmeralda said after they finished telling her the rundown. "Somehow, the spell went wrong and we accidentally brought down the barrier keeping the vampires in the tomb and now they're running around Mystic Falls?"

"Yup," Damon confirmed, popping the 'p'. "Now, they want revenge, so they kidnapped Stefan and are planning to torture and kill him. Amazing, isn't it?"

"Mom, please, we don't know what to do. We need your help."

Esmeralda sat in silence for a second.

"Okay…. I think I have an idea."

* * *

They found themselves meeting with Alaric at the empty high school. He went tense when he realized Damon was with them, but Esmeralda was able to draw his attention away.

"Look, I know this is a lot to ask from you." Esmeralda looked back at Elowen. "But Stefan is a good guy. Three witches and a vampire is nothing against a whole house of them."

"And you think adding a _human_ vampire hunter is gonna help your cause?" Alaric asked.

"You have your ring," Elowen reminded him. "Ric, _please_ ," she begged, voice watery. "I understand if you say no. It's not exactly your problem and you and my mom are on some weird time out because of supernatural bullshit," Alaric cleared his throat and Esmeralda facepalmed in embarrassment, "you don't owe either of us anything. But these vampires don't know you. One of them knows me, which means chances of them knowing mom or Jo are pretty high. You're our only hope at an in to that house."

Alaric and Elowen stared at each other for a long moment. Finally, Alaric sighed, giving in. "Alright. I'll help." He glanced at Esmeralda. "But you're gonna owe me dinner."

Elowen bit back a smile and shared a victory look with Josiah.

"Deal."

A few minutes later, after Alaric had spread his hunting weapons out on his desk, they heard footsteps out in the hallway. Quickly, Elowen and Josiah stood in front of the desk to block the weapons from eyesight.

"Mr. Saltzman, are you here? I wanted to ask you about..." Elena turned the corner and saw them all huddled in the room. "... the recent assignment," she finished. "What's going on here?"

"None of your business," Damon snarked back.

She was able to catch a glimpse of what was on the desk and crossed her arms. "I'm not going until you tell me what's going on," she said stubbornly.

"Stefan's been kidnapped," Elowen said curtly, not even bothering to look at her. Seeing Elena reminded her that Bonnie wanted nothing to do with her and she'd rather not dwell on it.

"What?" Elena asked in disbelief. "Let me come with, I can hel-"

"No," Elowen cut her off. "You'll just get yourself killed." She grabbed one of the vervain darts and a sleeve cuff of some sort that clipped onto her wrist. There was a little compartment for her to slip the dart into. It seemed to work like Spider-Man's web slinger.

Elena's nostrils flared in irritance. The way Elowen was talking to her was making her blood boil. "I'm going," she stated defiantly. "I'm not some useless human."

"No offense, Elena, but yes you are. Damon's a vampire. We're witches. Alaric knows how to fight. He understands vampire's maneuvers and typical fighting techniques. He also has a magic ring as a backup plan. What can you contribute to this?"

When Elena stayed silent, Elowen pointed two fingers in her direction. "Exactly. We don't have time to worry about you. You're not going."

Elena turned and stormed out of the room. Everyone else shared quiet looks as Elowen put the second dart shooter on her other wrist with a stoic expression.

"Well, if we're gonna go, let's go," Alaric said, breaking the stifling silence. He rolled his weapons back up and headed for the door. The rest followed his lead.

* * *

Elowen, Damon, Josiah and Esmeralda rode in one car while Alaric had his own. They pulled into a secluded area away from the house so the vampires wouldn't hear them. The second Elowen got out of her car, she scowled.

"What's wrong?" Josiah asked when he saw her face, but she only stomped over to Alaric's car and flung open the back door. Hiding halfway behind the front seats and halfway under the back seats was none other than Elena Gilbert.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me."

After finding Elena, they locked her in Elowen's car with the child safety locks on. Esmeralda and Josiah were to stay and watch Elena, as well as stay behind for backup. Alaric was going to knock on the door and ask to use the phone. He'd meet Damon and Elowen at the backdoor with the owner and hopefully, the compulsion spell would override the vampire compulsion.

Everything seemed to be running smoothly so far. Alaric had turned on the sink and a blender to keep the others from overhearing anything, then lead the owner over to Damon and Elowen. She entered and quickly performed the spell, watching as her eyes glossed over.

"Can you invite this man in?"

The owner looked over at Damon in a daze. She paused. Just as they were starting to grow impatient, the owner nodded her head.

"Yes. He can come in." Damon quickly entered the house and pushed Alaric out, telling him to go. Elowen kept her focus on the owner.

"You're to go upstairs and take a nap. You never saw us." She let go and the lady blinked, then walked passed them as if they weren't there and headed for the stairs.

"I'll sweep the inside. You check for anything suspicious outside," Damon instructed. Elowen nodded and headed back outside. It didn't take her long to find the entrance to what looked like a cellar or a basement.

She headed down as stealthily as she could. Once at the bottom, she carefully peeked around the corner and saw someone sitting in front of a door, standing guard. He had music blasting in his ears, so he couldn't hear her. Looking at her surroundings, Elowen noticed old gardening equipment in the corner. She quickly knocked over a rake and went back in hiding. When the vampire was close enough, she pressed on the button that released the vervain dart. It shot out and dug itself into his shoulder. He collapsed, knocked unconscious.

"Good work."

Elowen jumped slightly, but relaxed when she realized it was only Damon. He nodded his head towards the door. "Let's go."

Damon went through first, in case there was someone guarding the inside. There wasn't. When Elowen saw Stefan tied up she made a b-line for him.

"Oh my god, Stefan," she breathed. She placed her hands on his face and took in his disheveled appearance.

"You shouldn't…. Be here," he pushed himself to say, his voice weak and horse.

"Like hell I shouldn't," she told him.

"Remember, Stef," Damon spoke up. "You have a fiery witch for a girlfriend. It's hot." He casually picked up a piece of wood and was about to stab the other vampire that was tied up when Stefan stopped him.

"Mm!" He grunted in disapproval. "Not him."

"Whatever," Damon carelessly dropped his weapon. "Let's just get you down."

"Vervain on the ropes."

Damon circled back away from the lever that released Stefan and pointed to Elowen. "Wen, go be a dear and pull that please."

Elowen let go of Stefan and loosened the ropes. Stefan lowered down into Damon's arms, groaning in pain in the process. She moved across the room and unbound his hands. Damon found Stefan's shirt and jacket discarded on the floor and tossed them to Elowen, who took over holding Stefan up. Damon went back to the door to make sure it was clear, but when Elowen tried to follow, Stefan resisted.

"Wait." He nodded towards Harper, the other person tied up. Elowen got the message and pulled both stakes out of his legs as quickly as she could. Damon was coming back to see what the holdup was just as she loosened the ropes on his wrists.

"We don't have time for this," he hissed. "We need to go. Can you get him back to the car on your own?"

"Yeah," Elowen nodded, taking hold of Stefan again.

"Okay, if Frederick is as smart as I think he is, he'll start getting suspicious that his buddies are missing by now. I'll distract, you rescue. Go."

Alaric was still waiting a few feet away from the house, wanting to make sure they made it out safely. He was holding a crossbow in his hands in case he had to jump into action. When Elowen and Stefan emerged from the house, his face flooded with relief.

"Thank god," he mumbled under his breath.

"Damon is gonna need help," Elowen said breathlessly as she passed him. He nodded and headed back for the house. She continued her trek back towards the car. About halfway through, Stefan's knees buckled underneath him and they both fell towards the ground.

"Ellie!"

Elowen looked up and saw Josiah running towards her.

"Mom was getting worried. I offered to go check." He filled her in on why he was there and helped her pick Stefan up. With an extra hand, they were able to make it back to the car safely. Elena was still sitting in the backseat, pouting with her arms crossed. Esmeralda was sitting on the hood. She gave a small cry when she saw them and ran over to help them bring Stefan over faster. Elena perked up when she saw Stefan and put her hands on the window, leaning forward. Her breath started to fog up the glass.

"Stefan!" She called out. Stefan's eyes widened at the sight of her.

"What is she doing here?"

Elowen rolled her eyes. "She's a stowaway. I'll explain later."

"Where's Ric?" Esmeralda asked once they got Stefan in the backseat with Elena.

"He went to help Damon."

"Wha-?" She turned and looked back in the direction of the house, worried. However, her kids needed her protection a lot more. Understanding the situation, Elowen gave her mom a small push forward.

"Go. We'll be fine."

"Are you-"

"Go!"

Esmeralda gave a short nod and disappeared the way they came. Frederick made his attack once she was gone. He zoomed by Elowen and Josiah, knocking them off balance, then busted the window and dragged Stefan out of the car. Elena screamed and pushed herself against the opposite car door.

Frederick lifted Stefan in the air and started stabbing him with a tree branch.

"This is for Beth-Anne." Stab.

"This is for the tomb." Stab.

Unfortunately, Josiah had been knocked out from landing on the ground so hard. On the upside, Elowen had collided with the car. The most damage made was a sore back and a dent in one of the car doors. She was slightly disoriented, but was able to focus enough to attempt to incapacitate Frederick.

Either having a concussion was throwing her powers off or Frederick knew a few tricks, because the spell didn't seem to hurt him like she was used to. He had dropped Stefan and was now headed for her. He was snarling in pain, but was able to slowly heave himself towards her. She tried her best to step back every time he came forward, but she was still dazed from the throw and lost her balance. She fell over and broke the spell. Frederick rolled his shoulders back as he felt the spell lift.

"Finally," he gruffed. "I'll kill you first to get you out of the way." His fangs elongated and his eyes changed color. Elowen tried to crawl away, but Frederick grabbed hold of her and yanked her back onto her feet. He was about to bite her when….

"No!"

A piece of wood jutted through his chest, just missing his heart. Frederick growled and dropped Elowen. He turned on Elena (who had climbed out of the broken window), though he was shortly blindsided by her resemblance to Katherine. It gave her another chance to stab him, this time in the shoulder. He sent her flying, where she landed next to Stefan with a hard thump.

"You're all a bunch of nuisances," he spat. He turned when he heard Elowen trying to pull herself up and smirked. "You're still alive? Guess I'll have to change that." He grabbed a fistful of her hair and pulled her head back, exposing her neck. He was going for a second attempt at a bite when this time, Stefan sped up and threw him against a nearby tree. Going faster than she'd ever seen him go, Stefan plunged his hand into Frederick's chest and ripped his heart out. Even after his body went limp, Stefan continued to attack.

"Stefan," Elena tried, still on the ground where she landed near him. He ignored her and kept his pursuit up. It wasn't until there was a sickening snap of Frederick's neck that Elowen was lucid enough to say anything.

"Stefan!" She yelled, leaning against the car. "Stop, please!"

At the sound of Elowen's frightened pleas, Stefan snapped out of it. He saw how terrified both her and Elena were and looked down to see the damage he had done. A horrified look of his own settled onto his face.

* * *

Pearl had come home to only a handful of her vampires left. They were all circling the outside of the house. Some of them are writhing on the ground while others were withstanding something. She found Damon, Alaric and Esmeralda in the house near the front door. Esmeralda's nose was bleeding from an overuse of her powers to hold the ambush of tomb vamps back. She dropped the spell at the sight of Pearl and leaned onto Alaric for support. He helped her back to the car as Damon filled Pearl in.

All of them were exhausted by the time they were finally able to leave. Elena was dropped off back at the high school, where her own car still resided. Then they all parted ways. Damon and Stefan went back to the boarding house, Ric went…. Who knows where, and Esmeralda, Josiah and Elowen went back to their house to nurse their injuries.

Both Josiah and Elowen had ice packs to their heads while Esmeralda only needed rest.

Elowen's phone blared loudly through the house, making her and Josiah wince from the noise. Matt's name flashed across the screen and she looked down at it, confused. What was Matt doing calling her so late?

"Hello?" She answered.

"Elowen, hey." It sounded like he'd been crying. She heard him sniffle as he replied. "Uhh, god, I don't know how to say this…. They found Vicki's body by country's road."

Elowen felt her heart stop. What?

"No, that- that can't be right. They've made a mistake. Vicki is safe with my friend Lexi."

"Sheriff Forbes said they found another woman with her. I'm sorry."

Elowen's phone slipped slightly from her grip. What were Vicki and Lexi doing back in town? And better yet, who killed them? She swallowed down a sob so she could answer Matt.

"Thank you for letting me know. I'm sorry about Vicki."

"Me, too."

Matt hung up. Elowen stood there for a second as her brain fully processed the information. Josiah was looking at her, wide eyed and expectant.

"What? What happened?"

"V…" She tried to say, but for a moment, she wasn't able to bring herself to say it. "Vicki and Lexi…. Are dead."


	29. Chapter 29

It had been about a week since Elowen received the news. She wasn't able to get ahold of Stefan at all during that time. She even dropped by the boarding house to see how he was doing, but when she got there, Damon told her he was out hunting and that she should come back later.

Discouraged, she had gone back to her car, only to break down crying. Damon was by her side in an instant, opening up the driver's side in order to ask her what was wrong. It took her a couple of tries to speak through her hyperventilating, but she explained what had happened to Vicki and Lexi. Damon comforted her until she stopped crying and told her he'd pass the message along to Stefan. She hadn't seen or heard from either of them after that.

She'd been managing to brave her way through school with the help of Josiah and Matt. Both had been taking turns making sure she was alright, though she'd asked them not to because it wasn't fair that she was allowed to grieve and they were stuck babysitting her. They continued to do it anyway.

That morning, Elowen was rushing to get out of the house. She'd overslept and was _very_ late to school. When she got downstairs, she discovered both her mom and Josiah lounging about in the living room. She was too frazzled to even be mad that they didn't wake her. She rushed to make herself a shake for breakfast and then made a beeline for the door. She opened it and received the shock of her life.

"There's my little girl!" Luis Ortiz, her father that she'd thought they finally escaped from, gushed with a smile. His fist was raised as if he had been about to knock. Elowen didn't say anything, frozen, as buried feelings of worthlessness and low self-esteem came crawling back up her throat. She felt like she was about to be sick.

"What, aren't you glad to see me?" Luis asked innocently, acting as if nothing was wrong.

"Hey, nerd!" Josiah's voice rang out from behind her. "I dunno if you're aware, but you kinda need your backpack-!" His footsteps came to a slow stop a few feet away.

"Joey! How are you-"

The next few seconds happened so fast, Elowen didn't even have time to react. Josiah had dropped her backpack and pounced, decking Luis in the jaw. Luis staggered backwards and grabbed onto the porch for support.

"You don't get to call me that!"

Luis was holding his face where he was struck, anger flaring through his eyes. Josiah stood his ground and glared right back. Luis stood up straight and loomed over Josiah. He was seconds from striking him back when Esmeralda appeared in the doorway.

"What the hell is all that noise out…. Here…." Esmeralda trailed off when she saw her ex-husband. Almost immediately, her face went stoic. She pushed Elowen behind her and pulled Josiah back inside the house. "You are trespassing on my property. I can and will call the police if you don't leave. Now."

Luis forced a smile back on his face. "I know when I'm not wanted." He turned around, painfully slow, as if to antagonize them, and left.

Elowen felt suffocated. Esmeralda was checking Josiah's knuckles, which were bruising by the second, but he jerked his arm away.

"I have to get to school," he said shortly, then left the porch and headed in the opposite direction. Esmeralda tried to get him to stay, but it was no use. She turned to check on Elowen, who hadn't said a word. She took one look at her mom and shook her head.

"Uh…" her voice cracked slightly. Clearing her throat, she tried again. "Jo's right. School." She trudged passed and left. She could hear Esmeralda calling after her, so she took off at high speed down the street until she couldn't hear her mother's voice anymore.

Esmeralda watched Elowen flee down the road helplessly. She tugged at her hair, hyperventilating and on the verge of crying. She tried her hardest to stay strong for the kids, but seeing Luis face to face…. bad memories resurfaced and she felt like the same hopeless woman all over again. All Esmeralda could think about was all of her hard work to start a new life and move passed her abuse being one big joke. She would never truly break free from Luis.

She felt herself beginning to become lightheaded. The world started to spin and the next second, she hit the ground, fainted.

* * *

Elowen found herself rushing through the busy hallways of the high school. Her mind was racing with a thousand thoughts at once but only one was blaring the loudest: Alaric.

Stefan was still off doing who knows what and she knew that if she told Damon, he'd do something impulsive and risky and she couldn't deal with that type of stress right now. She had no idea how much Ric actually knew about Luis, but maybe that's exactly what she needed. Someone who didn't know.

When she burst into his classroom, however, he was mid-conversation with Elena. Quickly, she tried to backtrack.

"I- I'll come back later, nevermind," she sputtered and tripped over herself as she exited the room.

"Hey, wait a second," Alaric spoke in a rushed voice, getting off of his desk in order to go after her. He cast a glance at Elena, who nodded and slipped past them both without a word. Esmeralda had texted him this morning saying that she was going to let Elowen sleep in, but half the day was gone (it was already lunchtime) and something was obviously wrong. He steered her back into the room and closed the door.

Elowen stood quietly in the middle of the room. Alaric observed her for a moment from his desk, allowing her a minute before he said anything. He noted how badly her hands were shaking and the beads of sweat collecting at her hairline. Elowen noticed he was staring at her hands and shoved them in her jacket pockets.

"I'm not really sure what I'm doing here," she confessed. "At first I thought I was here for me, but as I was walking down the hall, I realized I'm here for mom." She took a shaky breath as she gathered her thoughts. "My dad paid us a visit today."

Alaric straightened up. He didn't know a lot of Esmeralda's story yet, but he knew the divorce was messy and that she wanted nothing to do with him anymore.

"She's always been there for us, but nobody has ever really been there for her. I mean, she has my aunt Eliana, but….." She shrugged her shoulders. "She really likes you. I can tell," Elowen switched gears. "Just…. Please, don't hurt her."

Alaric nodded his head. "I won't."

He opened his arms up and Elowen walked into his embrace without hesitation. The moment was broken when Elowen's phone went off. She pulled back from the hug to answer it.

"Hello?"

Alaric watched her face drop into a look of worry and dread. Her tremors, which had started to die down, picked back up twice as hard as before.

Her mouth opened to respond, but nothing came out. She stuttered for a moment before managing to say something. "O-Okay, thank you for telling me. I'll, um, be right there."

"What's wrong?" Alaric asked when she ended the call.

"That was the hospital. They said mom's been admitted."

* * *

Alaric offered to drive her to the hospital while she tried her hardest to get ahold of Josiah. The school was left to scramble for a substitute for the remaining classes, but he didn't really care. He was trying his hardest to keep Elowen calm every time Josiah's line went into voicemail.

Her heart was racing again and her breathing was labored and fast, causing Ric to take one hand off the steering wheel and grab her hand.

"Hey, you've gotta breathe. I'm sure Josiah is fine."

"But he needs to know mom is in the hospital!"

"He'll find out when he finally decides to listen to the dozen messages you've left. You've done all you can, Elowen," he reassured.

"Elle," she corrected.

"What?"

"You can call me Elle."

They pulled into the hospital parking lot. Elowen rushed out of the car before it even fully stopped. Alaric was just behind her. Sheriff Forbes was talking to a doctor a few feet away when the two of them came in. Elowen had just approached the receptionist desk when both the doctor and Sheriff Forbes pulled her off to the side.

"Hey…." Sheriff Forbes greeted with a sad smile. "Sorry we weren't able to meet under better circumstances. We got a call from a jogger about an hour ago, reporting that your mother was unconscious in your driveway. She woke up in the ambulance drive over here, but she still needs to rest."

"The good news is, her vitals are normal," the doctor took over her. "Her blood pressure is still a little low, but other than that, she's in perfect health."

"Do you know what caused her to faint?" Alaric asked.

"Most likely it was a case of sudden intense feelings of stress, anxiety, or emotional shock. Maybe all three combined. We're going to monitor her blood pressure levels and once they rise back up to a normal level, we'll release her."

"Can we see her?" Elowen inquired quietly.

"Of course. Right this way." The doctor led them to the room she was in and left them alone. Esmeralda was awake when Elowen came in. She smiled, albeit a bit tiredly, and sat up. Alaric trailed in and her smile faded slightly.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, then winced a beat after. "Sorry, I didn't mean it that way-"

"No, no, it's alright. This is a… family matter. If you want me to leave-"

"No!" Esmeralda objected rather loudly. "I just…. It would be nice if you stayed."

Alaric nodded. Him and Elowen situated themselves in the two empty chairs inside the room. Esmeralda placed her hands on top of Elowen's in a gesture of reassurance.

"Joey?" She asked hopefully. Elowen shook her head. Esmeralda sighed. "He'll come back around. He usually does."

"Mom…" Elowen began. She looked at Alaric though the corner of her eye, who looked away and busied himself with what was playing on the tv in the room. She lowered her voice to be careful. "How did he find us? What are we gonna do?" She sniffled, eyes becoming wet with tears. "I don't want things to go back to the way they were."

"I won't let that happen," Esmeralda said immediately, her tone saying that decision was final. She reached out and wiped away a tear. "We can get through this. We always will." Her eyes flickered over to Alaric. "Honey, if you don't mind, Ric and I have a lot of things to discuss. Go try and track your brother down. At least make sure he hasn't done anything reckless."

Elowen nodded her head, drying her face with the sleeves of her jacket. Esmeralda leaned forward and pressed a kiss to the top of her head as a goodbye. Elowen got up and straightened her clothes up.

"Let me know when they discharge you."

She left the room and headed for home.

* * *

Elowen was still trying to get her bearings when she walked up her driveway. The only car there was Esmeralda's; her car was in the garage, which had been deemed totaled by their insurance. That wasn't something she wanted to think about right now. Actually, she didn't really want to think about anything.

She shut the front door with a loud kick and dragged herself upstairs. When she reached the top, she stood there in silence for a moment. All she wanted to do was sleep. Elowen lowered herself to the ground and stared up at the ceiling. After what felt like an eternity, her eyes finally gave in and fell closed.

When she woke up, the sun was shining directly on her face. She stirred around and grunted in disapproval, rolling over and burying her face into her bedsheets.

Wait.

Elowen sat up, slightly dazed, and realized she was in her bed. She glanced at the time and saw that she'd been out for about 2 or 3 hours. Was everything a dream? She sure hoped it was.

The sound of footsteps ascending the stairs drew her attention to her door. It creaked open slowly and Stefan's head peeked into the room. He smiled slightly when he saw she was awake.

"You're up," he said, walking towards the bed with a plate of food in one hand and, of course, a green drink in the other. Her eyes watered at the gesture and suddenly, she felt like everything was going to be okay. He handed her the plate and set the drink on her nightstand. She took the food gratefully, while Stefan patiently took a seat on the edge of her bed. It wasn't until she was halfway through her meal that anything was said.

"I'm so sorry that I've been out of reach. It's just, I've been trying to control this bloodlust thing ever since-"

"Elena fed you her blood. I know….. Is it even safe for you to be around me right now?"

"I've got it under control. Don't worry." He brushed some of her hair from her face. "Damon told me you tried to stop by. It sounded urgent."

"... You mean he didn't tell you?" She asked in a quiet voice. He shook his head. Elowen tightly closed her eyes and racked her brain for a way to break the news. "Uhh…. I don't… know…. How to…." She took her a deep breath. "Vicki and Lexi's bodies were found by a hiker last week."

A long, long moment went by. The silence in the room was deafening. Elowen risked prying her eyes open. Stefan was staring blankly at her in disbelief.

"I have no idea who did it or why they were coming back to town- I just-" She tried to say something to comfort Stefan, but came up with nothing. Slowly, his eyes filled with tears and one finally spilled over.

"Are they absolutely sure it was Lexi?"

"They, uhh… had me come in to ID her."

Stefan let the tears flow, sniffling no matter how hard he tried not to. They embraced, though it was hard to tell who was trying to hold who.

"I'm sorry, Stefan. I'm so, so sorry," she sobbed.

"No, _I'm_ sorry that I wasn't there. That was unfair to have you deal with that yourself," he said through tears, voice cracky and unstable. She shook her head.

"Don't do that. I know I've been through a lot and that I've been all over the place and such an emotional mess recently, but Lexi was your _best friend_. You have the right to be selfish for once and not focus on me."

Stefan only sobbed harder in response. With his emotions even more heightened than usual, they stayed like that for a long while. It wasn't until Elowen's phone started to ring that either of them moved. When she saw Josiah's name on the screen, she practically pushed Stefan away and dived to answer.

"Are you alright? Where are you?" She asked, worry dripping from her voice.

"That doesn't matter right now. I got your voicemails. How's mom?" He quickly changed the subject, probably sounding just as frantic. Elowen explained everything that had happened in his absence, including what room number she was in so he could go visit her.

"When I left, Alaric was still with her. I don't know if he still is. Just, please let her know that you're okay."

"I will. I'm sorry I just ran off like that," he apologized. A bitter laugh erupted from her throat.

"So am I."

They both hung up the phone. Elowen put her phone on the nightstand and gave a long sigh of relief. Stefan gave her a moment, dabbing at his cheeks as he collected his thoughts.

"So…" he started, voice slightly hoarse from crying. He cleared his throat to speak better. "Want to tell me what's going on with Esmeralda?"

"My dad is in town," she blurted. A long gap passed where neither said anything. Stefan almost couldn't tell if she were serious.

"He just…. Showed up on our doorstep this morning. Josiah stormed off to who knows where, I ran away with my tail between my legs and mom…." Elowen gave a long sigh. "The stress was too much for her and she fainted in the driveway. Stefan… I can't do this again."

"Hey, don't talk like that." Stefan scooted himself closer to her and allowed her to lean on his shoulder. "How about we change the subject, huh? I'll talk about how I've been doing instead. I haven't exactly been keeping you updated.

"I've been doing much, much better. Improving little by little everyday. Still a bit jittery and on edge, though. Lots of alcohol to keep the cravings at bay and lots of exercise to try and sweat it out faster. My body is still trying to readjust, but I think I'm gonna be okay."

"I can't believe it's only been a couple of days," she noted in a monotone voice.

"Me, too." He absentmindedly ran his fingers through her curly hair. "I've missed you."

Elowen angled her head to look at him better. "I missed you, too."

Stefan leaned down and gave a quick peck to her lips. When he leaned back, it was obvious that there was electricity in the air. Elowen grabbed his neck and pulled him back in, the rest of her food completely forgotten. Stefan laid her down on the bed as they began to kiss much more passionately. Elowen rolled him over to where she was on top, giggling against his mouth. Stefan grunted lowly from the back of his throat, and, with more aggression than needed, flipped them back over. He started kissing her all over her face and trailed down to her throat. As suddenly as this started, it stopped.

Stefan was breathing heavy, staring at the veins protruding from her jugular and listened to her heartbeat.

"Stefan?" Elowen asked, unable to see his face as it was buried in her neck, but knew something was wrong. At the sound of her voice, he seemed to snap out of it and quickly pushed himself backwards, making sure to put enough distance between him and Elowen. He slammed into the wall with a loud bang.

They were staring at each other, wide eyed.

Then, Stefan left without a word.


	30. Chapter 30

**Author's Note:** I forgot mention last chapter that Luis's FC is Ryan Guzman. That's all c:

* * *

"Hey. I just wanted to apologize for earlier."

Stefan had called about an hour after his abrupt departure. Elowen had distracted herself by over-practicing her marching band pieces on her various instruments to help keep herself occupied.

"It's okay. At least you were able to resist the urges, right?"

"Right…." Stefan trailed off. "Listen, despite this, lemme know if you need anything, with You-Know-Who being in town, alright?"

"I'll try."

"Okay. I'll talk to you later."

Elowen hung up the line and set her phone next to her sheet music. She had just lifted her clarinet to her mouth when someone spoke.

"Jeez, how many instruments do you play?"

It was Damon. He took note of everything spread out around her and had asked out of surprise more than anything else.

Elowen jerked and hit the mouthpiece against her front teeth. She quickly checked the reed and saw that the collision had chipped it. She sighed loudly and started loosening the screws to replace it.

"Six," she answered absentmindedly. "What do you want?"

Damon came over and sat next to her. She didn't cast him a glance. Instead, she finished replacing the reed. Damon took the clarinet from her hands and placed it out of her reach so she would listen to him.

"Look, I _guess_ I consider you my friend and I _guess_ I'm kinda worried about you. And I _guess_ this is me coming to check up on you. Is that a problem?"

Elowen sniffled. "No."

"Okay then. Now that we have that established, where is everyone?"

"Mom's in the hospital."

"Well that blows. What about baby Ramirez?"

"Visiting mom."

"And you're not there with them, why?"

"Too overwhelming."

Damon nodded to seem more understanding. A moment passed before Elowen's phone began to ring. Damon picked it up when she didn't seem like she was going to answer it.

"Elowen's phone, the better looking Salvatore brother speaking."

He smirked when he saw Elowen roll her eyes from his peripheral. However, said smirk slowly crept off his face when he realized it was Josiah bearing news about Esmeralda.

"Not sure what you're doing with her phone, but can you tell her that they're releasing our mom? Alaric ended up having to go back to work because they couldn't find someone to cover him and we need to be picked up."

"Will do, squirt."

"Don't call me that."

"I dunno, has a nice ring to it, doesn't it?"

"Whatever. Just pass the message along."

Damon slid her phone into his back pocket when the call ended and nodded his head towards the front door.

"C'mon. Field trip."

"Damon, please, I'm really not in the mood right now."

Damon sighed dramatically and started to pick her up from the couch. Elowen struggled against his attempts, though.

"Damon, I said no! Damon! Aah!" She shrieked, having not been expecting him to throw her over his shoulder. "Put me down! Damon, I'm serious."

He ignored her and headed for the door. "You'll feel better when we reach our destination. Trust me."

Fed up and now filled with pent up frustration, Elowen allowed Damon to strap her into Esmeralda's car. She sat stiffly in the passenger's seat, fists clenched as she stared out the window. It wasn't until she started to realize what direction they were headed in that her mood started to change.

"Why are we going to the hospital?" It finally clicked in her head. "Is mom being released?" She asked hopefully.

"Yup," Damon drawled. He lolled his head to the side to look at her. "Told ya you'd feel better," he gloated cockily. Elowen rolled her eyes and got out of the car when it pulled to a stop in front of the hospital.

Esmeralda and Josiah were waiting just inside. She ran over and hugged both of them tightly.

"Don't scare me like that ever again," she told her mom when she pulled back.

"Not to break up this lovely family encounter, but the car is running outside," said Damon as he pulled up behind Elowen. "Think we can hurry this up?"

He was met with three different glares. He threw his hands up in surrender. "Hey, not my fault if the car runs out of gas."

They all followed him outside anyway. When they arrived back at their house, both Josiah and Elowen were immediately on Esmeralda, helping her out of the car, opening the front door and quickly clearing the couch so she could sit.

"Jeez, maybe I should go to the hospital more often if it means I get this kind of treatment," Esmeralda joked when Josiah offered to make her a cup of tea. "While I appreciate the gestures, I'm _fine_. It's not like I had a life threatening surgery. I just fainted."

The doorbell rang and Damon, being the closest to the door, went to open it. Caroline was on the other side, sheepishly holding a casserole dish of lasagna. When she saw Damon, her nose scrunched up a little and she quickly let herself into the house to get past him.

"Oh, thank goodness, you're okay!" She let out a sigh of relief when she saw Esmeralda propped up on the couch. She lifted the dish in her hands. "I brought lasagna! It's homemade. My grandma's recipe."

"You can put it in the kitchen, hun."

Josiah had already grabbed a fork and was eating out of the dish before it had been fully set down on the counter. Caroline pulled herself onto the island next to Josiah and swung her legs in the air.

"So, does this mean we'll have to scrap our plans to go to the Founder's Kick-Off party?" She asked timidly. She wasn't sure if it was the right time to ask, really, but she was curious. That and Caroline was a bit impatient sometimes.

Josiah paused with the fork halfway to his mouth.

"That's…. Tonight?"

"You forgot," Caroline stated. "That's alright. I'll give you a pass this time around."

Esmeralda covered up a laugh by clearing up her throat. "Y'know, I really am fine. You two can still go if you'd like."

Damon, who was leaning up against the wall with his arms crossed, tossed Elowen a sideways glance. "Why don't you go, too? You never leave the house anymore and I'm _sure_ Mama Witch would like some alone time after being in such a stressful environment."

"Yeah, I don't think that's such a good-"

"He's right, y'know," Esmeralda cut in. "I know things have been hard for you since Sheila….." she trailed off. "But, I think going somewhere that isn't school would be good for you."

"See? Miss Kahuna says yes."

Elowen sighed loudly. There was no way Damon was going to drop this. She looked directly at Josiah. "I'll go if you go."

"Wha-" Josiah threw his hands up and let them fall back to his side. "Fine. I'll go with you."

* * *

Elowen, Josiah and Caroline walked into the Lockwood Manor about an hour later, having all swiftly gotten ready in order to not be late. Damon had left under the guise of changing into "much nicer attire" after seeing what they had to offer. Spoiled brat. Not like anything would fit him anyway.

Elowen and Caroline had raided Esmeralda's poor closet, as well as old boxes of clothes to find something decent. Elowen was wearing a rich, dark red sleeveless velvet dress. It had a turtleneck neckline and the bottom was a pencil skirt. The length stopped just above her knees. She found her old black lita boots she bought ages ago and then never wore and decided to finally put them to use. She'd gone with a bold red lip and left her hair to their natural curls.

Caroline, on the other hand, had found a long, dark green strapless dress. It flowed down to her ankles, with a slit exposing her right leg. Paired with the black, open toed platform pumps that were buried in the back of the closet, she looked absolutely beautiful. She'd done light makeup and put her hair into an elegant bun.

Josiah, after a lot of rummaging through his room, was able to put together a simple, but nice, outfit. A white dress shirt from middle school that was a tad too tight with a dark blue v neck sweater over it. They even found a clip on tie to go with it! However, he was wearing a pair of black jeans instead of slacks and hoped nobody would notice.

Elowen immediately caught sight of Luis and, her flight of fight reflexes kicking in, ducked into the crowd in the opposite direction. Caroline and Josiah followed, both thinking she did so to get out of the cluster of people.

 _Good_ , she thought. _Jo didn't see him_.

She'd like to keep it that way. He deserved to enjoy himself here. She finally found an opening within the swarm and slid past two patrons to the dance floor. She spotted the back of Stefan's head at the bar and blinked in surprise. She thought he would try to avoid big parties until he really got control of things again. She turned to Caroline and Josiah, who had just caught up with her.

"Hey. You guys can go on without me. Do couple stuff or something." She leaned her head to the left to point out Stefan. "I don't wanna be a third wheel."

Caroline caught a glimpse of Stefan and understood. "Yeah, I tooootally get it. We'll be fine on our own."

With a small smile, Elowen made her way to the bar.

"Aren't you a little young to be drinking?" She asked as she took a seat next to Stefan. He raised his eyebrows as he peered at her.

"What's it to you?"

Both grinned and gave a light chuckle. Stefan leaned over and planted a wet, slightly sloppy kiss on her cheek as a proper greeting.

"How've you been holding up today?"

Instead of answering his question, she leaned back to get a better look at him and narrowed her eyes.

"Are you drunk?"

Stefan raised his hand and hovered his index finger and thumb over each other. "A little bit." He swigged what was left in his glass and slammed it back down on the bar. "It helps take the edge off."

Elowen placed her hand on his arm. "Hey," she said softly. "You've been there for me this past month or so. And I'm so, so thankful for that. But now it's my turn to be here for you, alright? Talk to me."

Stefan shook his head. "No, no, no. I know it doesn't look that way, but I'm fine! I've got everything under control! In fact, I've never felt better. We should enjoy this while it lasts. Dance with me."

Elowen gave a soft sigh as he played the dodge game and pretended everything wasn't spiraling out of control. She was the queen of that. Shaking her head, she decided that she wouldn't push anything and ask again at a better time.

"You hate dancing," she said wryly, crossing her arms.

"Correction: _sober_ me hates dancing. Drunk me doesn't care."

She took a peek at the dance floor. It was virtually empty, save for a few older couples slow dancing to the soft jazz music.

"How are we supposed to dance to elevator music?"

"We don't. We need something better." He walked off towards the DJ just as Kelly Donovan walked up and took his place.

"Yeah, that's not gonna work," she remarked. "I already tried to bribe the guy with 20 bucks and a date. He said Carol Lockwood has complete control over the music choices."

Elowen could see Stefan compelling the DJ in the corner of her eye. "You'd be surprised. Stefan is a very….. Persuasive person."

Right as she finished her sentence, the music changed.

"Thank god!" Cheered Kelly. She glided onto the floor and started dancing with Stefan.

"Have I entered an alternative universe where Stefan is fun?" Damon asked rhetorically. Elowen rolled her eyes.

"I know you hate his animal regimen, but he won't stand a chance at a human diet if he doesn't ease into it. And this isn't easing into it."

"Are you saying you agree that his obsession with animal blood is stupid?" He smirked. Elowen gave him a glowering side eye.

"I'm saying that this won't end well," she warned. "You and I both know that."

* * *

Josiah and Caroline had found their way to the dance floor like everyone else. Elowen was watching them with a smile from the corner. Her phone buzzed with a new text. She had sent a message to Alaric before they left the house, letting him know that Esmeralda would be home alone and that she would feel better if he were there with her. He was sending her an update.

 _She told me to tell you that she told you she'd be fine, but that she appreciates the thought. Tried to warm her something up but she caught me and kicked me out of the kitchen. She's cooking dinner now. Don't think I can stop her. Sorry, chief._

Elowen cracked a slanted smile and started typing out a reply.

 _That's mom alright. Should've warned you that the babysitting mission would fail before it even started. Thank you for stopping by to check on her, though. It means a lot._

 _No problem, Elle._

"Please dance with your alcoholic vampire boyfriend," came a sudden voice directly in front of her. She looked up from the screen and found Stefan was pouting down at her. He placed his hands on her shoulders and shook her a bit in an attempt to beg. She slid her phone back into her boot and allowed him to pull her out of the corner.

They made it to the middle of the floor and started jamming out and having fun. Stefan pulled her in and spun her around. She giggled loudly, but lost her balance mid-spin and ran into someone's back.

"Watch it!" He snapped at her.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry! That was my fault. I'm not very good with spins."

"Then get off the dance floor."

Elowen was left dumbfounded by this man's rude attitude. She almost didn't respond.

"Excuse me?"

Before she could defend herself, Stefan stepped in front of her, eyes dark and intimidating.

"That's not how you talk to a lady."

"Whatever," the man scoffed. He started to walk away, but Stefan caught his arm and pulled him back. He looked him in the eye and started to compel him.

"I think you need to apologize."

"I'm sorry," he said very monotone. Thinking they were done, he tried to leave again. Stefan tightened his grip and prevented him from moving. His face contorted in pain from the added pressure.

"Now say it like you mean it."

The man looked Elowen in the eye and apologized again. "I'm really, really sorry."

She grabbed onto Stefan's shoulder and tried to pull him away. "Stefan, that's enough. He's said sorry. Let him go."

Stefan burned holes into the man's face, but eventually let him go, albeit a little roughly.

"Now walk away. And stay away from my girlfriend, if you wouldn't be so kind."

Once the man was gone, Stefan shifted his weight to look at her better. He cradled her face. "You okay?"

Elowen nodded. "Yeah. Fine."

Except she wasn't fine. She was shaken up at Stefan's unexpected shift in behavior. One second they were having fun and the next, he was ready to possibly break someone's arm.

"It's really hot in here. I'm gonna go get some air."

She pushed through the horde of people and managed to make her way outside. She found an area that was empty and took a seat on the edge of a stair. She was alone for maybe five seconds before someone found her.

"Your mom used to wear that dress all the time, y'know."

Her whole body tensed at the sound of his voice. She didn't dare turn, move or breathe. After a second, she heard his shoes clacking against the concrete and then he was in front of her. She could feel her heart beating harder and harder by the second as he kneeled down to her level.

"And the blonde with Joey? She's wearing her old prom dress."

"Don't call him that," she hissed. Luis held his hands up in surrender.

"Alright, if that's what you want."

While she was trying to do her best to keep up a strong front, she was actually going through an emotional rollercoaster on the inside. It was getting more and more difficult to hide it.

"How the hell did you find us?"

"I have a friend who used to live here. He mentioned he heard from his friends about an esteemed writer with two kids living in town and I just knew it had to be you."

"So you thought, 'Hey, I'm gonna show up on their doorstep'? After kicking us out because you didn't want the responsibility of Josiah jumping off the fucking roof on your shoulders?"

"You watch your mouth, young lady."

Elowen stood and scowled down at Luis. "No, you don't get to tell me what to do anymore."

Luis got up as well, towering over his daughter. "I came all the way out here to see you and this is how you treat me? Don't make me have to-"

"What? Hit me? Do it! Do it, you coward!" She screamed, knowing that she was pushing his buttons. Usually her first impulse was to run, but after weeks of bottling everything up and then coming face to face with her father, she found herself in an episode of sudden rage. "You're nothing but a selfish, self-centered, manipulative son of a bi-"

 _Slap_

He struck her hard enough for her head to be forced in the direction the hit was going. Her cheek was stinging and she could feel the throbbing throughout her face. She was sure that it was turning red or bruising already. Maybe both.

"Don't you _ever_ talk to me like that again! You understand me?"

"Hey! What's going on over here?"

It was Damon.

After snapping John Gilbert's neck and dropping the bombshell to Stefan, he fled. He had lost him in the crowd and happened to pick up on the argument.

Luis turned his attention to Damon as he came to stand by Elowen. He narrowed his eyes at him, sizing him up.

"So, are you the vampire boyfriend or is that the other one?"

"Ohhh, I get it. You're the friend John said he brought along."

"In the flesh."

"Put your hands on her again and I'll hunt you down for sport and torture you until you have no flesh left. Understood?"

Luis's jaw clenched. He wasn't an idiot. Damon could kill him faster than he could fight back. He took a step back, indicating that he was backing down. With one last deadly glare, Damon gently took hold of Elowen and guided her away from the scene.

All the fight left Elowen the second Luis's hand made contact with her face. You know that feeling when you leave a warm fire and immediately feel colder than you were before? That's what she felt like. She was vaguely aware of Damon sneaking into the kitchen and applying something cold to her cheek.

"It's swollen pretty bad," he observed. "It might leave a pretty nasty bruise, too."

"It's not anything I haven't dealt with before," she mumbled impassively.

Damon sighed. This was something Stefan was usually good at, except Stefan was….. drunk. He moved her hand to hold the pack of peas against her skin so he could maneuver her over to an empty chair.

"It's probably best if I get you home. I don't want you anywhere near that piece of shit anymore than you want to even see him. If I carry you, I can get you to your car before you can even say no."

He was glad to see her try to crack a grin. She winced when she tried, though. In the end, she shook her head.

"I can't. Josiah and Caroline are out there somewhere. Oh god, Jo." She rubbed her spare hand against the other side of her face. "He doesn't even know he's here."

"Okay, okay. That's fine. We can work with that," assured Damon. "We'll split up and look for your kid brother and his girlfriend. Everyone should be listening Mayor Lockwood's speech so this shouldn't be too hard. Meet me back here in 10 and I'll make sure you get to the car safely. Sound like a plan?"

Elowen nodded. She set the frozen bag on the counter and got up. Her and Damon exited the kitchen and parted ways. She found Caroline pretty quickly. She was coming out of the bathroom in the next hall over.

"Care," Elowen called out. Caroline turned at the sound of her name. Her face morphed into one of concern when she saw how red and puffy the side of Elowen's face was.

"Oh my god! What happened?" She asked worriedly.

"Nevermind that," Elowen brushed off. "We need to go."

"What? Why? What's going on?"

"I'll explain everything later, I promise. Come on." Elowen pulled her along back towards the kitchen.

"Wait! What about Josiah?"

"Don't worry. Damon's got him."

They made it to the kitchen and waited for Damon and Josiah to show up. When 10 minutes had passed and neither of them were there yet, Elowen got a little worried. What if they had another run in with Luis?

"Okay, you stay here," she told Caroline. "I'm gonna go look for them. If none of us are back in 5, go to the car." She reached into her boot and pulled out the keys. "Here. Wait for us there."

"Elle, you're starting to scare me."

"Everything is fine."

"Then why do we have to leave so urgently?"

"I said I'd explain everything later. I'll be right back."

Elowen left the kitchen again, now in search of her brother and Damon. She checked around the bathroom in case Josiah had been waiting nearby for Caroline, but she found nothing. It seemed that Damon had been right. Nearly everyone was gathered around Mayor Lockwood, listening to him talk about the birthday of Mystic Falls. She spotted Josiah at the very back of the crowd, not really paying attention. Judging by his overall mood, it seemed that he hadn't spotted Luis standing towards the front. She made her way towards him.

"Jo," she murmured lowly. He looked up and the first thing he saw was her swollen cheek. There was a small section in the middle that was starting to bruise, surrounded by angry red skin. His protective instincts kicked in.

"Who did this to you?" He asked, voice tight and demanding. He had started to reach out, but Elowen grabbed his wrist before it could come into contact with her face. Before she could stop herself, her eyes darted over to Luis, who was watching them carefully. Josiah followed her line of sight. When his eyes landed on Luis, he immediately started trying to pry his wrist from her.

"Jo! Jo, no, stop!" She grabbed onto his jaw and made him look at her. "That's what he wants you to do. You're better than this." He glanced back over at their dad, who gave slow, provoking wave. "Hey. Look at me. Don't look at him."

It took a second, but eventually Josiah listened to her. "We need to leave. Caroline is waiting in the kitchen with the car keys. Wait for me and Damon. He's gonna help get us to the car without _him_ trying to follow us."

She could see his adam's apple bop as he swallowed and then took a deep breath. After a second, he nodded his head. Elowen let him go and he disappeared down the hall towards the kitchen. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw movement. Luis was moving towards her. Since Damon wasn't by her side, she assumed he thought he could get away with talking to her again. However, Damon appeared next to her before he could take another step. Luis stopped in his tracks. With a scowl, he turned back as John Gilbert, now alive, said a small piece.

"Look at his ring," Damon muttered in her ear as he steered her away from Luis.

"He isn't wearing any."

"Not him. John Gilbert's."

Elowen squinted and got on her tiptoes to see over everyone's heads. As he rang the bell, a ring identical to Alaric's gleamed in the light on his right hand.

"It looks just like Ric's."

"Yeah, and it would just be a big coincidence if he didn't come back from the dead five minutes ago! Where did Alaric say he got that ring again?"

Slowly, realization was starting to dawn on Elowen. "Isobel," she said slowly.

"Oh, you mean to same Isobel who gave birth to Elena under the medical care of the late Dr. Grayson _Gilbert_? Who, by the way, was John's brother!"

"So John knows Isobel?"

"I think John knows _a lot_ of things."

* * *

Finally, Elowen, Josiah and Caroline had made it to the car. The latter two had already situated themselves in the backseat when Damon noticed John exiting the building. He nudged Elowen, who had just started the ignition, and pointed him out.

"We'll be right back," she told Josiah and Caroline, then slammed the drivers door shut. Damon was already a few feet ahead of her.

"Leaving so soon?" He asked when he was in John's ear shot. He didn't acknowledge either of them.

"I've never liked being the last person to leave a party. It's too desperate. You here to kill me again? I see you've brought an accomplice this time. Little miss Elowen Ramirez. What a pleasure."

"Well, you obviously know her."

"Of course I do. She's the oldest daughter to author Esmeralda Ramirez. Y'know, I'm good friends with your father. Met him through my brother Gray."

Damon could feel the anger radiating from Elowen. He watched her from the corner of his eye as she swung and backhanded John. He stumbled back in surprise.

"You! It's your fault he's in town!"

While she had already known from when Damon mentioned it earlier, hearing it come from John's mouth directly and in such a casual, almost smug tone, set her off. She was getting ready to strike again when John, now prepared, grabbed her arm mid-swing.

"Careful, little lady."

"Get your hands off of her."

John's eyes darted over to Damon. After a short stare down, John let her go. He straightened his jacket out.

"Funny, Luis said Josiah was the aggressive one."

Before Elowen could get violent again, Damon stepped in front of her.

"Wanna know what's also funny? The fact that you know so much for a guy who just got to town."

"More than you know, Damon. So, if you two are planning some type of high speed, vamp, witch duo snatch ring kill move, just know that if I die, everything I know will go to the council. Including the fascinating tale of the original Salvatore brothers and their present day return to Mystic Falls _and_ how they have a family of witches protecting them."

Elowen took a step forward, but Damon put his arm in the way and prevented her from going any further. He nodded towards John's hand.

"How'd you get the ring?" He asked.

"I inherited it," John answered. "This one is actually Gray's. I gave mine to Isobel, though I never would've handed it over if I had known she was just going to give it away to Alaric Saltzman."

"So you _did_ know Isobel."

"Who do you think sent her your way when she wanted to become a vampire?"

"... That was you?"

"Guilty. Why, did you think someone else sent her? Maybe… Katherine Pierce?"

Damon's jaw clenched. "How do you know about Katherine?"

"Don't waste your breath," Elowen snapped. "He's not gonna say anything he doesn't want us knowing. He just wants to dangle his knowledge in your face. Let's go." She started tugging Damon away, though they didn't get very far.

"Your dad mentioned you were smart. He wasn't wrong."

Elowen turned back around, eyes tired but angry. She took a few steps back toward John and stood a few feet away from him.

"Do you even know what he did to my family? Or the real reason why my mom filed for divorce? How about why we moved so far away and why he didn't know where we were. No? Then stop talking like you know more about my dad than me. You can flaunt your holier-than-thou attitude all you want, but keep your nose out of _my_ family business. Have a nice night, John."

* * *

Damon made sure they got home safe and sound. He trailed behind their car to make sure nobody had followed them from the party, then watched them all enter the house before taking his leave. Elowen appreciated this greatly.

She quickly snuck up to her room as Esmeralda was preoccupied with babying Josiah. She didn't want her to see the injury on her face. She didn't need more stress on her shoulders. Vaguely, she could register Esmeralda saying that Caroline should just stay the night since it was already late, but she didn't have enough energy to address it.

Elowen turned her bedroom lights on and headed for her jewelry box. She removed her earrings and shoes and grabbed a hair tie. Her hair was now past her shoulders, so she made a habit of braiding it at night to avoid nasty knots (or at least, she braided it as well as she could. Her hair was so curly that sometimes it felt impossible). When she turned, hands mid-ponytail tying, Stefan was suddenly standing in the middle of the room. She jumped and snapped her hair band in the process.

"God! Don't do that."

"Sorry," he apologized. "I'm sorry I ran off earlier, too."

Elowen shook her head. "No, don't be. I was just as guilty."

Stefan noticed the mark on her cheek and hovered his hand over the bruise. Elowen still flinched away on impulse.

"Who did this to you?" He asked. Scared that he would do something to Luis like he did to the man at the party, she shook her head (she felt disgusting for suddenly feeling _worried_ for someone like Luis).

"Don't worry about it." She noticed his jittery movements and the beads of sweat on his hairline. Even though she knew it was useless (he was a vampire, he couldn't get sick), she pressed the back of her hand to his forehead. "You don't look so great. Are you okay?"

"No," he said truthfully. He was still concerned about the budding bruise she was adorning, however, the overwhelming smell of blood in the house was setting him off again. He quickly stepped away and put her bed in between them. He was trying to take deep breaths to distract himself.

"Stefan. Hey," she called gently. "What's wrong?"

He had clasped his hands behind his neck and was pacing around in circles. It looked like he was losing his mind. He _was_ losing his mind. Suddenly, out of nowhere, he stopped pacing and everything was pouring out of his mouth.

"I tried so hard to keep it together tonight and it was working! It was working, but then Matt's mom, she got hurt and she was bleeding. I had her blood on my hands….."

Elowen, now able to see the seriousness of the situation, took a slow, cautious step backwards. He didn't notice. She wasn't sure if he could possibly attack her. She wanted to believe that he wouldn't, but he was in pretty bad shape. She couldn't deny that it might happen.

"What did you do next?"

"I ran away from it, but then, that guy from before. He confronted me in the parking lot and- god. I wanted to feed on him and it took me everything inside me not to."

Elowen felt her breath catch in her throat. She didn't recall any type of incident happening at the party. Then again, she spent most of it outside and hiding out in the kitchen.

"... But, you didn't, right?" She asked warily.

"No, but I wanted to." Stefan placed his hands on either side of his head and started pacing again. "Elle, my head is- is _pounding_. I feel like my skin is on fire." Again, he stopped his pacing out of the blue. "I have this hunger inside of me that I've never felt before in my entire life and all I can think about is what you said earlier. How I've been there for you and how it's your turn to be there for me. You've been nothing but honest and trusting and allowed yourself to be _vulnerable_ with me and it's not fair if I don't do the same and so I'm telling you this."

"That's okay, this is good!" She moved around the bed, closer to Stefan. "You need to talk about this stuff and I'm glad you finally are."

"You don't understand. I don't want you to see me like this. When I'm with you, I feel like I don't have to hide my vampirism. I can be who I really am. But this? This is the dark side of it all. And you don't deserve to be dragged into it."

"Stefan, if you really feel like you don't have to hide from me, that means _all_ of you. Dark side included. I know what I signed up for when we started dating." She stood a few feet away from him now. "I'm going to help you get through this, just like you helped me. You're going to be okay."

Elowen closed the gap and took his face between her hands. Stefan immediately rejected the action by prying her hands away. He took a few steps back to put some distance between them again.

"I'm sorry, I can't. I'm afraid of what I could do to you."

A hush fell over the room as Elowen carefully thought over her next words.

"Y'know what? You're right. You could lose control any second. Because this Stefan, dark Stefan, is dangerous. And scary. That's just the reality and I'm willing to accept that. He's a part of you that's always been there. But in order for me to help you, you have to trust yourself not to hurt me. That's just a precaution we're going to have to take, because there's no way in hell that I'm letting you go through this alone."

This time, when she tried to place her hands on his face, he let her.

"We'll get through this, one step at a time," she murmured. The two embraced.

"I love you so much," Stefan whispered in her ear.

"I love you, too."


	31. Chapter 31

Now that winter was beginning to settle in, her and Josiah decided that driving to school would be much better than walking. They'd both just exited their mom's car when suddenly, students still in the parking lot started to buzz. Elowen turned around and found Stefan driving in his bright red car that he never used. She thought it was odd, but still went to meet him nonetheless.

"Nice car," she commented. "It looks way better than mine does at the moment."

"Thought it was a waste to just leave it sitting in the garage."

"Funny. Where was that attitude before?"

"Uhh…." Stefan leaned down and gave her a kiss. "Did the distraction work?"

"Since you admitted it was a distraction, no," she joked. "I didn't know you were coming back today."

Ever since the Founder's Day kick-off party, Stefan had been taking it easy at the boarding house. At this point, Elowen was surprised the school hadn't sent out a truancy letter.

"I wasn't really planning on coming myself. I woke up this morning feeling great and decided it was time to get back in the swing of things."

"Well, that's good to hear. I'm glad you're feeling better. But… um, how are the cravings?" Elowen asked quietly.

"Oh, they're gone," Stefan answered happily. "The worst part is over, trust me."

Elowen tilted her head. It had only been maybe a week and he'd been struggling far longer than that. How did they just disappear like that? Her eyes darted to the trunk of his car. He wasn't hiding something from her, was he? Seeing her get suspicious, Stefan grabbed her face and redirected her attention. Elowen winced. She'd covered up the bruise Luis left with makeup this morning (Esmeralda still had no idea), but it still stung. Stefan grimaced and let go.

"Sorry. Look, I'm okay now. All I want to do from this point on is to spend more time with you as much as possible." He smiled and gave her another kiss. "I also wanted to thank you for helping me through that rough patch. It really meant a lot."

"You're absolutely welcome. Nobody deserves to go through anything alone."

The first bell rang. Everyone that was still lingering around started heading to class.

"We should go or we're going to be late." Elowen gestured towards the school.

"Uh, y'know what? I'll catch up with you," Stefan said. "I just need to grab my stuff out of the car. I'll be right behind you, I swear."

Elowen nodded her head. "Alright. See you in class."

When she got far enough away, Stefan popped open his trunk. There were numerous empty blood bags scattered around inside. Elowen stopped about halfway and stole a glance over her shoulder. Something didn't seem quite right. She shook her head and continued her way to class.

 **xxxx**

True to his word, Stefan trailed into the class shortly after Elowen took her seat. The second bell rang as Alaric entered the room.

"Okay, this week we're going to set aside our regular curriculum for a lesson in local history as we approach Founders' Day. Apparently the community leaders feels it's more important than World War 2, but hey, what do I know?"

The door swiftly opened and Bonnie came rushing through. Elowen sat up eagerly at the sight of her. She hadn't heard a single word from Bonnie ever since she left, so she had no idea she was coming back at all. It was good to see her again.

She took her usual seat next to Elena, who shot her a smile. She smiled back, but as soon as her eyes caught Stefan and Elowen, it vanished. She turned her head back to the board and ignored them.

Elowen wasn't surprised, but it didn't make it hurt any less.

Later, Elowen and Caroline were walking through campus, talking about the upcoming Founder's court. Caroline was obviously chosen as she was from a founding family, but surprisingly, so was Elowen. She'd applied when she first moved to Mystic Falls in a desperate attempt to become more involved in the community and further distance herself from Atlanta. She wasn't planning on taking it seriously, let alone be accepted.

They passed Bonnie as they strolled through the courtyard. The three of them awkwardly stopped in front of each other. Other than exchanging a few text with Caroline, they hadn't talked at all during her absence, and everyone knew she refused to talk to Elowen. To top it off, Elowen and Caroline had grown much closer while Bonnie was gone.

Elowen uncomfortably cleared her throat. "So, uh, how've you been?"

"Good," she answered shortly. "It's been hard to cope since Gram's died, but I'm dealing."

Elowen cast her eyes to the ground at the mention of Grams. She thought she'd managed to move past Bonnie's earlier accusation, but now that she was back, guilt was eating at her again. It felt almost as if she brought it up on purpose.

"Everyone here really missed you." Caroline strained out. The atmosphere was tense. She didn't quite know what to do or say to make it seem better.

"So I've been told. I just had so much to deal with after Gram's funeral. Then Elena told me the tomb spell failed. I honestly didn't want to come back to all this."

Caroline glanced at Elowen at the second mention of Grams. She'd gone awfully quiet. Truth was, she could sense that Bonnie still held her slightly accountable for what happened.

" _If you had just told us Katherine wasn't in there, we wouldn't have done the spell and Grams would still be alive! She's dead because of you."_

Bonnie's words from before echoed in her head.

"Understandable," Elowen mumbled quietly. Bonnie's eyes moved over to her. She didn't know what to say, but she didn't have to. Elena joined the group before she could decide what to do. She engulfed Bonnie in a hug.

"I tried to grab you after class, but you'd already taken off." She said when she pulled back. "I know we talked plenty, but it just wasn't the same."

Caroline loudly cleared her throat. Elena's eyes slightly widened as she realized they were standing there. If the situation could've gotten more awkward than it already was, this would be it. Caroline decided to change the subject altogether.

"So, Elena, have you picked out what to wear to the Founder's court?"

"Founder's court? I'm sorry, did I miss something?" Elena looked confused.

"Y'know, the Founder's court! Miss Mystic Falls? They announced it today and you, me and Elowen are on it."

"Oh my god! We signed up for that so long ago…. I completely forgot about it."

"So, are you gonna drop out then?" Caroline asked.

"I can't. Um… my mom was the one who wanted me to enter."

"Oh."

 **xxxx**

The four of them eventually parted ways, albeit a little painfully. When she got home, Elowen gave Stefan a call. It took him longer than usual to answer. Just when she thought it was going to go to voicemail, he picked up.

"Hey. Sorry about that."

"It's okay. Listen, I know it's short notice, but I was sorta chosen for the Founder's court and I sorta need an escort."

Stefan chuckled on the other line. "I would be honored to be your escort."

"Thank god."

"What, you thought your boyfriend would say no?"

"No," she lied. She just thought his behavior had been a bit off today, so she wasn't sure what to expect. "I'll see you tomorrow, alright?"

"Of course. I love you."

"Love you, too."

Stefan hung up first. He almost seemed anxious to end the conversation. Not wanting to dwell on it, Elowen put her phone in her pocket and made her way upstairs. She'd just reached her bedroom when she heard voices whisper in the back of her head.

" _What's Elowen think of the new… you?" It was unmistakably Damon who was talking._

" _Nothing's changed. I'm still the same person." And this was Stefan._

" _Clearly," Damon scoffed._

" _Elowen doesn't need to know anything yet."_

" _What makes you think she doesn't know already? You won't be able to keep this from her for long, Stef. You know that. You also know how she is about keeping secrets. Better hurry and rip off the bandaid."_

" _Keep out of my love life, Damon," Stefan snapped._

" _Whatever you say. But you've been off the human stuff for years. What makes you think she doesn't want to help you control it? Mull that over, will you?"_

The voices faded away. Elowen stood in the doorway for a moment. So, Stefan _was_ still drinking human blood. That wasn't what upset her. Damon was right. She hated secrets.

 **xxxx**

Elowen met Caroline at the Founder's hall the next day. Carol Lockwood and the other judges wanted to interview all six contestants of the court to get a feel for their personalities.

"This year's queen will have the special honor of taking the stage at the hundred and fiftieth Founders' Day Gala. Before we crown our winner, we'd like to get to know a bit more about each of you," Carol explained. "Take it away, Ms. Ramirez."

"Well, at my old school, I was very involved. I was drum major and section leader of two different divisions. I helped revive the drama club and was also in charge of the photography club. Oh, in addition to that, I used to help run the annual blood drive, and I volunteered at the local animal shelter. Since moving here, I haven't been as hands on. I'm still section leader and I sometimes give lessons to the beginning band students when they ask. I play six instruments. Clarinet, flute, trumpet, saxophone, piano and bassoon. I know basic violin, too."

"I heard you helped with this year's decades dance?" Carol asked.

"Oh, yeah! I co-coordinated and organized everything alongside Caroline. We had lots of fun setting everything up."

"Well, I think we've heard everything we needed. You can go ahead and send the next girl in."

Later that day, all the contestants and their respective partners were being taught the Founder's court dance at the high school. Carol was instructing everyone to hover their hands together while walking in a circle.

"Flirt with your eyes," she said. Elowen attempted to squint her eyes seductively, but she must've looked ridiculous, because Stefan laughed at her.

"Hey! Be nice." She pouted as they turned the other way around with both hands.

"Maybe I should, because I can teach you this dance better than Carol Lockwood." He rolled his eyes dramatically in Carol's direction. Elowen shook her head at him.

"Sorry only one of us was around when it was invented, grandpa."

Stefan gaped at her. "Ouch!" He took Elowen in his arms and spun her around. He caught her in his arms and dipped her down. Carol was breathing down their backs within seconds.

"No, no! There's no touching during this part. It's about the near intimacy of a near touch. Very nice, Amber!" She complimented as she returned to her previous spot.

"If you ask me, the near touch thing is overrated," Stefan commented.

"You seem to be in a good mood," Elowen observed. She was hoping that maybe he would speak up and tell her about the blood himself, but truthfully, she wasn't sure he would.

"Is that a bad thing? Would you rather me be brooding and tortured?"

"I guess I'm not complaining." She shrugged.

The first round of rehearsals came to an end. Carol had decided to hold two separate dance lessons for the people who couldn't make one of the times. Elowen, Stefan, Caroline and Josiah were leaving and ran into Elena and Bonnie.

"No Matt?" Caroline asked.

"He couldn't get time off from work to make it," Elena explained. "I had to beg Bonnie to stand in for him."

"That's too bad," Elowen uttered. "Well, we better get going."

"Elowen, wait," Bonnie called out. At first Elowen thought she'd just imagined it. She kept walking until Caroline grabbed her arm. She nodded her head back towards Bonnie. Elowen blinked, confused at first. She slowly started making her way back to Bonnie, who led her over to a quiet corner.

"Look," she started. "You deserve at least an explanation. It's not fair to just… ignore you like I have been. So, I'm going to be upfront. Grams agreed to do the spell to try and protect us. Protect me. And I helped because Grams was helping and because I considered you one of my best friends. But knowing that the spell failed, it feels like she died for nothing. I blame him," her eyes darted to Stefan, "and Damon. And…." Bonnie trailed off.

"You can say it," Elowen said curtly. "Don't act like you haven't already."

"I actually wanted to apologize for that. The way I acted was… unacceptable. It wasn't solely your fault."

"But I played a part in it, right?"

Bonnie stayed silent. Elowen nodded as Bonnie's feelings were publicly known.

"I don't blame you for acting like you have. You have every right to hate me." Bonnie opened her mouth to refute this, but Elowen held her hand up to silence her. "Don't pretend like you don't resent me at least a little bit, Bonnie. What I don't appreciate is how you made me feel _guilty_ for mourning Sheila. For telling me I didn't deserve to attend her funeral, regardless if it was out of anger or not. Some truth had to be behind it. Sheila was like an aunt to me. She was _family_. If I had known keeping quiet was going to cost her her life, I would've said something. I was just upset that after going through all that trouble, we weren't even going to find who we were looking for. That Damon, as much as you hate him, wasn't going to get the girl and leave town for good. And while I'm at it, do you understand how much stress you put me under? How you made me feel, telling me Sheila died because of me?"

Bonnie bowed her head, ashamed.

"I went through hell because of that. Fuck, Bon, I _still_ deal with that. It's already been seared in my head that it was my fault." Elowen gave a long sigh as she finally got everything out. "I just wanted to know you were okay," she said softly. "I didn't care if you never talked to me again. I just wanted to hear from your own mouth that you were fine at your dad's. That's all."

"I'm sorry," Bonnie muttered weakly.

"Yeah. Me, too." Elowen glanced back at the others, who were trying hard not to spy on them. They were failing miserably. "You should get to rehearsal before you're late."

"Yeah." Bonnie cleared her throat. "You're right."

"For the record, I still care about you. And I will always wish you the best. I'll just do it from afar now, because I understand and respect your feelings." She gave Bonnie a light smile. "I'll see you around, Bon."

 **xxxx**

After sweeping thrift and fabric stores, Elowen and Caroline were able to find both of themselves a dress for the Founder's court. Actually, Esmeralda was able to revise a dress they'd found and made it look much nicer for the court. The three of them were pretty happy with the result.

Caroline and Elowen helped each other do one another's hair at Elowen's house. They knew it was going to take the longest, so they started as soon as they could. Caroline had very specific instructions for her hair. She wanted the ends curled very big and loose. She was the fussiest when it came to her bangs. Eventually, Elowen gave up and let her finish up herself.

When it came to her own hair, she let Caroline do what she felt was necessary. At this point, Elowen had learned to trust Caroline when it came to hair and makeup. She'd decided on soft spiral curls, claiming that it would make her look like a princess once she got into her dress. Elowen rolled her eyes and had drawled out, "Sure it will."

That was almost an hour and a half ago. It turned out to be a bit difficult, considering Elowen's hair was already naturally curly. She had to straighten it and then use a curling wand to achieve the tight curls.

"Done!" Caroline cheerfully announced. Immediately, Elowen stretched her joints. Sitting in a chair for so long made her legs fall asleep, so she got up to try and gain feeling back. Caroline waited eagerly for Elowen to turn around and take a good look at her hair. She got a bit impatient and grabbed Elowen's shoulders to turn her towards the mirror.

"Take a look! I personally think this is some of my best work. Your hair is so thick that I almost wasn't sure I could finish it."

Elowen reached up and touched her curls. Caroline really had done a wonderful job. She looked like she'd just stepped out a professional salon.

"I love it! Thank you so much, Care."

The doorbell rang. Faintly, they could hear Alaric's voice downstairs.

"Looks like our ride is here." Caroline grabbed hers and Elowen's dress. "You grab my makeup bag. We'll finish up at the venue."

Alaric took the dresses from Caroline when they made it downstairs. Him and Elowen went to load everything into his car.

"Hey… how is Stefan doing?" Alaric asked hesitantly. After his run in with him earlier, he was worried. He'd come to really care about this family. If he had to, he'd protect them from Stefan.

Elowen sighed. "Honestly, I have no idea. I'm certain he's been drinking human blood behind my back, so everything about him right now is a lie, probably. He seems like he's got it under control, but… I really doubt it."

"I saw him at school the other day and he was really on edge. It worried me, actually. Lemme know if you need my help with anything."

"I really hope it doesn't reach that point, but I'll keep that in mind. Thanks, Ric."

"No problem, Elle."


	32. Chapter 32

**Author's Note** : I realized that a few chapters back I forgot to put a trigger warning for when Luis slapped Elowen. I know I said in the beginning of the story that I'd put up warnings for when stuff like that would happen and I just wanted to apologize in case anyone was triggered or not.

 **xxxx**

"Stay still! You're gonna make me mess up the eyeliner. If that happens, we'll have to restart. I don't think we have time for that."

Elowen opened one eye to peer at Caroline. She gave her a pointed look back and waited for her eyes to close again. She obeyed. After a few more minutes, Caroline stood back and looked over her work.

"Okay, take a look and tell me what you think. Not like your opinion matters much. I still have to do my makeup and I am _not_ going out there bare-faced."

Elowen rolled her eyes for the nth time that day. As Caroline went to her own chair to start her makeup, Elowen leaned forward to give her makeup a once over. Caroline had put a brown eyeshadow on the outer corners of her eyes, blended into a nude pink shadow in her crease. On the lid was a shimmery rose gold color. There was a thin, delicate line of eyeliner and her eyelashes had been curled. It was a perfect balance between a nude, everyday look and a more upscale look. She'd also done a way better job at covering up the bruise on her cheek (not that Elowen had done a bad job or anything. It just looked far more flawless than before).

"You should really think about going into cosmetics, Care. Seriously."

"Eh, I don't think I can see myself doing this for a living. I have a lip gloss in my bag that would go perfectly with your dress. It's in the front pocket."

Elowen found it and applied it to finish off her makeup. She twisted the lid back on and put it in its original spot.

"I'm gonna go change. Be right back."

She left the vanity room and walked across the hall to the dressing rooms. Amber Bradley was already there, on the verge of hyperventilating. Elowen felt as if she were intruding.

"Are you alright?"

"I hate being the center of attention. It gives me a lot of anxiety. I know what you must be thinking. 'Why did you sign up for this if you have stage fright?'" Her words were super rushed and nervous.

"Do you want privacy while you change? I can leave."

"No. Actually, I think- I think I'm just gonna go get some air." Amber rushed past her and scurried downstairs. Elowen vaguely hoped that she would be okay as she grabbed her dress. She'd just unzipped the protector when she looked up and saw Damon standing behind her in the mirrors reflection. She was starting to get used to that.

"What do you want, Damon? I need to change."

"We need to talk."

Elowen lifted the dress. "Now?"

"Normally, I would have a completely different outlook on this. But, since this could potentially inconvenience all of us, I'll squeal."

"This is about Stefan and the blood, isn't it?"

Damon sighed in relief. He was hoping she had already known. It would've been extremely awkward if she didn't.

"Usually, I would be ecstatic that he finally decided to give the human stuff another shot, but the council is on high alert again. Neither him or me can afford to be found out because he decided that now was the time to be reckless."

"How bad is he?"

"He has a fridge full of stolen blood bank contraband in the house."

Elowen plopped herself on the couch in the room. She wanted so badly to rub her face or run her fingers through her hair, but she knew Caroline would strangle her if she did.

"What makes him think he'd just magically be fine after being off it for 3 or 4 decades?" She asked, mainly voicing her thoughts out loud. She wasn't really expecting an answer. "If he wants to control it, diving headfirst is not the way to do it."

"Can't believe I'm saying this, but I agree." Damon sat next to her. "I mean, normal to a vampire is drinking human blood, but he spent all this time fighting it when he should have been learning to control it and now it's controlling him instead."

"And now he's not gonna want to stop."

The door creaked open and Stefan waltzed into the room.

"What's going on in here?"

"What the hell do you think, Stefan?" Elowen got up from the couch. "How long did you think you could hide your human blood stint from me?"

"You told her," Stefan guessed. He was looking at Damon, who shook his head.

"Didn't have to, baby brother. I told you that you should've just ripped the bandaid off."

Elowen crossed her arms as she stared Stefan down. "Damon, would you be a dear and leave us alone for a moment?"

"Gladly."

Once Damon left the room, Stefan launched into his defense speech.

"I was going to tell you-"

"No you weren't," she snapped. "Be honest here, Stefan. Oh, wait a minute, you haven't been being honest. The blood is one thing, but lying to me? Do you not remember the last time you lied? I forgave you only because I almost lost you in that damn tomb and decided life was too short for me to be mad at that. Not that time matters to vampires."

"How's this any different from when Damon was killing people when he first came to town, huh?"

"Damon was careful about it! He covered his tracks. Befriended the council and threw them off his trail. You? You robbed half the blood bank and did a half-assed compelling job. The council caught on like that." She snapped her fingers. "Damon was smart."

"And I'm not smart?"

"Not right now, you're not."

"So, what?" Stefan raised his eyebrows. "You and Damon suddenly have everything figured out then?"

"This isn't about Damon!" Elowen exclaimed. She lowered her voice back down as to not draw attention to them. "For once, leave your stupid sibling rivalry out of this."

"Look, none of that matters because I'm fine! I'm fine. The blood has changed nothing."

"It's changed everything."

There was a long silence as Stefan tried to collect his thoughts. He took a step closer and reached for her hands.

"Elowen, please, c'mon. I thought… I thought you believed in me."

Immediately, Elowen snatched her hands from Stefan's grip. "That emotionally manipulative bullshit won't work on me anymore, Stefan. I made sure of that a long time ago. The fact that you would even dare try when you know what I've been through makes me sick."

There was a soft knock on the door and Carol Lockwood peeked her head in.

"Elowen, let's go. The lineup is starting."

"Be right there, Mrs. Lockwood," she said while still looking at Stefan. "Stefan was just leaving."

"You're supposed to be waiting downstairs, Stefan. Let's go."

 **xxxx**

Elowen, Caroline and Elena were on the balcony upstairs, waiting for their names to be announced. Caroline had a nice, strapless green dress on. She gave Elowen one last once over.

"I really outdid myself this time."

"Just a tad, Care. I feel overdressed."

Elowen was wearing a strapless baby pink dress. It had a skirt similar to that of a ball gown and a sweetheart neckline. The skirt was made of layered tulle and Esmeralda had appliquéd a swirl design from beads on the corset. It seemed almost too black tie for a semi-formal event like this.

"Oh, please." Caroline rolled her eyes. "If I'm going to lose to anyone and be okay with it, it's you."

"Has anyone seen Amber?" Carol came around the corner, looking behind the girls as Amber would appear behind them any second. "I can't find her."

"Last I saw her, she stepped out to get some air," Elowen informed her. "She had the jitters pretty badly. Maybe she got cold feet?"

"Well, a heads up would've been nice. I'm gonna check outside, but if she's not there, she'll be eliminated." Carol disappeared down the other hall to the other set of stairs and left the girls alone.

"Miss Elena Gilbert, escorted by Mister Matthew Donovan."

As Elena headed down the stairs, Elowen peered over the balcony. "Do you see Stefan anywhere down there?"

Caroline walked over and peeked over as well. "No. Just Josiah taking his place. Why, what happened to Stefan?"

Elowen sighed. "We got into an argument earlier and I haven't seen him since. I should go look for him." She started to head to same way Carol left when Caroline grabbed her.

"Oh no you don't. Not when we're this close to the competition. It's bad enough Amber Bradley is already M.I.A. Besides, I spent all that work on hair and makeup and your mom put her blood, sweat and tears into modifying your dress. It would be a waste to back out now."

"Miss Caroline Forbes, escorted by Mister Josiah Ramirez."

"If I don't see you out there, I will personally find you and kill you myself. Wish me luck!" She cheerily switched gears. Caroline took hold of the rail and descended down the stairs.

Elowen took her spot in front of the stairs. She grabbed the end of her dress with one hand and grabbed the railing with the other. She took a deep breath and hoped Stefan would be waiting for her at the bottom of the steps.

"Miss Elowen Ramirez, escorted by Mister Stefan Salvatore."

Elowen started making her way down the spiral staircase. When she reached halfway, she saw that they had put a last minute replacement in Stefan's place. She stopped for a second. Seeing her hesitation, Damon squeezed through the crowd and stood in front of the replacement. Elowen visibly relaxed as she reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Where's Stefan?" She asked in a whisper. She wrapped her hand around Damon's arm and together, they joined the other couples outside.

"I don't know."

They passed Esmeralda and Alaric, who both looked puzzled as to why Damon was escorting her instead of Stefan. 'Later,' Elowen had mouthed before they got too far away.

Once they were in their respective places, everyone bowed and curtseyed to their partners in perfect unison. The music started and Elowen lifted her hand to hover near Damon's. As they switched hands, Elowen felt the air change between her and Damon. It felt thicker and…. Almost seductive. Damon could sense it, too. When their hands finally touched, a spark shot through both of them. It made Elowen suddenly feel nervous. There was something there that wasn't quite there before.

The ceremony came to an end and the girls were ushered to a stage inside. Damon stood in the very front of the audience. Truth was, he was actually a bit proud of Elowen in deciding to go through with this. He was sure that with Luis in town, she'd want to stay home as much as possible in order to avoid him. Hell, he thought the entire family was gonna hide. Now he knew that was stupid of him to think. They were fighters. All three of them.

He met Elowen's eye and gave her an encouraging smile. She gave him an anxious one back. Now that she was onstage, her heart began to pound. What if she won this thing?

"Before I crown the winner, I'd like to offer a personal thank you to all of these young ladies for their efforts to better our community." Mayor Lockwood had joined the girls on the stage. He was a few feet in front of him, making his speech. There was a light round of applause from the audience. "So, without further ado, it is my honor to announce our very own Miss Mystic Falls, Miss Caroline Forbes!"

Caroline gasped in surprised. She had been so sure that Elena was a shoe in for the crown. Elowen was smiling from ear to ear, ecstatic for her friend.

"Congratulations!" She cheered, giving Caroline the biggest bear hug she could muster.

"I actually won!" Caroline exclaimed as they pulled back. She still couldn't believe it. She took her place at the front of the stage so Mayor Lockwood could put the sash and tiara on her head. Josiah was probably the loudest of the entire crowd.

"That's my girlfriend!" He declared proudly, his hands cupped around his mouth. He was at the front beside Damon. Caroline blushed lightly. As the claps died down, Mayor Lockwood once again took to the stand.

"And, for the first time ever, we'll be announcing an honorable mention. Think of it as being our runner up, if you will. Elowen Ramirez!"

Elowen's eyes widened. She was frozen in place for a moment before Elena pushed her forward. Mayor Lockwood put a sash and a much smaller, not as showy tiara on her. Caroline gave her a bone crushing side hug. If it were possible, Josiah got louder.

"Ms. Ramirez displayed admirable behavior back in her hometown that we just couldn't ignore. And, c'mon, you can't deny that she looks like royalty. How can we not acknowledge someone who went above and beyond with their attire?"

Damon was proudly clapping alongside Josiah. She didn't win, but she got second place. That was good enough for him. Except, the moment was ruined when a police officer pulled him to the side and said Sheriff Forbes was asking for him. Elowen watched him leave, a faint look of worry on her face. What was going on?

 **xxxx**

She met up with Damon later on to see what had happened.

"There were signs of a struggle in the upstairs bathroom," he started to fill her in. "There was blood and that Amber girl has been missing this whole afternoon."

"Wait, you don't think…." Elowen's face went slack.

"I don't know what to think. Let's just find him, okay? Get your coat. Oh, and leave the princess stuff somewhere safe. It's bad enough you're probably going to ruin your dress."

"Aww, look at you, caring about me and my dress," she cooed. "I never thought this day would come."

"Oh, shut up and come on."

It didn't take them long to find Stefan. They'd just left the Founder's hall when a scream rang out in the quiet. Elowen and Damon rushed over, unaware that Bonnie was behind them. When they found Stefan, he had his fangs in Amber Bradley's neck.

"Stefan!" Elowen cried. She got his attention and he released Amber. She tried to see if she was okay, but Damon held her back.

"Come on, Stef. You can control it." He slowly approached Stefan. "Just breathe."

Before he could get any closer, Stefan took hold of Damon and threw him against a nearby tree. Damon sped back to his feet. His eyes caught sight of Bonnie just behind Elowen. It caused her to turn around to see what he was looking at. Acting quickly, she grabbed Bonnie's hand and began to cast the affliction spell. Bonnie sensed her magic and joined in, making the spell stronger than normal.

Stefan grabbed his head in pain. He yelled out as he was brought down to one knee. It felt like his head was slipping open, over and over again. Elowen released her hold when it seemed like the pain was intense enough to snap him out of it. Bonnie followed suit.

Stefan was breathing heavily. He looked at his surroundings, seeing things clear enough to see the damage he'd done. He started to back away and before anyone could do anything, he ran off. Damon quickly compelled Amber before calling Sheriff Forbes. Within the blink of an eye, there was an ambulance, multiple police cars and lots and lots of yellow caution tape. Elowen had to squint to see through all the flashing lights.

After she was done talking to Damon, Sheriff Forbes came over to Elowen and Bonnie.

"You two didn't see anything?" She asked. Elowen shook her head as she stared at Bonnie.

"No….." She trailed off, waiting to see if Bonnie was going to say anything. She didn't. "We were walking to Bonnie's car when we came across her. I called Damon and now we're here."

"Is she gonna be okay?" Bonnie finally spoke up. She had her arms crossed and she was standing a little ways away from Elowen.

"It looks like it, yeah," Sheriff Forbes told them. "Why don't you girls get back to the party? Damon and I can take it from here."

Both Elowen and Bonnie turned back towards the hall, except Bonnie headed for her car, which wasn't parked that far away.

"Drive safe."

Bonnie sent her a small, slightly strained grin back. She got in her car and left. So, this is how things were going to be between them now. It still felt awkward, going from practically best friends to strangers. Funny how that could happen so quickly.

Just as she'd reached the front door, Alaric came out.

"Good, there you are. Esmeralda wanted me to get the car, but I insisted on finding you first." In the dim lighting, he saw that she looked upset. "What happened? Is everything okay?"

"It looks like I'm going to need your help after all."

 **xxxx**

Elowen had changed back into her regular clothes by the time Alaric returned. He took Esmeralda and Josiah home after filling them in on what was about to happen. It would be safer if there were less people in the car. Damon had volunteered to go ahead to make sure Stefan had gone home. He would text them a confirmation message before they headed over.

"Thanks for helping me with this," Elowen expressed her gratitude. "I always seem to drag you into stuff like this."

"Don't worry about it, kid. I'd take advantage of a vampire hunter with cool gadgets if I were you, too."

Elowen lightly grinned as they pulled into the driveway of the boarding house.

"Good luck." Alaric handed her the vervain dart that had been nestled in the cup holder the entire ride. "I have a feeling you're gonna need it."

"He's in his room," Damon told her when she entered. "Be careful, alright?"

"I'm always careful."

Elowen hid the vervain dart in her back pocket and covered it by pulling her shirt down. She ventured down the hall and up the stairs to Stefan's room. She stopped in the doorway.

"You shouldn't be here," he growled.

"Probably not," she agreed.

He turned around, eyes wide and wild. Elowen mentally took a deep breath and took a step towards him.

"Well, now you've seen the real me," Stefan laughed bitterly.

"I wouldn't say animal blood Stefan wasn't the real you, too. This is just another part of you and he's just as real. Not everything is so black and white."

"No, you don't get it, do you? Animal blood Stefan was just a front. I'm a monster, a predator. That's who I am."

Elowen shrugged. She continued to slowly approach him. "Okay, and? Not every predator is inherently dangerous. Anything can be trained." She stopped for a second. "Actually, trained isn't the right word. But I think my point makes sense. I hope," she mumbled to herself. "Anyway, it's kinda like learning how to ride a bike, right?"

"No!" He yelled. She jumped at the force in his voice. Her breathing picked up its pace. She felt herself being transported back to her home in Atlanta. And Stefan was Luis. "It's nothing like riding a bike. It's like a switch that I can't control. The blood brings out what's inside of me, and if you think any differently, you're an idiot."

It must've had something to do with her power, because like what happened when Stefan took her and Elena to the location of his old manor, her surroundings began to change. Stefan's bedroom morphed into her bedroom from Atlanta and Stefan now looked like Luis. Elowen felt as if the room was getting smaller and smaller. She was having a hard time breathing and was losing her momentum for the situation at hand. Stefan must've been so blinded by his blood lust that he didn't notice her beginning to panic.

"Uh- um… I never… I never said I didn't think that," Elowen panted. She didn't feel too great.

"I wanted to drain every ounce of blood from that girl's body," Stefan snarled. He closed his fists as if mimicking choking Amber Bradley. He closed the gap between them. Elowen backed away.

"B-But you didn't," she managed to get out. "That's… something, isn't it?"

"No. I didn't kill her because you stopped me in time." Stefan grabbed his hair and paced away from her. Elowen let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding. "Why would you risk it? Why would you come here?" He asked with his back facing her. She tried to swallow. Her throat was dry and felt as if it were closing up.

"Because I," she broke off as she tried to take a breath. "I said that I would help you with this. I can't abandon you now." She staggered towards him again but faltered. He still held the image of Luis. Elowen blinked hard, trying to shake this weird vision. It didn't work.

"Don't get any closer to me."

"I'm- I'm not gonna let you go through this alone. Let me try to help you."

"You can't!" He screamed. "I'm beyond helping!"

"No, you're not!" She mustered up all the strength she could. She kept telling herself that this was Stefan. Stefan. Stefan. For a brief second, the mirage warped and she saw Stefan standing in Luis's place. It disappeared as fast as it came. "Nobody is beyond saving. I'm not gonna give up on you. Stefan, I _believe_ in you!"

"You can't save me!" He bellowed, slamming her against his wardrobe roughly. He slammed his fist in the space next to her face. She sobbed loudly. For the first time, she was scared of Stefan. Genuinely terrified. Elowen pushed him away and stumbled towards the door.

"Get away from me," she said with a shaky breath. Stefan finally broke out of his fog and looked at her. Really looked at her. Her skin was sickeningly pale and there were beads of sweat dripping down her forehead.

"Elle, I'm- I'm so sorry." He tried to take a step towards her to help, but she held a hand up and he stopped in his tracks. She was weakly grabbing onto the dresser to pull herself towards the exit. She tripped when she let go, but finally made it out of the room. The hallucination, dream, premonition, whatever the hell that was, finally broke and she once again saw the boarding house. Damon was waiting for her at the top of the stairs. When he saw the state she was in, he rushed towards her and took her in his arms. He helped guide her back to the first floor.

"I can't do it. I can't be near him. Keep him away from me." Elowen reached into her back pocket and pressed the vervain dart against Damon's chest. They were halfway down when she felt her stomach lurch. Quickly, she covered her mouth and blundered the rest of the way down towards the bathroom. Her legs were incredibly weak, but she managed to make it just in time. Damon could hear her retching in the distance.

"Elowen? Elowen!" Stefan's voice rang out. After she was gone, he made the choice to go after her. "Please, I'm sorry!" He hurried down the stairs in her direction, but Damon stopped him by placing a hand on his chest and pushing him back. He had hidden the dart in his jacket pocket.

"Whoa there, big boy. I don't think that's such a good idea."

"Just let me through!" He tried moving past Damon with force, but Damon shoved him backwards.

"Stay away from her, Stefan. She doesn't want to see you."

"You can't keep me from her."

"Oh, yes, I can."

Stefan's lip curled and he dashed towards Damon. They fought for a moment as Damon fumbled to get the dart out of his pocket. At last, he was able to get his hands on it and stabbed it in Stefan's side. Stefan groaned as the vervain immediately hit his system. He fell, unconscious, in Damon's arms. He hoisted him up and headed for the basement.

 **xxxx**

Damon found Elowen sitting in front of the fire when he came back up. He took a seat next to her. She looked much better than she did 15 minutes ago.

"There's no guarantee this is going to work." Damon sighed. "I should've listened when you said this wasn't going to end well."

Elowen leaned over and rested her head on Damon's shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her and brought her closer.

"I'm getting sick and tired of always being right."

"Me, too. It's annoying as hell."

After a beat of silence, Elowen started to push herself up. "D'you think you can help me back to Alaric's car?"

"Sure."

She fell asleep on the ride home.


	33. Chapter 33

**Author's Note** : Hey all! Just a small trigger warning for abuse in the very beginning but nothing major. Also, I can't believe we're nearing the end of season 1 (four chapters left!). I'm really happy with how writing season 2 went and I'm excited for you guys to see it. Just started writing season 3 so we'll see how that goes :)

 **xxxx**

 _Elowen and Josiah were hiding in the closet. Esmeralda had ordered them to when they got home from school. Luis had a bad day at work and was angrier than usual._

" _I slave all day at work! The least I could do is come home to a clean house!"_

" _Excuse me, but I work two jobs." Esmeralda held up two fingers. "Two! What makes you think I have time to do housework anymore than you do?"_

" _Well then, those ungrateful kids of yours should pick up the slack!"_

"My _kids? They're yours just as much as they're mine."_

" _Yeah, well, they're both a bunch idiotic brats."_

" _Don't you talk about them that way." Esmeralda pushed against Luis's chest._

Slap.

" _Don't you ever put your hands on me again. Understood?"_

 _Josiah, in a fit of rage, struggled to free himself from Elowen's grip. She was trying to hold him down._

" _Joey, no! Stop it! You heard what mom said. Stay in here until she says it's safe!"_

" _I don't care what mom said! Let me go!" He broke away from her and burst out of the closet. He ran straight for the living room where his parents were fighting. He jumped on Luis's back and wrapped his arms around his neck. "Leave her alone!"_

 _Luis easily pried Josiah off of him and roughly threw him to the ground. He landed with a loud thump. His head had hit the ground and immediately, Josiah saw stars clouding the corner of his vision. Elowen ran from the closet and threw the nearest thing at Luis. It was just a harmless pillow, but it was enough for him to turn his attention to her. He backhanded her without a second thought. Esmeralda tried to intervene, but he pushed her to the floor with ease._

" _Who else wants to give it a try? Huh?!"_

 _Binx was barking from outside. He could hear the commotion from the backyard and desperately wanted to make sure everyone was okay. If he scratched on the door any harder, he might just break it down._

 _Everything was still. The silence in the room was deafening as no one dared to speak a word._

" _That's what I thought," Luis said after a long moment. "And somebody shut that damn dog up." He turned and left the living room. A few minutes later, they all heard a door slam shut upstairs. Esmeralda crawled over to Josiah. Elowen was already on the ground, helping him into a sit up position._

" _I told you to stay hidden until I came to get you." She cradled Josiah in her arms and examined his head. When she was done with that, she lifted Elowen's chin and looked over her face._

" _I know, mom," Josiah grumbled. "But he was hurting you again."_

" _I know. I know, sweetie. I know." Esmeralda grabbed both of her children and pulled them in for a hug. "I know."_

Elowen was woken up by Josiah shaking her shoulders. He had turned on her bedside lamp and in the obscure lighting, she could make out his worried face.

"Jo?" She muttered sleepily. "What's wrong?"

"You were crying in your sleep."

Elowen wiped at her face and found that it was wet. She furiously rubbed at her eyes with the sleeve of her pjs to dry the tears.

"The nightmares are back, aren't they?" He asked gently. Elowen stayed quiet, confirming his question. He sighed and crawled into bed with her. She moved over so he could situate himself in her bed. "What was it this time?"

"When you fought back for the first time."

"Ah." He leaned over and shut the lamp off. "I was such a dumb 11 year old."

"Not much has changed."

"Oh, hush. Can we just go back to sleep? It's 2 in the morning."

Josiah got himself comfortable and rolled over. He was snoring in seconds. Elowen couldn't sleep after that.

 **xxxx**

In the morning, Elowen headed over to the boarding house. She'd come over everyday for the past few days, but she never went down to see Stefan. She was still building up courage to face him after their last encounter. She didn't see Damon anywhere and assumed he was in the basement.

She was headed to the parlor when she was very suddenly sucked into a premonition of sorts.

 _Stefan and Damon were hiding behind a big bush, watching as men on the council placed muzzles over the captured vampires and loaded them onto a carriage. They were planning on saving Katherine._

" _Circle around that way," Stefan instructed. "I'll distract them. Go." Damon went one way, while Stefan went the other. "Over there!" He called, gaining everyone's attention. "There's another one! Quick, help me!" He ran off as the council members followed him. One man had stayed behind to act as guard. Damon came up behind him and knocked him out. He swiftly fished the keys out of his pocket as Stefan returned._

" _We don't have long."_

 _Damon unlocked the carriage and spotted Katherine._

" _Katherine," he whispered. "Katherine!"_

 _Katherine weakly tried to sit up at the sound of his voice. Both Stefan and Damon lifted her out of the carriage and set her on the ground. Stefan removed her muzzle as Damon untied the vervain soaked ropes that were around her wrists._

" _We're going to get you out of here," Stefan reassured her. "Damon, hurry. Hurry!"_

 _A gunshot sounded through the air. The bullet hit Damon square in the chest. He fell over as blood rapidly stained his clothes. Stefan rushed over to his brother._

" _No! Damon." He lifted Damon's head into his lap. "Stay with me! Please." Damon's breathing got shallower and shallower before it stopped completely. Stefan's eyes filled with tears. He felt a range of emotions before one came out on top: anger. He got up and grabbed the gun the guard from earlier dropped and aimed at the mob of men returning. Another gunshot fired and hit Stefan in his gut. He fell to the ground and dropped the rifle. He reached out to Katherine, who gave a feeble attempt to reach back._

" _I love you, Stefan," she wheezed. The group of council members reached them both and grabbed Katherine. They tossed her back into the carriage and locked it. The last thing Stefan saw before he died was Katherine being taken away._

"Elowen. Hey." Damon waved a hand in front of her face. "Wakey wakey." He snapped his fingers and she finally came back to reality. She looked at her surroundings.

"Where am I?"

"The boarding house, duh. The hell was that?"

"I don't know," she answered honestly. "But I just watched how you two died."

 **xxxx**

In the end, Elowen found herself going down to the cellar. She had a hunch and wanted to see if it was correct or not. Sure enough, when she got to the cell, Stefan was sweating profusely and appearing to hallucinate.

"I think I'm seeing whatever delusions his mind is making from going through withdrawal."

Her hands grabbed onto the bars so she could get a better look at him. Instead, she was swept into another flashback.

 _Stefan awakes with a start. He was confused. He died. As soon as the thought crossed his mind, he ripped open his shift and touched where the bullet wound was supposed to be. It was gone._

" _Katherine had me make that for you weeks ago," Emily Bennett said as she saw him examine the daylight ring on his finger. Esperanza returned with a basket of fresh clothes for both brothers to change into._

" _I made Damon's. She thought it would be quicker if we each made one at the same time." She set the basket down and started to sort through everything._

" _Where am I?"_

" _The quarry just north of town," Emily answered. "My brother, Esperanza and I brought you here last night. We found you dead in the woods."_

" _Where's Damon?" Stefan asked frantically. "Am I.. Am I a…?"_

" _Not yet. You're in transition," Emily said._

" _But how?"_

" _You had Katherine's blood in your system when you died."_

" _No." Stefan shook his head. "I never…."_

" _She's been compelling you to drink it for weeks, Stefan," Esperanza revealed from her spot on the ground._

" _And Damon?"_

" _No compulsion was necessary. He drank from her willingly."_

 _Stefan joined Damon by the river once Emily and Esperanza were done talking with him._

" _I woke up last night," Damon spoke as Stefan sat next to him "Didn't know where I was. I went to the church. And I watched them drag her inside. Then they set it fire to it. The whole church went up into flames. They killed her, Stefan. She's gone."_

Elowen came back to the present. "That's going to get really tiring really fast."

 **xxxx**

"Did you ever figure out what that does?"

They were back in the living room. Damon was turning the device Pearl had given him in his hands. He shook his head.

"Nope. Whatever it is, it doesn't work."

"Just because it appears to be broken doesn't mean it doesn't work." Elowen came over and snatched the compass apparatus from his hands.

"Anything?"

"Nope. But that doesn't mean it's useless." She tossed it back at Damon and settled herself on the couch. She pulled out her phone and inspected the faint bruise that was still on her cheek. She'd been covering it up with makeup whenever she went to school. She hated it. It made her feel as if she were falling back into her old life. Today, however, she didn't bother.

"That's healing up rather nicely," Damon remarked from his spot. Elowen quickly put her phone away and busied herself with something else. "You haven't seen him since the kick off party?"

"No, and I'd like to keep it that way," she snapped. She sighed afterwards. "I'm sorry."

"Aah, stop acting like that behavior will hurt me. Say what you want. I don't care."

"Now is not the time to act like you don't give a shit, Damon," she seethed. "It was my idea to lock him up, but _you_ helped. And you're still helping. You're babysitting him. Making sure he doesn't try to escape. Hell, you even went and got animal blood for him."

"Well you're extra feisty today. Care to share with the class?"

"Not really."

Damon tried to read her, but figured out really fast that Elowen was very good at hiding what she was really feeling. He stood and slid the device into his pocket. "Well, I have better things to do today than fight with you. Toodles."

He left her and ventured down to the basement again. On the way to Stefan's cell, he picked up a water bottle he'd filled with blood. For a second, he stared at it. He thought about what Elowen had said and tightened his grip. Why the hell did he take time out of his day for this bullshit?

"Brought you something to eat. 100% Stefan diet approved." Damon set the bottle in the gap between the bars. Stefan didn't budge. "You know what'll happen if you don't eat. You'll get all rotting and crusty."

"I'm not hungry," Stefan said hoarsely.

"Of course you are. We're eternally hungry. Just take it, will you?" Damon pushed the bottle into the cell. It landed a few feet in front of Stefan. He still didn't move. "Oh, stop being so dramatic. Wanna explain why you're still in here? The human blood should be out of your system by now."

"I hurt her," Stefan muttered with a gruff voice. Finally, he lifted his head to look at Damon. "I _hurt_ her, Damon. You should've seen her face. She was….. _scared_ of me. She trusted me and I ruined that."

"You didn't ruin anything. She just needs space. Give her some time, she'll come around. Now, drink up. If you want to make things right, you'll need your strength."

Damon had left in favor of some sort of errand. He wouldn't fess up, but truth be told, Elowen didn't care. She was busy doing the catch homework she'd asked for yesterday so that when she went back to school tomorrow, she wouldn't be lost. She was working on a trigonometry equation when the living room transformed in front of her eyes.

 _Stefan filled a pail with fresh water and brought it over to where Damon was still sitting by the river. They both started cleaning their old clothes despite Esperanza bringing them new ones._

" _I bet Jonathan Gilbert has told father by now. Wonder how he took the news that we're dead."_

" _As if he cares," Damon replied bitterly. "He betrayed us."_

" _He thought he was protecting us, Damon," Stefan defended. "He thought he was protecting this town."_

 _Damon winced and turned himself away from daylight that was shining down on them. "The sun hurts my eyes."_

" _It's part of it," Stefan explained. "The muscle aches, the sick feeling… Emily says it's our bodies pushing us to feed, to complete the transition."_

" _That's not gonna happen," Damon stated shortly._

" _Is that your choice, then? To die instead?" Stefan couldn't imagine a life with his big brother. If Damon refused to turn, then so did he._

" _Isn't it yours? This was all to be with Katherine. But she's gone. I want it to be over."_

Elowen rubbed her temples as she was brought back. She tossed her pencil on the table and stomped her way to the cellar.

"Are you ever going to stop dwelling on the past? You're giving me a goddamn migraine."

Stefan sat up at the sound of Elowen's voice. This was only the second time she'd visited him in days and the first time, he was barely conscious. She peered into the cell and squinted down at him.

"Why are you thinking so much about it, anyway?" She asked. "This stuff happened a century ago."

"It feels like yesterday to me," he admitted lowly. "It's one of my biggest regrets."

"Turning into a vampire?"

"It's more than just that."

Stefan didn't elaborate. Elowen sighed and noticed the untouched bottle of blood on the ground.

"You need to drink that."

"No. I don't want to survive."

Elowen felt a rush of different emotions all at once. She unlocked the cell door and entered the room. Stefan started to frantically shake his head and pushed himself into the corner.

"No, no, no. You're taking a stupid risk. I could hurt you. The vervain isn't in my system anymore."

Elowen slammed the door shut with her foot. It closed with a loud bang. "Yeah, and you would've hurt me by now if you wanted to." She crossed her arms. "Talk to me, Stefan. You're giving up. Why?" She demanded with a bite in her voice.

"I'm making the decision I should've made years ago."

"Which is?"

"I never should've completed my transition."

 _Stefan left the quarry and made the trek back to his house. When he made it, he could hear his father and Jonathan Gilbert talking in the study._

" _I want to make sure the founders' archives are accurate," Jonathan said as he scribbled something down in his journal._

" _Be sure you document the loss of civilian life in the church," Giuseppe instructed._

" _They were hardly civilians, Mr. Salvatore."_

" _As far as anyone needs to know, they were. As the record keeper for the council, what you write will be passed down through generations. Certain details should only be kept between only you and me."_

" _For example?"_

" _My sons. They will be remembered as the innocent victims of the Battle of Willow Creek, not for their shame."_

" _Certainly, Mr. Salvatore."_

 _He could hear them faintly as he went around to the back to sneak in. He waited until Jonathan left and then entered the office. Giuseppe looked up from his desk and stood up in surprise._

" _Dear God!" He exclaimed, eyes wide._

" _Even in our death, you only feel shame?" Stefan asked, hurt._

" _You're one of them now," Giuseppe accused. Stefan shook his head._

" _No, father. I came to say goodbye."_

" _I watched you die."_

" _You were there when we were shot?"_

" _I pulled the trigger myself," Giuseppe spat._

" _... You killed your own sons?" Stefan whispered in disbelief._

" _You were both dead to me the moment you sided with the vampires. I only thank god that your mother isn't alive to see the disgrace you've become."_

" _I haven't turned yet," Stefan tried to explain in a frenzy. "I don't want to. I'm going to let myself die, father. Please."_

" _Yes, you are." Giuseppe grabbed a wooden rod out of his desk and broke it in two. He ran at Stefan and tried to attack him. Acting on instinct, Stefan threw his father against the wall in defense. The stake impaled Giuseppe when he hit the wall. Stefan hurried forward._

" _Father! I didn't mean to."_

" _Get away from me," Giuseppe hissed._

" _No, let me help you. Please." Stefan got on his knees and wrapped his hands around the stake. He pulled it out and tossed it aside. Blood got on his fingers and it felt like time slowed. The smell, the urge, the sound of Giuseppe's heartbeat. Everything seemed heightened as Stefan brought his hand to his mouth and licked his fingers. A newfound wave of hunger crashed over him. Stefan pushed Giuseppe's hand out of the way and pressed his hand against the wound. He ravenously sucked more fresh blood off of his hand and his eyes started to transform. As Stefan yelled in pain, Giuseppe looked on in disgust._

" _God, what's happening to me?!" He felt inside his mouth, where fangs were protruding from his gums._

Elowen leaned forward on the cot and twisted her face into one of displeasure. Stefan hesitantly placed a hand on her back.

"Are you okay?"

"No," she answered. "All of these flashes of the past happening all at once is killing me. I'm sorry, I need to get out of here."

She stumbled her way into the bathroom and splashed her face with water. She leaned against the sink for a moment and took deep breaths.

"Ugh," she heard Damon grunt faintly. He had just gotten home and heard her shuffling through the house. "You're still here?" He called out, wandering down to where she was. He twirled around the corner and leaned against the doorsill. His eyebrows furrowed when he saw the state she was in. "You alright?"

"Do I look like I'm alright?"

Damon threw his hands up and moved out of the way when she tried to squeeze through the door. Elowen felt like her head was going to split open any second. She had a feeling this would all stop the second she left the boarding house, but she didn't want to leave Stefan. She was still trying to warm up to him again, but she didn't want to leave him alone.

"How was your mystery errand?"

"Futile," Damon replied. "Although, I think I witnessed a teacher having an existential crisis."

"Teacher? You were with Ric?"

"Yep. He had a lead, except it just turned out to be a dead end. Has Stefan eaten yet?"

"Oh, so we're not acting like we don't care anymore?" Elowen crossed her arms.

Damon rolled his eyes. "Just answer the question."

Elowen made it back to the living room and settled onto the couch again. She put her homework on her lap and tried to use it as a distraction. It would've worked if Damon didn't follow her. "He hasn't eaten and he doesn't plan to. He thinks he deserves to starve and mummify."

"He's just making a scene out of it. He'll eat eventually."

"I don't think so. I think he's serious."

A fleeting look of worry passed through Damon's eyes, but Elowen just barely caught it. "I thought you hated him. You've made it your life's mission to make his life a living hell. Maybe if you were a bit more supportive, he wouldn't be so hopeless."

"This is my fault now?" He asked incredulously. Elowen shook her head.

"No. I'm saying that you taunt and bully him and push human blood on him when you know he'll have the same outcome every time. You tell him he's being a vampire wrong, get him to drink from the vein and then leave him to clean up your mess."

"Hey, I didn't make him do jackshit! That was Elena."

Elowen threw her homework back on the table when she realized she wouldn't be able to distract the migraine away. "This time it wasn't, but don't act like you haven't before. You enjoy seeing him spiral like this. If it weren't for the council being on high alert, you would've just sat back, relaxed and watched him blow through the whole town."

Damon approached the couch until he was standing right in front of her. "Let me ask you something. You've been getting stupid visions all day today. Have you seen the full story yet?"

"Y'know, I'm trying to block them out. If I have one more, I'm gonna fucking scream. But I'm assuming you're going to tell me anyway to try and clear your name."

 _It was night time. Stefan returned the quarry with a compelled woman for Damon to drink from. Damon got up from his place on the ground. His skin was pale, he was weak and he felt like he was going to pass out any second. His time was running out._

" _What are you doing?" Damon rasped. "Who is that?"_

" _I brought her for you," Stefan grinned. Now that he'd completed his transition, his attitude had changed completely. He walked around with a new meaning, like a child fascinated with a new toy. "She's a gift. Have a seat, please." He told the woman, who followed his instructions obediently._

" _What have you done, Stefan?" Damon asked in horror. He hoped Stefan didn't do what he thought he did._

" _I've been to see father, Damon. He came at me. I didn't know my own strength. There was blood everywhere. He was dying and the blood was too strong. I needed it. I had to have it."_

" _You fed," Damon guessed, the pieces falling together in his head. No. This isn't what was supposed to happen._

" _Yes. And it's incredible, brother. My body is exploding with power!"_

" _No." Damon didn't want to hear anymore. He was supposed to be learning these things from Katherine._

" _I can hear things from far away," Stefan described excitedly. "I can see through the darkness. I can move like it's magic. And the guilt, the pain... " He grabbed onto Damon's shoulder. "I can turn it off. It's like a switch! Katherine was right. It's a whole other world out there, Damon."_

" _Katherine is dead, Stefan," Damon reminded. "There's no world without her."_

" _No. You can turn that off, too. You don't have to feel that pain anymore. You're weak. You'll be dead soon if you don't drink. You need this."_

" _No. I can't. I refuse."_

" _Please," Stefan begged. "I won't let you die."_

" _I don't want this life if Katherine isn't here."_

" _But I'm here! We can do this together, Damon." Stefan beckoned the girl over and moved her hair to one side. His fangs pushed through and sank into her neck. With her blood now exposed, Stefan grabbed Damon and urged him closer and closer until he finally gave in. Damon grabbed her nape and drank._

 _After the girl had been drained and both were at their full strength, Stefan approached Damon._

" _How do you feel?" He inquired._

" _You were right. It is a whole new world."_

 _Stefan grinned widely. "We can explore it together."_

" _You got what you wanted." Damon stepped closer until they were inches apart. "But hear this, brother. I will make it an eternity of misery for you." He backed away and started heading in the opposite direction._

" _Damon!" Stefan called after him. He never turned back around._

Elowen had tears building up on the corners of her eyes from the amount of pain she was in. It felt like the room was spinning and she couldn't move without the fear of toppling over. She had the heels of her hands digging into her eyes to try and block the light out. Damon was finishing up his story.

"From the moment Stefan had his first taste of human blood, he was a different person. I supposed I should thank him. It's been a hell of a ride."

"I'm not saying I agree with forcing you to turn, but... he only wanted his brother. He didn't want to live without you. Now look at you, relishing in the vampire life. And you're still mad about it? It's no wonder the guilt is eating him from the inside out."

"If Stefan refuses to feed because he feels sorry for himself, that's his choice. If he's stupid enough to make it, so be it."

"Deep down, you'll miss him. At the very least, admit that to yourself, will you?" Elowen willed herself to get up from the couch and, through squinted eyes, maneuvered her way around the furniture towards the basement.

"Where are you going?" Damon got up and trailed behind her. He still had stuff to say even though she wasn't listening anymore. When the both of them made it to the bottom, they quickly discovered the cell door open and Stefan missing.

"I told you he was serious." Elowen reached into her pocket and pulled out Stefan's daylight ring. "He's just not planning starving himself like we thought. How far is the quarry from here?"

She found Stefan right where she knew he'd be. He turned at the sound of her footsteps. She lifted up his daylight ring.

"I'm pretty sure you're supposed to be wearing this thing."

Stefan shook his head. "I should have died that night, just like I had chosen. I should have let Damon die, too. Dragging him into this life was selfish of me."

"Everyone is selfish sometimes, Stefan. That's just how life is." She slowly got nearer and nearer to Stefan. "You can't change the past. We all have 'what ifs' and this is yours. Everything happens for a reason."

"Every single person that's been hurt… every single life that's been lost, it's because of me."

Elowen a small nod. "Right, every single person in the world. That's your fault." She stopped in front of Stefan and fiddled with the daylight ring for a moment. "Remember when I told you about Josiah jumping off of our roof? I blame myself for that every single day. I run through different scenarios in my head. What could I have done differently? What if I grabbed him before he leapt? Why didn't I see it coming? Our actions are what set things in motion. We have to live with the consequences."

"I made a choice, Elowen. Because of that choice, a lot of people were hurt."

"You also made a choice to fight. To find an alternative so nobody else would die."

"No." Stefan took a step back from her and shook his head again. "Please don't do that."

"Do what?"

"Try to make this all okay."

Elowen tried to close the gap again. "I'm not trying to make everything seem okay. What you're going through, the internal fight, standing here, waiting for the sun to come up, that's not okay. I'm trying to tell you that you still have good in you, Stefan. Feeling regret, guilt, remorse, that proves that you can still do this. I know this because I've been where you're at. That feeling of hopelessness, thinking this is the only option you have." She reached up and grabbed his face with one of her hands. Stefan was beginning to tear up the longer she talked. "But it's not. It's not, Stefan."

Stefan settled his hand over hers and leaned into her touch. "You don't understand. It's different for me."

"Different how? You've gotta talk to me."

"It hurts," Stefan whispered. A lone tear fell down his cheek and Elowen wiped it away with the sleeve of her jacket. "It hurts me, knowing what I've done and the pain that follows. That pain is with me all the time. Everyday, I think that if I just… give myself over to the blood, the pain will stop. It would be so easy, and everyday, I fight that. And I am so terrified that one day, I'm not gonna want to fight it anymore, Elle. The next time I hurt somebody… it could be you."

"That's a risk I'm willing to take, because I refuse to give up on you. You don't have to fight alone anymore, Stefan! Not anymore." She opened the palm of her other hand, where the daylight ring was nestled safely. "But if this is what you really want to do… then I can't help you." Elowen stood on her tip toes and kissed Stefan, then placed the ring in his hand and closed it. "If this is goodbye….. I love you," her voice cracked slightly. She backed up and started to walk away. She had gotten a few feet away when Stefan called out to her.

"Elowen."

She looked back. Stefan slipped the ring back on his hand and ran over to her. He grabbed her face and the two shared a passionate kiss (the bruise flared slightly, but nothing Elowen couldn't handle). He pulled back and leaned his forehead against hers.

"I love you, too."


	34. Chapter 34

Elowen and Josiah were heading out the front door to head to school. They were supposed to help with the Miss Mystic Float for the parade. Elowen had her phone wedged between her ear and shoulder as she unlocked her mom's car. The other line picked up when she turned the ignition on.

"Hey-!"

"Not Stefan," Damon's voice rang out. Elowen rolled her eyes and pulled out of the driveway.

"You really need to stop picking up Stefan's phone. It makes you look like you _want_ to be an annoying big brother."

"No. I'm just nosy. What's on the agenda today, little witch?"

"Building a float for the Founder's Parade. I was calling Stefan to tell him to meet us there. If one of us doesn't show, Caroline will personally kill us all with her bare hands."

"I'd like to see her try."

Elowen transferred the phone to the other shoulder. "How is he doing?"

"Oh, he's…. He's terrible," Damon said with faux concern. "He's back to boring, straight-laced, off the junk. You've successfully cured him of anything that was interesting about his personality."

"Don't act like you weren't worried he was gonna eat the whole town."

"Don't remind me."

She could hear the eye roll in his voice. She sighed.

"I've gotta go. I'm driving. Just please pass the message on to Stefan."

"Will do, my favorite little witch."

 **xxxx**

Elowen and Josiah entered the cafeteria and went to their respective tables. Alaric was handing out a guideline, almost, noting how he wanted the float to look. Josiah pulled one towards himself to scan it over.

"So these are the specs for the history department," Alaric explained. "For the Founder's Day float, we'll be recreating the Battle of Willow Creek. Josiah and Tyler have been nominated as the head of the production design." Josiah looked up from the paper in mild surprise. He had no problem designing anything, but working with Tyler?

"By who?" Tyler asked in disbelief.

"By me. I've seen your sketches and they're good."

"I'm not really into the-"

"You just pick you team, be creative and…" He spotted Elena walking in with Stefan behind her. Elowen had gotten up to greet him. "Don't screw up. You have Josiah helping so I doubt you will. Excuse me." He approached the trio and grabbed Elowen's arm. "All of you come with me. We need to talk."

Later, Damon sauntered into the classroom. Elena was sitting at one of the desks, Alaric was leaning against his desk and Elowen and Stefan were standing off to the side. They all looked either worried or distressed.

"Sorry I'm late. Dog ate my uh.." He tried to joke until he saw everyone's faces. "Nevermind. What's with all the furrowed brows?"

"I saw Isobel last night," Alaric chimed in. Damon turned to him with wide eyes.

"Isobel is here? In town?"

Alaric nodded. The classroom was quiet as Damon processed this piece of information. Finally, he spoke up.

"Did you ask her about Uncle John? Are they working together?"

"No," replied Alaric.

"No, they're not?"

"No, I didn't ask."

"What about the invention?"

"Didn't ask."

"Did she know about the tomb vampires?"

"I don't know."

"Did words completely escape you?"

"Knock it off," Elowen finally cut in. "Can you blame him? He just saw his dead vampire wife for the first time in forever. Don't act like you wouldn't be the same if Katherine suddenly appeared in front of you."

"Okay, well, what did she want?"

"She wants to see me," Elena spoke up. "She sent Alaric a message. Arrange a meeting for us or she'll… go on a killing spree."

"Oh! I take it that's not okay with you guys."

"Now is really not the time to be a douchebag," Elowen commented. Damon blew her a kiss. She rolled her eyes, but she was fighting back a laugh. Instead, there was a faint grin in its place. Stefan noticed and furrowed his eyebrows. He glanced from her to Damon. He was still trying to figure out the situation and what was different between them even as Elena spoke.

"I want to do it. I want to meet her. If I don't I know I'll regret it."

 **xxxx**

With almost perfect stealth, Elowen snuck out of the school and got to her car without Caroline seeing. She knew that she would get an earful later, so she texted Josiah the rundown and told him to tell her that she was sorry. Her phone chimed a second later.

 _She's already pissed lol. Idk how much this will ease the blow but thnx for the update. Tell Elena I said good luck._

"I call shotgun." Damon came up behind her and stood closer than he needed to. She turned and tried to step back, but her back was already against the car. He smirked down at her.

"Have you never heard of personal space?" She quipped.

"Nope."

When it became apparent that he wasn't going to move, Elowen pushed him away. "I'm surprised you aren't kicking me out of the driver's seat like you usually do."

"Do you want me to?"

"Not really."

She unlocked the car and slid behind the steering wheel. The passenger door opened and Damon got in next to her. She started up the ignition and peered out of the windshield.

"Where's Stefan?"

"Going with your twin. Alaric offered to drive."

"Please don't call her that," she said before Damon had fully finished his sentence. She hadn't heard an Elena comparison in awhile and she discovered that she still didn't like it. Damon's eyebrows drew together at the tightness in her voice. A quick glance told him that the comment had made her insecure.

"... Are you….. Jealous of her?"

"No," she sighed. "I'm just tired of people making me feel like I'm a downgrade version of her. I get it. She's prettier than me and more likeable and everyone naturally gravitates towards her. That I can live with. But being compared to her all the time just because we resemble each other? That I can't."

Neither one of them said anything for a long moment. Elowen was still staring straight ahead, her hands clutching onto the steering wheel. Damon moved first, brushing her hair behind her hair so he could get a better look at her face. He studied her features, _really_ studied them. From the way her glasses sat on her nose (he noted that he liked her better with them on than her having contacts in), all the way down to the little mole she had on the right side of her jaw. Elowen started to feel anxious at the stillness in the car. What was he even doing? Right when she was about to say something, Damon shook his head.

"No. Elena's mousy compared to you. You're a big, fiery, smart mouthed little witch who isn't afraid to speak her mind. Your hair has more personality than hers and your eyes don't have that pathetic, doe-y, 'Help, I don't know how to work a toaster' look." Elowen laughed a little at this and Damon lightly knocked his knuckles against her jaw with a click of his tongue. "There she is! All anyone really needs is a bit of humor and boom! Problem fixed. Now, let's go before the tank goes empty."

 **xxxx**

Damon and Alaric were to stay outside. All of them in there was too obvious and they couldn't take that risk. Stefan and Elowen were the two safest choices to keep watch. Neither one of them was a reckless vampire or an emotional ex-husband. They hung by the pool tables and were playing a round to seem normal. Elena was at a table nearby, completely and utterly nervous. She kept fidgeting and fixing the napkin dispenser. At last, Isobel took the seat across from Elena. The conversation seemed to be going well until Isobel said something that bothered Elena.

"No, it's not," she defended. "I know other vampires. That's not true."

"Are you talking about your vampire eye candy at the pool table with his girlfriend? Actually," Isobel tilted her head as an idea struck her. She made a beckoning gesture with her index finger over her shoulder. "Send the witch over."

Stefan stood protectively in front of Elowen, who blinked in confusion. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Stefan quickly replied.

"It's not nothing. What did she say?"

"Send your stupid witch girlfriend over here before I kill every useless human in here. I know you can hear me, Stefan."

With some hesitation, Stefan stepped to the side. "She, uh," he cleared his throat. "She wants to see you."

"She what? Why?"

Stefan shrugged. "I don't know." He took her pool cue out of her hands and leaned it against their table. "But we should do what she says."

Elowen hesitantly maneuvered through the crowd and came to stand in front of the table. Isobel motioned towards a chair that was at the table next to theirs.

"Please, take a seat."

Elowen glanced behind her and hooked her foot on the leg of the chair. She dragged it over and sat down. Isobel leaned forward and placed her chin in the palm of her hand.

"Hmm," she hummed. "You look like a cheaper version of my daughter. Has anyone ever told you that?"

Elowen's hands tightened on her jeans, bunching them together on her thighs. Isobel noticed this and smirked. She leaned back against the back of her chair.

"Thought so."

Elena's eyebrows knit together. What? She'd never heard of anyone saying such a thing. Isobel crossed her arms and kept her attention on Elowen.

"Tell me, why Stefan? Why didn't you go for Damon? Or are you enjoying them both like Katherine did?"

The individual reactions from everyone was immediate. Elena was shocked that she'd ask a question like that. Stefan looked uncomfortable from his spot by the pool tables. Elowen took the more forward approach, scoffing with a roll of her eyes.

"Excuse me? I think that's hardly any of your business. You aren't my mother."

"So _you're_ the livewire. Every group of misfits has one. Maybe it's a good thing you and Damon didn't hook up. Two hotheads in the same room? It's a miracle you haven't burned a house down yet."

"Alright, can we just get to the point?" Elowen dodged her imposing questions and changed the subject. "Why are you here? You didn't ask to meet Elena because you wanted to check in on the daughter you abandoned."

"Straight to the point." Isobel nodded her head in approval. "I changed my mind. I like you." She turned her attention back to Elena, who had been awkwardly sitting quietly on the other side of the table. "I want what your uncle wants: Jonathan Gilbert's invention."

"How do you know my uncle?" Elena asked.

"I used to spend a lot of time here when I was younger," Isobel explained. "John had a crush on me for years." Elowen narrowed her eyes in suspicion. Isobel ignored this and continued on. "He was the first one that told me about vampires."

"So what made you want to be one?"

"It's a very long list of reasons, Elena." Isobel rested her elbows on the table. "All of which I'm sure the both of you have thought about."

Elena shook her head without missing a beat. "No."

"If you think I'm going to give up my heritage, you're wrong."

Isobel grinned in amusement. "That was your first lie, witch." Her focus was back on Elowen. "It's inevitable. You're going to get old, Stefan won't." Elowen caught a glimpse of Stefan. His eyes were downcast. He seemed sad. "Forever won't last very long when you're human."

"We don't have what you're looking for," Elowen said hotly. Done with the conversation, she got up, but Isobel roughly caught her arm and forced her back into her chair. Stefan immediately started pushing his way through the crowd to get to her.

"Sit down and tell your boyfriend to walk away." Stefan stopped in his tracks. He was still a decent ways away from them. "I want the invention."

"I told you, we don't have it."

"I know that. But, Damon does and you're going to get it for me."

"He's not going to give it to us," Elena cut in. Isobel laughed.

"Maybe not to you."

It was Elowen's turn to knit her eyebrows together. "He won't hand it over to me, either."

"Y'know, my original plan was to have Elena do the dirty work. That's why I called her here. But you? You're an even better candidate. He trusts you. Get me the device, or there will be blood on your hands."

Isobel got up and smiled down at her daughter. "It was nice meeting you, Elena." She turned and left. Elena started to cry from the whole encounter. What was she really expecting from this meeting? Elowen reached over the table and gave her a comforting hug. Suddenly, Elena pulled away and wiped her tears.

"Bonnie."

Elowen twisted in her chair. Sure enough, Bonnie was standing a few mere feet from their table. Stefan arrived at the same time. Bonnie looked from Elowen to Stefan and did the only thing she could think of. She left.

 **xxxx**

The next day, Elowen and Josiah were back at the high school, continuing their task of building Founder's Parade floats. However, Elowen had other plans. Determined to figure out what the device did, she spent all night searching through Esperanza's spell book. She found a section that contained information on both the device and Jonathan Gilbert's compass. Except, of course, half of the chapter was missing. She took a chance and texted Bonnie, asking her to meet up in one of the empty classrooms. She stressed that she needed to bring Emily's grimoire along.

So, there she was, reading over the pages when the door opened. Elowen looked up hopefully, and sure enough, Bonnie entered the room. She had Emily's spell book in hand.

"Hey," Bonnie greeted weakly. She walked over to Elowen and set the book next to Esperanza's. "Elena told me about the mystery device. When I got your message, I took the privilege of looking for the other half." She opened the grimoire to a bookmarked page and scooted it closer.

Both of them read over the now complete section in silence. Bonnie furrowed her eyebrows.

"This doesn't sound right. Are you sure this is what Isobel wants?"

"I was there with Elena. This is definitely what she wants. I just don't know why."

"We need to fill Elena in. I'll call her."

About 10 minutes later, Elena snuck into the classroom. She was a bit surprised to see that Bonnie and Elowen were in the same room, but didn't say anything about it.

"You said you had figured out what the device does?" She asked.

"Yeah. Come here." Bonnie moved over to Elena could get a clear look at both spell books. "According to this, Jonathan Gilbert never actually succeeded in inventing anything. Emily and Esperanza secretly spelled them all with magic. Compass, rings and the mystery device."

Elena looked over the pictures that were drawn in. "That's definitely it. But, Damon only had the one piece."

"Esperanza wrote that her and Emily pledged their loyalty to Katherine," Elowen elaborated. "They owed her. Except, neither of them could stand by and watch innocent people get killed. This was the only way they could think of the help without getting caught. To let Jonathan Gilbert believe that he'd actually invented these devices."

"Does it say what it does?"

Bonnie and Elowen glanced at one another.

"That's where things start getting…. Weird." Bonnie pointed out a paragraph in one of the grimoires. "Here, they wrote that the apparatus is a weapon… Against vampires."


	35. Chapter 35

"Josiah!"

Josiah turned and found Jeremy jogging up to him. He grinned in greeting. He hadn't heard from Jeremy in awhile and it was good to see him again.

"Hey, dude! How've you been?"

"Good. Listen, do you have a second?"

"Sure. What's up?"

"Well, it's Anna. I've left her all these messages and she hasn't gotten back to me. Not even a text."

Josiah tilted his head, curious. "I thought Anna moved away?"

"No. Nevermind that. Something could be seriously wrong and if you know anything, you've gotta tell me."

Josiah shook his head. "I haven't heard anything. If I do, I'll be sure to tell you."

Jeremy leaned closer and dropped his voice. "You aren't lying to me right now… are you?"

Josiah blinked in surprise, eyes going wide as the accusation. He shook his head. "No! Jer, is there something going on here?"

"I know what Anna is and I know that you know. Please, if you know anything, tell me."

Josiah's eyebrows hiked up. "You know again?"

Jeremy instantly jumped at his slip up. "Again? So you knew that Elena had my memory wiped?"

"No, no, Jeremy, that's not what happened-"

"Just forget I said anything, alright?" He saw Elena exiting the cafeteria and decided he'd ask her instead. "See you around."

"Jeremy! Hey, wait up!"

But Jeremy was already gone.

 **xxxx**

Elowen was trying to find Stefan in the mess of people. She needed to find him to tell him what her and Bonnie had found. She'd gotten on her tiptoes to try and spot him over the crowd when suddenly, there was a loud ruckus and a lot of yelling. She followed the sound and found Matt crushed underneath a trailer. Her, Tyler and a few other students rushed forward and tried to push the trailer off. Stefan arrived and lifted it easily. Once Matt was free, Caroline tried her best to examine his arm.

Elowen, sensing trouble, spun around in a circle, trying to see if she could spot anything out of the ordinary. Finally, she saw Isobel talking with Elena. She started heading in that direction when she saw Isobel glance at Jeremy. Making a split second decision, Elowen changed her course and headed for Jeremy instead. She was almost there when someone appeared behind him.

"Jeremy!" She yelled. Elowen took off in a run to try and get to him in time. Jeremy looked up from his phone in confusion. What was all the fuss about? "Behind you! Look behind you!"

She reached Jeremy just as he turned and spotted the figure. In one swift movement, the attacker jabbed Elowen with a sedative and grabbed the back of Jeremy's shirt. She immediately slumped against Jeremy. The last thing she saw before everything went black was Jeremy's increasingly worried face.

 **xxxx**

"What do you mean she's gone?!"

Stefan, Elena, Josiah and Alaric were at Esmeralda's house. Caroline had gone to the hospital with Matt and Tyler and Bonnie… well, you know that story. They'd just broke the news that Isobel captured both Elowen and Jeremy.

"Isobel was there, at the school," Elena explained. "She took both of them as leverage."

"All of this for a stupid device that doesn't even work?" Esmeralda practically had steam coming out of her ears. None of the people in the room dared to try and reason with an angry mom. She took a deep breath to try and calm herself down. "Y'know what? I don't have time for this. I'm just gonna do a locator spell and get this over with."

"And then do what?" Stefan asked. "Isobel will hear us from a mile away. Elowen could be dead before we even reach the door."

"So what do you propose then?" She crossed her arms and waited for somebody to say something useful.

Elena stepped forward as an idea struck her. "What if… what if we take the power away from the device?"

The room went quiet as everyone looked at each other.

 **xxxx**

John and Luis both sauntered into the house Isobel was staying at. There were various suitcases scattered throughout the foyer.

"I see you're packing," John noted. "That's a good sign."

"Does that mean you got the missing piece?" Luis asked. He was holding up an article of clothing in his hands. Isobel came over and snatched it away.

"Not yet."

"Then why did you call us here?"

"Because, I have the next best thing."

John and Luis shared a look as Isobel walked off to another room. They both followed her. Jeremy was sitting in a lone chair and Elowen was on the floor, still unconscious. Cherie and Frank, two humans Isobel had picked up, surrounded them both.

"What the hell are you doing?" John demanded to know at the sight of Jeremy.

"Getting what I want."

"Yeah, but he is my nephew and you're going to let him go right this second!"

Isobel crossed her arms and rolled her eyes. "That gaudy ring on your finger comes off."

John's eyes flickered to Luis. "And you- you're okay that your daughter is passed out on the floor? You aren't even the least bit concerned that she's been kidnapped and drugged?"

Luis shrugged his shoulders. "If it gets us the device, no."

"See? Someone gets it!" Isobel cried. John stared at Luis with disbelief. He thought back to when Elowen asked him if he knew the real story. Luis had told him that after the divorce, Esmeralda had taken off with the kids and that he hadn't seen them since. Was that a lie?

"Why do you want the device, anyway?" John asked Luis.

"If the vampire boyfriend and his brother are gone, they'll have one less thing keeping them in this pathetic town. If their life here gets destroyed, they'll have no choice but to come home with me."

John shook his head and turned his attention to Isobel. "Come on, Isobel. I know you, okay? You can't hurt a kid." He tried to reason with her. There had to be a way for them to be let go.

"I'll kill them both to prove you wrong."

"... Really?" John uttered quietly. "Are you that far gone? Look, I know you've changed, but the old Isobel is in there somewhere, isn't she? Just let them go."

Isobel took a step towards John, putting on a front that his speech worked. She stopped in front of him and gave Cherie and Frank an order in French. Frank grabbed John and punched him, knocking him to the ground. From there, him and Cherie beat him until he was bleeding. Isobel grabbed his hand and slid the ring off.

"Let's see how you do without this."

 **xxxx**

"Absolutely not!"

Everyone was back at the boarding house now, this time with Bonnie in tow. She'd agreed to help with the spell and had brought Emily's grimoire. Elowen had left Esperanza's in the car, so Esmeralda and Josiah had access to the second book. It was just up to Damon to agree to the plan. So far, he wasn't for it.

"Damon, please," Esmeralda begged. She set the spellbook on the couch and walked over to him. "Elowen's in danger. She could _die_. If that happened, I don't think I could live with myself, knowing we could've done something to save her. I don't think you can either. Please."

Damon stared down at Esmeralda for a moment, jaw clenched. There was a couple beats of silence as Damon thought this over. "There's one problem with that. I don't trust any of you."

"Do you really think we would risk double crossing you when my sister's life is at stake?" Josiah questioned. "We aren't idiots, Damon. Look, the spell says that both a Bennett and a Ramirez have to perform the spell for it to work. Bonnie wouldn't be here if she weren't serious about helping."

"Elowen and I aren't on good terms, but I don't want her in trouble like this," Bonnie added. "For her sake, let us do this."

"Elowen risked her life to open that tomb for you," Esmeralda reminded him. "You owe her." She put her hand out expectantly. "If you won't trust us, trust her."

Everyone using Elowen as their primary argument was enough to teeter totter Damon's emotions. He was fighting himself internally. If he handed this over, there was a chance they would just give it to John Gilbert so he could use it to kill him. It was no secret that everyone in the room hated him and probably wished he was dead anyway. But Elowen… Elowen, Elowen, Elowen. Damon didn't want to see her get hurt. Not now, not ever. He had to bear in mind that there was also a chance that this would work and she would be safe. Stefan seemed to pick up on Damon's struggle. He was giving in the more and more Elowen was brought up. Did he actually care about her?

Ultimately, Damon made the decision to let them do the spell. He reached into his pocket and placed the device into Esmeralda's open hand. Her fingers enclosed around it.

"Thank you."

Josiah, Bonnie and Esmeralda gathered around a table. Both grimoires were opened in front of them. The device was set off to the side as they looked over the spell. When everyone was ready, the three of them stood around the contraption and hovered their hands over it. Josiah and Esmeralda started chanting a spell. The device started to float in the air. Lights began to flicker and the fire roared higher behind them. Nobody seemed to notice that Bonnie was mouthing nonsense.

As soon as the spell started, it ended. The device landed back on the table with a thud and everything in the room returned to normal.

"It's done."

 **xxxx**

Elowen started to stir from her spot on the ground. Her eyes fluttered open and she looked around, disoriented. She was barely able to recognize that she was in an unknown place. Someone was kneeling beside her. They were saying something, but it was all muffled to her. It took a second for her eyes to focus and for her hearing to come back.

"Jeremy?" She muttered weakly. "What happened? Where are we?"

Jeremy helped her into a sitting up position. He carefully tilted her head back so he could examine her. Other than her drowsiness, she seemed okay. He was relieved that whatever sedative they her gave didn't have a negative impact.

"Isobel kidnapped us. They drugged you when you tried to interfere. I think she was betting on you to do that. Guess it was an extra advantage."

"Wha- Advantage?" She shook her head to try and clear her thoughts, but everything was still extremely muddled.

"You're experiencing side effects from the sedative they used on you," John clarified. "Just take it easy."

The sound of the door being unlocked drew all of their attention to that direction. Isobel stepped into the room and tossed the keys carelessly to the side.

"Good, you're awake," she noted. "It would've been a pain in the ass to have to carry you to the car. Let's go. Don't wanna be late getting home, do we?"

Jeremy and John had been dropped off at the Gilbert house. It would be too suspicious for Jenna if they'd left Elowen there, so they took her with. She was still extremely groggy from the drugs. She was barely able to process Frank and Cherie dragging her into the town square.

"Did you really think _I_ came alone?" She heard Elena challenge.

Stefan and Damon arrived behind Isobel. At the sight of Elowen drooped against Frank and Cherie, Stefan tried to take a step towards her.

"Ah, ah. Stop right there," Isobel instructed. "One more move and I _will_ kill her."

"And my brother?" Elena demanded.

Isobel rolled her eyes. "For god sakes, call home."

"What?"

"Call home and ask to speak to your brother Jeremy."

Elowen wasn't able to register much of what happened next. She tried to stand on her own two feet but they still felt like jelly. Frank and Cherie both tightened their grip on her at the feeling of her movement.

"You were never going to hurt him," Elena denounced with confidence. "You were never going to hurt either of them."

"No, I was going to kill both of them," Isobel corrected. "Don't look for any redeeming qualities in me. I don't have any."

"But, you took a risk with Damon. How did you know he was going to hand it over?"

"Because he's in love with Elowen," Isobel stated like it was obvious. "He would never want to see her in jeopardy. Why do you think I took her, too?"

"No…" Elowen muttered sickly. "You're wrong."

"Oh?" Isobel glanced from Elowen to Damon. "Because his face tells a different story."

Elowen could barely make out Stefan or Damon, but it wasn't that hard to see that he was looking off to the side. He was refusing to look at her. Stefan was glaring at him from the corner of his eye. Elowen couldn't take her eyes off Damon. He could feel her scrutinizing him, because he uncomfortably shifted his weight from one foot to the other.

Elena and Isobel were done talking and she came over to Elowen. She lifted her face so Elowen could face her.

"As long as you have a Salvatore on each arm, you're doomed. Katherine was smart. She got out. But we all know that you're not Katherine." Isobel said something in French and Frank and Cherie dropped her to the ground. They all left and within seconds, both Stefan and Damon were at her side. Actually, Stefan was the one helping her back to her feet. Damon kept his distance, but still made sure she was okay.

"C'mon, let's get you home."


	36. Chapter 36

**Author's Note** : only one chapter after this! I still can't believe it took me a year to squeeze out season 1 of the show. I promise that in the future I'll remember to update regularly lol. Onwards!

 **xxxx**

Elowen's face scrunched up in discomfort as Esmeralda tightened the back of her dress.

"This dress hurts. How did women do this back then?"

"No idea. Pain is beauty, isn't it?"

Elowen grabbed the skirt of the dress. "How am I supposed to get into the car?"

Josiah laughed as he entered the room. "We'll strap you to the top."

"Ha, ha. Very funny," she sarcastically replied.

"We'll figure something out. Come on. We're going to be late."

 **xxxx**

As Elowen wandered around trying to find Stefan, she passed the marching band. She had to admit, it was weird not being lined up with them. One of the students in her section caught sight of her and quickly ran over.

"Elowen! Quick, we need your help. It'll only take a second."

Apparently, all it was, was that the section didn't know how to handle everything without their section leader to guide them. She playfully rolled her eyes when she finally rounded everyone up.

"Okay, kids, mom has to leave now. Behave!"

The marching band all waved at her when she took her leave. She finally found Stefan with Damon after a few more minutes of searching. Damon noticed her first. He swallowed and stared at her with a starstruck look on his face. She looked absolutely stunning. Stefan furrowed his eyebrows. What was with the face? He turned and immediately understood.

Elowen grinned smugly when she saw that they were sharing identical faces. She grabbed her dress and curtsied.

 **xxxx**

"John?!"

Stefan was filling both Elena and Elowen on Damon's educated guess. Elena was shell-shocked. Elowen, on the other hand, didn't give too much of a reaction.

"To be honest, I kinda had the same thought myself," she admitted. "It makes sense. Why else would your dad go through so much trouble to hide the truth?"

"But- I mean, is that even possible?"

"There's no proof, but he dated Isobel when she was a teenager and he was the one who brought her to your dad's office for the delivery," Stefan explained.

"My whole life I've never liked this man. I…" Elena trailed off.

"I'm sorry," Stefan apologized. "I just… I wanted to tell you before Damon dropped it on you in some typically inappropriate way."

Elowen poked the inside of her cheek with her tongue to prevent a smile. His antics were always unfit for the situation, but it added sarcastic humor to serious situations that somehow lightened the mood. She liked that about him.

Stefan noticed this and tried his best to not be bothered. As he continued his conversation with Elena, Elowen saw Josiah trying to talk to Jeremy. She told them that she'd be back and headed in their direction.

"Go away, Josiah," she heard Jeremy say.

"Jeremy, come on! Just hear me out. You were the one who asked to have your memories taken away! We even made sure that you would remember that so this wouldn't happen. You just want a reason to be mad at Elena."

"And why shouldn't I be mad at her? She kept this from me. And so did you. You were supposed to be my best friend, Jo. You can't fix this that easily. Something like this doesn't just get fixed."

"Jeremy, wait…."

Jeremy walked away and Josiah let him. Elowen came up behind him and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"He'll come around. Just give him time."

 **xxxx**

It was finally time for the parade to start. Everyone was on their respective floats, waving at the crowd. Mrs. Lockwood was commentating on a small stage off to the side.

"Let's give a big hand to the Mystic Falls High School marching band!"

The band was at the very front, playing an upbeat tune. The cheerleaders were at the side, waving their pom poms and doing flips. The crowd yelled loudly in approval.

"And for a little local history, Mr. Saltzman's students have recreated Virginia's Battle of Willow Creek!"

The history float arrived, where Tyler and Jeremy were atop. They were pretending to shoot each other with fake rifles to entertain the crowd. The Founder's court float came next.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome our stunning Founder's court and their handsome escorts."

Caroline, Josiah, Elowen, Stefan, Elena, Matt and the other escorts all waved to the crowd.

"At the very top is this year's Miss Mystic Falls, Caroline Forbes! Just beneath her is our runner up, Elowen Ramirez. Aren't they beautiful?"

Elena spotted Bonnie in the crowd and waved. Bonnie waved back. Elowen noticed and gave her a small wave as well. Bonnie didn't wave back this time, but instead gave her an awkward smile. Damon walked in front of Bonnie. He smirked and gave them all a wave. Elena and Stefan ignored this, but Elowen gave him a big wave back. Their float moved on and continued until the parade was finished.

Later, Elowen changed back into her modern clothes and entered The Grill. Damon was standing alone. He saw her come in and admired her for a moment. When she got close enough, he approached her.

"I like you better like this," he complimented. "The period look was… not you."

"That's because that stupid dress was the devil in clothing form. Thank god corsets aren't in fashion anymore."

Damon chuckled. "Well, that doesn't change the fact that they're certainly nice to look at when they're on the right people."

Elowen narrowed her eyes. "Stefan is already jealous because Isobel got in his head. I don't think the flirty comments are a good idea right now."

"Oh, c'mon, Wen. Flirty, sarcastic banter is our thing!"

"No, flirty banter is _your_ thing. I'm the one who's sarcastic. Don't get those two mixed up." She pointed at his eyes. "And stop that eye thing that you do."

Damon smirked and immediately started to do the stupid smolder look. "What eye thing?"

Elowen took a deep breath to stop herself from grinning. She hit Damon on the shoulder, who laughed at her reaction. "I said knock it off!" She noticed Jeremy sitting alone at a nearby table and the smile gradually disappeared from her face. "Give me a second."

She slowly made her way towards Jeremy and stopped just in front of him. "Hey…" she greeted quietly. "Look, I know that you're upset. All of us played a part in this, but don't take it out on Josiah. Him and I were both against it. _You_ wanted it. You said you didn't want to remember Vicki that way."

When Jeremy stayed quiet, Elowen sighed. "I'm sorry this all happened. It wasn't supposed to go down this way. But, there's gotta be a way to fix things between you and him. What can I do?"

"The only reason I helped you the other day was because I have a conscience. But now that you're better… you can all go to hell."

Jeremy got up and left, leaving Elowen by herself. Damon followed him outside and trailed behind him.

"I have so many emotions, but I don't have any way to express them," Damon mocked. "Being a teenager is so hard!"

"You're a dick," Jeremy said monotonously. He continued walking and tried to pay Damon no mind.

"You do not get to talk to me like that. I'm not your sister or Josiah or Elowen. And from now on," Damon roughly grabbed Jeremy by the arm, "don't talk to any of them like that, either."

"So, what? You're gonna kill me just 'cause I hurt their feelings?"

"Cut them some slack."

"They erased my memories!"

"No, I did! Because _you_ asked me to. They had nothing to do with it."

"But it was Elena's suggestion in the first place."

"Yeah, it was," Damon agreed. "But Elowen and Josiah fought her on it. She gave some half-assed argument that she was 'protecting you' or whatever. So, maybe, yeah, Elena's the only one to really be mad at. But, in the end, it wasn't her fault."

Jeremy rolled his eyes. "Whatever." He tried to walk away, except Damon pulled him back with force.

"Let go of me before I cause a scene," Jeremy threatened.

"You'll be unconscious before you even got a word out."

Stefan arrived and pulled Damon away from Jeremy. "Let him go."

Damon released his hold and Stefan wedged himself in between the two. Damon took a step back to further the distance. He knew that if he stayed that close, he'd probably do something he shouldn't.

"What my brother is trying to say is, don't blame everyone else for this. Damon turned Vicki. I almost killed her that night. She was a threat to you and to your sister, but Elowen stopped me." He sighed and put his hands in his pockets. "Vicki was doing good. She was with a good friend of mine. I don't know who killed her, but I'm sorry that it happened. I wish none of it ever did."

"I wish I never asked you to make me forget…" Jeremy shook his head and left the scene.

"Good cop, bad cop," Damon commented. "I like it."

"What are you doing?"

Damon crossed his arms. "He's being a punk."

"Elena's relationship with her brother is none of your business. Neither is his friendship with Josiah or how he treats Elowen. Stay out of it."

"Oh, there's only one 'do-gooder' role available." Damon nodded his head flippantly. "My bad. I'm sorry."

Stefan laughed with a scoff. "Get over yourself. We both know you're not doing this for the right reasons."

"You see, there you go with that little jealousy act again! What are the right reasons, Stefan? Please, enlighten me."

"Well, see, Damon, it's only real when it comes from your desire to do the right thing for nothing in return. I know that that's an entirely foreign concept to you. I completely understand that you wouldn't get it."

"How am I supposed to learn if you lecture me and get all broody whenever I try?"

"You don't try, Damon. You act like you've learned when you're really putting on a front. You aren't capable of learning to be compassionate. I learned that a long time ago."

 **xxxx**

Elowen and Stefan were walking around time square, having a good time together when she bumped into somebody.

"Oh, sorry!" She apologized. The person kept walking without acknowledging her. That wasn't a problem, because touching him threw her into a premonition.

" _Everybody listen up!" Said the man Elowen had just bumped into. He was pointing to a map of town square. "The plan stays the same. We wait until the fireworks start. They'll never see us coming."_

"Oh my god!"

"What? What is it?"

Elowen looked up at him with big eyes. "The tomb vampires- they're- we need to find Damon."

She filled Stefan in as she pushed through the crowd in search of Damon. She was running so frantically that he didn't have time to question it. She crashed into Damon, who caught her before either of them could trip over.

"Good, I found you-"

"The tomb vampires are here."

"You know. Good," Stefan sighed. "Founding families are the target. Any idea where Elena and Jeremy are?"

"I don't know." Elowen shrugged. "I haven't seen Jeremy since I tried talking to him earlier. And I don't know where Elena went after the parade."

"Okay, here's what we're gonna do. You two find Elena and Jeremy, I'll work on the tomb vamps." Damon pushed Elowen back towards Stefan. "Go."

Back inside The Grill, Caroline, Josiah and Matt were sitting at a booth. They were watching Tyler play pool by himself.

"There was this time, freshman year, when Bonnie and I were in a fight and we swore that we would never talk again," Caroline tried to say to Matt, but Josiah shook his head in her direction.

"I don't think that's the same as this."

Matt gave him a grateful look. He really didn't want to talk about it. Mayor Lockwood entered the building and made a b-line for Tyler. They couldn't hear much of the conversation, but when Mayor Lockwood raised his voice and grabbed Tyler harsher than he should've, Caroline squeezed herself into the conversation.

"Mayor! Is everything okay?"

Josiah and Matt arrived behind her. Richard looked at the three of them and sighed.

"Please, Tyler. I need you to go home. Now. Take your friends with you."

"Why? What's going on?" Matt asked worriedly, but Josiah knew this must've had something to do with the supernatural. He looked around The Grill for Elowen, but didn't see her anywhere.

"I can't explain. All of you need to get home. Please."

Finally, Tyler nodded his head. "Yeah, okay."

"Here, take my car." He handed his keys over to Tyler. "It's out back. Caroline, Matt, Josiah, go with him."

Josiah shook his head. "Sir, if something serious is going on, I need to find my sister. I'm sorry."

"Wait, Jo-" Caroline made a grab for his arm, but he grabbed her face to stop her.

"Care, go with Matt and Tyler. I'll find Elle faster if I go on my own. I'll be okay." He leaned in and kissed her. "Now go."

Matt took hold of Caroline and guided her towards the back door. He nodded at Josiah to let him know that he'd keep her safe. Josiah nodded back and rushed outside to find Elowen.


	37. Chapter 37

**Author's Note** : Hey everyone! Here's the last chapter of s1. I'll be creating a whole new story for s2 so this story doesn't end up with hundreds of chapters, so be on the lookout for that! I'll update this one more time when it's been posted :)

 **xxxx**

Elowen had just found Elena when, out of the blue, Stefan dropped to the ground. He was yelling in pain and grabbing his head.

"Stefan!" Elowen dipped down to try and drag him away from the crowd. "What's wrong?"

"My head!"

"What?"

"My _head_!"

"Elena, help me!" Elowen raised her voice a bit when Elena just stood there. Breaking out of her stupor, she grabbed onto Stefan's other arm and helped Elowen pull him to the other side of the street. They weren't fast enough, because a deputy noticed. He said something into his radio and started walking towards them. Alaric, watching various vampires fall to the ground, noticed and hastily ran over.

"Hey, I got this one," he said, gaining the deputy's attention. "There's one over there. Take this." He handed the deputy one of his stakes. "Go! Go!" He pushed him in another direction. When he was gone, Alaric came over and helped Elowen and Elena carry Stefan out of sight.

"Stefan? Stefan, can you hear me?" Elowen watched as Stefan clutched his head in pain. Elena was explaining that Stefan had just collapsed without warning.

"Yeah, he's not the only one," Alaric told them. "The cops have gotten everyone who's gone out, injecting them with vervain."

"What?"

Elowen looked up at the two of them as realization struck her. "They're rounding up the vampires."

As soon as she'd said the words, Stefan breathed a big sigh of relief and let go of his head. Elowen turned her attention back to him.

"Are you okay?"

"It was like needles were piercing my skull and then it just… stopped," he described. Alaric ventured back up the steps to spy on the deputies. He came back down when he saw where they were going.

"I saw at least five vampires go down. They're taking them to your family's old building."

"It's the Gilbert device," Stefan pointed out. "It has to be."

"But how did he get it to work?" Elena asked. "Bonnie, Esmeralda and Josiah unspelled it."

"Maybe Bonnie didn't," Alaric suggested.

"She did!" Elena defended. "We saw her do it!"

"No, no, no, he's right." Stefan furrowed his eyebrows. He was thinking back to the night they performed the spell. "Esmeralda and Josiah were saying a spell. Bonnie never said anything."

"But why would she do that?"

"Elena," Elowen gained her attention. "This is Bonnie we're talking about. She hates vampires. Why would she deactivate something that would help protect people against them?"

"But, but… she wouldn't…." Elena trailed off. The more she thought about it, the more it made sense.

"Where's Damon?" Stefan asked when he realized that he hadn't seen him since they separated.

Alaric shrugged. "I don't know. I haven't seen him since this all started."

"Okay, here's what we're going to do," Elowen stood from her spot on the steps. "Ric, find Jeremy and take him and Elena home. The less people who try to get to the building, the better. Don't fight me on this," she said when Elena opened her mouth to protest. "I need to find Josiah. I think they're planning on burning the building with the vampires in it. If anyone can help against fires, it's him. Come on."

They all made their way up the stairs. Alaric grabbed Elena and headed in one direction, while Elowen and Stefan headed in another. It was easy finding Josiah. He ran up to them before they could take two steps from the stairs.

"Elle!" He called breathlessly. "What's going on? Mayor Lockwood told Caroline, Matt and I to leave with Tyler and then people started dropping like flies."

"It was the device," Elowen explained. "Bonnie didn't help you de-spell it. She only pretended so that Elena could hand it over to save me and Jeremy. Look, we don't have time for that-"

"Oh my god." Stefan's eyes widened. "You were right! I can hear the fire. We need to move."

The three of them rushed over to the building they knew was Greyson's old doctor's office. John and Luis were standing in front of it, watching as a faint stream of smoke exited from the building. Elowen strutted past without acknowledging either of them. Luis grabbed her wrist violently. The reaction from everyone around them was immediate.

John stepped forward in surprise, grabbing Luis's shoulder to pull him off her. Is this what Elowen had been talking about? Josiah tried to launch himself towards Luis, but Stefan held him back. Now was not the time to draw attention to themselves. Elowen yanked her hand back and used the momentum to backhand him across the face.

"Don't you dare touch me! You don't get to do that anymore." She pointed to the building behind her. "We're going in there to save Damon whether you like it or not, and you aren't going to stop us. Do you understand?"

Luis spit out blood from his mouth. He touched his hand to his lips to see what damage had been done, but John pushed him to the side.

"You take one more step and I'll alert those deputies that they missed a vampire."

"Do that and I'll tell Elena who her real dad is."

John had no idea that they'd already told her, but he didn't need to know that. There was a long pause as John collected his thoughts. "How did you find out?"

"Please, John. It wasn't that hard to figure it out. You really underestimated our group of meddling kids. Now, tell me how to get into the building, or dear old dad gets his cover blown."

There was another long lapse of silence. Finally, John pointed to the side of the building. "There's a utility door around the back. Be quick. If not, well, then I don't have to worry about you anymore."

As the trio left, Luis stepped forward in protest. "You're just gonna let them go?!"

"Be quiet. They're never gonna make it out of that fire. Your kids are just collateral damage. I'm sorry."

"You don't get it, do you? Josiah is _immune to fire_ , John. You idiot!"

Stefan and Josiah ran ahead of Elowen. For some reason, Bonnie knew they would be there and was waiting for them by the door.

"You can't go in there!" She warned as Stefan pried the door open. "The fire will take you out."

"Not on my watch, it won't," Josiah said confidently. Him and Stefan disappeared into the building. Elowen finally made it and was about to run past Bonnie when she grabbed her.

"Elowen, you can't go in there!"

Elowen fought against her grip. "Let go of me, Bonnie! None of this would be happening if you hadn't lied."

"I'm sorry! Let me make it up to you." Bonnie closed her eyes and started to recite a spell. Inside, Stefan tried to open the basement door, but it was too hot. He winced and drew back his hand. Josiah pushed him back.

"Here, let me." Josiah easily opened the door and started making his way down the stairs. The flames licked at his legs, but had no effect. "I'll get Damon and then clear a spot for you. Wait here." He made it to the bottom and searched through the faces of vampires.

"Damon! Damon, where are you?" He shouted out, stepping over a couple of vampires who were still unconscious or already dead. He came across Anna and stopped when he realized it was her. "No…" He kneeled down and closed her eyes with his fingers.

"Josiah…" Damon weakly called out. He was trying to crawl towards him, but he was having trouble. Josiah hurriedly made it over to him and grabbed his arm. He did his best to get him on his feet and then helped him towards the stairs. Before he could use his powers to push the fire away from the steps, the fire diminished on its own. Not having the time to waste, Josiah pushed Damon up.

"Stefan!" Josiah yelled. "Hurry!"

Stefan sped down and grabbed Damon. He zipped them out of the blazing basement, knowing that Josiah would be okay. The fire on the stairs flared up again once they were gone. A vampire who was trying to drag himself over caught fire immediately. Josiah made a face. He looked away and climbed back up the stairs.

 **xxxx**

Elowen and Josiah were in The Grill. Stefan had tried to find Damon after they pulled him out of the fire, but he appeared to have no luck when he entered alone. Elowen got up from their booth and met him halfway.

"No luck?"

Stefan shook his head. "No. He kind of just… disappeared, I guess."

"Figures. He never was one to stick around. I'm so glad that you're both okay, though." Elowen embraced him. She couldn't tell if she was comforting him or herself. While she had been able to stand up to Luis earlier, the encounter still left her a bit shaken up.

"I try… so hard to hate him," Stefan mumbled against her shoulder. He leaned back and looked down at her. "I guess it's just pointless."

"Hey…" Elowen reached up and cupped his face. "At the end of the day, he's still your brother. And you still care about him. I do, too, unfortunately."

"About that…" Stefan trailed off. Elowen already knew where this was going. "It's just... I know him and the trouble he can cause. You two have bonded quite a bit and…. Considering past events, you can't blame me for being a little worried."

Elowen sighed and took hold of his hands. "I'm gonna be honest. I don't really know how I…." She paused to try and find the right words. "... _Feel_ about Damon. We're on good terms and he supposedly really cares for me, but… I don't know what I personally classify him as. He's this weird grey area. What I do know, however, is that I _love_ _you_ , Stefan. You." She lightly shook both of their hands to further try and prove her point. "Don't let Damon or Isobel or anyone else for that matter try to tell you otherwise."

Stefan grinned lightly. He removed one of his hands from her hold and and brushed her hair out of her face. "I love you, too." He leaned down and placed a kiss on her forehead. "C'mon. Let's get you and Josiah home."

 **xxxx**

Elowen really couldn't wait to take her makeup off, shower to get all the hairspray out, change into a pair of pjs and crash. She only got as far as washing her face. She had turned on the shower to let the water warm up and went into her room to grab clothes. Except, when she flipped the light on, she found Damon sprawled out on her bed.

"What are you doing here?"

Damon lifted his head briefly to acknowledge her presence, but plopped it back on the bed. "Tried to make a failed and feeble attempt at doing the right thing."

Elowen went to her dresser to pull out a fresh pair of clothes anyway. She sifted through her drawer to find get to her sleepwear at the bottom. "Which was...?"

"I guess it's not important now." Damon sat up and sighed. "Y'know, I came back to this town wanting to destroy it. Tonight, I found myself wanting to protect it. How does that happen?" He paused. "I'm not a hero, Wen. I don't do good. It's not in me."

Elowen had a loose shirt in her hand and had paused at his words. She slowly closed her drawer and turned to face him. "Everyone has good in them, Damon. No matter how big or small."

Damon shook his head. "Nah, that's reserved for my brother. And you and Josiah, and…. Bonnie, who, even though she has every reason to hate me, still helped Stefan save me."

"No idea why," Elowen mumbled under her breath. "She hates me, too."

"No, she doesn't." Damon got up from the bed and came to stand in front of Elowen. "Because she still cares about you or else she wouldn't have helped you tonight." He dropped his voice to a soft whisper. "Somewhere along the way, you decided I was worth saving. I wanted to thank you for that."

Elowen felt as if all the air had been sucked from her lungs. They were very close in proximity and Damon being… vulnerable and sweet and so _personal_ certainly wasn't helping the situation. Her heart skipped a beat when he leaned in and kissed her cheek. She wanted to slap herself in the face. Why the fuck was she so nervous?

Damon pulled back, but stopped a few inches away. He must've felt it, too; the sultry, charged environment in the air, just like it had been during the Founder's Court, but much more intense this time. It made Elowen's hair stand up on her arms. Slowly and hesitantly, Damon grabbed her chin as he tilted his lips back down towards hers. Elowen was frozen in her spot. At the same time, she was on the brink of hyperventilating. Was she really going to let this happen? An image of Stefan smiling at her lovingly popped into her head. This had to stop.

She finally gained feeling back in her limbs and put a hand on Damon's chest. His lips were mere centimeters from hers, just barely brushing up against them. His breath was lightly hitting her face as he gazed into her eyes deeply. She shook her head.

"I can't. I'm sorry."

Damon stepped back and put some distance between them. He looked disappointed, but at the same time…. Not. Like he knew this was how it would happen. They stared at each other for a long moment. Neither said anything else.

A loud yell pierced through the quiet house, startling Elowen. It was Josiah looking for her.

"Elle!" He'd heard the shower on and checked there first, but saw no sign of her. "Where are you?"

"In here!" She called, not breaking eye contact with Damon. "What is it?"

"Caroline's in the hospital."

"What?" She turned to peer out into the hallway. Josiah was heading her way, frantic and distraught. She felt a rush of air and knew Damon had left. Josiah reached her room and started pulling her towards the stairs.

"She was in a car accident. I don't know what's happening, but we need to go. Come on!"

 **xxxx**

When they arrived, Josiah was out of the car and running into the hospital before Elowen had even shut off the ignition. She joined him by Tyler and Matt, who were sitting alone in the hallway. Tyler stood up when he saw them enter.

"Hey," he greeted. "I'm so sorry, man. I'm not really sure what happened. I was driving and then the next second, we were crashing." Tyler kept apologizing profusely and trying to explain himself. Josiah grabbed onto his shoulder to shake him out of it.

"It's okay, dude. It wasn't your fault. How is she?"

Matt hopelessly shrugged his shoulders. "We don't know. Sheriff Forbes has been back there forever. We haven't heard a word."

Conveniently, Elizabeth came walking down the hall. All four of them turned to her expectantly.

"Well?" Josiah bombarded her with questions when she got into earshot. "What's going on? Is she gonna be okay?"

Liz gave a long sigh. She wasn't as involved in Caroline's life as she should've been, but she knew about Josiah. He was a good kid. She was glad Caroline had someone like him looking after her daughter when she couldn't. It crushed her to have to give bad news.

"There was some internal bleeding. They had to take her into surgery. They tried to bend the rules for me since I'm the Sheriff, but…." She shook her head. "I couldn't stay back with her."

"But, she's gonna be okay, right?" Josiah's words were rushed and distressed. Elowen wrapped her arms around his shoulders to try and comfort him.

"They're doing everything they can," Liz reassured as confidently as she could. She had to keep a strong front up for the kids. "I promise." She turned to Tyler and said something, but neither Josiah or Elowen were paying attention.

"She's gonna be fine, Joey. She's gonna be fine," Elowen assured. Josiah sniffled and latched onto his sister as a wave of tears overcame him. He cared about Caroline _so much_ it almost hurt. He might've even loved her. He didn't quite know yet. It didn't help that his emotions were at an all time high right now.

"Elowen!"

She looked up and saw Stefan running through the doors. Elowen panicked for a second. How did he even know what was going on? As if reading her mind, he explained himself.

"Damon told me what happened. How's Caroline?"

"Damon-? What?"

Josiah pulled away and wiped underneath his eyes. Matt took over consoling him so Stefan and Elowen could talk.

"He said that you tried to call me, but I wasn't around to answer. I came as soon as I could." Stefan wrapped his arms around her and gave her a tight hug. "I can't imagine what you're going through."

Elowen pushed him back almost immediately. She couldn't stop thinking about what had happened between her and Damon. "Stefan, listen. I need to talk to you."

Stefan looked at her expectantly. Elowen glanced around their surroundings and shook her head. She grabbed onto his hand and dragged him back outside.

"Not here."

They were back in the parking lot, alone. Elowen could feel her anxiety level spike. How was she supposed to even tell him? She was shaking her hands, as if trying to get rid of any feelings of fear or anxiety. He had _just_ expressed his feelings of worry only mere hours before. She felt almost as if she'd lied to him. Stefan could feel the nervousness radiating off of her and grabbed her hands.

"Hey, hey," he muttered softly. "Is this about Caroline? She's gonna be okay."

"You know I love you, right?" She blurted instead. Stefan recoiled a bit at the very sudden change of pace.

"Of course I do. And I love you, too."

"And I would never do anything to hurt you on purpose."

Stefan furrowed his eyebrows. He was confused. What was she talking about? More importantly, what was she trying to tell him? Based off of her behavior and mannerisms, he already knew he wasn't going to like what she was going to say. Hell, he already didn't like the direction this conversation was going.

"Yeah…." He trailed off uncertainly.

"And that I would never lie to you. Which is why I'm telling you this-"

"Elle, you're rambling. You only do that when you're trying to stall. What is it? Whatever it is, it can't be that bad. I can take it."

"Damon tried to kiss me."

Any and all expression left Stefan's face. It took a quick second of processing before anger replaced everything. He started to head in the direction of the boarding house, but Elowen rushed to jump in front of him. She had a hand pressed to his chest, trying to stop him from leaving.

"Stefan, wait! Stop, please! That's not everything. I still have something to say!"

Stefan stopped fighting against her and scowled. She knew it was directed at Damon, but in a second, it would most likely be meant for her instead. She opened her mouth, but closed it again. She repeated this a couple times. She knew she probably looked like a blubbering fish out of water.

"Spit it out, Elowen."

"Damon tried to kiss me, and… I….. I almost let him."

 **xxxx**

Katherine discovered very quickly that it was _so_ easy to impersonate annoying little Elena. That or John was a complete idiot. He didn't realize who he was talking to until it was too late. Katherine used the knife in her hand to sever his fingers off his hand. A bit dramatic, but it did its job in getting that stupid ring off. John screamed in agony as blood splattered over the kitchen island.

"Katherine?!" He shouted when he finally put the pieces together. Katherine smirked. Her eyes went vampiric as she held him against the sink.

"Hello, John. Goodbye, John." In one swift movement, she stabbed him in the stomach and let him crumple to the ground with a loud clatter.

"John?" A new voice sounded from upstairs. "Is that you?" Luis entered the kitchen and saw the scene in front of him. He darted for one of the spare knives on the table, but he didn't stand a chance. Katherine zoomed over and sank the blade in his chest. He collapsed, taking nearly everything on the counter with him. Multiple kitchenware items crashed to the floor. It was a miracle Jeremy hadn't come down to investigate.

"I barely know who you are, but I can't have any witnesses walking around, can I?"

The sound of the front door unlocking caught Katherine's attention. She was gone before it even opened.


	38. Season 2 Sneak Peak

**Author's Note** : Hey everyone! Here's a bit from the first chapter of the second installment of PTL. It's now up and running and you can find it on my profile. Hope you guys continue to follow my series and enjoy! :D

 **xxxx**

 _Stefan and Elowen stood there in a very, very prolonged lapse of silence. His face had a broad range of emotions on it. Sadness, confusion, but most importantly, betrayal. The look of hurt that clouded his eyes, directed at her, crushed Elowen, but she knew she had no right to feel that way. This was her fault._

 _"There's nothing I can say to make this any better. I know that," she spoke quietly. "This was exactly what you feared would happen and…. I almost made it come true." She glanced back inside the hospital. Josiah was sitting down with Matt, who had his arm wrapped around his shoulders. Tyler was on the phone a few feet away. He seemed distressed._

 _"I think it was…. In the moment of things. He wasn't putting up a front like he usually does. He was just…. Damon. No tricks or sarcasm or smart remarks." Elowen shook her head. "None of this will make it any better. I'll understand if you want space."_

 _Stefan was still staring at her with that same miserable look. She had to avert her eyes. It made her feel more and more guilty the longer he looked at her like that._

 _"Stefan…. Say something." She willed herself to look back at him. "Anything. Please."_

 _Another couple of minutes passed. Sighing, Elowen finally gave up. She didn't blame him for giving her the silent treatment. She started to walk back towards the hospital doors when he, at last, spoke up._

 _"Y'know…. The worst part is, I'm not that surprised," He mumbled. Elowen turned back around. Stefan gave a bitter laugh and met her eyes. "I think that's the part that hurts the most."_

 _"Stefan…" Elowen took a few steps back towards him, but he backed away. She took the hint and stopped. Stefan saw Tyler rushing towards the door behind Elowen's shoulder and took off. She watched him disappear, her stomach in knots to the point that she didn't even process Tyler's arrival until he crashed into her._

 _"Shit, sorry." He grabbed her shoulders to steady them both. "Look, I've gotta go. Keep me posted, okay?" Tyler let go and continued his haste run out of the hospital._

 _Elowen didn't go back into the hospital until Tyler had left._


End file.
